Problemática Adicción
by lacasitos96
Summary: -Porque mi mayor error fue confiar en ti -gruñí mientras clavaba mis ojos en los suyos y una solitaria lágrima recorría mi mejilla- Pero todavía hay demasiada gente que me quiere. LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

Novela basada en One Piece, perteneciente a Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

 **0\. Prólogo.**

Era una nueva noche en la que al parecer, íbamos a tener demasiado ajetreo. No por nada, unos piratas habían destrozado el resto de tabernas de la isla, y la única que quedaba en pie era en la que yo ahora mismo estaba sirviendo copas, como cada noche. Me había enfundado en unos shorts vaqueros negros, un top de encaje blanco y unas botas bajas de color negro dejando al descubierto las marcas negras que desde hace tantos años vivían en mi piel, mientras que mi pelo negro y liso caía hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

-Oye, Andra -me llamó Will, el jefe de aquel antro de mala muerte. Yo me limité a girar mis ojos hacia él, mientras terminaba de colocar las monedas que me había entregado el hombre que esperaba al otro lado de la barra a cambio de una jarra de sake- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó el hombre colocándose a mi lado para comenzar a fregar unas jarras que ya habían sido utilizadas.

Yo negué con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plasmaba en mi rostro. Ese hombre, era lo más cercano a una familia que había tenido en mucho tiempo, el que me había enseñado a defenderme, a sobrevivir, y sabía que le dijera lo que le dijera, no me dejaría sola detrás de la barra.

-Estoy bien, de momento -seguí sonriendo dirigiendo mi mirada rápidamente a la puerta que se abrió de golpe, dejándome ver a un grupo bastante pintoresco de hombres.

Estaba segura de que habían sido ellos los que habían destruido el resto de tabernas, y ahora, por su culpa, estábamos nosotros hasta el cuello de trabajo. Y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando mis ojos encontraron el cartel de se busca de dos de ellos en la pared de la izquierda del local, sin embargo, un sonoro golpe frente a mí llamó mi atención consiguiendo que apartara mis ojos de los carteles.

-Son esos bestias... -gruñó Lil entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección a ese grupo. Yo solo pude reír suavemente negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que recogía la bandeja que ella había traído y me fregaba las nuevas jarras- No sé de qué te ríes. Somos los únicos que quedan, y por sus antecedentes, estoy segura de que nos espera el mismo destino que al resto de la isla.

-Que tengan pelotas -me limité a responder, justo antes de que Will colocara su mano en mi hombro, llamando mi atención tanto como la de mi amiga.

-Lil, te encargarás de la parte este del local, Andra, tú de la oeste -habló el hombre, dando unas señas sencillas para manejar con mayor fluidez todo aquel cotarro- Yo me quedaré aquí en la barra.

-Bien -respondimos nosotras. Yo sequé mis manos con un paño que allí había y salí de detrás de la barra para encaminarme a la zona que me había tocado con libreta y boli, dispuesta a hacer lo más rápido posible mi trabajo e ir rápidamente a ayudar a Will.

-Oye, Andra -me llamó mi amiga antes de que me separara más de ella- ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de atender tú a esos bestias?

-Pero están a tu lado del bar -murmuré, llevando mi mirada a la mesa que habían rodeado esos piratas. Sin embargo, su mirada de súplica me hizo suspirar- Está bien. Sólo por esta vez.

-Muchas gracias -murmuró la chica rubia haciendo que yo negara con la cabeza. Sabía que era demasiado asustadiza como para presentarse en aquella mesa. Yo, simplemente, me mentalicé de que eran otros clientes corrientes, a los que podría echar a patadas si se pasaban de listos. Por lo tanto, con una sonrisa en mis labios y los latidos de mi corazón fuertemente acelerados, me acerqué a aquella mesa, más ruidosa que el resto. Y más repelente, también.

-¿Qué van a tomar? -pregunté, agarrando la libreta que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y el bolígrafo que me había colocado detrás de mi oreja. Intenté parecer lo más tranquila posible. No pensaba dejar que me intimidaran. Yo no era la débil aquí, o eso quería pensar. Lentamente, recorrí a aquellos hombres con mi mirada, sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban ante la intensa mirada del pelirrojo en mi persona.

-Que poco respeto -rió fuertemente el que parecía un tulipán por su largo pelo rojo brillante sujeto por unas gafas de soldador, recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Esto no estaba yendo como yo esperaba. Eustass Capitán Kid imponía mucho más de lo que pensaba- Trae cuatro jarras de sake y de todo lo que tengáis para comer.

-Muy bien -sonreí queriendo salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Rápidamente escribí en la página en blanco de la libreta y escribí un tres al lado del pedido, sabiendo a la mesa a la que tenía que traerse más tarde. Me llevé el boli a la boca y mordí uno de sus extremos para acercarme a esta vez a una de las mesas de mi parte del local, donde esperaban dos hombres, que si los de la mesa anterior eran repelentes, estos ya se llevaban la palma. Uno con unas largas barbas negras, que al parecer, todo el pelo que le faltaba en la parte superior de la cabeza, lo tenía en la parte inferior, y el otro, rubio, con mejor aspecto que el anterior, hasta que abría la boca y te percatabas de que le faltaba la mayoría de los dientes y los que tenía eran de un color negro muy poco saludable. Esto era lo que menos me gustaba de mi trabajo, el trato con hombres repugnantes- ¿Qué van a tomar? -pregunté, esta vez sin sonreír pues me resultaba demasiado asqueroso todo esto.

Cuando terminé de tomar nota en toda la zona oeste, me acerqué a la barra y le tendí la libreta a Will, que me miró con una sonrisa cómplice. Yo, rápidamente me metí detrás de la barra nuevamente y una vez dispuesta a volver a servir, llevé mi mirada a aquella mesa en la que los hombres reían fuertemente. _Menudos idiotas_ , pensé, mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en mi rostro. Rápidamente, comencé a preparar los pedidos que tenía anotados en la libreta, y cuando Lil llegó con su libreta hasta arriba de pedidos, le tendí la primera bandeja con las jarras de sake.

-Esta es para los frikis esos -sonreí señalando la mesa con mi mirada, mientras Lil soltaba un ligero gemido, para después clavar sus ojos en los míos, haciendo que esta vez no le sirviera de mucho, pues todavía tenía demasiados pedidos que preparar. Con una suave carcajada, vi como mi amiga se alejaba temblorosa hasta aquella mesa.

-Eres increíble -rió Will a mi lado haciendo que yo esbozara una ligera sonrisa, que se borró tan rápido como había aparecido cuando aquel pelirrojo agarró el antebrazo de Lil.

Tenía claro, que si ese contacto pasaba a mayores, pensaba ir a esa mesa a cortarle las pelotas a todos ellos. Mi mirada se endureció cuando el dedo índice del tulipán me señaló, mientras una sonrisa siniestra aparecía en su rostro. Lil me miró con el miedo plasmado en su mirada, haciendo que yo apretara fuertemente mis puños sobre la jarra, para después, desviar mi atención a un joven pelinegro a pocos puestos de mi posición que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Me pones una jarra de sake, bonita? -preguntó guiñándome un ojo mientras que una sonrisa se plasmaba en mi rostro. La verdad es que no estaba mal, y a mí no me importaría escaparme un momento para mi propia satisfacción personal.

-Claro, lindo -sonreí, devolviendo el guiño que él me había dado mientras un gruñido a mi lado me hacía levantar los ojos.

-Andra... -me recriminó Will, haciendo que yo esbozara una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-Lo sé, lo sé -reí, cesando mis carcajadas cuando Lil llegó a la barra con su pulso sumamente alterado- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Aquellos piratas quieren que les atiendas tú, Andra -murmuró la chica, haciendo que yo entrecerrara los ojos- Te lo suplico, me han dicho que nos matarán a todos si no lo haces -siguió murmurando, temblando como un flan.

-No pienso dejar que esto se convierta en un campo de guerra -gruñó Will, tendiéndome dos platos de comida- Andra, llévaselo. Ahora.

-Jo -murmuré extendiendo la "o", agarrando los platos mientras el chico de la barra me dirigía una suave sonrisa. Cada vez lo tenía más claro. Ese chico, al final de la noche iba a ser mío. Sí, señor.

Una de las reglas de Will era que nada de contacto íntimo durante los turnos de trabajo con clientes, pero no decía nada de mantenerlo al salir de la taberna, ¿no?. Con una sonrisa lasciva me acerqué a la mesa de aquellos tipos y dejé con cuidado los platos en los huecos que encontré- Aquí tienen -sonreí aún más para después agarrar varias de las jarras vacías.

-Oye, rica -comentó con humor el pelirrojo llamando mi atención, a lo que yo clavé mi mirada en la dirección a la que estaba dirigido su dedo índice, para después recorrer los rostros de los que allí estaban sentados, mientras un nudo de nervios se asentaba en mi estómago- Con esto no nos da ni para empezar -siguió diciendo el tulipán, haciendo que yo enarcara una de mis cejas. Eso lo tenía claro. Era remotamente imposible que esos cuerpos se mantuvieran con dos simples platos de carne asada.

-Lo supongo -sonreí, consiguiendo que las venas de la frente del tulipán comenzaran a hincharse a niveles sobrehumanos- Oh, no se enfade, señor -continué, viendo como poco a poco sus ojos ambarinos se bañaban por la furia- Estamos a tope, no son los únicos que están comiendo en este lugar, así que deberán esperar a que terminen de pedir el resto de clientes -comenté escaneando el lugar con mi mirada mientras esa mesa reía fuertemente. Menudos idiotas. ¿Acaso se creían especiales? Conmigo ese sistema no funcionaba, así que ya podían ir pensando en otro.

-Mira, nena -rugió el tulipán, agarrando mi muñeca y acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo al punto de que nuestras narices se rozaran, haciéndome sonreír- No voy a permitir que nos tengan esperando aquí como a payasos. Mis hombres tienen hambre, y yo también. Así que tráenos la comida. ¡YA!

-Ya le he dicho que debe esperar -seguí sonriendo, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas cuando su agarre en mi muñeca se hizo más fuerte- Si no quieren esperar, pueden irse a otro bar, aunque creo que ya han destruido todos.

-Si no quieres que destruya éste también, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -volvió a gruñir el pelirrojo como si se tratara de una bestia, para después soltar mi muñeca y permitir que me enderezara.

-Tiene agallas -rió suavemente uno de aquellos tipos, quien cubría su rostro con una máscara con agujeritos de color azul y blanco.

Yo me alejé de allí apretando aún más mi agarre en el asa de las jarras, acercándome a la barra. Me coloqué junto a Will quien me miraba con una sonrisa. Yo solo rodé mis ojos colocándome de nuevo frente a aquel chico que me miraba con ojos brillantes.

-¿Y cual es el nombre de tan apuesto caballero? -sonreí volviendo a colocar una jarra de sake frente a él para apoyar mis codos en la barra, clavando mis ojos en aquellos ojos verdes.

-No creo que sea algo importante -sonrió aquel chico contagiándome mientras las comisuras de mis labios se elevaban lentamente. Acerqué levemente mi rostro al suyo, sin embargo, antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran, una mano en mi hombro me hizo resoplar- ¿Por qué no te tomas algo conmigo? -preguntó con humor dirigiendo su mirada a Will, que nos atravesaba con sus ojos.

-Claro -respondí con una sonrisa, acercándome a la estantería de las botellas para agarrar una botella de whisky añejo y un vasito pequeño, para comenzar a beber un chupito tras otro junto a aquel desconocido.

-Andra -me llamó nuevamente Will haciendo que llevara mi afectada atención hacia él, viendo como no solo veía a un Will, sino que veía al menos tres de ellos. Ya lo había vuelto a hacer... ¿Por qué demonios siempre me pasaba lo mismo?- Toma. Llévaselo.

-Otra vez... -me quejé, agarrando otras cuatro jarras llenas de sake intentando no derramar nada del líquido mientras me encaminaba a la mesa con pasos tambaleantes. Dejé las jarras sobre la mesa y agarré las vacías, y me dispuse a alejarme de allí.

-Enseguida os traigo más comida -sonreí intentando centrar mis ojos en ellos, sin embargo, veía demasiados cuerpos... Y demasiado grandes.

Así pasó la noche, cada poco tiempo volvía a llevarle a esa mesa más jarras de sake o platos de comida, mientras que en mis ratos libres volvía a beber con aquel chico hasta que se fue del bar. Una pena. En un par de horas se terminaba mi turno. Si hubiera esperado...

Dado que la taberna estaba prácticamente vacía, rellené cinco jarras de sake bajo la atenta mirada de Will, que me miraba con una ceja alzada. Yo pasé por su lado y me encaminé a la mesa de aquellos piratas, mientras sentía la mirada aterrorizada de Lil sobre mí. Cuando llegué a la mesa, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, dejé las jarras sobre la mesa y me acomodé sobre las rodillas del pelirrojo consiguiendo que el silencio reinara en la mesa.

-Esto es una invitación de una servidora para unos buenos clientes como vosotros -reí, intentando que mi lengua no se trabara repartiendo las jarras a cada uno de aquellos piratas, que permanecían en silencio, haciendo que me riera más fuertemente al tiempo que me acomodaba mejor en las rodillas, demasiado duras en mi opinión, de aquel tulipán.

Al momento, sentí una gran y cálida mano en mi costado, haciendo que un suave escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Al parecer, que aquel chico se hubiera ido hace unos minutos no iba a afectar en nada a mis planes de pasar una noche en compañía masculina. Sentía como cada poco tiempo, una fuerte oleada de calor recorría mi cuerpo, no solo por la presencia masculina de aquel tulipán a mis espaldas, sino que el alcohol también comenzaba a dejarme bastante tocada.

Agarré mi jarra y me la llevé a los labios para dar un largo trago para después fruncir mi ceño. Por Dios, el whisky estaba mucho más delicioso, y cuantos más años tuviera, mejor. El maldito sake era intragable.

El pirata a mis espaldas agarró su jarra y se la llevó a la boca, bebiéndosela de un trago, haciendo que yo mirara esa asombrosa capacidad de parecer una esponja. Llevaban toda la noche bebiendo en la taberna, y aún así podían seguir tragando. Parecían auténticos monstruos. Cuando el pelirrojo limpió la jarra de la última gota de sake, golpeó con ella la mesa haciéndola añicos, para levantarse de la silla y subirme a su hombro mientras que yo chillaba con fuerza.

-Me voy al barco -anunció el tulipán, haciendo que yo llevara mis ojos a la barra, para ver cómo Will corría en nuestra dirección- Podéis hacer lo que queráis con este sitio.

-¡A dónde me llevas! -berreé yo golpeando su espalda con mis puños- ¡Quiero que me sueltes ahora mismo! ¡WILL! -grité aún más fuerte aferrándome al marco de la puerta mientras el tulipán tiraba más fuerte de mí consiguiendo que mis dedos se escurrieran de la madera roída.

-¡ANDRA! -escuché gritar al hombre mientras veía como la puerta de madera cada vez se alejaba más. Yo seguí golpeando con fuerza su espalda, pero al parecer no servía de nada, pues el pelirrojo lo único que hacía era reír con fuerza. Llegó un momento, que el alcohol subió a mi cabeza consecuencia de ir boca abajo y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran, no sin antes sentir un fuerte golpe en mi trasero. Sin embargo, fui incapaz de decir nada. Mi garganta ardía de tanto chillar.

La verdad es que no esperaba que la noche terminara así...

Una fuerte sacudida en mi hombro me hizo abrir levemente mis ojos para ver esas orbes ambarinas frente a mí que brillaban con humor. Yo me senté rápidamente pero un fuerte mareo hizo que me llevara una mano a la frente intentando que ese mareo frenara. Él solo se rió fuertemente, haciendo que yo elevara mis ojos hacia él.

-¿Dónde coño estoy? -murmuré escaneando dificultosamente la habitación, prácticamente a oscuras, salvo por los rayos de sol que comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana.

-En mi barco -sonrió él, dejando caer el abrigo al suelo al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón que surcaba su pecho. Mis ojos recorrieron ese musculoso y pálido pecho, mientras mi bajo vientre comenzaba a hormiguear, haciendo que una ola de calor me recorriera entera. Alcé una de mis cejas, viendo como comenzaba a acercarse a mí.

-¿No pensarás... -comencé a preguntar, sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a seguir pues una de sus grandes manos se cerraron en torno a mi cuello estampándome contra la pared, mientras mi temperatura comenzaba a elevarse aún más. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Nunca pensé que la situación terminara así, de verdad que no. Pronto sentí como sus labios se presionaban contra los míos y su lengua se introducía en mi boca, arrancándome un fuerte gemido. Tenía que salir de aquí, y cuanto antes fuera eso, mejor. Y mucho mejor aún si no dejaba que ese pirata se aprovechara de mi estado de embriaguez.

Con mis largas uñas raspé su cuello y mejillas, sin embargo, no surtió el efecto que yo esperaba, sino que él soltó un fuerte gruñido, mientras se presionaba más contra mí, haciendo que nuevamente gimiera al sentir su calor contra mí. Me agarró con sus grandes manos por los costados y me tumbó en la cama, colocándose sobre mí lo suficiente para impedir que me moviera, pero no lo suficiente como para no dejarme respirar.

-Claro que pienso -gruñó él en mi oído para después pasar a mi cuello humedeciéndolo con su lengua y clavar sus dientes en mi sensible piel, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara involuntariamente. MAL, MAL. MUY MAL, ANDRA- Llevas calentándome toda la noche. Ahora asume las consecuencias.

* * *

Hasta aquí el prólogo de la historia. Espero que os haya agradado y dejado con ganas de más. Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Novela basada en One Piece, perteneciente a Eiichiro Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto. Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.

Recomiendo ver previamente el anime o leer el manga.

* * *

 **1\. Provocadora.**

Un dolor agudo atravesaba mi cerebro como agujas. ¿Qué coño había pasado la noche anterior? Por más que lo pensaba no conseguía recordar nada. Me giré en la cama y mi brazo tocó algo cálido. ¡No me jodas!

Volví mi rostro para ver donde estaba, sin embargo, una cabeza pelirroja me impedía ver más allá, pero estaba claro que ésa no era mi habitación. Como pude, después de recuperarme de la sorpresa salté por encima del cuerpo del individuo, agarré mi ropa y salí escopetada de aquella habitación.

Al tiempo que corría por los distintos pasillos me iba vistiendo, procurando no ser vista por nadie en esas fachas. ¿Dónde coño estaba? Seguí corriendo con mis cinco sentidos bien alerta, hasta que encontré unas escaleras ascendentes. Las subí de dos en dos hasta para encontrarme en otro pasillo, sin embargo, este me dejaba ver una puerta al final del mismo.

Una vez fuera, los rayos del sol golpearon con fuerza mis ojos. Parpadeé varias veces, hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la fuerte luz. ¿Un puto barco? Para matarme... Tenía que empezar a controlar mi consumo de alcohol, esto no podía seguir así.

-¡Tenemos un polizón! -berreó una voz desde lo alto del palo mayor haciendo que yo me sobresaltara. Alcé mi vista para encontrarme a una sombra bastante grande que se lanzaba hacia mí. Pronto comenzaron a oírse pasos para allá y para acá, hasta que un gran número de hombres me tenían rodeada, bueno hombres... Hombres, por llamarlos de alguna manera.

Después de escanear la situación, deduje que tenía dos opciones, o matarlos a todos antes de que ellos me mataran a mí, o hacerme la inofensiva y encontrar la manera de escapar de aquí. Miré a mis alrededores, y lo único que podía ver era mar. ¿En qué me había metido esta vez?

De pronto, un enmascarado con una camiseta negra y lunares blancos con los tres primeros botones abiertos, se paró frente a mí, con una cuchilla girando en cada una de sus manos. ¿De qué me sonaba a mí este tipo? ¿Pensaba rebanarme como a un filete?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -gruñó acercándose amenazante hacia mí, yo sin embargo, no me moví de mi lugar ni abrí la boca. Pues a lo mejor, lo más conveniente para mí en ese momento era no cagarla, y conociéndome... Volví a alzar la mirada hasta el pico más alto del palo mayor. Bandera negra, ¿encima piratas?- Que alguien vaya a buscar al Capitán.

-Mira, no quiero líos -hablé por primera vez viendo como se lanzaba hacia mí, consiguiendo que lo único que yo pudiera hacer fuera esquivar una de sus cuchillas con agilidad. Gran parte de los allí presentes rieron a carcajada limpia. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Volví a esquivar la otra de sus cuchillas, lo que provocó que de su garganta escapara un gruñido- ¡Oye! Que me vas a dar -me quejé prestando mayor atención a sus movimientos. Era rápido, quizás demasiado, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzarme a mí.

-Déjate de guasa y dinos que haces en nuestro barco -volvió a gruñir alzando su mano derecha al tiempo que la cuchilla dejaba de girar.

-Vaya arma más guapa -sonreí ignorándole por completo inclinándome hacia su mano, intentando descubrir a simple vista el mecanismo del cacharro, pero parecía que no iba a ser tan fácil pues volvió a ponerla en marcha. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Yo quería unas, la vida tenía que ser mucho más emocionante con unas de esas cosas en tus manos...

-¡QUÉ COJONES PASA AQUÍ! -rugió una voz a mis espaldas, por lo que me giré con una gran sonrisa en mis labios que se desvaneció tan pronto como había aparecido. Lo que me faltaba ahora- ¿Qué coño hace ésta todavía aquí?

-¿Ésta? -preguntó el enmascarado a mis espaldas.

-¡TODAVÍA! -chillé yo intentando no lanzarme a su ancho y pálido cuello- A mí me gustaría saber cómo he acabado aquí. En primer lugar.

-Me estoy perdiendo -se oyó entre la multitud de los laterales.

-Pues yo más -chillé señalando al hombre que había hablado con mi dedo índice- ¿Quiénes sois? O mejor dicho, ¿qué coño sois vosotros? -murmuré, fijándome en las pintas de todos los que estaban allí. La verdad es que no se salvaba ni uno...

-Piratas -berreó alguien detrás del pelirrojo que permanecía con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro. Y a éste ahora ¿qué le parecía tan gracioso?

-¿Te borro la sonrisa del geto, chimpancé? -me crucé de brazos, desafiando con la mirada a ese mastodonte que al parecer era el Capitán, y con quien mi persona había pasado la noche. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al tiempo que llevaba su mano al pecho y agarraba el cuchillo que tenía ahí colgado.

-¿Tú? ¿Y cuantos más? -inquirió acercándose a mí causando que fuertes carcajadas resonaran en aquella cubierta.

-Yo sola me basto para ello -sonreí esquivando una de las cuchillas del enmascarado que tenía detrás- ¡Por la espalda no vale! -rugí antes de saltar hacia atrás, pasando por encima de su cabeza, y colgarme de la espalda de ese señor para después llevar mis manos, ahora negras, a su cuello- Qué prefieres, ¿te desgarro la garganta o te rompo el cuello?

-Vaya, una señorita de armas tomar -murmuró él alejando su oído de mis labios. Al parecer no se sentía cómodo.

-Suéltale -gruñó el pelirrojo crujiendo sus nudillos sacándome una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que una bombilla se encendía en mi cabeza. El que estaba delante de mí era Eustass Capitán Kid, sin embargo, a pesar de saber quien era... Me seguía preguntando cómo demonios había acabado yo en su barco.

-¿O sino qué? -sonreí, al tiempo que sentía como mis dientes se afilaban y sobresalían de mi boca para después empezar a presionar la cálida carne del enmascarado. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban, lo que me hizo reír- Ay... -suspiré una vez mis manos volvieron a su típica palidez y mis dientes a su tamaño normal, bajándome de su espalda para después golpear repetidas veces su pecho en forma amigable- Nada mal, Míster Enmascarado.

-Qué coño... -murmuró el rubio cuando me di la vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo, que volvía a sonreír.

-Creo que debí haber supuesto esto la noche anterior -lo había dicho. Vaya bocas. Sin embargo, si pensaba que eso iba a perturbarme en lo más mínimo lo llevaba claro. Le devolví la sonrisa a medida que caminaba hacia él.

Al fondo pude escuchar un " _El Capitán parece que siempre se lleva las mejores, no es justo_ ", giré mis ojos al lugar de donde provino la voz para ver a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos prácticamente blancos desde mi distancia. Eso me provocó dos cosas, por una parte sonreí, pobrecillos, al parecer tenían un Capitán un poco capullo, aunque eso ya empezaba a tenerlo claro; y por otra parte, me distrajo al punto de hacerme volar hasta que mi espalda se golpeó con el gran palo mayor. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Cuando me levanté vi su puño alzado hacia mí y una gran sonrisa ocupando su rostro. Las carcajadas no tardaron en hacerse oír de nuevo.

-Parece que el muñeco quiere juerga -murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera el enmascarado que se giró hacia mí. Podía imaginarme perfectamente sus ojos brillando con humor.

-Deja de murmurar y ven aquí, tipa dura -rió fuertemente el pelirrojo incitándome con su dedo índice. ¿Por qué me trataba así?

Sin embargo, había algo que en ese momento me urgía más. Me sentía un poco incómoda, el roce de la tela vaquera en mi piel me estaba irritando el trasero, por lo que me llevé la mano derecha al culo del short vaquero negro e intenté que dejara de molestar. Todos los presentes se callaron mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente y yo agarraba más fuerte la tela y procuraba separarlo de mi piel, como picaba, la leche. A este paso iba a necesitar cremita ahí abajo.

-En fin -suspiré, asumiendo que eso no se iba a pasar con algo tan simple- Visto lo visto, creo que me voy a tener que quedar en este barco -dije lo suficientemente alto para que me oyeran todos colocando mis manos en mis caderas mientras que esos piratas, volvieron a reírse de mí en mi cara.

Menudos gilipollas. Les iba a dar unas clases de grandeza, pero grandeza de la buena, no de la que se gastaba su Capitán. Rodé los ojos y flexioné ligeramente mis rodillas, para después a gran velocidad correr hacia el pelirrojo. Me detuve a pocos centímetros de él, para que al menos supiera lo que estaba pasando, y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos le sonreí ampliamente.

-Buenos días... Eustass -murmuré antes de golpear con fuerza su estómago con mi rodilla, haciendo que él se doblara hacia delante, movimiento que aproveché para envolver su cuello con mi brazo izquierdo para después imitar los movimientos que realicé con el enmascarado. Salté sobre su cabeza y teniendo en cuenta que estábamos cerca de una pared del barco, apoyé mi mano libre en ella y aprovechando el peso de su cuerpo, dejarle caer contra la pared haciendo que su cabeza hiciera un pequeño agujero en la misma- Sí que tienes una cabeza dura, sí -reí, separándome de él dejando que se levantara lo suficiente para volver a tirarle al suelo de una patada en su pecho.

-Puta -gruñó atravesándome con sus ojos ambarinos. Pues vaya hombre... encima que había empezado él- Echarla de mi barco ahora mismo.

-No es una buena idea -sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros para después colocar ambas manos en mis caderas.

-AHORA -berreó el pelirrojo al tiempo que todos sus hombres se lanzaban hacia mí. Dejé que me agarraran dos de ellos, ¿no se habían dado cuenta de que les estaba dejando hacer lo que quisieran? Uno me agarró de los tobillos y el otro de las axilas. Yo solo pude reír como una histérica.

¿Me estaban tomando a broma? La que le esperaba a esta tripulación... No solo por haberme secuestrado y que el Capitán se aprovechara de mí, sino por subestimarme de esta manera. Cuando quise darme cuenta mi cuerpo volaba en el aire y pronto el agua me envolvió por completo, pero la sonrisa permanecía en mi rostro. ¿Pensaban librarse de mí tan fácilmente? Las hileras de tinta negra que cubrían mis piernas comenzaron a separarse de mi piel para después formar dos grandes estructuras similares a unas aletas. Saqué la cabeza del agua para ver cómo todos ellos reían desde la borda del barco señalándome con el dedo.

Cogí aire y me sumergí de nuevo para nadar a gran velocidad hasta el barco para después ir hasta la profundidad del mar. Moví mi cuerpo lo suficientemente rápido hasta que salí del agua y de un salto me volví a colocar en medio de la cubierta. Las manchas habían vuelto a su lugar y yo sonreí ampliamente.

-¿Dónde está mi amigo el Capitán? -reí fuertemente cuando algunos de los que quedaban allí cayeron de culo a la cubierta.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? -inquirió el enmascarado haciéndome reír aún más fuerte, ¿enserio me lo preguntaba él?- ¿En verdad piensas quedarte en este barco?

-Me habéis secuestrado, es culpa vuestra -sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Está bien -suspiró el enmascarado haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Confiada seguí sus pasos, volviendo a llevarme la mano a la parte trasera, ahora que lo pensaba... Hace un rato no cogí mi ropa interior, ¿verdad? No me jodas hombre- Kid, ¿porqué no hablamos un momento?.

Exigió el enmascarado dejándome en un pasillo sin apenas luz. Desde dentro se podía oír la voz furiosa del Capitán y la más tranquila del enmascarado, sin embargo no podía entender bien de lo que hablaban, por lo que pegué mi oreja a la superficie de madera. Aún así no escuchaba nada claro por lo que me pegué aún más, pero las cosas no me salieron tan bien pues la puerta cedió y me dí de bruces contra el suelo. Maldita curiosidad...

-Joder -me quejé frotándome la frente, ignorando por completo la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo- Que leche, mi madre -seguí a lo mío sintiendo las malas vibraciones que emitía el cuerpo del Capitán.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma -rugió levantándose de la silla golpeando con fuerza el escritorio. Yo, simplemente me senté y me crucé de piernas para después volver a mirarle.

-De eso te venía a hablar -murmuró el enmascarado levantándome de mi antebrazo- Y tú, compórtate un poco.

-Vale -me limité a contestar. Este señor empezaba a caerme bien, así que procuraría no hacerle la vida muy imposible.

-Kid, la han tirado al mar como ordenaste -empezó el enmascarado, consiguiendo que el otro alzara una de sus finas cejas casi, por no decir completamente, imperceptibles- En serio, mírala, está empapada. Pero no se cómo ha vuelto al barco.

-Akuma no mi -aseguró el pelirrojo restando importancia al tema.

-Te he dicho que la tiramos al mar -repitió el otro en quien clavé mi mirada.

-¿Qué es una Akuma no mi? -pregunté, intentando hacerme la desentendida del tema.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera sabe lo que es -respondió el enmascarado al tiempo que yo golpeaba el suelo impaciente. ¿Confiaban tan rápido en lo que dijera cualquiera? Esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

-O lo mismo te está vacilando -suspiró el pelirrojo, al parecer estaba cansado. Claro, la borrachera de anoche- Querida, aguanto el alcohol mucho mejor que tú -¿Lo había dicho en alto? Vaya bocas estaba hecha.

-¿Me acoges o no? -fui directa al grano intentando no perder más tiempo. Si me decía que no, cada segundo que pasara aquí más me alejaba de la isla de la que me habían sacado.

-¿Qué puedes ofrecer para quedarte? -inquirió clavando sus ojos amarillos en los míos. Yo me limité a enarcar una de mis cejas y a pasar la lengua por mi labio superior humedeciéndolo. No hizo falta que hablara, él lo había entendido, una pena que los tíos fueran tan simples. A todos se les podía manejar de la misma manera- Bien, que se quede. Pero eso sí, una sola queja de mis hombres de ti y te mato, una puta se puede conseguir en cualquier sitio.

-Muy bien -sonreí ignorando lo último que había dicho dándome la vuelta para salir de aquel cuarto, pero antes de ello me giré hacia los dos hombres con mi boca ligeramente abierta y mi dedo índice alzado- Por cierto, hay dos cosas que me gustaría comentarte, Capitán.

-¿Hum? -inquirió, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en mí.

-En primer lugar me gustaría recuperar mi ropa interior -sonreí, cuando el enmascarado salió corriendo del cuarto diciendo lo suficientemente alto " _¿Por qué siempre me entero de cosas que no quiero?_ ". Que inocente...

-¿Ésta? -sonrió, llevando su mano a lo que supuse que era el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó las bragas que llevaba la noche anterior.

-Sí, ésa -comenté con entusiasmo, acercándome al escritorio de nuevo para arrebatárselas de la mano.

-Creo que no -sonrió divertido, volviendo a guardarlas en donde las había tenido anteriormente- Me gusta conservar el trofeo de mis presas.

-Pero estoy incómoda -murmuré volviendo a llevarme la mano a la parte trasera de mis pantalones.

-A mí eso me da igual -rió con fuerza. No se por qué, pero me lo esperaba, y eso que no le conocía.

-Entonces quiero dinero -asumí que me había quedado sin ropa interior y no tenía más, así que era hora de aprovechar un poco.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando de lista conmigo? -gruñó haciéndome sonreír. Así que perdía la paciencia fácilmente, ¿eee?

-Hombre, si no me devuelves mis bragas tendré que comprarme otras -comenté con obviedad.

-Habla con Killer -me ignoró por completo, haciendo que un gruñido saliera de mi garganta. Él sólo sonrió. Menudo capullo- Y déjame en paz, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Oh, sí claro -murmuré, agitando mi mano para restarle importancia al asunto. ¿Pensaba que me perturbaba con sus palabras? No sabía que podía ser mucho más hiriente que él- No te asfixies con el olor de mis bragas, querido.

Fue lo último que dije antes de salir de aquel cuartucho al tiempo que oía sus carcajadas desde el otro lado de la puerta. Mierda, se me había olvidado preguntarle quién era ese tal Killer. Con un gran suspiro me dediqué a recorrer los pasillos, intentando recordar por dónde me había traído el Enmascarado, pero ¿cómo iba a recordarlo si todos los pasillos eran iguales?

Seguí caminando, abriendo puerta tras puerta, pero todo eran salas llenas de basura. Volví a encontrar unas escaleras ascendentes, por lo que las subí hasta llegar de nuevo a la cubierta. Empezaba a conocer los pasillos, pero ¿porqué estaba tan vacío todo? De pronto oí unas fuertes carcajadas, así que me dirigí hacia el lugar del que provenían. Abrí la puerta sin ninguna precaución y me encontré con un gran comedor lleno de tíos comiendo como cerdos, ¿esto era normal? ¿O es que se estaban recuperando de la resaca y por eso tenían esas ansias por engullir todo?

La atención de todos los presentes se centró en mí, que permanecía con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido. Pero que asco, por Dios. Me acerqué al hombre más cercano a mí y me senté a su lado. Agarré la manzana que tenía delante del plato y le pegué un buen mordisco, provocando que varias gotas de jugo se deslizaran hasta mi cuello.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? -rugió intentando arrebatarme la fruta de las manos- Si quieres comer, vas a la cocina a por lo que quieras.

-No seas mal educado -murmuré golpeando amistosamente su antebrazo consiguiendo que el silencio reinara en la sala- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Marshall -comentó dubitativo mirando a su alrededor, ¿tan raro era que una mujer hablara tranquilamente con esta tripulación? Que raros eran algunos hombres...

-Hola, Marshall -sonreí volviendo a morder la fruta- Te voy a hacer una pregunta, y por tu bien espero que me contestes como debes...

-¿Y si no? -me devolvió una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que los que nos rodeaban en la mesa reían por lo bajo- ¿Una princesita como tú que me va a hacer?

-Lo mismo te arranco lo que más aprecias... -comenté casualmente señalando con mi dedo índice por debajo de la mesa a sus pantalones- Tú decides.

-Todo se puede hablar, claro -respondió él más cortado.

-¿Cuánto falta para la próxima isla? -pregunté cogiendo la manzana del tipo que tenía enfrente que rugió con disgusto- ¿Qué? -le pregunté cuando me atravesó con la mirada- Parecía que no la querías...

-Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Killer -volvió a hablar el que tenía al lado. Cierto, le había preguntado algo.

-¿El qué? -sonreí, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Me parecía realmente entretenido vacilarlos de esta manera- Estas manzanas están buenísimas, oye.

-Cuando llegaremos a la siguiente isla -inquirió mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Ah sí, cierto.

-Tienes razón -reí volviendo a morder la manzana- ¿Quién es Killer? -reí aún más fuerte, dejando a todos callados. ¿Por qué les parecía tan raro que no supiera quien era?

-El de la máscara azul -murmuró al último que le había quitado el postre. Ya veo, Míster Enmascarado, el segundo al mando, supuse.

-Perfecto -susurré, levantándome del asiento para buscar en el comedor la máscara que me habían dicho. Aquí parecía que no estaba- ¿Dónde puede estar? -me pregunté más a mí misma que al resto.

-Pues por la hora que es... estará duchándose -comentó uno de la mesa en el que clavé mis ojos. Levanté una ceja, instándole a continuar- ¿Qué? -preguntó sacándome de quicio. ¿Qué tan cortos podían ser en esta tripulación?

-Que donde están los baños, idiota -gruñí, era algo obvio por favor...

-En el piso de abajo, la segunda puerta a la derecha -comentó el que tenía al lado. Perfecto. Fui a salir del comedor cuando me volvió a detener- ¿Vas a ir a las duchas?

-Obvio -comenté como si fuera lo más normal, que lo era, sino a ver que iba a hacer- Está allí ¿no? Pues tengo que ir allí para hablar con él.

-Está loca -rió uno de ellos, haciendo que me encogiera de hombros y me dirigiera a donde me había indicado. Piso de abajo, segunda puerta a la derecha, ¿verdad? Pues andando.

Me planté frente a la puerta y la abrí de par en par. Varios hombres se giraron hacia mí cuando entré a la habitación.

-¿PERO QUÉ COÑO HACE ÉSTA AQUÍ? -berreó uno de ellos intentando cubrir su parte inferior con las manos. Por Dios, que todos somos adultos aquí, bueno, deberíamos serlo. Poco a poco, todos adquirieron la misma pose, sacándome una sonrisa.

-Vaya nenas -murmuré, centrando mi atención en una gran espalda con cabellos rubios y unos perfectos glúteos. Ahí estaba- Oye, ¿Killer, no? -el aludido se giró hacia mí.

-Ya no me puedo ni dar una ducha a gusto... -murmuró, terminando de aclararse el cuerpo y cubriéndose la cadera con una toalla- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar a la próxima isla? -pregunté, sentándome en uno de los bancos que había allí moviendo mis pies de un lado a otro.

-Mañana llegaremos, según mis cálculos -respondió, pasándose otra toalla por el pecho, retirando las gotas de agua que se escurrían hasta su abdomen- ¿Te puedes ir ya? Me quiero vestir -rugió, haciéndome reír.

-Tranquilo -le quité importancia agitando mi mano- No es la primera vez que veo un cuerpo de hombre.

-¿Porqué eres tan provocadora? -se lamentó colocando una de sus manos sobre la máscara- En este barco vas a acabar mal si sigues así.

-Creo que me arriesgaré -suspiré, acercándome a la puerta del baño con la intención de salir- Por cierto, necesito dinero. Mucho dinero.

-Eso se lo dices al Capitán -se alteró él, alzando un poco la voz. ¿Cómo?- No quiero problemas con él.

-Él me ha dicho que hable contigo -comenté ingenuamente con la mano en el picaporte- Si no me dais dinero os lo robaré.

-Ve a hablar con Kid y le dices que te lo he dicho yo -suspiró echándome del cuarto de un empujón. Cojonudo, oye... Ahora, a verle la cara de nuevo a ese capullo de Capitán. Caminé por los distintos pasillos hasta que me le crucé. Allí estaba el menda, con ese pelo rojo que parecía un tulipán.

-¡TÚ! -chillé, antes de que se alejara más de mí. Ni caso, si pudiera volarle las pelotas... Aunque eso sería demasiado cruel incluso para hacérselo a él- Te estoy hablando, capullo -rugí, corriendo hacia él para después golpear la parte trasera de su rodilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Serás puta -murmuró, levantándose para después agarrar mi cuello con fuerza y estrellarme contra la pared- ¿Qué cojones quieres ahora? ¿Vienes a recuperar el tiempo perdido de esta mañana o qué?

-Uy, que va -contesté como pude, agarrando con fuerza su muñeca pudiendo ver cómo su ceño se fruncía levemente- Vengo a comentarte algo que me ha dicho Killer.

-Ya estamos jodiendo -gruñó, soltándome y dejándome caer al suelo al tiempo que yo tosía fuertemente, intentando recuperar la respiración- ¿Qué es?

-Que me des dinero -sonreí, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, que brillaron con furia. De pronto soltó una fuerte carcajada- Si no me lo das te lo robaré. Aviso.

-Que se te ocurra -rió más fuertemente, dejándome allí tirada. Muy bien. Él se lo había buscado.

* * *

Pues aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero realmente que sea de vuestro agrado. Nos leemos pronto. Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Novela basada en One Piece, perteneciente a Eiichiro Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto. Leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Recomiendo ver previamente el anime o leer el manga.

Ahora sí, os dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

 **2\. Rebelde.**

Me levanté como pude y vi su espalda desaparecer en la oscuridad. Dado que mi tentativa de ser amable y civilizada no había funcionado para nada, una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro.

Pues al plan B.

Pensaba hacer las cosas por las buenas, pero al parecer eso no servía con esta gente. Según había comprobado, este barco tenía tres pisos. Vaya nave para cuatro incompetentes que se gastaban, la leche.

Iba a tardar una eternidad en encontrar los tesoros que tuvieran escondidos. De esta forma no iba a dar con ellos de ninguna manera, por lo que me concentré y dejé que una porción del tatuaje de mi pierna se desprendiera de mi piel. La mancha de tinta adquirió la forma de un pequeño ratón, que comenzó a recorrer cada habitación. Así, al menos, no sospecharían de mí... de momento.

Volví a dirigirme a cubierta. Qué vida más aburrida la de pirata, leches. ¿Me iba a tener que pasar el día paseando de arriba a abajo? Ni en broma vamos. Podría entrenar mis habilidades, pero no quería que ese grupo de piratas supiera de qué soy capaz. Por lo menos, de momento. Solo tenía que esperar a que me tocaran un poco las narices.

Con un suspiro me acerqué al borde del barco. Tal vez nadara un poco, de todas formas no iba a perder el barco de vista. Me quité la camiseta y la dejé tirada en el suelo, siendo seguida por los pantalones. No había nadie por ahí cerca, y quien había, estaba demasiado ocupado en sus tareas como para prestarme atención. Me quité las botas negras y me senté en la barandilla con los pies hacia el mar. Oficialmente este iba a ser mi lugar de relax. No iba a permitir que nadie me lo quitara.

Con una fuerte carcajada me lancé al agua.

Cuando el agua me envolvió por completo volví a repetir el proceso de esa misma mañana. La tinta cobró vida y me volvió a envolver las piernas. Saqué mi cabeza del agua. Al parecer, nadie en el barco se había dado cuenta que había saltado. Mejor.

Me lancé hacia delante con una gran sonrisa pues tenía bastante tiempo hasta que se dieran cuenta de que había desaparecido. Nadé tranquilamente, girando, disfrutando de lo que hacía tanto tiempo había estado alejada. Cogí impulso y salté del agua para coger aire y volver a sumergirme. Pasé junto al barco con una gran sonrisa, la verdad es que me salía más rentable ir hasta la próxima isla nadando. ¡Qué buena idea! Ya tenía algo que hacer. Regresé junto al barco para clavar mis dedos en la madera. Subiría, cogería dinero y me iría a comprar algo de ropa. Sí, señor. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?

De nuevo en la cubierta del barco cubrí mi torso desnudo y fui en busca del roedor de tinta que había dejado perdido por algún cuarto. De pronto apareció la cosita al fondo del pasillo y se volvió a fusionar con la mancha de mi pantorrilla, dejando que toda la información que había recogido voló hacia mi cerebro. Lo primero en lo que me centré a medida que caminaba por los pasillos fue en la ubicación de los tesoros. Camarote del Capitán ¿eee? Esto iba a ser más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Memoricé el camino hacia el mismo y pasé a lo siguiente.

"¿ _Cuánto crees que durará aquí?_ " preguntó un hombre con un tridente agarrado en su mano izquierda y una especie de capa que cubría su cabeza.

" _No tengo ni idea, pero me da mala espina_ " contestó otro cubierto de cicatrices, dándole un aire de zombie que no podía con ella. Pero bueno, menudos imbéciles.

" _Tengo la sensación de que el Capitán está muy encaprichado con ella_ " comentó de nuevo el del tridente. ¿No me digas? Y yo que pensaba pasar desapercibida.

" _Esto solo puede traer problemas_ " continuó el zombie haciéndome gruñir, pero bueno... " _Llevar una mujer a bordo solo causa problemas_ ". Suficiente había tenido ya. Menudos machistas. No era por alardear, pero era mucho más fuerte que ellos juntos, así que deberían preocuparse más por los problemas que podrían causar ellos.

Iba tan ensimismada en la putrefacta conversación, que no me percaté de que alguien me llamaba hasta que me agarraron del brazo y me zarandearon.

-¿Dónde coño estabas? -gruñó una voz a pocos centímetros de mi oído. Una mueca ocupó mi cara. ¿Pretendía dejarme sorda? Que basto podía llegar a ser este hombre- Y ni se te ocurra mentirme.

-Por ahí -me limité a contestar, respondiendo su pregunta. No le estaba mintiendo ¿no? Solo omitía cierta información que a él no le importaba.

-Mírame cuando te hablo -volvió a rugir haciendo que clavara mis ojos en los suyos. Qué pesadez. Sonreí, intentando soltarme de su agarre.

-Me he fijado que tienes un baño en tu camarote -ignoré por completo sus palabras, si pensaba que me podía intimidar únicamente con eso la llevaba clara- ¿Puedo darme una ducha? No me gustaría que el resto de tus hombres me viera en paños menores.

-Ni en broma -sonrió con una amplia sonrisa- Mi camarote está prohibido para todos, incluyéndote. Que no se te olvide -susurró acercando su rostro al mío al punto que nuestras narices se rozaran.

-Vale -respondí. Sí, claro... no me metía a la ducha que utilizaba el resto ni muerta. A saber que enfermedades venéreas agarrabas ahí.

-Ahora dime donde has estado -volvió a exigir apretando más fuerte mi antebrazo. Menudo animal.

-Ya te lo dije -respondí intentando ignorar la presión que ejercía en mí- Estaba conociendo el barco.

-No te creo -comentó extendiendo aún más su sonrisa, enseñándome cada uno de sus blancos dientes- Algunos de mis hombres me han dicho que saltaste por la borda.

-¿Estoy aquí? -pregunté irónicamente mirando mi cuerpo- ¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí si salté por la borda?

-Deja de vacilarme -rugió, estampándome contra la pared de madera sacándome el aire de los pulmones a causa del golpe- Los dos sabemos que eres demasiado rara como para que crea lo que me dices.

-Eso es problema tuyo -murmuré entre dientes, alejándole de mi con una patada en el estómago- No me pongas la mano encima. No me gusta -ignoré por completo sus berridos mientras me alejaba de allí. Maldito imbécil. Ahora seguro que me quedaría la marca de sus dedos en la piel.

Pasándome por completo su advertencia de no ir a su camarote por el sitio más sano, vigilé que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y me adentré al cuarto del pelirrojo. Cerré con sigilo y rebusqué por todos los cajones que encontraba. ¿Es que este señor no tenía ropa interior o qué?

Cuando finalmente la encontré le secuestré unos calzoncillos. Ya se los devolvería cuando me comprara más ropa o me diera la mía, lo que ocurriera primero. Del mismo modo busqué una camiseta, pues pensaba lavar lo que llevaba puesto, ya que debía de oler a rayos. Cuando tuve todo me metí al baño del pelirrojo y me desnudé rápidamente.

Deseaba darme un buen baño, no con agua de mar y sin jabón. A medida que el agua caliente recorría mi piel, una mayor sensación de satisfacción me recorría por dentro. No había cosa que me satisficiera más que un buen baño, malo que ahora no podía perder el tiempo. Enjaboné mi pelo con el champú que tenía allí el Capitán, dejando que un olor a menta inundara el baño. Sí tenía buen gusto el señor, sí.

Cuando terminé cerré la llave del agua y me sequé con una toalla grande de color negro. Ésta también olía a menta, ¿es que ahora no había otro olor que no fuera éste? En el mismo momento en que me enfundé en los boxers rojos se abrió la puerta del camarote de un golpe, haciéndome sonreír.

Al terminar de colocarme el sostén me calcé las botas negras y me coloqué la amplia camiseta, para después encaminarme al cuarto. Él permanecía con los brazos cruzados delante de la puerta, con los labios fruncidos y perforándome con sus ojos ambarinos. Vaya, pues se había dado cuenta antes de lo que esperaba.

-Te lo avisé -rugió escaneándome con su mirada, deteniéndose en la camiseta que llevaba puesta- ¿Encima tienes la desfachatez de ponerte mi camiseta? Se lo prometí a Killer, pero ya no puedo más -rugió, para después agarrarme del pelo y arrastrarme por el pasillo hasta la cubierta. No le di la satisfacción de oírme gritar, al contrario, sonreí con ganas. La verdad, esto no era para tanto, había pasado por cosas peores, sin embargo, había una pregunta que comenzaba a rondar mi cabeza... ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que usara una de sus camisetas... si al parecer no usaba ninguna de ellas?- ¡TODOS A CUBIERTA! ¡YA!

A los pocos minutos toda la tripulación estaba allí, mientras algunos de ellos susurraban y me señalaban, otros permanecían en silencio, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Al parecer esto es lo que buscaban todos. Pues les iba a dar el gusto.

-DECIRLE A ESTA PAYASA QUÉ PASA SI SE DESOBEDECEN MIS ÓRDENES -berreó, alzando mi cabeza hasta la suya, a este paso me arrancaría la cabeza, por lo que llevé mis manos a su muñeca e intenté colgarme, procurando que no me tirara tanto del pelo.

-¡LATIGAZOS! -celebraron todos ellos, con las manos levantadas hacia el cielo. Reí fuertemente al tiempo que sus ojos me atravesaban con furia.

-¿Quién quiere ser el afortunado? -gruñó el pelirrojo, tirando aún más de mi pelo.

-Kid... -oí la voz de Killer a nuestras espaldas. _No le detengas, déjale que siga_. Fue lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien, y no podían cortar ahora esa diversión- Creo que esto no es necesario.

-Soy el puto Capitán de este barco -rugió lanzándome a un grupo de sus hombres- Si no me tiene respeto qué se supone que tengo que hacer...

-Estás exagerando -comentó civilizadamente el enmascarado. Yo solo podía seguir sonriendo. Si esto pasaba solo cuando había usado su baño sin su permiso... No me quería ni imaginar que ocurriría cuando les mangara el dinero.

-Está decidido, Killer -sonrió clavando su mirada en mí, que todavía no había borrado la mueca de mis labios- Quiero oírla gritar bien fuerte.

-Yo lo haré -rió uno de ellos, acercándose a mí al tiempo que estiraba con fuerza una goma negra y de un grosor considerable. Otro de ellos levantó la camiseta hasta mi cuello y soltó mi sostén, dejando al descubierto los calzoncillos del Capitán y la blanca piel de mi espalda. La mirada del pelirrojo brilló con furia. Al parecer los había reconocido. Una nueva sonrisa ocupó mi rostro, al punto de dolerme los pómulos.

-¡Empezad ya! -berreó el pelirrojo haciéndome reír con fuerza. Los que me tenían sujeta por la espalda, me giraron dejando mi espalda al descubierto del rubio que sujetaba el látigo. El primer golpe me hizo resoplar. A ver cuanto duraba esto. Las carcajadas no tardaron en oírse. Vaya sádicos, encima disfrutaban este espectáculo. El segundo golpe me hizo gemir un poco más alto. Todos volvieron a reír. Los hombres a los que podía verles la cara eran muy variados, algunos de ellos permanecían serios, otros con grandes sonrisas, algunos con la mirada completamente indiferente e incluso pude ver algunos que me miraban con pena. Estaban completamente equivocados si pensaban que esto suponía algo para mí.

-Golpéala más fuerte -oí que dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo reír a algunos de sus hombres. El siguiente golpe sí me dolió. Al parecer mi espalda ya comenzaba a sufrir daños considerables, incluso podía sentir cómo algunas gotas de sangre se escurrían por mi piel- ¡Quiero que grite!

-No voy a gritar -murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me oyeran los que me sujetaban. Podía sentir sus miradas en mi rostro, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no reparar en cada golpe que me daban.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -rugió el Capitán, haciéndome sonreír.

-Ha dicho que no va a gritar -comentó el que me sujetaba el brazo derecho.

-Eso hay que verlo -rió con fuerza el Capitán esta vez quedándose solo, pues el resto de la tripulación no emitía sonido alguno. Por otro lado, yo había perdido la cuenta de latigazos que me habían dado.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a gritar -dije esta vez un poco más alto, lo suficiente para que él me escuchara- No pienso darte el gusto.

-Soltadla -los dos que me sujetaban me dejaron caer al suelo. Una sonrisa volvió a ocupar mi rostro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, orangután? -susurré intentando levantarme pero los brazos no me respondían, se me habían quedado dormidos.

-Darte una lección -crujió sus nudillos, acercándose a mí con paso lento. Se puso a mi lado y golpeó mi costado con su pie. Esto no me lo esperaba, con su fuerza, un par de golpes más como este, y lo más probable es que me rompiera todas las costillas. Tosí con fuerza cuando me mandó a volar por los aires y me dejó boca arriba- ¿Te parece mejor ésto? -volvió a patearme. Joder, menudo bestia. Otra patada. Escupí sangre, pues su sabor comenzaba a darme arcadas.

-Ya basta, Kid -rugió el rubio de la máscara, separando al furioso pelirrojo de mí- La vas a acabar matando.

-No se merece otra cosa la puta -berreó el pelirrojo haciéndome reír. Pues sí había durado poco el maldito castigo...

Me levanté como pude sintiendo arder mi espalda. Me bajé con cuidado la camiseta, para después quitarme el sostén definitivamente, estaba claro que si no era capaz de ponerme la camiseta no iba a ser capaz de aguantar la presión de la prenda en las heridas. Clavé mis ojos en los del pelirrojo, que me miraban con furia. Una sonrisa ocupó mi rostro para después limpiarme la sangre que escurría de mi boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¿De qué te quejas, Capitán? -comenté, agitando con mi mano izquierda el sostén- Está claro que me queda mejor a mí que a ti.

-¿Todo esto ha sido por una maldita camiseta? -berreó el enmascarado agitando alterado sus manos en el aire. Vaya, parecía que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento- ¡Casi la matas porque se ha puesto tú camiseta!

-Y la he pillado en mi baño -rugió de nuevo el pelirrojo haciéndome sonreír. ¿Acaso no les iba a decir que también llevaba puestos unos de sus gayumbos?

-No eres un crío, Kid -masculló el rubio, sujetando con fuerza por las espaldas al Capitán- Para ya.

-En fin -murmuré, caminando tranquilamente por entre todos los hombres de la cubierta- Espero que te hayas quedado a gusto -dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara el Capitán del barco- Porque esto no se va a volver a repetir -sin entablar contacto visual con nadie de aquella cubierta entré a los pasillos del barco y me dispuse a buscar la enfermería, no sin antes escuchar un apagado " _Esta vez te has pasado, Kid_ " a mis espaldas. Con una sonrisa me adentré en la oscuridad del barco, teniendo claro que uno, o quien había dicho eso era demasiado sensible para pertenecer a esta tripulación, o dos, que a esa persona le caía decentemente bien.

Después de abrir numerosas puertas, encontré mi destino, por lo que cerré la puerta de un portazo y me dispuse a rebuscar en los cajones unas vendas, alcohol y algo para conseguir que no se me despegaran del cuerpo una vez me las colocara. Me quité la camiseta con un gran gemido. Al parecer, me habían hecho más daño del que yo en un principio había pensado, y no solo eso, al menos tenía varias de mis costillas rotas. Fui a pasarme una esponja húmeda por la espalda, pero me resultaba realmente difícil alcanzar algunas zonas, por lo que cuando oí unos fuertes pasos en el pasillo, dejé la esponja en el mueble que tenía delante y me dispuse a vendarme antes de que quien fuera quien estaba fuera se dispusiera a entrar y me encontrara con todo al aire.

-¿Que haces? -gruñó su ya tan habitual voz a mis espaldas, haciendo que rápidamente cubriera mi pecho con mis brazos mientras él se acercaba y me arrancaba las vendas de mis manos- Te he hecho una pregunta -insistió el pelirrojo, cuando lo único que hice fue mirarle. En estos momentos tenía dos opciones, dejar que siguiera molestándome, cosa que ahora mismo no estaba por la labor de aguantar, o seguir ignorándole para recuperar las vendas y cubrir mi parte superior con ellas.

-Y yo no he querido responderte -respondí optando por la segunda opción, estirando una de mis manos para agarrar las vendas de sus manos, cosa que él impidió- Ahora por favor, por qué no me dejas sola -insistí, intentando librarme de él de la forma más pacífica que era capaz, pero al parecer, él no pensaba colaborar ni un poco.

-No quiero -respondió él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, haciendo que yo bufara y agarrara unas tijeras bastante puntiagudas del mueble, intentando hacerle retroceder los pasos que se había aproximado a mí- Tú a mi no me das órdenes.

-Yo no quiero que te me acerques -gruñí apuntándole con las tijeras, consiguiendo únicamente que él esbozara una mueca aún más grande.

-No decías lo mismo ayer noche -sonrió él haciendo que mi interior cosquilleara con energía. ¿Acaso era momento para hablar de ese tema? Si lo que quería era sacarme de mis casillas no se lo iba a permitir. No podía permitírmelo.

-Olvídame -murmuré girándome para volver a rebuscar en los cajones, pues si él no pensaba devolverme las vendas buscaría otras y problema resuelto.

-Déjame ayudarte -comentó él, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa surgiera en mi rostro. ¿Acaso ese había sido el mismo mastodonte que había ordenado que me castigaran minutos antes? Si era él, estaba alucinando en colores, si no lo era, daba realmente miedo y quería que volviese el desagradable pelirrojo que conocía.

-No me toques -rugí cuando un paño húmedo comenzó a recorrer mi espalda haciendo que pequeños escalofríos me recorrieran por completo. A medida que pasaba el paño, más me escocían las heridas infligidas por el maldito látigo. Cuando el escozor se convirtió en insoportable, fui a retirarme del contacto, pero un fuerte agarre en mi hombro me lo impidió.

-Estate quieta -murmuró cuando yo intenté alejarme de nuevo- Para.

-Me duele -lloriqueé retorciéndome en el sitio.

-Lo sé -susurró, haciendo que mis cejas se alzaran con sorpresa. Cada vez lo tenía más claro. ¿Qué había pasado con el tío de la cubierta?- Pero habrá que limpiarlo antes de vendarte.

-No quiero más -zanjé, girando mi rostro lo suficiente para ver su ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, se que eres más dura que ésto -gruñó él sacándome una sonrisa. Al parecer comenzaba a exasperarse y eso me parecía genial. Al fin un poco de normalidad.

Cuando terminó de pasar el paño, agarró un algodón, lo bañó en alcohol y lo pasó por mi carne viva, haciéndome gruñir fuertemente. ¿Acaso no me había escuchado que dolía como los infiernos? Cuando mi espalda dejó de arder, colocó un extremo de la venda en mi costado y comenzó a envolverme con ella, haciendo que sus dedos rozaran sutilmente mi piel, causando un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas, cosa que me hizo pensar que se estaba aprovechando realmente de la situación. Cuando cortó el otro extremo de la venda, lo enganchó debajo de mi axila y se separó de mí, dejándome espacio para darme la vuelta y poder ver que estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo me coloqué su camiseta rápidamente y me alejé varios pasos para escucharle de nuevo- De nada, ¿eee?

-Nadie te pidió ayuda -murmuré saliendo rápidamente de allí dando nuevamente un fuerte portazo. A lo mejor así liberaba la tensión acumulada, aunque tenía claro, que no iba a ser así.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando y que os anime a seguir leyendo.

Nos vemos la semana que viene con nuevo capi.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Novela basada en One Piece, perteneciente a Eiichiro Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto. Leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Recomiendo ver previamente el anime o leer el manga.

* * *

 **3\. Excitante.**

Después de dejar la enfermería me dirigí a paso rápido al camarote del Capitán. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ir a comprarme ropa. Entré con sigilo al cuarto y me dirigí al armario. Si no recordaba mal, el ratón de tinta había comprobado que el dinero lo guardaban en un agujero en la parte de atrás del armario. Palpé la madera y comprobé que la parte trasera estaba hueca. Introduje las uñas en una de las grietas de la madera y desprendí el fondo del armario, dejando la tabla encima de unas camisetas que tenía dobladas el pelirrojo.

Con ojos brillantes vi las montañas de billetes que allí había. Incluso si cogía bastantes fajos ni se percatarían. Cogí un fajo y comencé a contar. Cinco, diez, quince, veinte, veinticinco, treinta, treinta y cinco, cuarenta, cuarenta y cinco, y cincuenta mil. Cada fajo tenía cincuenta mil berries, por lo que con tres sobraría, ¿verdad?

Con ojos brillantes cogí tres fajos y me los metí en los calzoncillos. Seguro que ahí nadie me los pillaba. Volví a colocar todo tal y como estaba y me dispuse a salir del cuarto, pero unas fuertes pisadas me alertaron. No me jodas. Crucé los dedos para que no fuera él, sin embargo las pisadas estaban cada vez más cerca, por lo que corrí a esconderme debajo de la cama. Recé. Recé como si me fuera la vida en ello, que en parte así era.

El golpe que me dí al tumbarme en el suelo me hizo resoplar. Al parecer sí que me habían dejado la espalda hecha mierda, sí. Rodé debajo de la cama y me aseguré de estar completamente escondida. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y sus botas se pararon frente a la cama. Lo que me faltaba ahora. Menos mal que la cama era alta, porque si le daba por sentarse, con lo grande que era, lo más probable es que me dejara hecha papilla. Su abrigo cayó al suelo, seguido de su cinturón con armas. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, que se hundió levemente. Oí como suspiró fuertemente y mascullaba algo. De pronto se quedó todo en demasiado silencio, por lo que fui a salir, pero un ruido me hizo pensármelo mejor. Oí como resopló con fuerza. No me fastidies. Me tapé los oídos. No quería escuchar esto. No me podía estar pasando a mí. Otro resoplido, esta vez un poco más fuerte. ¡Por favor! Que pare ya...

-Maldita perra ingenua -murmuró, mientras la cama se agitaba encima de mí. Sólo podía pensar en que no me podía estar pasando ésto a mí- Jodida bocazas -¿Estaba hablando de mí? Mira por favor, no iba a poder mirarle a la cara de aquí en adelante. Más sacudidas, más gruñidos y más humedad en los calzoncillos, sí, los que yo llevaba puestos.

Maldición. No podía ser real. De un momento a otro todo volvió a estar en silencio, salvo su forzosa respiración, que continuaba siendo lo suficientemente audible y caliente para que los calzoncillos siguieran humedeciéndose en la zona de mi entrepierna. De pronto se levantó de la cama y a paso lento se dirigió a la puerta del servicio. Momento que aproveché para salir corriendo de allí. Todavía estaba flipando. ¡Se había masturbado! Y ahora, por su culpa, me iba a tocar a mí también. Busqué a Killer por todo el barco sin encontrar indicios de él, así que fui al comedor, encontrándome con el hombre de pelo azul y con pintas de zombie.

-Disculpa -me acerqué a él, colocando una de mis manos en su hombro sintiendo como se tensaba- ¿Puedes decirme dónde está Killer o dónde voy a dormir?

-Estará en la sala de entretenimiento -se limitó a sacudirse mi toque haciéndome sonreír. Hasta que caí en la cuenta.

-¿Hay sala de entretenimiento? -inquirí, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora- ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? ¿Y por dónde queda?

-En el primer piso la puerta del fondo -se limitó a contestar continuando con la lectura del periódico.

Salí de allí y me dirigí escopetada al cuarto que me había dicho el peliazul. En aquel cuarto había de todo, un den den mushi de vídeo, una mesa de billar, una mesa redonda rodeada de sillas... Allí estaba el rubio, sentado en un sofá frente al den den mushi. Me aproximé hasta él y me senté a su lado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte dónde voy a dormir? -pregunté, fijando mi mirada en su casco.

-Al lado del camarote de Kid hay otro libre -se limitó a contestar ignorando por completo mi presencia- Pero está vacío, tendrás que buscarte la vida.

-Sin problemas -sonreí, volviendo a salir de allí y corriendo hacia el cuarto que me había dicho. La verdad es que estaba haciendo un ejercicio hoy... ni yo me lo podía creer. Cuando llegué allí y abrí la puerta. Mi primera impresión del cuarto... mejor no hago ningún tipo de descripción. Para empezar, agarré la primera caja que encontré y la saqué al pasillo. Dentro sólo había pergaminos ennegrecidos así que los devolví a la caja y fui a por la siguiente. Más basura. Y así con la mayor parte de ellas. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar la última se oyó la puerta de al lado. Y sonreí con ganas.

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES ES ÉSTE MERCADO?! -rugió su voz para después personarse en la puerta- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

-Killer me ha dicho que este camarote estaba libre -me limité a contestarle siguiendo examinando el interior de la caja- Así que estoy acondicionándolo.

-Más te vale que todo ésto desaparezca cuanto antes -gruñó dándose la vuelta para alejarse- Y más te vale que no tires nada importante.

-De momento solo he encontrado papeles mugroñosos -murmuré, sacando uno de la última caja- ¿Ves? -se lo tendí frente a su cara, no podía mirarle a los ojos. NO PODÍA. Él me lo arrebató de las manos y lo tiró al suelo.

-Quiero todo esto fuera de mi pasillo antes de que vuelva de cenar -mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas- ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

-Nada -me limité a responder, agachándome para recoger el papel y devolverlo a la caja. Cuando me levanté él permanecía allí, estático, con los puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? De un empujón me metió al camarote y me presionó contra la pared- ¿Qué demonios...?

-Cállate -rugió, para después presionar fuertemente sus labios contra los míos. Esto no podía estar repitiéndose. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, me habían venido algunos recuerdos de la noche que me secuestró... y la verdad, es que me apetecía, cada vez más, repetirlo, y ésto era un buen comienzo, pero no era un buen momento, no por nada, llevaba en los calzoncillos tres fajos de su dinero.

Él llevó su mano a mi pecho haciéndome suspirar cuando ejerció una ligera presión, lo que aprovechó para invadir mi boca con su lengua. La humedad de los calzoncillos se incrementó ligeramente con ese leve roce.

-Kid -se oyó en el pasillo. El incentivo que necesitaba para separarme de él. Solo esperaba que no me hubiera extendido su pintalabios por la cara...

-Estoy aquí -rugió después de separarse de mí y esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Killer apareció en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Estoy limpiando mi futuro cuarto -sonreí, sacudiéndome las manos, ahora llenas de polvo. En ese momento solo podía agradecer al mismísimo cielo que no hubiéramos llegado a más. Si no, mis fajos de billetes...- No me dijiste que necesitara una manita de limpieza.

-Pues ya lo sabes -comentó el rubio, y me apostaría un ojo de la cara a que estaba sonriendo- Kid, hay una retransmisión interesante en el Den Den Mushi, ¿vas a verla?

-Voy -se limitó a contestar el pelirrojo, guiñándome un ojo para después salir de allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -¿todavía estaba aquí? Por Dios, que hombre tan pesado...Le miré interrogante y él se llevó un dedo a la zona donde deberían estar sus labios. Imité su gesto en mi cara y me restregué el índice para después ver que estaba manchado de un rojo carmesí. Cojonudo.

-Si lo sabes, para qué preguntas -me limité a contestar, abriendo la ventana que había en el fondo de la pared de madera.

-Ten cuidado con Kid -fue lo único que dijo para después llevarse un par de cajas- Tienes fregonas y todo tipo de herramientas de limpieza para adecentar ésto en el sótano.

¿A qué se refería con tener cuidado con el Capitán? No me podía dejar con esa duda ahora... Pero ya habría tiempo para solucionarlo. Ahora lo importante era conseguir un buen sitio para dormir. Era noche cerrada, pero no podía dejar ésto así... o sí...

Una minúscula sonrisa ocupó mis labios. Que buena idea acababa de tener. Si es que soy la mejor a la hora de hacer planes. Levanté una de las tablas del suelo y dejé allí los tres fajos de billetes, volví a cubrirlos con la tablilla y salí del cuarto para sortear las cajas del pasillo y entrar en el de al lado, vacío a estas horas.

Miré con ojos brillantes la cama y corrí hacia ella con toda intención de lanzarme encima, pero lo que había pasado esa tarde me quitó las ganas de hacerlo... sin embargo no pensaba dormir en el suelo mugroso de mi futuro cuarto, así que con un suspiro me senté en el lado izquierdo y me acurruqué bajo las mantas. Estaba en el quinto sueño cuando un gran portazo me despertó y se le añadió una fuerte luz.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dijo él quitándose el abrigo para dejarlo colgado en el respaldo de una silla que allí tenía. Yo me limité a darme la vuelta y cubrir mi cabeza con las mantas- Oe...

Me empujó a un lado de la cama, al parecer había acabado en el centro del mullido colchón... Si dijo algo más, no me enteré, ahora su calor conseguía que me arrimara a él en busca de más. De pronto, una mano en mi cintura me despertó completamente.

-¿Qué haces? -murmuré, alzando levemente la cabeza de la almohada.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti -murmuró él a su vez acercándose más a mí- Eres tú la que está en mi cama.

-Es que todavía no tengo una para mí -sonreí, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas.

-Si sigues provocándome así -gruñó amasando mi trasero- No voy a poder contenerme.

-Hmm -suspiré, frotándome contra él. Necesitaba contacto masculino, esta vez sin alcohol de por medio... y me lo estaba poniendo fácil, o eso esperaba.

-Dime que quieres lo mismo que yo, nena -dijo en voz baja, llevándose una mano a la parte baja, resoplando fuertemente. No podía más- Venga, bonita. Enséñame de lo que eres capaz. Estos días anteriores no pude disfrutarte bien -incluso diciéndome guarradas me parecía atractivo, en su justa medida, claro.

-Luego no podrás evitar querer más -sonreí, sobándome los ojos para montarme sobre sus caderas- ¿Te has quitado todo? -pregunté, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba tanto en mis mejillas como en mi vientre.

-No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad -sonrió, metiendo la mano bajo su camisa que cubría mi torso, colocando sus grandes manos en mis muslos haciéndome suspirar. El contraste de sus manos frías contra mi cálida piel me excitó aún más.

-Me parece bien -murmuré, inclinándome para besar con una necesidad insana sus labios.

Todavía era de noche cuando me desperté, sintiendo su pecho en mi espalda y su brazo envolviéndome la cintura sacándome una gran sonrisa. La verdad, es que no había estado nada mal.

Me levanté lo más sigilosamente que pude y fui hasta el baño. Me miré en le espejo que allí había. Mis ojos brillaban con energía y pude distinguir en mi cuello un par de marcas rojas. Las vendas seguían en mi torso, pero no me dolía nada, por lo que me las quité y me fui a dar un buen baño.

Esperé a que la bañera estuviera llena a la mitad para meterme dentro de ella y respirar con placer. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la cerámica y esperé relajarme. Pero me duró poco, pues pronto apareció el pelirrojo en la puerta, tal y cómo su madre le había traído al mundo y con una gran sonrisa, consiguiendo que mis ojos se abrieran ligeramente junto a mis labios cuando mi mirada se centró en cierta parte de su anatomía. ¿Acaso esa tremenda cosa había estado dentro de mí?

-¿Qué haces en MI bañera? -rugió sacándome de mis viciosos pensamientos, acercándose a donde yo estaba para levantarme por las axilas y colocarse detrás de mí, para después volverme a sentar entre sus piernas, consiguiendo que la mayor parte del agua se saliera de la bañera- Vaya... luego vas a tener que limpiar todo esto. Mira cómo lo has puesto.

-Más quisieras tú -murmuré apoyándome en él. La verdad es que no se sentía nada mal.

-¿Por qué estás despierta tan pronto? -murmuró en mi oído, poniéndome la piel de gallina- No ha salido ni el sol.

-Me apetecía darme un baño -suspiré, sintiendo cómo pasaba una esponja por mi pecho- Sola.

-Me parece que no -susurró repitiendo la acción. De pronto unos golpes en la puerta del cuarto nos hizo callar.

-Kid -se oyó la voz de Killer en el cuarto de al lado. No me fastidies- ¿Estás aquí?

-Estoy aquí -alzó la voz, colocando sus manos en mis hombros e instándome a sumergirme en el agua. ¿Enserio? Cogí aire y dejé que me cubriera por completo el agua. No podía oír claramente lo que estaban hablando, pero pensaba divertirme mucho. Agarré su desproporcionado miembro con fuerza y le di una pequeña sacudida, sintiendo como sus piernas se tensaban. ¿Ya no quería jugar? Una pena, porque no pensaba parar. Me llevé su cosita, o no tan cosita a la boca, procurando tragar la menor cantidad de agua posible, hasta que su mano tiró de mi pelo hacia fuera del agua.

-Te parecerá muy bonito -rugió sentándome sobre él- Hay que darse prisa, ya han visto la isla.

-¿Entonces me darás dinero para comprarme ropa? -murmuré, viendo cómo sus ojos brillaran con humor. Con que no ¿eee? Una pena. Sí, sí.

Cuando salimos del baño me vestí a toda prisa, fui hasta el cuarto que me había asignado Killer y levanté la tabla donde había guardado los fajos la noche anterior. Me los volví a meter en los calzoncillos, esta vez azules y corrí al comedor para picar algo antes de llegar a la isla. Todos estaban alegres. Se les veía en la cara.

-¿Me vas a contar qué coño está pasando? -inquirió una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré lo suficiente para ver la máscara blanca y azul- No soy idiota...

-¿Perdón? -pregunté, ignorando por completo a qué se refería.

-La tripulación no está sorda -gruñó sentándose a mi lado, mientras bebía su café con una pajita. La verdad, es que había gente para todo...- Se te ha oído desde la cubierta, por no decir que no pensaba que Kid tuviera tanto pelo en las piernas, y encima negro...

-Vaya -murmuré, sonrojándome hasta las orejas.

-Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado con Kid, ¿verdad? -volvió a repetirme, a lo que yo asentí- Lo digo por ti. Te vas a encaprichar, y debes saber que él no es de una sola mujer.

-¿Y por qué no puede ser al revés? -sonreí, para después morder mi manzana. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que le iba a declarar amor eterno a su Capitán, o qué? Salí del comedor riendo fuertemente. Esta tripulación era la leche.

Salí a cubierta y pude ver a lo lejos los árboles verdes de la isla, sus casas blancas y pequeñas personitas, por lo menos desde esta distancia, caminando por la calle, siendo iluminados por los primeros rayos del sol.

Una sonrisa ocupó mi rostro. Por fin podría vestirme como lo que soy. Me quité la camiseta, la enganché en la cinturilla de los calzoncillos y dejé que la tinta de mi espalda se desprendiera en dos grandes alas negras. Con un chillido salté de la cubierta y dejé que la corriente me desplazara hasta tierra firme. Gran parte de las personas que andaban por allí corrieron alarmadas, mientras chillaban escandalizados. Ni que fuera para tanto. Volví a ponerme la camiseta y caminé por las calles en busca de una tienda de ropa. Pero no había rastro de ninguna, por lo que me acerqué a un puesto de frutas que había allí y le pregunté al dependiente.

-Disculpe -interrumpí sus quehaceres, haciendo que me mirara de arriba a abajo y una lasciva sonrisa ocupara su rostro- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una tienda de ropa?

-Al final de esta misma calle, preciosura -comentó intentando parecer sexy, pero que se quedó en eso, en un intento.

-Gracias -me limité a responder, alejándome de allí dando pequeños saltitos.

Por fin, por fin, por fin.

Cuando estuve en la puerta una fuerte carcajada salió de mi pecho. Entré a la tienda con gran entusiasmo. La verdad es que había una gran variedad de prendas y yo tenía ciento cincuenta mil berries para gastar.

Cuando salí de aquella tienda iba con las manos cargadas de bolsas. Ahora sólo quedaba encontrar a la tripulación del pelirrojo y pedirle unos muebles para mi cuarto. A lo lejos distinguí la cabellera azul del cocinero, por lo que corrí hasta él.

-¡Ey! -saludé cuando llegué a su altura. Él se limitó a mirarme, para seguir con mi camino- ¿Dónde está el Capitán?

-En alguna taberna, seguro -contestó siguiendo con sus compras- Estará por la zona del muelle.

-Bien, gracias -sonreí, para alejarme de allí e ir hasta el muelle, donde se podía distinguir perfectamente el garito en el que se encontraba el resto de la tripulación- Ya estamos -murmuré cuando una persona salió volando por una ventana- Qué poca paciencia tiene... -dentro del bar la situación era aún peor de lo que había imaginado. Cuerpos tirados en el suelo, piratas aterrorizados y una mesa intacta, rodeada por cinco personas que me miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué coño es eso? -preguntó el pelirrojo rebuscando en las bolsas, pero se las arrebaté de las manos con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo has conseguido el dinero para comprar todo ésto? -una de sus finas cejas, casi imperceptibles, se alzó haciéndome sonreír más ampliamente. No quería saberlo. No, no- Responde -gruñó, haciéndome reír al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con su puño.

-Digamos que te lo he tomado prestado -confesé sentándome en las piernas del enmascarado, que se tensó en el mismo momento que abrí la boca- Pero pienso devolvértelo.

-La mato -murmuró el pelirrojo clavando sus ojos en mí mientras las venas de su frente comenzaban a resaltar considerablemente- Desaparece de mi vista... Por que no pienso contenerme...

-Vamos -sonreí ampliamente, consiguiendo que su ojo temblara levemente al tiempo que las venas de su frente se hinchaban aún más si eso era posible- Si yo sé que lo que hay en estas bolsas lo vamos a disfrutar tanto tú como yo...

-Enséñame lo que llevas y me pienso lo de dejarte como a esos fracasados -sonrió siniestramente, señalando los cuerpos que había a nuestras espaldas.

-Mejor en el barco -le guiñé un ojo ante el silencio del resto de tripulantes.

-Esto ya se pasa de castaño oscuro -murmuró Killer haciéndome reír. Me giré lo suficiente para colocar la palma de mi mano en donde se supone que estaría su mejilla y le sonreí.

-Si quieres a ti también te dejo verlo -reí viendo la cara de los allí presentes. Al parecer estaban flipando en colores- Tengo hambre -murmuré, poniendo un puchero al ver que lo único que hacían era beber como esponjas. Solo recibí miradas de reproche ante mi comentario. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que ellos no tenían hambre? El rugido de mi estómago corroboró lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-¡Eh! -berreó el pelirrojo alzando su jarra hacia el camarero, que se limitó a asentir- Ale, cuando venga pides lo que quieras -¿enserio? ¿Me daba carta blanca? Pobre bolsillo el suyo, entonces.

-Aquí tiene, señor -dijo el camarero, dejando otra ronda en la mesa.

-Quiero que me traigas de todo lo que tengas para comer -hablé lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera, haciendo que tanto el camarero como los de la tripulación se me quedaran mirando con extrañeza- ¿Qué?

-¿De todo, señorita? -volvió a preguntar el chico, a lo que yo me limité a enarcar una ceja- Enseguida.

-Más te vale que esté aquí antes de diez minutos -rugí, apuntándole con mi índice antes de que se marchara de allí a todo correr. En ese momento me acordé de mi cuarto- Por cierto, ¿cuánto tarda en cargarse el log pose?

-Mañana nos vamos -respondió Killer levantándome de su regazo, ganándose una mueca de mi parte. Pero que poco considerado... Sabiendo que el pelirrojo no me iba a rechazar imité lo que antes había hecho con su segundo al mando y me acomodé en sus piernas.

-Necesito dinero -murmuré, acercando mi nariz a la jarra de sake del Capitán. Por Dios, esa cosa olía a rayos, ¿cómo eran capaces de beberlo? Vale que yo también bebía, pero solo cuando ya llevaba una cantidad considerable de alcohol en mi organismo.

-Ni lo sueñes -murmuró el Capitán contra mi pelo, erizándome la piel del cuello- Bastante me tienes que devolver ya.

-Pues por un poquito más no pasa nada -sonreí, apoyando mi rostro en mi mano al tiempo que clavaba el codo en la mesa mugrienta de madera- Ahí viene -chillé, aplaudiendo con fuerza al ver cómo el chico de antes se acercaba con dos platos. Cuando los dejó delante de mí, mis ojos brillaron con fuerza. La verdad es que hacía bastante que no comía en condiciones. Este par de días me había mantenido a base de manzanas, pues no me fiaba ni un pelo de que le echaban a la comida en el barco, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a pedir por comida de verdad. El olor de la carne asada me hizo salivar con fuerza. Me daba igual estar en un lugar público, me daba igual estar rodeada de hombres. Agarré el tenedor y pinché en el plato de ensalada para después colocarlo encima de la carne y partir un buen pedazo. Cómo iba a disfrutar ésto. Abrí la boca todo lo que pude y me llevé la comida a la boca- Mmmm -suspiré, saboreando el sabor de la carne. Estaba riquísima y no pensaba compartirla, por lo que cuando el pelirrojo llevó una mano al plato le clavé el tenedor en el dorso, ganándome un pellizco en una nalga- Divino -volví a repetir el proceso anterior, cuando vi al camarero acercarse con otros dos platos- Ya no me traigas nada más, con esto voy a tener suficiente.

-Muy bien -se limitó a responder, para después alejarse de allí. Yo seguí comiendo como una loca, disfrutando cada bocado que me metía en la boca.

-¿Puedes comer más despacio? -gruñó Killer, bebiendo de su jarra, en quien clavé mi mirada con una sonrisa para seguir comiendo- Me estás dando hasta asco... Nunca pensé que una mujer pudiera comer de ésa forma.

-Pues no mires -comenté con la boca llena, bebiendo de la jarra del pelirrojo, a punto de vaciarla de nuevo. Horrible, de verdad, que cosa más fea- Nadie te obliga.

-¿Para qué necesitas más dinero? -preguntó la voz del Capitán a mis espaldas, haciéndome mirarle de reojo- Ropa ya tienes, ¿qué más necesitas?

-Una cama y un armario como mínimo -sonreí, cambiando los dos platos vacíos por los dos llenos- Luego, también quiero algún capricho, ¿sabes? Soy mujer, para tenerme contenta os lo tenéis que currar. Cada poco tiempo quiero un regalo, me da igual lo que sea, si no me tenéis contenta, estaré enfadada y no me queréis así.

-Me parece que lo de la cama y el armario pasa -habló Killer, supongo que mirando al pelirrojo, que no había abierto la boca- Pero lo de los caprichos me niego.

-Pues entonces me enfadaré -me limité a responder, encogiéndome de hombros para clavar el tenedor en una montaña de pasta. La verdad es que me podían haber traído éste primero- Por cierto, me voy a ir yendo al barco, que todavía tengo cosas que hacer antes de la cena -me limité a decir, enrollando nuevamente el tenedor en la montaña de pasta para llevarlo a la boca del Capitán, que en un primer momento me miró con sorpresa, pero luego abrió con gusto la boca.

-Creo que ahora ya lo he visto todo -murmuró Killer, volviendo a beber de su jarra. A este paso se iba a coger un buen pedo.

-Me voy -murmuré, intentando meterme todo lo que quedaba en el plato a la fuerza en la boca, para después cederle al pelirrojo el otro. Me levanté, agarré mis bolsas y corrí a la calle como si fuera el lugar más seguro de la tierra. Estaba segura que si me quedaba un poco más me hacían pagar y no tenía una mierda en los bolsillos.

* * *

Nuevo cap UP.

Nos leemos la semana que viene.

Besazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Recomiendo leer previamente el manga o ver el anime.

* * *

 **4\. Abandonada.**

Después de salir a toda prisa de aquella taberna y con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, caminé por la calle hasta un puesto que había en medio de la calle. Tenía figuras talladas en madera, sillas, perchas... pero lo que me llamó la atención fue un arco que tenía la mujer colgado de una de las perchas.

-Es precioso -murmuré, acercándome para pasar mi dedo índice por la madera que estaba perfectamente tallada, con la silueta de un lobo dibujado a lo largo de la madera en un color más oscuro.

-Te lo puedes quedar -dijo la mujer, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos blancos- Y ésto también te lo puedes llevar -murmuró, dejando dos sacos de tela encima del puesto.

-¿Está segura? -pregunté, situándome frente a ella, que seguía palpando una tela de color azul- No tengo dinero, señora. Soy más pobre que una rata.

-No te preocupes, querida -sonrió, no se si porque yo misma le parecía graciosa o porque le había hecho gracia mi última frase- Esos objetos están pidiendo ir contigo. Al igual que ésto -susurró, tendiéndome un brazalete de color negro con varias piedras azules adornando su parte central.

-Pero señora... -seguí insistiendo. No se si me estaba viendo, pero mi boca rozaba prácticamente el suelo.

-Y esto es un regalo para ti -me sonrió, metiendo en uno de los sacos el trapo azul- No todos los días llega a esta isla alguien como tú. Te mereces ésto y mucho más.

-¿Alguien como yo? -pregunté, agarrando con fuerza el arco y ambos sacos. A este paso no iba a poder llevar todo.

-Alguien que lleva la mismísima sangre del demonio en sus venas -me paralicé al escuchar eso. ¿Yo, demonio? Puede que a veces pareciera poseída, pero de ahí a llevar la sangre del demonio dentro... Eso era pasarse.

-¿Puede explicarme eso? -no pensaba quedarme con semejante duda. Ella solo asintió y me indicó con su dedo índice que la siguiera. Me llevó hasta un callejón estrecho y oscuro, y abriendo una puerta grande y negra me hizo pasar.

-En este mundo hay gente que ha comido Akuma no mi, lo que le otorga cierta habilidad, pero les incapacita a la hora de nadar o tan siquiera rozar el agua de mar -comenzó la explicación la mujer, así que eso es de lo que hablaron Killer y Kid el día que me tiraron por la borda- A ti, la gente te puede confundir con una usuaria de estas frutas, sin embargo no lo eres, ¿verdad? -yo me limité a negar con la cabeza, haciendo que la anciana sonriera más ampliamente- Ya lo sabía. Esas manchas que tienes en la piel pueden ser un gran aliciente en tu viaje.

-¿Mi viaje? -pregunté, sentándome en una silla que me ofreció ella frente a una chimenea con una gran llama- ¿Cómo sabe...?

-Yo lo sé todo -se limitó a contestar, agarrando mi mano izquierda y tanteándola con sus dedos- Todavía no has desarrollado por completo tus habilidades. Cuando lo hagas, serás imparable. Serás capaz de destruir este mundo con un solo chasquido de dedos.

-Pero yo no quiero destruir el mundo -susurré, intentando separar mi mano de las suyas, pero la tenía bien agarrada.

-Por ello tienes que aprender a controlar este oscuro poder -murmuró la mujer, recorriendo las marcadas venas de mi mano. ¿En qué momento se habían hinchado de esa forma?- Todavía no has alcanzado las transformaciones completas...

-Por favor, puede explicarme de qué está hablando... -murmuré, sintiendo cómo mi mano comenzaba a arder.

-Ven aquí -tiró de mi mano y me tumbó boca abajo en una cama vieja y me levantó la camiseta- Como imaginaba. Todavía no te ha penetrado hasta la columna vertebral... ¿Has notado últimamente algún tipo de dolor en la espalda o en la cabeza? -esto último lo dijo enterrando sus huesudos dedos entre mi pelo. Yo negué con la cabeza, para después chillar al sentir como me clavaba algo en el centro de mi espalda- Ahora está mejor. Ya puedes completar las transformaciones.

-¡Qué me ha hecho? -chillé retorciéndome en la cama, sintiendo arder todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué coño me estaba pasando?

-He acelerado el proceso -dijo la anciana, ignorando por completo mis chillidos de cerdo- Ahora sólo tienes que envolver tu cuerpo con este poder y concentrarte en lo que quieres ser para poder transformarte en lo que deseas. Antes de vernos podías transformarte en apenas tres seres vivos, y ni siquiera al completo. Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo.

-Me largo de aquí -rugí, agarrándome ambos lados de la cabeza, pues parecía que me iba a explotar. Cogí de nuevo lo que había comprado ese día y salí de allí tan rápido como pude. Mi visión comenzaba a borrarse y empecé a sudar a mares. ¿Qué me había hecho? Esto era como estar en el mismísimo infierno. A cada paso que daba sentía que mis piernas eran incapaces de sujetar mi peso, por lo que, como pude me dirigí al puerto, donde sabía que estaba el barco. A lo lejos vi la gran silueta de la nave roja y me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas. Si había suerte, alguno de ellos me encontraría aquí tirada. Comencé a resoplar con fuerza y me rendí al dolor. No lo soportaba más, este calor, este ardor... Todo ello aturdía mis sentidos por lo que me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

Podía sentir un dolor agudo en la parte trasera de mi cráneo y la insistencia de la luz del sol sobre mis ojos. Con un gemido y bastante dificultad abrí los ojos y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Clavé mis ojos al frente y pude ver cómo, dónde antes se supone que estaba el barco del pelirrojo, ahora solamente se podía apreciar el azul del mar. ¿Se habían largado? Perfecto. Esta me la iban a pagar.

Con un suspiro me levanté y sacudí el trasero y pecho de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. ¿Es que nadie se había parado a ver que me había pasado? Menuda gente más irrespetuosa. Con un gran suspiro me di la vuelta y fijé mi vista en la ciudad. Ahora bien, ¿sería capaz de encontrar de nuevo la casa de la anciana?

A todo esto, ¿dónde estaban mis cosas? Me había gastado una pasta en ropa y no había rastro de ella. Esperaba que las hubieran cogido los muchachos y estuviera todo en el barco, porque antes o después, volvería a encontrarlos y me la iban a pagar, hombre que sí. Comencé a caminar por las calles sin rumbo hasta que encontré de nuevo el puesto de la anciana.

-Parece que has vuelto -sonrió en mi dirección después de entregarle una de las figuras de madera a un niño- Has tardado más de lo que pensé.

-Acabo de despertarme en el muelle -respondí, viendo cómo su sonrisa se ampliaba y asentía con la cabeza.

-Debió ser por la bajada de tensión -aclaró, haciéndome una señal con el dedo para que la siguiera de nuevo- ¿Está bien que deje el puesto sin vigilancia?

-Tranquila -respondió, volviéndome a llevar al cuartucho donde estuve la vez anterior- Quién me conoce, sabe que no es buena idea meterse conmigo -me hizo sonreír la convicción con que lo dijo. La verdad es que no inspiraba una gran amenaza, salvo por sus ojos casi transparentes- ¿A qué has venido?

-Me han dejado abandonada -murmuré, apretando los puños con fuerza. Maldito pelirrojo de las narices. Mira que dejarme inconsciente al aire libre... anda que si me llegan a hacer algo...

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en esta isla? -volvió a interrogarme la mujer, supongo que mi silencio le dio una pista de que no pensaba irme de aquí sin respuestas- Muy bien. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé para que puedas controlar tu poder. Luego solo será cuestión de habilidad que encuentres a quienes te dejaron aquí y decidas qué hacer.

-¿Qué decida hacer? -pregunté, sentándome en la misma silla que había ocupado anteriormente- ¿Todo lo que sabe?

-Si quieres matarles o ayudarles -dijo ella, colocando dos tazas en la mesa y rellenándolas con té humeante. ¿En qué momento lo había calentado?- No eres la única con esa habilidad -dijo ella, para después, de la nada crear dos cucharillas de metal.

-¿Cómo...? -chillé, señalando la mano que sostenía ambas cucharillas con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Por partes, querida -sonrió ella, para después beber de su taza- Mis marcas son apenas perceptibles para el ojo humano, supongo que la edad influye también en ello. Por eso, mis ojos son prácticamente blancos, a diferencia de ti, que tus manchas son negras. Del mismo modo, que ahora que aceleré el proceso de tu cuerpo, tus ojos son prácticamente negros.

-¿Perdone? -respondí negando con la cabeza, incapaz de creerme semejante parida. Ella volvió a hacer aparecer un espejo en la palma de su mano que me tendió y yo me lo llevé al frente. Pudiendo ver, como gran parte de mi iris azul había sido rodeado por una gran franja negra. ¿Qué cojones?- ¡Qué coño significa ésto!

-Déjame que te lo explique todo, pero por partes -murmuró la mujer, volviendo a beber de su taza. Esa tranquilidad pasmosa me ponía muy nerviosa- Esas manchas que tienes en la piel, en un primer momento no estaban ahí. ¿Me equivoco? -negué con la cabeza, prestando cada vez más atención a lo que ella decía. Quizás si supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Aparecieron con mi primer período -respondí recordando aquel día, hace tanto tiempo que aparecieron las manchas en mi espalda.

-Suele suceder de esa manera -asintió nuevamente con su cabeza- Surgen cuando el cuerpo del portador se siente preparado para asimilar semejante fuerza y poder de cambio. Supongo que no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que te vayas. Por lo que empezaremos ya.

-¿Para qué? -murmuré, antes de que ella me mandara callar y cerrara sus ojos, para después envolver sus manos con la tinta blanca y hacer aparecer unas largas y gruesas garras.

-Ahora hazlo tú -me dijo, por lo que con gran facilidad y sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos dejé que la tinta se expandiera por mi piel para después formar las mismas garras que ella- ¿Qué diferencias ves?

-El color -respondí, pues era algo obvio. Ella asintió, haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara- La mía tiene pequeñas escamas, la suya es más lisa. Además, las mías son más gruesas y afiladas. Las suyas son más pequeñas.

-Exacto -murmuró la mujer, para después envolver su brazo completamente en la tinta blanca, para que después unas finas membranas se desplegaran formando unas ligeras alas- Ahora tú. -Esta vez lo intenté, pero no fui capaz de desplegar esas membranas.

-No soy capaz -murmuré, agarrando fuertemente ambos lados de mi cabeza, pues parecía que iba a explotar.

-Lo suponía -sonrió ella, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte- Es la diferencia entre tu poder y el mío. El tuyo, la oscuridad, el mío, la luz. Por eso hay cosas que yo puedo hacer y tú no, del mismo modo que tú puedes manipular tus manchas de formas que yo no podría imaginar. ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer en estos momentos?

-Pues pocas cosas -murmuré, creando las alas a la altura de mi espalda- Esto -después dejé que mi piel absorbiera de nuevo la tinta y, aprovechando que estaba sentada, elevé los pies hasta la mesa y dejé que la tinta de mis piernas formara las aletas- Y esto.

-Tienes bastante manejo -dijo la mujer, asintiendo con su cabeza, mientras yo volvía a mi estado normal- Nunca has probado a convertir tu cuerpo entero, ¿verdad?

-¿Eso se puede hacer? -pregunté, inclinándome en la mesa, viendo como ella asentía y me hacía una pequeña demostración. Su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse y cubrirse de plumas para después subir a la mesa de un salto y aletear con fuerza- Que monada -exclamé, acariciando con la yema de mis dedos el plumaje blanco. Picoteó suavemente mi muñeca para después volver al suelo y volver a su estado natural- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

-Deja fluir tu energía y que las manchas te envuelvan por completo una vez hayas visualizado en lo que te quieres convertir -hice lo que me indicó y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse más y más pequeño para después cubrirse de plumas negras. ¿Qué coño era ésto? Aleteé con fuerza y subí a la mesa para encontrar la mirada satisfecha de la mujer. ¿Y ahora cómo volvía a la normalidad? Aleteé nerviosa. No era capaz de nada más. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahora? Intenté gritar, pero lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un graznido que me asustó hasta a mí- Relájate, querida, y visualízate en tu cuerpo -hice lo que me dijo y pude sentir cómo las plumas desaparecían para después volver a ver mi piel, en su mayoría negra. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? Recogí la camiseta y me cubrí rápidamente.

-Increíble -murmuré, volviendo a sentarme en la silla- ¿Por qué yo acabo desnuda y usted no?

-Con la práctica aprenderás muchas más cosas -comentó la mujer agitando su mano, restándole importancia al asunto- Lo importante ahora es que aprendas todo lo que puedes hacer.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba en esta isla, pero no me arrepentía de la decisión de haber vuelto a casa de esta mujer, que se había convertido en lo más cercano a una amiga que podía considerar.

A base de esfuerzo, noches en vela y más esfuerzo, había logrado aumentar en gran medida mis capacidades a la hora de manejar la tinta, consiguiendo hacer cosas, que en mi vida habría podido si quiera imaginar que era capaz de hacer. Y todo, gracias a la mujer que ahora, a mi derecha, le tendía una bailarina de madera a una niña, que corrió a llevársela a la que supuse era su madre.

-¿Cuanto llevas sin dormir esta vez? -preguntó Hikari, haciendo que dificultosamente enfocara mis ojos en ella. Al parecer le parecía gracioso que la última técnica que me había mostrado me resultara más difícil de lo normal.

-Cuatro días -respondí como pude, frotando mi ojo derecho, sintiendo como podría quedarse pegado de un momento a otro.

-Estás tardando demasiado, Andra -me regañó, o hizo amago de hacerlo, pues en mi opinión, esta mujer era demasiado buena como para enfadarse con alguien.

-Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo -murmuré, dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo. Realmente estaba agotada.

-¿Por qué no vas a casa y descansas? -propuso la mujer, haciendo que yo elevara mis ojos hacia ella. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? Porque si era una broma, no tenía ni un poco de gracia. Ella asintió, respondiendo mis preguntas mentales, a lo que yo, con un gran esfuerzo, me encaminé al callejón tan conocido para mí.

Una vez en casa de Hikari, me arranqué la capa negra de mi cuerpo y me dejé caer boca abajo sobre la cama, sintiendo como mis músculos lanzaban un fuerte "HURRA" al aire, haciéndome gemir. Realmente no sabía cuan cansada estaba... Cuando cerré mis ojos, un fuerte pinchazo en ellos me hizo abrirlos de nuevo, percatándome de que lo que estaba viendo no era la cama que segundos antes tenía debajo, sino el puesto de Hikari, con ella mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al parecer, agotarte mentalmente si ha servido de algo -murmuró la mujer, haciéndome bufar- Ahora solo tienes que aprender a controlar tu capacidad de teletransporte y la distancia a la que quieres proyectarlo.

-¿Puedo ser capaz de viajar por el mundo con un simple pensamiento? -murmuré asombrada e ilusionada, esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero la burlona carcajada que surgió de su pecho hizo caer todas mis expectativas.

-Te lo explicaré en la cena -finalizó la mujer, señalándome con un gesto nuevamente la puerta de su casa. Yo, con una sensación de desazón en mi pecho volví al lugar de donde había desaparecido y me volví a dejar caer en la cama, esta vez para dormirme profundamente.

* * *

Cap 4 UP.

Espero que ha pesar de que todas esas personas que están leyendo esta historia no comenten acerca de la misma y de si os gusta o no el rumbo que toma la trama sea de vuestro agrado. Sin embargo, y sin mentiros, me gustaría saber qué os está pareciendo.

Por último, decir que mi pelinegro favorito está a pococ capítulos de hacer aparición.

Besazos.


	6. Chapter 6

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto. Leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/ ver el anime.

* * *

 **5- Encontrada.**

-¿Entonces te vas hoy? -me sonrió Hikari, con sus grandes ojos blancos mirándome al otro lado de la mesa. Yo me limité a asentir, pues no quería que estando tan cerca de la gran línea roja, la tripulación de esos bárbaros se largara al Nuevo Mundo y me dejaran aquí. Porque sí, empezaba a echarles de menos a pesar de que hubiera estado poco tiempo con ellos. Y me daba igual que no me quisieran con ellos, porque se iban a tener que aguantar. No tenía con quien volver más que con ellos, por lo menos, de momento.

-Sí -sonreí, comiendo un trozo de filete que tenía en el plato- No se cómo agradecerte todo lo que me has enseñado, Hikari.

-No te preocupes por eso -sonrió ella, haciéndome sonrojar- No todos los días encuentro a una chica tan simpática como tú para enseñarle todo lo que sé.

-Creo que te debo mucho más que un simple agradecimiento -murmuré negando con la cabeza. Pues me parecía muy injusto no poder pagarle de alguna manera.

-Con que te mantengas en contacto conmigo me sirve -me sonrió, agarrando mi mano por encima de la mesa para después darle un ligero apretón- Ahora que ya sabes cómo, quiero que me cuentes todas tus aventuras y cómo es el mundo ahí fuera.

-Por supuesto, Hikari -respondí, terminando de comer para lavar los platos- Te contaré todo con pelos y señales.

-Incluso qué tal te va con ese pelirrojo -Vaya. Tenía que sacar el tema de nuevo. Creo que había sido una mala idea comentarle mi relación con ese hombre- Vamos, Andra. No te sonrojes por semejante detalle. Ambas somos mujeres adultas y sabemos lo bueno que tienen los hombres -Aún más calor subió hasta mi rostro. Por Dios, que dejara el tema ya.

Cuando terminé de adecentar la cocina fui hasta el baño para darme una ducha rápida e irme cuanto antes. No quería que se alejaran aún más. Me enjaboné con rapidez y lavé mi pelo con ganas. A saber cuando volvía a disfrutar de un baño como éste. Con una sonrisa me aclaré y cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla.

-Supongo que ya te vas... -murmuró la mujer, cuando me vio vestida con un vestido negro que cubría lo necesario y unos zapatos negros bastante simples, ambos, hechos con la tinta negra. Tampoco quería gastar mucha energía si me esperaba un viaje largo. Me coloqué la capa negra que me había regalado y me acerqué a ella para besar sus mejillas y envolverla con mis brazos.

-Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad -volví a repetir, como tantas veces había hecho ya. Sin pretender alargar más el momento me dirigí a la puerta y salí de aquella casa para tardar en volver.

Respiré profundo, y tal y como me había enseñado Hikari desplegué mis dos grandes alas negras y despegué, sintiendo cómo, poco a poco, pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía a alguien tan cercano, y ahora, que había estado con la mujer de pelo y ojos blancos, empezaba a considerarla mi madre. Pero no era momento de tristeza. Gracias a lo que me había enseñado podría volver a encontrarla algún día. Sequé mis lágrimas y esbocé una sonrisa. Algún día. Algún día volvería a verla. Tendría que venir a enseñarle lo que había aprendido por mi cuenta ¿no? Y esperaba que se sintiera orgullosa, como yo me sentía orgullosa de haberla conocido.

Cogí velocidad y en pocos minutos pude distinguir la línea roja dificultosamente debido a las negras y espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo. Si no recordaba mal, Hikari me había dicho que para ir a la isla Gyogin había que pasar por el archipiélago Sabaody, por lo que cerré los ojos y logré visualizar los grandes árboles. Con más tranquilidad me deslicé por el aire hasta que llegué al archipiélago. Sobrevolé la zona y pude ver el barco del pelirrojo anclado en el grove 47. Perfecto. A ver si no se me olvidaba. Ahora estaba el dilema de, ¿por dónde les empezaba a buscar? Resoplé con fuerza. ¿Enserio? Andra, querida. Bares. Seguro que estaban en uno.

Bajé a tierra y con las alas de nuevo en la piel de mi espalda, coloqué la capucha sobre mi rostro y dejé que varios ratones se separaran de mi cuerpo para empezar a corretear por los distintos groves. Si el barco estaba en el grove 47 empezaría por ahí, seguro que no andaban lejos. Y no estaba equivocada. En la segunda taberna que pregunté, adornada con un gran agujero en una de sus paredes, allí estaban. La verdad es que se podían esconder un poco y tener un poco de cabeza, no por nada, estábamos demasiado cerca de una de las bases de la Marina. Se podía distinguir perfectamente el pelo rubio de Killer que me daba la espalda y el pelo rojo del capitán.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda -le dije al camarero, soltando su pelo después de haber golpeado su rostro con la barra y alejándome hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados. Pude sentir la mirada del pelirrojo permanentemente sobre mí, lo que me hizo bastante gracia.

-Vaya, vaya -murmuré colocando mi mano en el hombro del rubio, sintiendo como la atmósfera se volvía más espesa a nuestro alrededor- Y yo que pensaba que me iba a costar un poco más encontraros...-confesé sonriendo bajo la capucha de la capa.

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado? -preguntó Killer, bufando fuertemente cuando clavé mis uñas en su hombro. Ahora era yo la que mandaba, y al parecer todavía no se habían percatado de ello- Joder -se quejó, ahora en voz alta, cuando introduje mis dedos hasta los nudillos en su cálida carne. Vaya sensación más satisfactoria.

-Eso no es importante ahora -respondí, mientras seguía sonriendo. Al parecer empezaban a tenerme miedo. Me gustaba esta sensación- Lo importante es... -oí que el pelirrojo murmuró algo, pero no pude comprender lo bien, y como no me iba a quedar con la duda...- ¿Has dicho algo, Eustass? -murmuré, clavando mis ojos en él, viendo como sus hombros se tensaban, pero no dijo nada- Quería daros las gracias -sonreí aligerando mi presión del hombro del rubio, dejándole relajarse.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el pelirrojo. ¿Es que no lo había dicho claro? Este tío a veces parecía tontico.

-Os estoy dando las gracias por dejarme en aquella isla -repetí, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de apenas tres años mientras me sentaba en las piernas del rubio, que resopló con rabia- Aprendí todo lo que necesitaba para poder partirle la boca a cualquiera -terminé, apretando con mis rodillas las pierna del rubio, quien intentaba separarse sin mucho éxito.

-Pues supongo que de nada -respondió el Capitán, dejando limpia la jarra de alcohol.

-Supongo que ahora sí me acogeréis y no me dejaréis en la próxima isla -afirmé, realmente preocupada por el tema, pues si ellos me rechazaban no sabía que iba a hacer con mi vida.

-Claro -oí al frente- Por supuesto que no -oí a mis espaldas al mismo tiempo haciéndome enarcar las cejas. ¿En qué quedamos? Creo que me quedaría con la respuesta del Capitán. Una gran sonrisa ocupó mi rostro aunque ellos no pudieran verla. En realidad, me habían hecho un gran favor.

-¡Perfecto! -chillé, envolviendo su rostro con mis manos para después besar su mejilla- Entonces voy a revisar mi camarote. ¿Me dejasteis todo lo que llevaba allí? -pregunté pues quería vestirme decentemente y volver a recuperar toda mi energía.

-Por desgracia -murmuró Killer a mis espaldas, volviendo a llenarme de felicidad.

-¡Genial! -me alegré, levantándome de las piernas del rubio para alejarme un par de pasos, sin embargo una sonrisa siniestra adornó mi rostro. Recorrí los pocos pasos que había dado y me coloqué junto al pelirrojo- Por cierto -continué, bajando la capucha que cubría mi rostro, para que el pelirrojo pudiera ver mi sonrisa.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, eché mi pierna ligeramente hacia atrás y golpeé con fuerza la silla, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo aterrizara en el suelo con un sonoro golpe- Esto -murmuré, sin darle tiempo a que abriera su bocaza mientras me sentaba en su cadera y dirigía con fuerza mi puño a su rostro- Por dejarme tirada en aquella isla, mamonazo -gruñí, golpeándole una vez más, para después resoplar y levantarme de mi posición, dándome cuenta de que el resto de los tripulantes me amenazaban con sus armas, haciéndome reír- Se lo merecía, y si no queréis vuestra ración, apartaros -finalicé alejándome de ellos mientras oía un claro "Desgraciada" que me hizo reír aún más fuerte.

Salí del bar y respiré hondo. Por fin, por fin, por fin. Me concentré y visualicé el camarote del pelirrojo, pues recordaba cada detalle de esa habitación y aparecí en ella. La verdad es que seguía tal y como la conocía, quitando que la cama estaba hecha. Para variar. Pude ver en una esquina mis bolsas y el arco de madera junto a los dos sacos marrones. ¡Perfecto! Dejando la capa encima de la cama y permitiendo que las manchas volvieran a mi piel, me desnudé y busqué entre las bolsas unos jeans azul oscuro, una camiseta de tirantes con un gran escote y unas zapatillas, al igual que la camiseta, negras. Agarré el arco de madera y dos flechas de los sacos marrones que me había dado Hikari, para colgarme el primero al hombro e introducir las dos flechas en la parte trasera de la cintura de los pantalones, para después, con una sonrisa, agarrar el brazalete negro con piedras azules y colocármelo en la muñeca izquierda con una sonrisa triste.

Abandoné el barco y me dirigí hacia la taberna donde había estado antes, pero allí ya no estaba la tripulación del pelirrojo. Así que, con un chasquido de dedos hice que los ratones negros que había esparcido anteriormente por la isla volvieran a mí, comprobando que uno de ellos había seguido a la tripulación hasta el grove 1. Fruncí mi entrecejo al ver en mi cabeza las mismas imágenes que había visto el pequeño roedor, visualizando cómo entraban a la supuesta casa de subastas. ¿Enserio? ¡Qué coño hacían ahí! Sin embargo, mis pensamientos se disiparon cuando otra imagen diferente ocupó mi cabeza, haciéndome sonreír con melancolía. Esto si era casualidad y lo demás tonterías. Con paso lento me dispuse a ir hasta allí, sin embargo, antes de que llegara al siguiente grove, alguien golpeó mi nuca con fuerza, provocando que mi consciencia se disipara.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, sintiendo fuertes punzadas en mi nuca sin embargo me espabilé rápidamente cuando escaneé la situación en la que me encontraba, frunciendo levemente mi ceño en el momento en que me percaté de que estaba dentro de una celda, con grilletes tanto en mis muñecas como en mi cuello. Automáticamente, mis manos viajaron a mi cuello para quitarme el collar, sin embargo una grave voz me hizo detenerme.

-Ni lo intentes -dijo la voz de un hombre a varios metros de mí provocando que detuviera mis acciones inmediatamente- Si intentas quitártelos sin las llaves explotarán.

Ante sus palabras, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y permití que las manchas formaran un pequeño hilo desde mi antebrazo, el cual se introdujo en la ranura de la llave y después de un par de intentos, el primer grillete cedió.

Cuando todos los grilletes estuvieron fuera de mi cuerpo, me levanté y estiré cada uno de mis huesos, frunciendo nuevamente mi ceño cuando un fuerte alboroto llegó a mis oídos. Con mis ojos busqué mi arco y las flechas, sin embargo no había rastro de ellos por ningún lado, por lo que dispuesta a encontrarlos y regresar junto al pelirrojo y su tripulación, tal y como había hecho con los grilletes, abrí la puerta de la celda y me dispuse a salir de ese lugar.

-Es por el otro lado -anunció la voz del hombre desde dentro de la celda, provocando que yo girara rápidamente mi cuerpo y procurando esconder el sonrojo de mis mejillas me encaminé a la gran puerta abierta que había en frente mía.

Con mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mis jeans atravesé esa gran puerta, encontrándome a cinco personas con armas en sus manos, las cuales rápidamente estuvieron apuntándome a mí. Cuando en el hombro de uno de esos tipos vi mi arco no lo pensé dos veces, me lancé contra él para enterrar mi puño en su estómago para después arrebatarle mi arma y las dos flechas que tenía en un bolso a su costado.

Cuando los cuatro restantes me rodearon apuntándome con sus espadas, yo los pateé con fuerza enviándolos al espacio abierto que había a varios metros de mí, precatándome de que ese espacio era un escenario y que en él había una pecera con su parte superior cortada, hecha añicos en el suelo, y una sirena en su interior.

Después de salir de la sorpresa que me había causado ver una sirena tan de cerca, caminé lentamente hasta ese escenario, saliendo por el mismo lugar que habían salido los cuatro hombres, agarrando una de las espadas que se le había caído a uno de los tipos para presionar suavemente la punta afilada de la espada contra el cuello de uno de ellos.

-¿Dónde estamos? -pregunté, colocando mi pie en el pecho del hombre cuando intentó levantarse.

-En el grove uno, la casa de subastas -se apresuró a decir el hombre cuando presioné aún más la espada contra su piel al punto de que el metal comenzaba a introducirse en su carne.

-Muchas gracias -me limité a decir finalmente atravesando el cuello del hombre con el arma para después alzar mis ojos del charco de sangre que comenzaba a manchar la madera del suelo, encontrándome con que los tres hombres restantes se comenzaban a levantar.

Sin ningún tipo de miramiento arranqué la espada del cuello del hombre y terminé con la vida de los tres tipos para después analizar la situación en la que se encontraba la casa de subastas. Al parecer, un grupo de personas, que me apostaría el cuello a que eran piratas, estaban repartiendo a diestro y siniestro.

-¿Sabes qué está sucediendo? -me acerqué a la pecera encontrándome con la mirada aterrorizada de la sirena.

-Luffy-chin y los chicos me vienen a rescatar -respondió la sirena después de tragar grueso, provocando que una extraña sensación creciera en mi pecho.

Ante sus palabras giré rápidamente mi rostro hacia la pelea, encontrándome con un puño a punto de golpearme, por lo que rápidamente incliné mi espalda lo suficiente para que dicho puño pasara a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PIENSAS QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, LUFFY! -berreé, señalando con mi dedo índice al chico con el sombrero de paja, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran levemente mientras una gran sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios- ¡ME LLEGAS A GOLPEAR Y NO LO CUENTAS!

Cuando terminé de hablar, bajé de un salto del escenario y rápidamente llevé una de las flechas al arco cubierta de tinta negra para lanzarla hacia Luffy, rozando su alborotado pelo para terminar incrustada en la frente de uno de aquellos guardias.

Lentamente caminé hasta Luffy para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando el ceño de Luffy se frunció levemente al mirar hacia el escenario. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, me encontré con una tipa apuntando con una pistola a la sirena.

Antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca, una fuerte sacudida me recorrió por dentro provocando que me tambaleara y estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento... Tal y como le había sucedido a la tipa del escenario.

-¿Con quién estás? -preguntó Luffy curioso, cuando me hube recompuesto levemente. Yo dirigí mi mirada a la pared del fondo del edificio, encontrándome con el pelirrojo y varios chicos de la tripulación.

-Ése es Eustass Capitán Kid -comentó una pelinegra a varios metros de nosotros que pude identificar como Nico Robin, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

-Esos son los que tienen una recompensa mayor que Luffy... -murmuró un renito, haciendo que clavara mis ojos en él. Qué monada.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó, haciendo que yo clavara mis ojos en su grande y bonita sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Bastante bien, se podría decir -respondí, sonriendo del mismo modo que él lo hacía.

-Por cierto, tus marcas crecieron, ¿no? Ahora son mucho más grandes -preguntó de nuevo, recibiendo de mi parte un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

-Si -respondí con una sonrisa, girando mi torso de un lado a otro aunque a pesar de la camiseta, la gran mancha no se veía en su totalidad- Puedo hacer con ellas cosas que ni te imaginas. Algún día te lo enseñaré.

-Claro -respondió contento, provocando que una gran satisfacción embargara mi pecho- Podíamos vernos más a menudo -rió suavemente cuando besé rápidamente su mejilla antes de caminar hasta el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -inquirió Kid cuando llegué a su altura. Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros con una sonrisa, volviendo a clavar mi atención en el escenario, donde ahora había un gigante junto al anciano canoso que había en la celda. ¿En qué momento habían escapado?

-¿Qué te importa? -respondí, viendo como el anciano canoso se acercaba al borde del escenario.

-¿Vas a decirnos qué tienes que ver con Mugiwara o no? -insistió Killer haciéndome sonreír. Me limité a negar con la cabeza, clavando mis ojos en la persona del escenario.

-Ese sombrero de paja, realmente se ve bien en una persona temeraria como tú -habló el hombre, haciendo que mis pelos se pusieran de punta, poniéndome en guardia mientras sujetaba fuertemente el arco con una mano y una flecha con la otra, esperando cualquier movimiento extraño para actuar- Te estaba esperando... Monkey D. Luffy.

Escaneó la sala con sus ojos y consiguió que todos los guardias cayeran al suelo, confirmando mis sospechas cuando una nueva ola de energía casi consigue dejarme inconsciente. No era un viejo cualquiera. Posteriormente, se acercó a la sirena y tras los lloriqueos de los que eran los camaradas de Luffy, se dispuso a quitarle el collarín metálico a la sirena, haciendo que explotara contra la pared. Yo silbé por lo bajo con asombro, mientras que el hombre bajaba del escenario para acercarse al cuerpo que estaba tendido en las escaleras, sin embargo, la tensión a mi alrededor hizo que clavara mis ojos en el rostro ensombrecido del pelirrojo. ¿Acaso no había estado bien que salvara a la sirena?

-¿Qué ocurre? -musité llevando mi mano a sus brazos cruzados.

-Pensar que nos íbamos a encontrar a alguien así en un lugar como éste -comentó desde los asientos de la izquierda una grave voz, haciendo que llevara mis ojos hasta un chico con un gorro de piel blanco. ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? Escaneé la situación con mis ojos, y al parecer no era la única que estaba más perdida que un pez en una pecera.

-"Rey Oscuro" Silvers Rayleigh -dijo el pelirrojo lo bastante alto para que le escucharan todos, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. ¿Rey Oscuro? ¿De qué demonios me sonaba a mí ese nombre?- ¿Qué hace una leyenda en un lugar como éste?

-En esta isla soy Ray-san -comentó el hombre, haciendo que mi mirara se clavara en él- Ahora sólo soy un hombre que busca llevar una vida tranquila -finalizó el hombre, arrodillándose frente a Luffy, murmurando algo junto al Gyogin al que le habían disparado- Gracias a todos, habéis salvado a un querido amigo -comentó, escaneando a los camaradas de Luffy.

-Viejo, ¿qué pasa con eso de que querías conocerme? -comentó Luffy, haciendo que nuevamente mis sentidos se pusieran alerta. Esa parte me interesaba realmente.

-Han rodeado el edificio completamente -comentó Heat en el oído del pelirrojo, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro. Al parecer, la diversión no había terminado completamente. De fondo se podía escuchar la voz ahogada de uno de los marines, sin embargo, no presté demasiada atención, sino que clavé mi mirada en el chico del gorro de piel, que permanecía en una pose bastante tranquila.

-Parece que estamos involucrados en esto queramos o no -comentó con humor el chico haciendo que una carcajada se escapara de mi pecho, llamando la atención de varios de los presentes, en particular de los camaradas de Luffy, que me miraban bastante extrañados, quizás por mi despreocupación ante el tema, o quizás por el mínimo contacto que había establecido minutos atrás con el chico del sombrero de paja.

-He visto que estás tan loco como cuentan los rumores, Mugiwara -sonrió ampliamente el pelirrojo, separándose de la pared para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta- No es por quejarme, pero no me voy a quedar esperando al Almirante -siguió hablando, haciendo que le siguiéramos no sin antes despedirme con un gesto de mano del chico con el sombrero de paja- Mientras estoy aquí os haré un favor y me desharé de los que están aquí, así que no tenéis que preocuparos por nada -se despidió el pelirrojo, alzando su mano mientras caminaba por el ancho pasillo, haciendo que una sonora carcajada escapara de mi pecho.

Cuando Luffy atravesó a Kid con su mirada, siendo seguido por el chico del gorro de piel, yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, siguiendo sus movimientos con mi mirada pudiendo distinguir en el rostro del chico del gorro de pies una perfecta perilla, una patilla larga y recortada y dos aretes dorados en su oreja izquierda, pues era el único perfil que podía apreciar desde mi posición. Antes de que se alejaran más, mi descontrolada boca volvió a abrirse.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? -pregunté colocando mis manos en mis caderas, ganándome dos miradas furiosas y una bastante alegre.

* * *

Cap 5 UP.

¿Quién esperaba algo así? Primer contacto establecido. EH, OH, ya era hora... No pude resistirme a adelantar un poco las cosas.

Espero que os guste. :D

Besazos, gente.


	7. Chapter 7

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto. Leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **6\. Ilusionada.**

-Ni se te ocurra intervenir -gruñó el pelirrojo cuando llegué a su posición, pero él me ignoró por completo siguiendo con su camino, pasando completamente de mi berrinche. Yo misma podía encargarme de hundir el maldito Archipiélago. ¿Por qué no me dejaba siquiera divertirme un poco?

-Yo si te dejo -comentó Luffy dándose la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para seguir caminando hacia su objetivo- No por nada, quiero ver cuánto has mejorado en todo este tiempo.

-Forma parte de mi tripulación -gruñó el pelirrojo haciéndome sonreír. ¿Que había dicho? ¿Acaso ya me consideraba uno de los suyos? Hinché mi pecho con orgullo. Debería hacerle caso, pero supongo que yo también quería ver cuanto había mejorado Luffy- Ella acata mis órdenes.

-Es mi hermana -berreó Luffy alzando su puño frente a sus ojos encarando al pelirrojo- En todo caso me tendría que hacer caso a mí.

-¡CÓMO! -se escuchó a nuestras espaldas mientras la mirada del pelirrojo se encontraba con la mía y yo inclinaba mi cabeza hacia un lado y con el dedo índice me rascaba la mejilla. Vaya- Luffy, esto de que te calles cosas importantes no puede seguir así -comentó el camarada peliverde de mi hermano, haciendo que yo riera. ¿Es que no hablaba de nada con sus camaradas?

-Lo siento, lo siento -rió Lufy alcanzando al chico del gorro de piel quien se había adelantado bastantes metros.

-¿Con que hermanos, eee? -preguntó Killer a mi lado haciendo que me sobresaltara y corriera detrás de esos tres. No me lo pensaba perder por nada del mundo.

-Si me vuelves a ordenar una vez más -alcancé a escuchar cuando salí al exterior del edificio y me percaté de la situación. O estos tres eran unos creídos o realmente estaban seguros de sus capacidades. Y realmente esperaba que fuera la segunda opción, pues la cantidad de marines allí presente era incontable. Con una sonrisa me senté en los escalones de la entrada, esperando a que comenzara el espectáculo- Me ocuparé de ti primero, Eustass-ya.

-¡FUEGO! -berreó alguien desde la multitud, al tiempo que yo me sentaba en los escalones que allí había. Centré mi atención en Luffy que se hinchó a niveles sobrehumanos y devolvió la bomba que le habían lanzado, consiguiendo por mi parte que levantara mi ceja. ¿Era posible que se lo estuviera tomando a guasa? ¿O es que a caso realmente ése era su estilo de pelea? Que yo recordara... Eso no se lo había visto hacer nunca. A continuación miré al pelirrojo, que únicamente extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia delante. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, jamás le había visto pelear.

La bola de cañón se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su mano para volver por el mismo camino por el que había sido lanzada, sacándome un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Y finalmente, centré mi atención en el tercero de ellos, envuelto en una semiesfera azul, mientras en su mano sostenía la cabeza de uno de los marines y el cuerpo salía disparado debido al impacto de una de las bombas. Una nueva carcajada salió de mi pecho, realmente estos tres tenían habilidades un tanto extrañas.

Podía escuchar el sonido de sus voces, pero no distinguía claramente lo que decían, pues los constantes berridos de los marines me impedían percatarme de nada, por tanto, me levanté y me acerqué lentamente a ellos para colocarme entre Luffy y el pelirrojo, mientras le chico de piel volvía a crear un gran círculo, abarcando gran parte de los marines, para después trocear sus cuerpos en varios fragmentos, sacándome una fuerte carcajada.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? -gruñó el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada despectiva por parte de Luffy, a quien agarré de la mano para que no se le ocurriera abrir la boca- Vuelve atrás.

-Creo que tienes cosas más importante en las que pensar -comenté con tranquilidad viendo como un gran número de soldados corrían hacia nuestra posición. Luffy se llevó el pulgar a la boca mordiéndoselo, mientras su brazo comenzaba a crecer de una forma descomunal, al mismo tiempo que todas las armas de los marines volaban hacia nosotros. Yo me cubrí mi cabeza con mis brazos mientras el pelirrojo reía fuertemente. ¿Acaso se estaba riendo de mí? Cuando quise darme cuenta, el gran brazo de Luffy y el brazo gigantesco de Kid acabaron con gran parte de los marines, dejándome sin un solo juguete con el que poder divertirme.

-Que poca seriedad, Mugiwara-ya -comentó el chico del sombrero consiguiendo que en un primer momento mis ojos viajar hacia su rostro, donde dos afilados ojos grises estaban adornados con unas profundas ojeras y sus finos labios con una mueca, haciendo que ante sus palabras, girara mis ojos hacia el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Luffy, para encontrarme con que el susodicho, antes un poco más alto que yo, ahora medía poco más de cincuenta centímetros, haciendo que con una fuerte carcajada me acuclillara y pellizcara su mejilla con mis dedos.

-¿Eso crees? -comentó Luffy con su voz ligeramente más aguda cuando finalmente solté su mejilla para volver a enderezarme.

-Ya no pueden establecer ninguna formación -comentó el pelirrojo, haciendo que llevara mis ojos hacia su rostro, viendo como una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en él, dejándome en claro que estaba disfrutando de la situación como un niño con un juguete nuevo- Esto se va a convertir en un todos contra todos -finalizó Kid, haciendo que una sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro.

-Genial -murmuré, apretando fuertemente mis puños mientras las manchas comenzaban a formar dos largos cuchillos.

-Nos vemos, Mugiwara -comentó Kid, consiguiendo que mi sonrisa se borrara. ¿Acaso nos íbamos ya?- Ha sido un placer conocerte en persona -Siguió hablando, mientras que Luffy a mi lado volvía a su estatura normal- La próxima vez que nos veamos no seré tan compasivo -comentó el pelirrojo haciéndome reír. Cómo si realmente, yo, le fuera a dejar que hiciera daño a mi hermanito. Menudo idiota...

-Vale -sonrió Luffy, manteniendo su mirada el frente, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su sombrero- Pero seré yo quien encuentre el One Piece -rió contagiándome, mientras los otros dos nos atravesaban con sus miradas. En ese momento, Killer apareció de la nada para rebanar a un marine que se había acercado demasiado.

-¡Kid! ¿A qué esperas? -preguntó, mientras le pelirrojo continuaba con sus ojos clavados en Luffy. Realmente le entendía. Podría parecer que era una chorrada lo que Luffy acababa de soltar por su boca, pero yo sabía que lo decía en serio, y que realmente lo iba a conseguir. No por nada, era Luffy.

-Eh, Killer -comentó Kid, haciendo que llevara mis ojos hacia su rostro, ahora levemente ensombrecido- Durante todo el camino que hemos recorrido, si hubiéramos dicho que algo así hubiera sucedido, se habrían reído de nosotros... Pero a partir de ahora, vamos a navegar en un mar en el que nadie se atreve a decir que es más bueno que la muerte... -comentó el pelirrojo, consiguiendo que mis nervios se crisparan. Realmente lo estaba diciendo en serio- Nos volveremos a ver en el Nuevo Mundo -finalizó, agarrando mi antebrazo para caminar hacia los destrozos que habían causado- ¡LARGUÉMONOS! -berreó, haciendo que la tripulación le siguiera.

Yo giré mi rostro para despedirme de Luffy con una sonrisa. Ojalá pudiera quedarme un rato más con él. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, pero al parecer no era el momento. Avanzando entre los marines que aún quedaban en pie y que se centraban en nosotros, seguí agarrada del brazo por el pelirrojo, hasta que cruzamos una raíz de uno de esos árboles y entre Heat y Wire se encargaron de destruirlo, arrepintiéndome de no haber seguido el camino que enfiló Luffy y poder estar más rato con él.

-¡No dejéis que escapen! -se podía oír de fondo. Yo me lo estaba pasando en grande. Y eso que de momento no me habían dejado participar en condiciones. Ahora, un poco más lejos de los marines relajamos el paso y comenzamos a caminar detrás del Capitán.

-Aún nos siguen -se quejó el chico de cresta naranja. Pues claro que nos seguían, bufé yo. No iban a perder la oportunidad de tener a tres Capitanes, no iban a dejarles irse de rositas, y menos cuando un Almirante estaba en la isla para capturarnos a todos- Y eso que rompimos el puente...

-Eso es obvio -comentó el pelirrojo dejándome a cuadros, pues yo pensaba que el inteligente en la tripulación era Killer- Seguro que hay más soldados en la ciudad -finalizó el pelirrojo, justo antes de que levantara mis ojos del suelo y los clavara en una gran sombra bastante alejada. ¿Nadie lo veía?- Salgamos de la isla rápido -Al parecer no. Pues esa cosa no era moco de pavo, porque pequeña... no es que fuera mucho. De un momento a otro un ¿rayo? Acertó en la pierna del Capitán, a lo que él se limitó a gruñir.

-¡Kid! -¿Preocupado, Míster Enmascarado? Si es que se tenían que traer algún lío romántico. Sí, sí. Solo le habían rozado y ya se deshacía en preocupaciones mi Killer.

-¡Jefe Kid! -¿Otro? Esta vez fue Heat. Por Dios, que no es un blandengue...y hasta yo sé eso. En el ambiente se comenzó a palpar la preocupación y para qué negarlo, yo también me acojoné un poco cuando reconocí la gran figura.

-Mierda -murmuré enrollando un mechón de pelo en mi dedo índice. Había oído rumores, pero no pensé que fuera enserio. Un gran oso, o mejor dicho Bartholomew Kuma acababa de plantarse frente a nosotros. ¿Qué demonios íbamos a hacer ahora? Según tenía entendido, este tío era de mucho cuidado- ¿Qué hacemos? -murmuré, más para mí misma que para nadie más, además, tenía asumido que nadie me iba a responder. Concentré mi energía en mi nariz, lo que provocó que frunciera el ceño levemente. Era incapaz de percibir en el aire algún olor con el que pudiera reconocerle que no fuera metal. Vaya peste.

-Ahí está -gruñó el pelirrojo arrodillado, para después alzar su mirada hacia la figura que yo hacía rato que había visto. Sonreí ampliamente, al fin un poco de acción. Tenía claro que esta vez, quisiera o no, me iba a tocar intervenir, y para qué mentirnos... lo estaba deseando.

-No me digas que ése es... -comentó Killer. Estaban acojonados, lo que me hizo reír fuertemente. Yo al menos procuraba no demostrarlo... Muy hombres para algunas cosas y luego...

-¿Porqué? -inquirió el pelirrojo apretando sus puños- ¿En esta isla?

-Pues si no queréis... ya me encargo yo... -comenté, caminando un par de metros para colocarme al lado del pelirrojo al tiempo que extendía mi mano izquierda y dejaba que la tinta tomara vida propia.

-Ni se te ocurra -gruñó el pelirrojo, clavando su mirada ambarina en mí. ¿Cómo? No, no, no. Yo participaba. ¡Hombre que si participaba!

-Por fa -puse un puchero para después empujarle fuera del alcance del rayito del oso- Ten más cuidado, pelirrojo -murmuré en su oído sentada en su cintura, para después levantarme de mi asiento de un salto y dejar que la mancha de mi brazo derecho se deslizara hacia la palma de mi mano formando un afilado puñal, el cual lancé con bastante fuerza hacia el centro del círculo blanco del pecho del oso, donde se quedó enganchado, sacándome una sonrisa- ¡Cien puntos para la menda! -chillé, alzando mis brazos al cielo en señal de victoria. Con un movimiento de mi dedo el puñal se desintegró y la mancha de tinta volvió a mi brazo.

-¿A qué cojones crees que estás jugando? -rugió el pelirrojo, apartándome de su camino con un buen golpe en el costado. Menos mal que para hacerme cualquier herida, ahora se necesitaba mucho más que eso. Con suerte caí de pie, así que me limité a mirarle con una ceja alzada.

-No tienes el nivel suficiente para enfrentarlo -confesé, colocando mis brazos en jarras para después desviar uno de los rayos que se acercaban a mí con la tinta del dorso de mi mano. Él estuvo a punto de decir algo pero no le dejé, pues tenía claro que era lo que me iba a decir- Lo único que vas a conseguir es entretenernos a todos y permitir que el Almirante nos encuentre -no dije nada más, ignorando por completo sus ojos desorbitados para después ver cómo sus brazos se cubrían de metal con un fuerte bufido de su parte- Qué remedio -murmuré, sentándome junto a un árbol apoyando mi espalda en él. En ese momento llegaron varios hombres vestidos de blanco y el chico de sudadera amarilla y gorro de piel que peleó junto al Capitán momentos antes. Vi que hablaban de algo y me preparé para atacar en el momento que hicieran cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Trafalgar Law -dijo el oso, haciéndome levantar los ojos hacia el pelinegro, que agarró fuertemente su espada, haciéndome sonreír. Al parecer, en esta ocasión no iban a ser enemigos.

-¿Conoces mi nombre? -dijo el chico lo suficientemente alto para que pudiéramos escucharle todos. Obvio que sabe tu nombre... puse mis ojos en blanco mientras resoplaba con fuerza, sino por que te iba a llamar así... Si es que cada vez tenía más claro que los hombres son un poco corticos... El oso lanzó otro rayo, esta vez hacia los recién llegados, haciéndome reír. Si eso llegaba a darle a esa distancia... hombre a la parrilla para la cena.

-¡Capitán! -berreó un oso de mono naranja. Espera, espera, espera... ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Un oso que podía hablar? ¿Y vestido con un mono? Mis manos picaban con fuerza. Necesitaba tocar a ese oso, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Necesitaba comprobar que era tan suave como mi imaginación me estaba diciendo que era...

-Estamos al lado de Marie Joe y el Cuartel General -comentó un gran hombre, provocando que yo le mirara interesada- No sería extraño que viniera cualquiera -¿Éstos también estaban acojonados? Menos mal que estaba yo aquí para salvar el culo de las princesitas éstas...

-¡Vienen soldados por detrás! -berreó otro de los recién llegados. Suspiré con fuerza y me sacudí el culo de los pantalones.

-Para qué habrá venido... -oí que dijo el Capitán, a medida que caminaba hacia él de nuevo y colocara mi mano en su hombro. Él se limitó a mirarme- ¡Trafalgar, aquí molestas! -continuó ignorándome, por lo que resoplé con fuerza y me separé de él.

-Me haré cargo de los marines en menos de tres minutos -comenté, colocando mis brazos en jarras, viendo como una gran polvareda comenzaba a acercarse a nosotros- Si en ese tiempo no habéis acabado con esa cosa... yo misma solucionaré esto y nos largaremos -No supe si dijo algo más, pues ya había comenzado a correr en dirección a las voces de los marines.

-¡OE! -escuché a mis espaldas, pero yo solo reí antes de dejar que dos cuchillas surgieran desde mis muñecas hasta mis codos. Frené pocos metros antes de ver las primeras gorras que venían con espadas y rifles apuntando hacia mi dirección.

-Esto es peligroso, señorita -dijo uno de ellos, antes de que abriera su cuello con mi antebrazo derecho, haciendo que el resto se pusiera en posición de defensa.

-No puedo dejaros pasar -murmuré, enrollando de nuevo un mechón de mi pelo en mi dedo índice- Mi Capitán y otra tripulación están ocupados un poco más adelante.

-Nuestro deber es detenerlos -gritó otro de los soldados, haciéndome reír fuertemente. Esto iba a acabar antes de lo que pensaba. Eran unos yogurines sin sentido de conservación. Dejé que toda la tinta de mi cuerpo se desprendiera y con un simple pestañeo pequeñas pelotas de tinta se extendieron por sus cuellos- ¡Qué demonios! -murmuró uno de los que más cerca tenía.

-Lo siento mucho -sonreí, alzando mis antebrazos a la altura de mis ojos para después, ante la mirada estupefacta de los soldados rebanar todos sus cuellos de un solo movimiento- Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para estas ridiculeces -murmuré, chasqueando los dedos para que la tinta de sus cuellos volviera a mi cuerpo. Satisfecha con mi trabajo, volví hacia la zona donde estaban ambas tripulaciones y observé atentamente la situación.

-¿Todavía? -murmuré rodando mis ojos- Vaya pérdida de tiempo -gruñí, corriendo entre las dos tripulaciones, me lancé hacia esa cosa ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Salté varios metros antes de llegar a su altura evitando un nuevo rayo. Cuando estuve a la altura de su cabeza, agarré con ambas manos los laterales de su cabeza y coloqué mis piernas en sus hombros para después meter mi mano derecha por su boca antes de que disparara un nuevo rayo y sacarla por donde se supone que estaría la nuca. Ejercí la suficiente fuerza con mis piernas para arrancar de cuajo su cabeza del cuerpo y saltar hacia atrás.

Pude escuchar un silbido de apreciación a mis espaldas al tiempo que sacudía con fuerza mi brazo con la intención de que ese metal se desprendiera de mi cuerpo. Pero una presión en mi nuca me levantó del suelo, haciendo que clavara mis ojos en otros ambarinos.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras -gruñó, ejerciendo aún más presión en mi cuello, haciéndome sonreír ampliamente- Soy el Capitán, tú acatas mis órdenes. Ahora, deberás pagar tu desobediencia con algún castigo.

-¿Puedo elegir ese castigo, Capitán? -murmuré pasando mi lengua por mi labio superior viendo como su párpado temblaba levemente. De pronto su mano me soltó, permitiéndome volver a poner los pies en el suelo.

-Me sacas de mis casillas -gruñó el pelirrojo haciéndome reír fuertemente, pero me detuve cuando el chico del gorro de piel se acercó a nosotros.

-Parece que Eustass-ya no sabe apreciar tu fuerza -comentó volviendo a colocar su espada en su hombro derecho- Únete a mi tripulación y no serás tratada como la basura.

-¿Qué has dicho? -gruño el pelirrojo, interponiéndose entre el pelinegro y yo, sin darme oportunidad a responder- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a un miembro de mi tripulación?

-¿Qué dices? -ese chico ignoró por completo al pelirrojo para volver a clavar su mirada en mí. ¿Me lo estaba diciendo enserio?- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -podía ver cómo el temblor de los hombros del pelirrojo se detuvo, al tiempo que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Cierto, él todavía no sabía mi nombre- No me digas que todavía no sabes como se llama un miembro de tu tripulación siendo tú el Capitán, Eustass-ya -¿Acaso podía leer el pensamiento? Yo estaba alucinando, ni si quiera el pelirrojo se limitó a contestarle.

-Andra -contesté rascando mi mejilla con mi dedo índice- Si me uno a tu tripulación, ¿qué me ofreces?

-¿Qué quieres? -contraatacó él, haciendo que el pelirrojo bufara con fuerza. Yo sólo sonreí ampliamente, para después morder mi labio inferior y recorrer su cuerpo con mis ojos. La verdad es que no era tan corpulento como el pelirrojo, pero se le podía hacer un apaño. Además, empezaba a necesitar compañía por las noches y él, a diferencia del pelirrojo, sí parecía tener modales.

-Y una mierda -gruñó el pelirrojo cargándome a su hombro para alejarnos después de allí.

-OE -me quejé golpeando suavemente su espalda con mis puños- Estaba en una negociación importante.

-Importante mis cojones -gruñó el pelirrojo, para después golpear mi trasero con la palma de su mano haciendo que un pequeño gemido escapara de mi garganta. Mi cuerpo no estaba para estas bromas. Me revolví entre sus brazos para caer de espaldas contra el suelo. _Ay, ay, ay._ Me quejé en voz alta, para después frotar mi trasero y volver a la posición del pelinegro.

-Si me dices cual es tu barco, os haré visitas habituales -reí fuertemente inclinándome ligeramente hacia adelante, teniendo una vista perfecta de sus afilados ojos grises- De todas formas, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento -susurré quiñándole un ojo, viendo como su rostro se contraía ligeramente. Con una nueva carcajada, me alejé de él y me despedí con un gesto de mi mano para después volver caminando hacia el pelirrojo.

-¡Un submarino amarillo! -oí a mis espaldas sacándome una sonrisa. Yo me limité a alzar mi mano derecha con todos los dedos encogidos salvo el pulgar.

-¿Qué pretendes? -gruñó el pelirrojo atravesándome con la mirada. Yo me limité a sonreírle al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Es de armas tomar -dijo Killer tras su máscara, y por el tono de su voz supe que estaba sonriendo- Si ya sabía yo que esta tía, muy normal no era.

-¿Gracias? -comenté volviendo a caminar- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta que el Almirante se vaya de esta isla?

-Deberíamos de alejarnos de la isla hasta que se tranquilice la situación, pero no me da la gana, iremos a las tabernas -contestó el Capitán haciéndome resoplar. ¿Es que eso es en lo único que pensaba?

-Yo creo que deberíamos zarpar hasta que se tranquilice la situación -murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros. Recibiendo varias carcajadas por parte del pelirrojo, sin embargo, pude ver cómo Killer asentía levemente.

-Ni en broma -interrumpió el pelirrojo recibiendo un fuerte gruñido de mi parte.

-¿No hay ninguna manera de convencerle? -pregunté, dirigiendo mi mirada al casco de Killer.

-Si encuentras la manera, házmela saber -respondió haciéndome reír.

-Muy bien -respondí, deteniéndome de golpe, haciendo que Heat chocara contra mi espalda- Killer, te voy a enseñar cómo manipular a un niño con muy mala leche -me coloqué frente al rubio y le enseñé únicamente mi dedo índice- Primera lección, no hacer caso a las rabietas. Segunda lección -le enseñé mi dedo corazón- procurar no usar la violencia. Tercera lección, si la segunda lección no funciona, usar la violencia pero con ganas, que no se quede con ganas para una próxima vez. ¿Entendido? -él no hizo ni un sólo movimiento, así que supuse que, o me estaba mirando a mí, o estaba mirando al Capitán, que permanecía con un brillo extraño en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios- Ahora la demostración -me acerqué al pelirrojo y agarré su antebrazo y suavemente tiré de él bajo la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes- Kid, vida mía -comenté con un tono demasiado dulzón, tanto que hasta se me derritieron los dientes cuando lo dije- La situación en la que nos encontramos no es para estar haciendo el chorras aquí -sus ojos seguían brillando con humor mientras se dejaba guiar por mí. Menos mal que estaba demasiado centrado en mis ojos que no se fijaba hacia donde íbamos- ¿Entiendes eso?

-Claro que lo entiendo -gruñó él resoplando con fuerza- Pero no voy a dejar de hacer lo que me apetezca porque me lo diga un alto rango de la Marina.

-Es que no sólo es tu vida la que está en peligro -comenté, poniendo mi cara más angelical- Es la de toda la tripulación, por eso, o subes al barco -comenté, ahora más fuertemente, señalando al frente con mi mano libre- O te subo yo a la fuerza.

-¿Pero qué cojones...? -gruñó, mirando su hermoso barco frente a nosotros- ¿Cómo piensas subirme ahí si yo no quiero?

-Muy fácil -gruñí, cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con la tinta negra, dejando que me salieran las garras y las grandes alas para después ordenar con una profunda voz que todos subieran al barco mientras que yo agarraba los hombros del pelirrojo con las garras y salía volando hasta la cubierta. Le tiré contra el suelo de madera y me senté sobre su estómago, clavando las uñas a ambos lados de su cabeza- Así -murmuré, volviendo a mi estado original, salvo las manos, que permanecían negras, para después presionar rápidamente mis labios con los suyos y esperar a que todos subieran al barco y nos pusiéramos en marcha para liberarle del agarre.

-Menuda desgraciada -gruñó, entrando a los pasillos del barco. Yo ignoré el llamado de Killer para seguir al pelirrojo. Necesitaba algo que él podía ofrecerme fácilmente y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Llegué a su camarote y entré sin llamar a la puerta para oír el ruido del grifo en el baño. Cerré la puerta y me quité la camiseta y las zapatillas para encaminarme al baño, donde pude ver su amplia espalda, inclinada sobre el lavabo. Yo me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y esperé a que alzara sus ojos en el espejo.

* * *

Cap 6 UP!

¿Celos? ¿Dónde, querido Eustass?

Realmente espero que os esté gustando esta historia.

Nos vemos el domingo babys.

Besazos!


	8. Chapter 8

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **7\. Furiosa.**

-Menuda desgraciada -oí que murmuró mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban a través del espejo- ¿Qué quieres? -gruñó haciéndome sonreír al tiempo que me separaba del marco de la puerta.

-Vamos, Kid -murmuré caminando hasta su posición para después posar mis manos en sus hombros desnudos- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te atraigo lo suficiente? -murmuré, apretando mi pecho contra su espalda mientras él bufaba sonoramente- ¿No me digas que te gusta Killer? Por que es una teoría que llevo sospechando un tiempo -susurré esperando que no fuera así, moviendo mis manos hasta su pecho al tiempo que me presionaba aún más contra su espalda sintiendo su calor inhumano envolverme poco a poco.

-Eres una idiota -rugió él agarrando mis manos para separarme de su cuerpo, girándose rápidamente y empujándome varios pasos hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared, haciendo que un pequeño gemido se escapara de mi boca. Esto se empezaba a poner demasiado agresivo, y me gustaba mucho- Una tremenda idiota -volvió a murmurar acercando lentamente su rostro al mío para después devorar con violencia mi boca.

Yo me dejé hacer, disfrutando esto que tanto había echado de menos. Me daba igual si entraba alguien ahora mismo al camarote, pero necesitaba ésto con urgencia. Recorrí su pecho una y otra vez con mis manos sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, del mismo modo que mi piel expuesta era acariciada por sus manos haciendo que mi temperatura subiera insoportablemente.

Intentando que se diera cuenta de que esto no era suficiente, llevé mis manos a su entrepierna y apreté ligeramente, ganándome un fuerte rugido de su parte mientras que contra sus labios, en los míos surgía una pequeña sonrisa. Él llevó sus manos a la cintura de mis pantalones y desabrochó rápidamente el botón, para después deslizarlos por mis piernas, al tiempo que dejaba pequeños besos en la piel desnuda, para colocarme sobre sus caderas, mientras me apretaba aún más contra la pared, haciendo que un estremecimiento me recorriera de arriba a abajo, pues el contraste de temperatura entre la pared y su cuerpo era bastante grande.

-Joder -murmuré, llevando mis manos a su pelo apretándole más contra mí al tiempo que él llevaba una de las suyas a mis bragas, haciéndolas a un lado, y la otra a sus pantalones- ¿A qué esperas? -pregunté, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, consiguiendo que esbozara una sonrisa similar a la que le había visto en la pelea del grove 1. Sin más miramientos entró en mí con fuerza, haciendo que un pequeño gemido escapara de mi garganta, al tiempo que sus fuertes estocadas hacían que mi cuerpo se golpeara contra la pared del camarote- Así, así -gemí, apretando el agarre de mis piernas en su cadera, disfrutando de la necesidad animal que comenzaba a embargarme. Si ésto seguía así un poco más, no iba a durar mucho, y por la forma en que él resoplaba en mi cuello parecía que tampoco.

-Mocosa -suspiró en mi oído para dejarse caer contra mi cuello, mientras yo reposaba la cabeza en la pared, intentando regular mi respiración una vez estuvimos saciados... o eso quería pensar.

-Otro -rugió, desprendiéndose de los pantalones a base de patadas, saliendo de mi interior, sacándome un fuerte gemido, mientras colocaba sus manos en mi trasero y me llevaba hasta su cuarto dejándome caer sobre la cama.

-¿No necesitas un descanso, Capitán? -murmuré, despojándome del sujetador negro y las bragas del mismo color bajo su atenta mirada para después estirarme bajo él, sintiendo como su calor volvía a crecer, haciendo que nuevamente mi temperatura subiera rápidamente.

Alzó una de sus imperceptibles cejas y se inclinó sobre mi cuello, succionando levemente para después pasar por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi ombligo, donde se entretuvo rodeándolo con la lengua, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina y enterrara mis dedos en su pelo, para alzarle hasta mi rostro y volver a besar sus labios con hambre, como si la sesión anterior no hubiese sucedido.

Cuando mis pulmones rogaron por aire, él se separó de mí con una sonrisa ladeada y volvió a bajar por mi cuerpo hasta la cadera, donde clavó sus dientes robándome un nuevo gemido. Siguió bajando hasta mi entrepierna, donde pude sentir la insistencia de su mirada mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Esto era realmente vergonzoso. Sin embargo, toda vergüenza desapareció cuando sentí cómo su dedo me recorría de arriba a abajo consiguiendo que mi espalda se arqueara. ¿Era posible sentir tanto con tan poco?

-¿Qué pasa? -murmuró él antes de agarrar una parte de mí demasiado sensible en estos momentos entre sus dientes, ejerciendo una ligera presión haciendo que me mojara aún más.

-Eres malo -murmuré enterrando de nuevo mis dedos entre su pelo, llevando mis piernas a su espalda para apretarle aún más contra mí- Sólo conmigo, ¿por qué? -pregunté, intentando que me resolviera la duda que asaltaba mi cabeza desde que le había conocido.

-Porque te lo mereces -volvió a colocarse sobre mí clavando sus ojos ambarinos sobre los míos, que comenzaban a humedecerse. ¿La razón? Ni yo lo sabía. Creo que era porque estaba sintiendo algo que me gustaba demasiado, y hacía demasiado tiempo que no me sentía así- ¿No me digas que ahora te vas a poner a llorar? -murmuró haciendo que yo suspirara fuertemente, intentando eliminar esa sensación cuando volvió a entrar en mí, sacándome otro gemido mientras apoyaba fuertemente mi cabeza sobre la cama tras negar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que tengo un problema -susurré arañando su espalda con mis uñas haciendo que un rugido escapara de su garganta. Mierda. No podía ser tan bueno en esto.

Cogí impulso y giré en la cama para quedar sobre él, volviendo a mover mis caderas con energía mientras apoyaba mis manos en su pecho para impulsarme, sintiendo la intensidad de su mirada sobre mi cuerpo. Yo solo podía permanecer con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la forma en la que entraba y salía de mí interior.

-¿Cuál es tú problema? -gruñó envolviendo mis caderas con sus manos, sentándose, haciendo que nuestros pechos se rozaran, mientras que yo llevaba mis manos hacia mi cabeza y agarraba mi pelo, dejándole vía libre a sus manos, que recorrieron con ansias mi piel expuesta.

-Creo que soy adicta a esto -susurré, tensándome a su alrededor y liberando esa agradable sensación de un momento a otro, para después dejar caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras los últimos espasmos liberaban la tensión de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que él clavaba sus dientes en mi hombro- Me gusta mucho -susurré en su oído para después cerrar mis ojos, disfrutando de su olor a hombre y quedarme dormida.

-Mmm -gemí, sintiendo la insistencia de una mirada sobre mí. Me estiré todo lo que pude, relajando mis músculos agarrotados mientras la sábana, que antes cubría mi cuerpo entero, ahora se deslizaba hacia atrás dejando gran parte de mi cuerpo al descubierto- ¿Qué hora es? -pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados, acercándome a la fuente de calor para entrelazar mis piernas con las del dueño de esa cama para después apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Ni idea -murmuró su voz haciendo que abriera mis ojos para ver cómo su mirada permanecía clavada en el techo, mientras su mano recorría lentamente mi espalda, haciendo que la piel se me erizara. No porque hiciera frío, sino porque nunca esperé que alguien tan animal para algunas cosas, tuviera una cara tan suave como esta- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó girando levemente su rostro hacia mí, mientras sus ojos escaneaban lentamente la sonrisa idiota que estaba plasmada en mi rostro.

-Perfectamente -sonreí alzando mi rostro la distancia suficiente para volver a presionar mis labios con los suyos- Nunca había estado tan bien.

-Me alegro -sonrió él, volviendo a recorrer mi espalda con su mano.

-Tengo un poco de hambre -murmuré volviendo a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, para después cerrar los ojos. Sí, tenía hambre, pero estaba demasiado cómoda como para moverme ni siquiera un poco- Pero se está tan a gusto...-expuse en alto mis pensamientos, dirigiendo mi mano por debajo de la sábana hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo volvía a crecer ante tan ligero toque.

-Cierto -murmuró él alzando las caderas hacia mi mano, para después disfrutar del silencio que nos rodeaba. No todos los días se podía disfrutar de esta tranquilidad en el barco- ¿Qué es ésto? -preguntó con voz ronca recorriendo mi espalda y mis brazos. Sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería alcé mis ojos para ver cómo delineaba las manchas negras de mi piel.

-¿Las manchas? -pregunté mientras el asentía con su cabeza- Pues ni idea. Sólo aparecieron un día.

-He visto cómo las controlas -insistió, sacándome una pequeña sonrisa- No creas que soy idiota.

-No lo creo -respondí, sentándome y colocando la sábana sobre mi torso, enganchándola sobre mis hombros- Supongo que será mi habilidad. Al igual que la tuya es la de la Fruta del Diablo, la mía son estas manchas.

-Am -respondió volviendo a recorrer mi espalda con su mano. La verdad es que el tacto de su áspera mano contra mi piel era realmente placentero.

-¿En qué piensas? -pregunté, girando mi torso para recorrer sus labios con mi dedo índice, el cual él mordió suavemente haciendo que un ligero hormigueo recorriera mi interior- Pareces pensativo.

-No pensaba en nada -murmuró él, haciendo que yo me encogiera de hombros para después levantarme de la cama y encaminarme hacia el baño. Resoplé con fuerza. ¿Dónde demonios me estaba metiendo? Poco después sentí sus pasos acercarse a mi posición, dejándome verle a través del espejo, tan desnudo como me encontraba yo, al tiempo que yo corría mi pelo hacia un hombro, dejando mi espalda completamente descubierta.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través del espejo y sonreí, para después, con mi dedo índice incitarle a que se acercara a mí, cosa que hizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, consiguiendo que un escalofrío de anticipación me recorriera entera.

-¿No te parece excitante? -murmuró deslizando su dedo índice a través de mi pecho, haciendo que toda mi sangre viajara al sur- Porque a mí sí, mucho -murmuró de nuevo, apoyando sus dos manos en mis caderas para levantar mi trasero hacia él- Muy bien -rugió entrando en mí una vez más para después llevar sus ojos al espejo, entrelazando nuestras miradas.

-Eustass -murmuré cuando nuevamente sus dientes se clavaron en mi cuello sin romper el contacto visual- Joder -suspiré cuando llevó sus manos a mis bajos y frotó fuertemente la zona haciéndome enloquecer- Ahí, ahí -gemí cuando se movió más rápido dentro de mí, golpeando un punto extremadamente sensible en mi interior.

-¿Te gusta? -gruñó contra mi piel. Yo intenté responder, pero me resultaba realmente imposible hacer nada más que disfrutar el contacto expresándolo con fuertes gemidos- Dime si te gusta.

-Me gusta mucho -gemí más fuerte cuando me hizo perder por completo el control.

-Uf -resopló en mi oído deteniendo sus caderas, pero sin dejar de mover su mano. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No podía parar justo ahora- Vamos, vente para mí, bonita -gruñó, haciendo que mis paredes se tensaran a su alrededor para después convulsionarme con fuerza a su alrededor.

-¿Te sientes bien? -pregunté, viendo en el espejo como una gran sonrisa ocupaba su rostro al tiempo que yo levantaba mis brazos por encima de su cabeza para enlazar los dedos detrás de su cuello.

-Me siento perfecto -contestó después de besar mi cuello en el lugar donde anteriormente había clavado sus dientes y salir de mi interior para colocar sus brazos por detrás de mis rodillas, meterme en la bañera y encender el grifo- ¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó, mojándome de arriba a abajo con la alcachofa. Yo asentí para coger el bote de gel y llevar mi mano llena de jabón a su pecho y acariciar todo su cuerpo, disfrutando de la sensación de ser la Capitana de ese baño.

-Yo me siento muy bien -respondí de nuevo, mientras ahora, enjabonaba mi propio cuerpo al tiempo que él hacía lo propio con mi pelo.

-Así me gusta -murmuró, haciendo que yo cerrara mis ojos cuando él rascó mi cuero cabelludo con sus uñas. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos bajo el agua, pero se me pasó volando. Él cogió una toalla y me la tendió, cosa que acepté gustosa, para después enrollarla en mi cuerpo.

-Pueff efto no efta tan maf defpuef de tofo -comenté, mientras que con otra toalla me secaba el pelo. Solo pude oír unas fuertes carcajadas de su parte, consiguiendo que me retirara la toalla de la cabeza.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó de nuevo cuando nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

-Que ésto no está mal del todo -sonreí vocalizando como si estuviera hablando con un bebé, mientras que él se colocaba una toalla en la cadera y salía del baño, seguido por mí- ¿No te afeitas? -pregunté mientras se enfundaba en sus pantalones amarillos con manchas negras y volvía sus ojos hacia mí.

-Hoy no, ¿por qué? -preguntó, siguiendo mis movimientos hasta la cama sentándome en ella sin poder apartar mis ojos de su musculoso cuerpo- ¿Qué miras?

-No sé -respondí inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado, contestando su primera pregunta- Nada -respondí a la segunda pregunta pero sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo- Simplemente no puedo evitar mirarte -confesé, pasando la lengua por mi labio inferior imaginando que era otra cosa la que humedecía con la punta de mi lengua.

-Eres rara -rió, haciendo que enarcara una de mis cejas. ¿Rara? No era rara... Simplemente tenía necesidades que él suplía a la perfección- ¿Por qué no te vistes y vamos a comer algo?

-Vale -respondí saltando de la cama para colocarme la camiseta y los pantalones, para después llegar junto a la puerta en un par de pasos.

-¿Y el resto? -preguntó él, haciendo que le mirara extrañada. ¿Acaso ahora se iba a poner tiquismiquis porque no llevara ropa interior?

-Te molesta que vaya así -afirmé, colocando mis brazos en jarra. Él sonrió ampliamente, llegando a mi lado para después golpear con ganas mi trasero con su mano abierta para después salir del cuarto, ignorando mis quejas mientras reía fuertemente. Estaba segura de que la marca de su mano permanecería en mi nalga durante bastante tiempo.

-Buenos días, Capitán -saludó Killer, a quien nos encontramos en el pasillo en dirección al comedor- Andra.

-Hola, Míster Enmascarado -saludé con una gran sonrisa, dando pequeños saltitos a medida que caminábamos a paso lento.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el mecánico que cubrirá el barco? -preguntó Kid, entrando al comedor, encontrándolo completamente vacío- ¿Y el resto de hombres?

-Pues el mecánico vendrá por la mañana -¿Qué coño? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto llevábamos sin comer? Por Dios, esto era inhumano. Si es que no se podía tener un simple vicio- El resto de hombres durmiendo, salvo Leonard, que está haciendo guardia.

-Bien -comentó contento- ¿Tú por qué no estás durmiendo? Supongo que ya es entrada la madrugada.

-No estoy cansado -comentó el chico de la máscara, a lo que yo simplemente me encogí de hombros- Además, la imagen de mi cabeza sólo me da pesadillas.

-¿Qué imagen? -pregunté inclinándome sobre la nevera con el fin de encontrar algo decente para hacer unos bocadillos.

-Justo cuando te dormiste, entró al camarote -comentó el pelirrojo haciéndome enrojecer, centrándome en partir unos perfectos trozos de jamón para meterlos en el pan, intentando evitar por completo sus miradas- ¡Eee! -oí que se quejó el pelirrojo, haciendo que el calor subiera aún más a mis mejillas, sabiendo que el enmascarado le había dado un fuerte golpe al Capitán.

-No era necesario que lo supiera -gruñó el enmascarado sacándome una leve carcajada, yo me giré, tendiéndole un bocadillo a cada uno de los dos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me has visto desnuda? -pregunté, pegando un buen mordisco a lo que era mi cena, o algo así.

-Algo así -murmuró Killer, levantándose el casco lo suficiente para destapar su boca, repitiendo las palabras que en mi cabeza habían surgido momentos antes.

-Vaya por Dios -murmuré, intentando ocultar la vergüenza que me invadía. Sólo esperaba que ellos no notaran esto- Me voy a dar una vuelta -contesté, saliendo del comedor al tiempo que me llevaba el bocadillo de nuevo a la boca. De momento, procuraría evitarles... Por lo menos, hasta que se me olvidara esta situación tan bochornosa.

Devoré el bocadillo, un tanto insípido, y caminé a paso lento a la cubierta, donde acomodé mi trasero en la superficie de madera bajo la atenta mirada del pirata que se encontraba en lo más alto del mástil.

Yo ignoré la insistencia de su mirada y clavé mi vista en el mar, dándole la espalda a los grandes árboles del Archipiélago Sabaody. Me sentía realmente libre. Poder recorrer el mundo con un simple barco, era algo que me parecía increíble. Pocos minutos después unos fuertes pasos me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Cuándo nos marchamos? -pregunté sin moverme ni un ápice cuando los pasos se detuvieron a mi espalda.

-En cuanto el barco esté recubierto -contestó él, pasando por mi lado para llegar a la barandilla y colocar ambas manos sobre ella, alzando su rostro hacia el cielo dándole un aspecto melancólico, por lo menos a mis ojos.

-¿Tienes ganas de irte ya? -pregunté, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro. Él se encogió de hombros, para después darse la vuelta lentamente, mientras sus ojos volvían a clavarse en los míos- ¿Y esa sonrisa? -murmuré imitando su gesto.

-Creo que va a suceder algo bastante interesante -contestó él, llegando a mi posición y colocando una mano en mi hombro- Y nosotros estaremos en primera fila para verlo.

-Es algo importante -confirmé al ver la emoción en su rostro- ¿De qué se trata? -Él no contestó, se limitó a sacar un periódico del bolsillo de su abrigo, para colocarlo frente a mis ojos.

Mis músculos se tensaron, mis ojos se aguaron y mi corazón se estrujó. ¿Acaso esto era posible? No podía creerme esa basura, por lo que agarré la hoja de papel y la arrugué, tirándola al suelo de la cubierta, mientras mis ojos volvían a clavarse en la plenitud del océano.

-Oe, ¿que ocurre? -preguntó colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza, haciendo una ligera presión hacia atrás para que le mirara, pero yo cerré los ojos. No quería que me viera así- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Piensas participar en esa guerra? -pregunté lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Él apartó sus ojos de los míos haciéndome enfurecer. Y yo que pensaba que este loco se atrevía con todo... y ahora- ¡Dime!

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí -respondió él alejándose de mí- No pienso involucrarme en algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Pero piensas ir a mirar, ¿verdad? -susurré antes de que él entrara de nuevo al barco.

Yo seguí clavando mi mirada en el cielo cada vez más azul, mientras que un solo pensamiento ocupaba mi mente. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel? Un pequeño sollozo escapó de mi pecho mientras mis brazos rodeaban fuertemente mis rodillas. ¿No sucedería de verdad, no? ¿No podían quitarme a uno de los grandes pilares de mi vida?

Habían pasado siete días desde que Kid me había enseñado la maldita noticia. Siete días en los que no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo, estaba demasiado furiosa y asustada como para hacerlo. No quería pagar con ellos esta furia y ésta era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Siete días en los que había buscado a Luffy por cielo y tierra, pero no había ni rastro de él. Siete días en los que el tiempo parecía no pasar, pero hoy era el día. Hoy sería el día que la peor de mis pesadillas tenía una elevada probabilidad de hacerse realidad.

Sin querer pensar más en la situación de mierda que me encontraba, me coloqué frente al espejo terminando de cepillar mi pelo, mientras observaba cómo mis ojos se habían vuelto negros completamente haciéndome recordar la conversación con Hikari.

 _-Mis marcas son apenas perceptibles para el ojo humano, supongo que la edad influye también en ello. Por eso, mis ojos son prácticamente blancos, a diferencia de ti, que tus manchas son negras. Del mismo modo, que ahora que aceleré el proceso de tu cuerpo, tus ojos son prácticamente negros. Surgen cuando el cuerpo del portador se siente preparado para asimilar semejante fuerza y poder de cambio._

-Lo haré -murmuré, colocando mi mano sobre el reflejo del cristal. Era un suicidio ir hasta allí, pero lo haría. No podía permitir que le alejaran de mí de esa manera.

Una vez me hube mentalizado de la locura que pensaba cometer, salí del cuarto para dirigirme al comedor, donde estaba el resto de la tripulación. Me preparé un café y me apoyé en la encimera viendo cómo todos reían y disfrutaban de esa patética mañana.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -preguntó el enmascarado sacándome de mi ensimismamiento- Llevas sin dirigirnos la palabra a ninguno de nosotros varios días.

-No es de tu incumbencia -me limité a responder, disfrutando el sabor del café caliente- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Vaya humor... -respondió, apoyándose a mi lado bajo la atenta mirada de algunos de los hombres allí presentes, incluido el Capitán- ¿Acaso estás con la regla?

-Menudo gilipollas -murmuré, terminando mi desayuno y rompiendo la taza con la encimera, provocando que los trozos que se habían formado me provocaran varios cortes.

-Oe -volvió a decir pero no le dejé terminar.

Sacudí mi mano para que se desprendieran los trocitos de cerámica y clavé mi mirada en él, haciendo que retrocediera varios pasos. No estaba yo para muchas bromas. Un reguero de sangre se escurrió entre mis dedos, provocando que apretara fuertemente el puño, intentando no golpear al hombre, consiguiendo de esa forma que más sangre saliera de las heridas.

-Apártate de mí -gruñí, señalándole con mi dedo índice.

-Bueno, qué -rió fuertemente el pelirrojo. Levantándose de la mesa, golpeando la superficie fuertemente con sus puños- ¿Vamos a ver la ejecución o qué?

Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron al oír semejantes palabras. ¿Tan poca humanidad tenía? Oír esas palabras de su boca me provocaban un asco infernal. Y lo peor de todo, es que su tripulación vitoreaba con él.

-Yo sí voy -contesté pasando entre las mesas, procurando no mirar a nadie- Y no quiero que nadie me siga.

-No pensábamos hacerlo -rió el Capitán siguiendo mis pasos, consiguiendo ponerme de peor humor aún- ¿No deberías mirarte esa mano primero?

-No -me limité a contestar sacudiendo mi mano sana para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? -rugió, agarrando mi antebrazo para lanzarme contra la pared- Desde que te dejé leer la noticia estás insoportable. Aún más, si eso era posible.

-Quítate de aquí -me quejé revolviéndome entre sus brazos- Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Se puede saber el qué? -gruñó acercándose aún más a mi rostro- Que yo sepa, siempre andas deambulando por el barco sin hacer nada.

-Tengo que ir a ver una guerra -contesté evitando su mirada, pues me intimidaba bastante.

Me separé de él y me alejé por el pasillo en dirección a mi camarote para agarrar mi arco y varias flechas. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un interrogatorio. Cuando tuve todo, con los puños fuertemente apretados bajé del barco y respiré hondo. No tenía muy claro donde iban a transmitir la guerra así que me dirigí a la zona turística, en algún sitio tenía que estar y empezaría por ahí, y justo como había pensado, tres grandes monitores nos dejaban ver la plaza de Marinford. Me subí a uno de los tejados, pues sabía que desde ahí podía ver mucho mejor y al rato, sentí una presencia a mi lado.

* * *

CAP 7 UP!

SORPRENDENTEMENTE esta historia ya tiene más de 300 leídas. Estoy alucinando, de verdad. Nunca pensé que tanta gente llegaría a leer esta historia, cosa que realmente os agradezco. Estoy tan... increíblemente emocionada, que no tengo palabras.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y nos leemos en una semana.

Besazos


	9. Chapter 9

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **8\. Destrozada.**

-¿Te unes a mi tripulación o no? -preguntó la ronca voz del Cirujano, haciendo que por primera vez en varios días alzara las comisuras de mis labios, sin emargo, sabía que era una sonrisa sin ninguna emoción- Te puedo asegurar que yo te trataré mejor que Eustass-ya.

-Lo discutiremos en otra ocasión -murmuré en el momento en que alguien en la plaza berreó lo que más me temía. Pues en lo más profundo de mi ser, había esperado que fuera un bulo de la Marina, pero al parecer no era así.

-Estaré encantado de esperar -murmuró él mientras que mis ojos se aguaban al ver cómo Ace, mi Ace, subía las escaleras hasta dar una vista perfecta de su cuerpo y caer de rodillas. No me lo podían quitar. No nos lo podían quitar. Esto era muy injusto. Sabía que si Luffy se enteraba de esto, iba a sufrir, y probablemente a cometer una locura.

Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos. Pude ver como el Almirante de flota se llevaba un Den Den Mushi a los labios y comenzaba a hablar, consiguiendo que apretara fuertemente mis puños, en uno clavándome las uñas, y en el otro que se abrieran y sangraran aún más mis heridas.

-¿Estás bien? -comentó el Cirujano percatándome de que no estábamos solos, sino que me encontraba rodeada por su tripulación.

-Es un mierda -murmuré haciendo rechinar mis dientes. ¿Por qué en este mundo había gente tan cruel?

- _"Dime el nombre de tu padre..."_ -insistió nuevamente Sengoku poniéndome enferma. Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, mientras comenzaba a hipar y agarraba fuertemente lo que más cerca tenía, en este caso, el brazo del Cirujano.

Tenía constancia de los problemas que tuvo Ace en la infancia, y también, tenía constancia de lo duro que había sido para él ser el hijo de quien era, y que hubiera gente que disfrutara con estos espectáculos... Me ponía enferma.

Antes de seguir escuchando, enterré mi cabeza en el pecho del chico, tapé mis oídos con mis manos y dejé que mis lágrimas empaparan su sudadera. Probablemente, más tarde me lo recriminara, pero ahora mismo, no podía seguir viendo ni escuchando nada.

-Ahí está -murmuró el chico al cual estaba aún pegada. Yo levanté mis ojos para ver en las pantallas un gran número de barcos, consiguiendo que un pequeño rayo de esperanza inundara mi pecho.

-Ace -murmuré, llevando las manos a mi pecho y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, me encontraba viendo el puesto de figuritas de madera.

 _"Hikari, ¿qué hago?"_ -pregunté, esperando que hubiese funcionado.

 _"Lo que creas correcto. Ten en cuenta, que con tu poder, puedes hacer muchas cosas..."_ -respondió ella en mi cabeza, consiguiendo que más lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos- _"Te enseñé todo lo que sé para que fueras más fuerte. Porque eres una buena chica. Porque sé que sabrás hacer lo correcto. Porque tienes que proteger a los tuyos..."_

 _"Hikari..."_ -murmuré, volviendo a abrir mis ojos, volviendo al tejado del edificio- Gracias. Por todo.

Pude sentir varias miradas sobre mí pero las ignoré centrando mi atención en las pantallas, donde se podía ver la crudeza de la batalla. Estaba tan concentrada en la pantalla, que lo que estaba viendo me estaba descolocando completamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Una pequeña sonrisa y un hipido escaparon de mí, cuando vi a Luffy salvar a Barba-blanca del ex-Shichibukai Crocodile. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Cuando caí en la realidad de la situación, apreté mis puños con fuerza. No podían quitarme a mis hermanos. ¡No podían hacerlo! Y tampoco se lo permitiría.

Grité. Grité como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras enterraba mis dedos entre mi pelo. El miedo estaba provocando un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. No podían quitarme a Luffy también, ¿no? Sentí una mano en mi antebrazo y elevé mis ojos hacia el cirujano, que por un breve momento mostró una expresión de sorpresa, pero que quitó de su rostro cuando yo sacudí mi brazo de su toque.

-¡Luffy! -chillé colocando mis manos en la barandilla, sabiendo que probablemente ahora mismo la atención de esa plaza no estaba en las pantallas, sino en mí. Me arranqué la camiseta como pude, y me la colgué de la cintura del pantalón, después volví a llevar mi mirada a la pantalla. Distinguiendo a Luffy entre la multitud repartiendo a diestro y siniestro. Si salía de ésta, iba a ser yo misma quien me lo cargara- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? -susurré, para después volver a llevar mis ojos hasta el pelinegro, que se había separado varios pasos de mí. Él solo se encogió de hombros- Ven a Marinford... Y saca a mi hermano de allí. Por favor -finalicé, antes de dejar que la tinta envolviera por completo mi cuerpo.

Desplegué las dos grandes alas negras y salté del tejado para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, intentando detener el flujo de lágrimas de frustración y miedo que al parecer no quería cesar. Sabía que el viaje iba a suponer un gran gasto de energía, pero no me importaba. Todo fuera por mi familia. Aleteé con fuerza, dejando que el viento despeinara mi cabello. Sólo esperaba que el Cirujano me hiciera el favor de ir a por Luffy.

Cuando llegué a la isla no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero lo que sí estaba claro, es que ese campo de batalla era una auténtica masacre. Pude fijarme en que los piratas de Barba-blanca intentaban llegar a la plaza de ejecución, por lo que aleteé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban hasta la parte trasera del prácticamente inexistente barco de Barba-blanca, con cuidado de que no me viera nadie.

Dejé que la tinta volviera a mi cuerpo, y cuando hube recuperado minimamente las fuerzas caminé corrí hacia el barco que acababa de llegar a la plaza de ejecución. Entre todos aquellos piratas, corrí hacia la parte delantera del barco, teniendo una vista perfecta del insensato de Luffy, que al parecer pensaba enfrentarse a los tres Almirantes. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Encima, con un simple mástil... ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Pude fijarme en que usando su habilidad, y aprovechándose de las de ésos tres, consiguió formar una gran nube de vapor. Cuando Barba-blanca saltó del barco, yo seguí rápidamente sus pasos, por lo que corrí rápidamente, salté del barco y pasé por el lado del hombre, dirigiendo por unos segundos mi mirada al hombre quien me examinaba inexpresivo, mientras que parte de los piratas y soldados más cercanos que allí estaban detenían sus ojos en mí por unos segundos.

-¡Luffy! -berreé aumentando mi velocidad sintiendo como mi corazón amenazaba con escapar de mi boca. Sin embargo, cuando una energía extraña se acercó rápidamente a mí, me lancé en plancha contra el suelo, provocando que un leve gemido escapara de mi pecho ante el golpe que me había dado.

Lentamente alcé mis ojos y pude ver a un hombre de profundos ojos amarillos quien me apuntaba con una gran espada en forma de cruz.

-Bastante tenemos con dejar que Mugiwara avance tanto, como para permitir que una niña en ropa interior siga sus pasos -murmuró el hombre, provocando que frunciera levemente mi ceño. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me enderecé lentamente y permití que la tinta de mis brazos viajara a mis manos formando dos grandes cuchillos.

Cuando me dispuse a atacarle él volvió a lanzar una estocada en mi dirección, la cual detuve con mis dos cuchillos, provocando que los ojos del hombre se afilaran cuando conseguí desviar levemente la trayectoria.

-Parece que te he subestimado -murmuró el hombre acercándose lentamente a mí, mientras yo resoplaba con fuerza.

Ante mi falta de energía, los dos cuchillos volvieron a fusionarse contra mi piel, provocando que el hombre que tenía delante esbozara una sieniestra sonrisa. Yo, en un acto desesperado, agarré una de las flechas y la lancé hacia el hombre cubierta en tinta negra, esperando que funcionara la idea que se me había pasado por la cabeza.

El hombre simplemente inclinó un poco su cabeza para evitar la flecha, sin embargo, una sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios cuando con un único pensamiento, la tinta que envolvía la flecha se adhirió al hombro del hombre. Rápidamente la tinta de mi antebrazo derecho formó una cuchilla desde mi muñeca a mi codo. Ante esto, moví mi brazo de forma vertical, provocando que la tinta que había colocado en el hombro del hombre se rajara a la mitad, permitiéndome ver cómo un espeso hilo de sangre comenzaba a fluir de la herida.

Cuando esto sucedió, los soldados y piratas que nos rodeaban en esos momentos se callaron, provocando que una gran satisfacción surgiera en mi interior.

-No deberías haberme subestimado -repetí sus palabras, esbozando una gran sonrisa cuando la furia bañó sus ojos.

Cuando el hombre alzó su espada para volver a dirigir hacia mí una estocada, apareció un pirata que detuvo su movimiento, provocando que yo resoplara mientras la tinta del hombro del tipo volvía a mi cuerpo.

Cuando consideré que estaba medianamente a salvo, busqué a Luffy con mi mirada, encontrándolo junto a una gran cabeza y el ex-shichibukai Jimbe. A continuación, alcé mis ojos hacia la plataforma para ver el rostro aterrorizado de Ace.

Siguiendo los pasos de Luffy, comencé a correr, sin embargo, había demasiadas personas como para poder correr con libertad, por lo que extendí dificultosamente las alas y aleteé con fuerza hasta detenerme varios metros por delante de Luffy, provocando que él y sus acompañantes se detuvieran.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Luffy -comenté con una sonrisa, girándome rápidamente para patear a un marine que se había acercado demasiado a mi espalda.

-Tenemos que salvar a Ace -se limitó a decir Luffy volviendo a correr, agarrando mi mano para tirar de mí entre todas las personas en dirección a la plataforma.

-Ten cuidado, Luffy -susurré, viendo la decisión de su mirada. Sabía que en estos momentos, Luffy no estaba pensando con claridad, y me aterrorizaba que cometiera una locura mayor a lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

Viendo cómo Luffy seguía despejando el camino de marines y no estando dispuesta a quedarme atrás, dejé que las manchas de mis brazos formaran de nuevo los cuchillos, sin embargo esta vez lo hicieron mucho más despacio mientras mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar. Al parecer me estaba quedando sin fuerzas y mi cuerpo comenzaba a colapsar.

Tal y como hacía mi hermano, comencé a rebanar marines a placer, pues un solo pensamiento ocupaba mi mente en esos momentos. Sacar a mis dos hermanos de este lugar costase lo que costase, aunque eso supusiese perder mi propia vida.

En ese momento, el Almirante trajeado de amarillo se colocó frente a nosotros, haciendo que me detuviera y Luffy se colocara a mi lado.

-Tú sigue, Luffy. Tienes que salvar a Ace -murmuré de nuevo, mientras mi hermano seguía corriendo. Sólo esperaba que esto saliera bien. Sin embargo, el hombre me ignoró por completo y fue tras Luffy, atravesándole con un rayo de luz, que le lanzó hasta Barba-blanca- Luffy...-cuando se fue a levantar, dio varios pasos y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue correr hasta él. No podía dejarme. No le permitía hacerlo- ¡LUFFY! -le abofeteé, pero sin recibir respuesta. Esto no me gustaba nada. Los problemas comenzaban a acumularse, y no encontraba salida a ninguno de ellos. Añadiendo que en ese momento, el Vice-Almirante Garp se dispuso a luchar, todo podía ir a peor. La cabeza enorme se colocó a mi lado sobresaltándome.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Mugiwara-boy? -preguntó la cabeza, sin recibir respuesta de mi parte, pues en ese momento, lo único que se pasaba por mi cabeza era la razón de porqué un cuerpo tan pequeñito podía sujetar una cabeza tan grande...

-Iva-chan... -murmuró mi hermano, sacándome de mi ridículo pensamiento en un momento como éste, para volver a centrar mi atención en él.

-¡Todavía estás consciente! -berreó la cabeza, haciéndome rodar los ojos. Estaba consciente, sí, pero estaba completamente destrozado.

-Tengo algo que pedirte -murmuró mi hermano, haciendo que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, nunca había visto a Luffy tan débil.

MALDITA SEA. Me sentía impotente, quería ayudar a Ace, pero no podía dejar a Luffy aquí a su suerte... En ese momento me desentendí de la conversación, viendo como las cosas se torcían aún más en el bando de los piratas, pues al parecer, Barba-blanca no iba a aguantar mucho más, y los comandantes de sus divisiones estaban comenzando a distraerse con la situación de su Capitán, perdiendo sus respectivas batallas.

-Si fallo en mi intento de salvar a Ace... -oí que dijo Luffy, a lo que yo enterré mis dedos en su pelo, llamando su atención- Desearía estar muerto. Por favor, dame la fuerza para pelear en este momento.

-Lo haremos juntos -murmuré, restregando el dorso de mi mano por mi mejilla. No quería hacer caso a sus palabras, pero sabía que lo decía enserio. Sabía lo importante que era Ace para Luffy y por ese mismo motivo, yo...- Saldremos de aquí los tres. Juntos. Como siempre debió ser.

-Claro -respondió él con una floja sonrisa. Los dos estábamos demasiado débiles. Yo no iba a poder hacer mucho más, pero me gustaría aguantar hasta ver cómo las dos personas más importantes de mi vida salían de aquí.

Cuando la cabeza andante clavó sus uñas en mi hermano, me quedé petrificada. No sabía que hacer. Como si hubieran renovado sus fuerzas, Luffy se alzó del suelo, llamando la atención de gran parte de la plaza, para gritar con fuerza, agarrar mi mano y volver a correr en dirección a nuestro destino.

-Van a ejecutar a Ace -murmuré clavando mis ojos en la plataforma, viendo como dos hombres a los laterales de nuestro hermano sostenían dos largas espadas.

-Mugiwara-boy, recuerda que si caes otra vez... -comenzó a hablar la cabeza. Yo solo podía ver la espalda de mi hermano. ¿Qué se supone que le había hecho para que ahora pareciera que era su primer momento en el campo de batalla?

-No volveré a caer -respondió Luffy, soltando mi mano haciéndome sentir orgullosa. Ya no era aquel niño que hacía trastadas o se metía en líos. No, ahora era un hombre, un hombre dispuesto a luchar por lo que era suyo, del mismo modo que yo iba a proteger lo mío. Cuando estábamos completamente rodeados por marines, los dos de la plataforma comenzaron a bajar sus espadas, haciendo que mi corazón se parara. No. No podía ser- ¡Deteneros! -berreó Luffy, mientras una gran fuerza surgía de él, haciendo que gran parte de los marines, incluidos los de la plataforma y numerosos piratas de Barba-blanca, cayeran desplomados en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Había sido una sensación similar a la que sentí en la casa de subastas- ¡Andra! -me llamó él, mientras seguía corriendo. Yo rápidamente llegué a su altura, resoplando fuertemente.

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese poder? -preguntó de nuevo la cabeza, volviéndose a poner a nuestra altura.

-¿Poder? -pregunté yo mientras tosía con fuerza llegando a escupir sangre, por lo que detuve mi carrera, para ver cómo mi hermano se giraba para clavar sus ojos en mí. Yo sólo le sonreí. Esperando que siguiera adelante. Asentí, indicándole que todo estaba bien, a pesar de saber que no era así. Seguí tosiendo, hincando mis rodillas en el suelo mientras apoyaba mis manos en el cemento y mi estómago se contraía con fuerza.

-¡ANDRA! -oí que berreó Ace, consiguiendo que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, había sido un estorbo al venir aquí. Pero no me arrepentía. Estaba segura de que Luffy lo lograría, no por nada, es mi hermano pequeño, y yo estaría en primera fila para verlo.

Cuando una gran sombra se cernió sobre mí, me giré rápidamente y pateé el estómago de la persona. No pensaba morir todavía. Todavía tenía mucha guerra que dar. Rebané el cuello del marine y me alcé como pude, para ver como Luffy era escoltado por los comandantes de Barba-blanca hacia Ace. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Lo íbamos a conseguir. Lo iba a conseguir.

-¡VENGA, LUFFY! -berreé lo más fuerte que pude sintiendo el ardor de mi garganta, volviendo a toser sangre, pero merecía la pena.

Centré mi mirada en los piratas de Barba-blanca, que mantenían a los marines a raya, dejándole a mi hermano el camino libre. Ahora solo tenía que llegar a la plataforma. De pronto, un hombre con un traje blanco y naranja apareció de la nada y creó un camino de cemento hasta la plataforma, que Luffy comenzó a escalar con rapidez. Podía escuchar con claridad los ánimos de los piratas, mientras que los marines comenzaban a desesperarse.

Cuando Luffy iba por la mitad del camino, Garp se lanzó hacia él, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera. No podía permitirlo. Extendí las alas y me dispuse a despegar, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Garp cayó al suelo de la plaza y Luffy llegó de un salto a la plataforma- Luffy -murmuré, cubriendo mis labios con mi mano mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar de nuevo por mis mejillas. No se que estaba ocurriendo en la plataforma, pero cuando un rayo de luz atravesó el cielo hacia ellos se me volvió a cerrar la garganta. A eso, se le sumó el Almirante Sengoku, que se dispuso a entrar en acción. Se lanzó contra ellos, haciendo que la plataforma se derrumbara.

Habíamos llegado demasiado lejos como para que esto acabara así. Cuando vi que el fuego no desaparecía corrí hacia allí. No me lo podía creer. El emblema de barba-blanca se podía distinguir perfectamente entre las llamas.

-¡ACE, LUFFY! -berreé, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo.

-¿Puedes pelear, Luffy? -escuché antes de atravesar las llamas y lanzarme a los brazos de mi hermano mayor.

-Por supuesto que puedo -respondió el pequeño sonriéndome ampliamente, mientras yo apretaba fuertemente a Ace contra mí.

-Idiota -murmuró Ace golpeando suavemente mi cabeza con su puño mientras más sollozos acudían a mi garganta- Pero no es momento para esto, tenemos que salir de aquí ya y encontrarte algo de ropa -finalizó separándome de él mientras yo me colocaba a su lado en una postura completamente relajada a pesar del dolor que comenzaba a embargarme por dentro- Gracias... A los dos.

-No tienes por qué darlas -murmuré yo mientras mis manchas negras llegaban hasta mis manos y formaban de nuevo los largos cuchillos. Haciéndome sentir un fuerte ardor en mi pecho mientras comenzaba a perder visibilidad. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No era momento de debilidad...

-El viejo Barba-blanca nos ha ayudado mucho -rió Luffy, mientras nos rodeaban los marines.

-Hora de salir de aquí -sonreí comenzando a correr, pues no disponía de energía suficiente para volver a desplegar las alas.

Dejé atrás a esos dos, pues sabía perfectamente que juntos se las apañaban bien, mientras que yo iba limpiando el camino de marines que no dejaban de interponerse en mi destino. Sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención. Uno de los Almirantes estaba plantado en medio de la plaza, sin hacer nada. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sin darle más vueltas seguí corriendo, hasta que un peso en mi estómago me hizo darme la vuelta. Ahí estaba Ace, frente a ese Almirante y Luffy en el suelo. Esto no podía acabar bien. De ninguna manera, y la sensación en mi pecho me lo confirmaba.

-Ace -murmuré. No podía detenerse ahora. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él. Ahora lo que tendría que hacer es correr como si le fuera la vida en ello. Maldita sea. Fui a recorrer los pasos que había avanzado, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, mi corazón se aceleró aún más, cuando Luffy de rodillas, era el claro objetivo de ese sádico- ¡LUFF.. -mi voz dejó de salir en el mismo momento en que Ace se interpuso en la trayectoria del puño de magma, haciendo que mis rodillas golpearan el suelo- No -murmuré levantándome como pude para acercarme a ellos, sin embargo mis piernas no respondían, parecían haberse bloqueado- ¡NO! -chillé, intentando que mi cuerpo respondiera a las órdenes que mi cerebro le mandaba, sin embargo no sucedía nada.

Ace cayó de rodillas, del mismo modo que las lágrimas volvían a caer por mis mejillas. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho me impedía respirar, a medida que mis rodillas comenzaban a doblarse nuevamente para finalmente clavarse en el suelo. Mis sentidos no respondían, no podía ver nada más que los ojos de mi hermano mayor cada vez más apagados- Ace -cubrí mi boca con ambas manos y me mordí con fuerza el interior de las mejillas intentando comprobar que esto era solo una maldita pesadilla y que no había pasado realmente.

-¡TÚ LO PROMETISTE! -berreó Luffy haciendo que mi corazón se resquebrajara lentamente, haciendo que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos con más intensidad provocándome una pequeña punzada de dolor, por lo que me llevé los ojos a mis mejillas y pude ver que estaba llorando sangre.

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo pasó desde que escuché las palabras de Luffy hasta que el cuerpo de Ace cayó al suelo provocando que un desgarrador chillido saliera de mi pecho y que las rojas lágrimas siguieran corriendo por mis mejillas.

Desde esta distancia, pude ver a Luffy extendiendo su mano hacia nuestro hermano para mover suavemente su hombro sin recibir respuesta.

Mi cerebro desconectó por completo del campo de batalla para mantener mis cinco sentidos en Ace, esperando que esta fuera otra de sus típicas bromas de mal gusto, sabiendo, muy dentro de mí que no era así, sin embargo, me negaba a asimilarlo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Luffy había entrado en estado de shock, mientras el Almirante que había matado a mi hermano se acercaba a ellos, sin embargo, uno de los piratas de barba-blanca lo detenía y otra persona sacaba a Luffy de allí.

Veía como movían sus labios, pero no era capaz de oír nada, pues una sensación de calor estaba inundando mi interior. Me habían quitado a Ace. El tío que tenía a varios metros, me había quitado a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y ahora, pretendía hacer lo mismo con el único que me quedaba.

Dejando que el odio que sentía en esos momentos me embargara, me levanté lentamente y clavé mis ojos en ese tipo, provocando que los fuertes latidos de mi corazón rebotaran en mis oídos, embotándome la cabeza.

No supe como sucedió, pero de pronto las manchas de mi torso y espalda se desprendieron de mi piel formando grandes hilos negros con el extremo que no estaba sujeto a mi cuerpo terminado en una puntiaguda punta. Iba a descargar en él la impotencia que sentía. Iba a destruirle como la mísera rata que era. Iba a acabar con su vida de la peor forma posible.

Los hilos viajaron a gran velocidad hacia ese hombre, sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto de alcanzarle, Barba-blanca, que al parecer seguía con vida se colocó detrás de él. Por lo que yo regresando dificultosamente las manchas a mi cuerpo, me acerqué lentamente a Ace, me agaché a su lado y me abracé fuertemente a él, mientras un berrido desgarrador salía de mi garganta y nuevas lágrimas de sangre salían de mis ojos.

En ese estado, perdí la consciencia completamente, ignorando el paso del tiempo, sintiendo como el calor del cuerpo de Ace comenzaba a desaparecer hasta que todo a mi alrededor se tranquilizó considerablemente y una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro, la cual yo me sacudí con fuerza, sin embargo, la persona que fuera no se rindió y me separó de mi hermano mientras unos marines colocaban una manta sobre el frío cuerpo de Ace.

-¡NO LE TOQUÉIS! -berreé separándome de esas manos para correr de nuevo hacia mi hermano y separar a los marines de una fuerte patada- No le toquéis -murmuré arrodillándome de nuevo sobre él para pasar mi mano por su pelo, pudiendo ver cómo una ligera sonrisa ocupaba el rostro de Ace.

-Andra -comentó una voz demasiado conocida para mí, por lo que giré mi rostro levemente para ver cómo Shanks "El Pelirrojo" me tendía el sombrero de Luffy, al tiempo que una sensación extraña ocupaba mi pecho. Una sensación de traición. De desesperanza- Tienes que irte.

-¡Por qué demonios no has llegado antes! -berreé lanzándome contra él para golpear su pecho con mis puños al parecer con mis energías completamente recuperadas, o eso quería pensar yo. Tenía claro que él podría haber evitado todo esto, y no había hecho nada para que no pasara- Tú le podías haber salvado -seguí berreando mientras agarraba fuertemente su camisa entre mis manos al tiempo que sus manos se colocaban en mis hombros separándome de él. Estaba tan furiosa que las lágrimas que inhundaban mis ojos no corrieran por mis mejillas.

-Ve con Luffy -insistió colocándome el sombrero en la cabeza después de besar mi coronilla- Os necesitáis mutuamente. Se ha ido en un submarino amarillo - yo me limité a asentir no sintiéndome muy confiada, mientras volvía a arrodillarme ante Ace y depositaba mis labios en su mejilla para después murmurar un leve " _Te quiero_ " y a continuación alejarme de allí a paso lento con un solo pensamiento en mente.

Yo misma acabaría con la Marina. Los hundiría a todos en el mismísimo infierno.

Con mis puños fuertemente apretados, alcé mis ojos del suelo y corrí hacia un barco de la marina que comenzaba a alejarse de allí para subir en él, no sin antes clavar brevemente mi mirada en los barcos que estaban allí de espectadores, haciendo que unas fuertes arcadas surgieran en mi interior cuando distinguí al pelirrojo en la cubierta de su nave. Maldito fuera. Cuando aterricé en la cubierta del barco dispuesta a pelear nuevamente, pude darme cuenta que los marines estaban petrificados y que una multitud de ¿hombres? ¿mujeres? No lo tenía muy claro, estaban allí junto a la Shichibukai Boa Hancock.

-¿Dónde está Luffy? -pregunté, cuando todos ellos repararon en mi presencia.

-Vamos a su encuentro -comentó la gigantesca cabeza haciendo que clavara mis ojos en ella- ¿De qué le conoces?

-Es mi hermano -me limité a responder acercándome a la barandilla del barco, arrancando la camiseta de la cintura de mi pantalón para limpiar mis mejillas con ella, y después tirarla al mar.

Apoyé mis manos en la barandilla y cerré mis ojos, dejando que la brisa marina despeinara mi pelo. Dejé que los recuerdos me invadieran, mientras una corriente de lágrimas volvía a correr por mis mejillas. Lloré en silencio, sabiendo que a partir de ahora, siempre habría una herida en mi pecho imposible de reparar.

Recordé. Recordé la primera vez que vi a Ace. Recordé las tardes junto a ellos en aquella casa de vandidos. Recordé las peleas entre los hermanos para probar su fuerza. Recordé las numerosas veces que mi tía Makino les había llevado ropa nueva.

Eran tantos recuerdos, todos tan felices... Y ahora. Ahora nada de eso se podría revivir. Ahora éramos Luffy y yo. ¿Estaría bien? No quería que estuviera mucho rato más separado de mí. Necesitaba a Luffy. Apreté fuertemente el sombrero de paja contra mi pecho, mientras un pequeño sollozo escapaba de mi garganta.

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

De pronto, un fuerte pinchazo en la parte trasera de mi cráneo me hizo caer de rodillas, mientras más lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. ¿Es que no tenía suficiente con el dolor de mi pecho que ahora se iba a sumar la cabeza?

Abrí levemente mis ojos para ver como a unos pocos metros de nosotros, el agua comenzaba a sacudirse, para luego dejarme ver un gran submarino amarillo del cual salió el oso blanco de la tripulación del Cirujano, mientras una gran serpiente se situaba frente a él. El barco en el que iba llegó a su lado y salté rápidamente junto a la serpiente, seguida por la Shichibukai Boa Hancock. El oso se sobresaltó en un primer momento, mientras dos de sus camaradas llegaban a su lado.

-¿Cómo está Luffy? -preguntó la mujer a mi lado mientras que yo volvía a toser con fuerza y mis ojos se desenfocaban, impidiendome ver más allá de mi nariz. Al parecer, usar demasiado la habilidad de las manchas suponía un gran esfuerzo, para el cual, mi cuerpo no estaba preparado.

-Pensé que la marina nos había seguido, ¿es una broma o qué? -comentó el oso, haciéndome bufar. ¿Acaso no podía responder a la pregunta? Maldita sea. Seguí tosiendo, mientras la palma de mi mano comenzaba a gotear contra la cubierta.

-Dejé que Salome los buscara en el fondo del océano -contestó la mujer, haciendo que yo clavara mis ojos en ella. Sintiendo como mis piernas perdían fuerza. Ahora no era momento de perder la consciencia. Primero tenía que saber como estaba mi hermano- ¿Y cómo se te ocurre cambiar de tema así, bestia? -rugió la mujer consiguiendo que un estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo. Al parecer era de armas tomar.

Yo, sintiendo que mi cuerpo no podía más, a tientas extendí mi mano hacia la mujer, probablemente manchándola de sangre, pero en ese momento no me importó, perdiendo la poca visibilidad que me quedaba.

-Luffy -murmuré, antes de escuchar cómo los hombres gritaban "¡Capitán!", mientras yo caía de rodillas bajo las quejas de la mujer por haberla manchado.

-Hice todo lo que pude -oí alzando mi rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que nuevas lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. No veía muy bien, pero sí podía distinguir la claridad del cielo, dejando que una sensación de tranquilidad me invadiera cuando el chico siguió hablando- He conseguido estabilizarle, aunque ha sufrido un daño considerable.

-Que alegría -murmuré, volviendo a apretar el sombrero contra mi pecho y dejarme caer de boca contra la madera, permitiendo que el dolor desapareciera y la oscuridad inundara por completo mis sentidos.

* * *

CAP 8 arriba!

¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? La verdad, pensé en salvar a mi querido Ace... pero se perdería una parte esencial de la trama de One Piece, ¿no? En fin...

Nos leemos en una semana, que ya será nochevieja... y mañana es NAVIDAD!

Espero que páseis unas buenas fiestas y que no desfaséis mucho con la marcha.

Besazos


	10. Chapter 10

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **9\. Indecisa.**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, percatándome de que me encontraba en una habitación completamente a oscuras. Únicamente podía escuchar un constante pitido, por lo que llevé mis ojos hacia el aparato y seguí los cables conectados a mi cuerpo.

Cuando caí en la realidad, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, provocando que me llevara rápidamente mis manos a mis ojos y presionara fuertemente, intentando borrar de mi memoria las imágenes que no dejaban de aparecer.

-Ace -gimoteé sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho, mientras el pitido se aceleraba acorde a los latidos de mi corazón.

No podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto. Me habían arrebatado a Ace y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Un berrido desgarrador escapó de mi pecho una vez más. Las imágenes en mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez, como si con una no hubiera sido suficiente, provocando que más y más lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

Yo no había podido hacer nada. Luffy no había podido hacer nada.

¡Luffy!

Cuando la amplia sonrisa de mi hermano pequeño apareció en mi cabeza mi corazón volvió a latir con energía.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien?

Necesitaba encontrarle cuanto antes y asegurarme de que se encontraba bien.

De un rápido movimiento me arranqué los cables del cuerpo sin ningún cuidado y bajé de la cama dispuesta a encontrar a Luffy. Con mis ojos empañados a causa de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de mis ojos, me acerqué a la gran puerta de metal y la abrí sin ningún recato, encontrándome un amplio pasillo, también de metal.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

A paso lento caminé hacia la derecha, apoyando mi cuerpo en la pared pues no creía que mis piernas fueran a soportar el peso de mi cuerpo, el cual, parecía pesar toneladas.

Sin poder dejar de llorar, llegué hasta otra puerta la cual abrí y asomé mi cabeza lo suficiente para encontrarme el cuerpo inconsciente de Luffy cubierto de arriba a abajo de vendas y al igual que yo segundos antes, conectado a numerosos aparatos que no dejaban de pitar.

Un nuevo sollozo escapó de mi pecho cuando me adentré a la sala y me fijé en el rostro pacífico de Luffy. Lentamente me acerqué hasta la camilla y agarré su mano vendada para llevármela a los labios. Yo me limité a cerrar mis ojos disfrutando de ese pequeño contacto, dando gracias al Cirujano por haber sacado a mi hermano de Marineford.

Porque sí, había recordado que había sido él quien le había sacado de allí. Y estaba sumamente agradecida con él.

Con cuidado de que ningún cable enganchado a su cuerpo se desprendiera, me tumbé en el hueco libre a su lado y coloqué mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, manteniendo aún su mano entre la mía, disfrutando del leve calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Lentamente mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo a pesar de que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo estuve llorando junto al inconsciente Luffy, hasta que unos rápidos pasos en el pasillo de metal, provocaron que abriera de nuevo mis ojos.

-El Capitán exige que la encontremos -berreó una voz masculina, provocando que yo me pegara aún más al cuerpo de Luffy, no pensando de ninguna manera separarme de él hasta que despertara.

-¡La hemos buscado por todos lados y no aparece!

Cuando las voces se alejaron, yo volví a cerrar mis ojos, apretando delicadamente la mano de Luffy entre la mía. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad duró poco, pues nuevamente unos apresurados pasos se acercaron a la habitación, para abrir lentamente la puerta, haciendo que yo cerrara fuertemente mis ojos, esperando que no me molestaran.

-Con que aquí estaba... -habló con tranquilidad la voz acercándose a la cama para pasar uno de sus brazos bajo mis rodillas, sin embargo, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, de mis labios solo salió una palabra.

-No -murmuré, agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Luffy, mientras que mi otra mano agarraba el cuello del mono blanco que llevaba el chico.

-Debes volver a la cama, si el Capitán te encuentra aquí no le hará gracia -dijo de nuevo el chico, colocándome mejor en sus brazos, sin embargo, yo no solté la mano de Luffy.

-No me separes de él -sollocé nuevamente, sintiendo que si me alejaban de Luffy, también le perdería a él- Te lo suplico.

El chico no dijo nada más. Volvió a dejarme junto a Luffy y salió nuevamente de la habitación. Yo volví a colocar mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Luffy, hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello, sintiendo que pronto quedaría dormida.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos volvía a estar en la solitaria habitación, por lo que me levanté de la cama, desprendí de mi cuerpo los cables y comencé a caminar en dirección a la habitación en la que se encontraba Luffy, sin embargo, en el momento en que mi mano rozó el picaporte, la puerta se abrió desde dentro, dejándome ver los penetrantes ojos grises del cirujano.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? -se limitó a decir, saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, agarrando mi antebrazo para comenzar a arrastrarme hasta la oscura habitación.

-No quiero estar ahí más rato -susurré, clavando mis pies en el suelo, provocando que el cirujano chistara con su lengua- Necesito estar con Luffy.

-Mugiwara-ya debe descansar -se limitó a decir el chico del gorro, clavando sus ojos en los míos, para después exhalar un fuerte suspiro- Si no quieres volver a la cama, bien. Pero no permitiré que entres a la habitación de Mugiwara-ya.

Después de permanecer varios segundos en silencio, en los que pensé en mil y una forma de conseguir quedarme con Luffy, el Cirujano volvió a tirar de mí por los pasillos metálicos, hasya que al fondo de uno de ellos pude ver la claridad del sol.

Rápidamente entrecerré mis ojos y alcé mi mano para impedir que el intenso sol me golpeara en la retina.

-No veo nada -murmuré, dejándome guiar por el chico.

-Es normal, llevas dentro del submarino una semana -se limitó a responder él, provocando que mordiera fuertemente mi labio inferior- Debes dar tiempo a que tus ojos se acostumbren a la luz.

De pronto, mis pies descalzos pisaron frío césped, consiguiendo que me sobresaltara levemente. Cuando mis ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz, pestañeé varias veces, provocando que las lágrimas que humedecían mis ojos, debidas a la fuerte intensidad del sol, se escurrieran por mis mejillas.

Después de juguetear con el césped con mis dedos de los pies, alcé mis ojos encontrándome a la tripulación del cirujano haciendo fila mientras una gran chica les daba platos de comida. Yo escaneé la situación, encontrando al Cirujano sentado bajo un árbol, mientras una chica rubia se arrodillaba frente a él. ¿En qué momento se había alejado de mí?

Con paso lento y mi cabeza gacha me acerqué hasta el chico del gorro de piel y me senté a su lado bajo su atenta mirada, percatándome en ese momento de que el sombrero de paja de Luffy estaba a su lado. Yo rápidamente me tiré por encima de sus piernas para agarrar el sombrero y colocármelo sobre la cabeza para cubrir mis ojos con él.

-Sigo diciendo que deberías volver a la cama -dijo el chico a mi lado antes de llevarse una botella a los labios.

-Estoy bien -murmuré sonrojándome furiosamente cuando mis tripas rugieron por comida.

Si no recordaba mal, el cirujano había dicho que llevaba en el submarino una semana. Y no comía en condiciones desde antes de la ejecución de Ace... lo que significaba que llevaba considerable tiempo sin probar bocado.

-¡Bepo! -habló el chico de mi lado haciendo que el oso de mono naranja se acercara corriendo a nuestra posición- Tráele un plato de sopa -se limitó a decir, señalándome con el dedo pulgar de su mano libre.

-Sí, Capitán -se apresuró a decir el oso, corriendo de nuevo hasta la mesa donde la chica seguía sirviendo platos de sopa.

Cuando el oso me trajo el plato con la sopa, le dediqué una dulce sonrisa antes de comenzar a comer lentamente. Disfruté cada una de las cucharadas bajo la atenta mirada del Cirujano, quien no separaba la mirada de mí, provocando que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso.

Cuando terminé la sopa, dejé el plato a un lado y apoyé mi espalda en el tronco del árbol tal y como estaba el Cirujano, para finalmente volver a quedarme dormida.

Unos fuertes estruendos hicieron que abriera mis ojos de golpe, encontrándome a varios de los piratas de la tripulación del cirujano tirados en una montaña mientras gritos de " _Mugiwara_ " inundaban el ambiente.

Yo, rápidamente me levanté para correr hacia ellos, sin embargo, antes de dar dos pasos, mis rodillas se doblaron, impidiéndome correr tras Luffy, quien se perdió entre los grandes árboles.

-Luffy -murmuré, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a acudir a mis ojos.

-Yo iré -habló una grave voz a mi lado haciendo que yo alzara mis ojos hacia el ex-shichibukai Jimbe, quien comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido Luffy.

Yo me dejé caer boca abajo contra el suelo, manteniendo mis puños fuertemente apretados a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, deseando ser yo misma quien fuera tras Luffy. Mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, un par de botas se situaron a mi lado, provocando que yo escondiera mi rostro de él, presionando fuertemente mi frente contra la hierba.

Él se limitó a agacharse a mi lado para agarrar la espalda de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y arrastrarme junto al resto de su tripulación, dejándome en el suelo para después sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Estará bien? -murmuré, volviendo a cubrir mis ojos con el sombrero de paja, esperando que el chico con el gorro de piel hablara de nuevo.

-Si sus heridas se abren.. -comentó el Cirujano, provocando que una extraña sensación surgiera en mi pecho asintiendo lentamente, esperando a que continuara- Esta vez morirá -volví a asentir, sabiendo que eso no iba a suceder. Tenía prohibido dejarme. No se lo iba a permitir.

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo hacía que Luffy se había internado en la selva a base de berridos y golpes, los cuales, habían dejado de escucharse pocos minutos atrás. Mientras, yo permanecía junto a la tripulación del cirujano en la misma posición en la que me había colocado el pelinegro tiempo atrás, observando sin ninguna emoción cómo los chicos de mono blanco se dedicaban a pescar, hasta que algo raro comenzó a suceder a varios kilómetros de nuestra posición.

-¿Qué es... -fui a preguntar cuando la misma sensación que me había recorrido en la casa de subastas y en la plaza de Marineford volvía a sacudirme.

Rápidamente, uno de los chicos con mono se llevó unos prismáticos a los ojos, yo simplemente centré todos mis sentidos en la situación, pudiendo ver como un rey marino caía sobre el agua inerte provocando que me levantara dificultosamente, dispuesta a descubrir qué era lo que se acercaba a nosotros. Descubriendo poco rato después que el causante de dicha situación no era nada más y nada menos que El Rey Oscuro.

-Ah, eso fue agotador... -comentó el hombre como si nada, mientras que a mi espalda se hacía el silencio- Eh, yo te conozco -sonrió, mirando a quien estaba a mi lado- Estabas en el archipiélago Sabaody, ¿cierto? -ante esto, la tripulación del cirujano comenzó a murmurar, sin embargo, yo simplemente mantenía mi atención en el hombre, incapaz de dirigir mi mirada a otro lado, pues en verdad, desprendía una energía brutal- ¿Está Luffy aquí? -preguntó, haciendo que nuevamente el silencio reinara a mi alrededor.

-Sí, está aquí -respondí yo, viendo que nadie se iba a molestar en contestar.

-Perfecto -siguió sonriendo mientras estrujaba su camiseta para después sacudirla.

-Nosotros debemos irnos -comentó el pelinegro a mi lado, ahora de pie, haciendo que yo levantara mis ojos hacia él, que mantenía sus ojos fijos en los míos- Vienes con nosotros, ¿o tienes otros planes?

En ese momento, mi corazón y mi cabeza se encontraban en una encrucijada. Volver con el pelirrojo, irme con él o quedarme con Luffy. Realmente era una decisión difícil. Pues estaba molesta con el pelirrojo, demasiado. No tenía muy clara la razón, pero simplemente visualizar su rostro en mi cabeza hacía que quisiera partirle la cara. ¿Irme con el Cirujano? Realmente había hecho lo que le había pedido, y le debía una muy gorda... Y Luffy...

-¿Para qué quieres a Luffy, Rey Oscuro? -musité, mientras el pelinegro pasaba por delante de mí.

-Pienso hacerle una propuesta -comentó el hombre haciendo que le mirara interesada- Le entrenaré, enseñándole lo suficiente para afrontar la otra mitad del mar, o por lo menos gran parte. Será su decisión el aceptarlo o continuar su viaje.

Yo solo asentí. Me quité el sombrero y lo mantuve frente a mis ojos varios segundos para después sonreír con tristeza. Luffy era fuerte, tenía claro que quedándome aquí no iba a conseguir nada. Mi objetivo ahora era hacerme más fuerte, y a lo mejor, subir a esa nave era mi mejor opción ahora, por lo que le tendí el sombrero al hombre.

-Dile a Luffy que acepte -murmuré mientras mis ojos se volvían a aguar y el hombre asentía con su cabeza- Y también, dile que le quiero -finalicé corriendo hacia el submarino amarillo, que comenzaba a cerrar la gran puerta- ¡ESPERA! -berreé, colándome por una pequeña abertura, antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo- Por poco -murmuré, sobándome las muñecas, pues al parecer, al lanzarme hacia el interior había caído en una mala postura y me había hecho bastante daño.

-Al final te quedas -comentó un chico con una gorra en la que ponía Penguin y una gran sonrisa en sus labios- Me alegro.

-No te pases con las confianzas -gruñí, sabiendo que a partir de ahora debía rehacer mi vida, sin embargo, eso no significaba que nos fuéramos a hacer amiguetes. Esto solo había sido el final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. Me levanté del suelo y alisé la camiseta para seguir a ese chico, que me hizo un gesto con su mano, al parecer bastante cortado como consecuencia de mis palabras.

-Chicos, Capitán -habló, entrando a una sala repleta de monitores- Tengo algo que comentaros -siguió diciendo, cuando nadie le prestó atención. Él giró su rostro hacia mí con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Te quieren muy poco, ¿verdad? -comenté lo suficientemente alto para que los que estaban allí giraran sus rostros hacia nosotros con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, exceptuando el Capitán, que nos miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa torcida.

-Al parecer has escogido quedarte -murmuró el Capitán de la tripulación mientras que yo me acercaba a los monitores y fijaba mi mirada en el fondo marino, ignorando las palabras del Cirujano. ¿Me sentía culpable? La verdad es que no. A esta tripulación le debía que mi hermano siguiera vivo, mientras que la tripulación del pelirrojo sólo me había dado dolores de cabeza. Por eso, simplemente, había preferido quedarme con ellos. Les debía mucho más de lo que ellos pudieran imaginar- Aunque sigo diciendo que deberías estar en la cama.

-Estoy bien -murmuré sentándome en una silla que había colocado a mi lado el oso. Sin embargo, en ese momento, en mi cabeza apareció una prioridad que llevaba pensando demasiado tiempo.

Alcé mi mano y la pasé por la cabeza del oso, sintiendo su suavidad, consiguiendo que una pequeña carcajada se escapara de mi garganta. Pude oír un sonido de satisfacción del animal cuando rasqué delicadamente tras su oreja, para después sentarme en la silla mientras que el oso apoyaba su cabeza en mis piernas desnudas, haciendo que instintivamente llevara mi mano de nuevo a su pelaje, bajo las miradas sorprendidas del resto de los hombres.

-¡BEPO! -berreó uno de los chicos, separando al oso de mí de un golpe, haciendo que él comenzara a quejarse y yo les mirara sorprendida, para después llevar mis ojos al Capitán, que miraba avergonzado la escena.

-¡No te aproveches! -siguió berreando otro de ellos, haciéndome sonreír levemente, mientras que una imagen ocupaba mi cabeza.

Una situación similar, hace ya tantos años. Cuando Ace y Luffy habían vuelto a pelear para comprobar su fuerza, y como siempre, Luffy volvió a perder, corriendo a mis piernas, dejándome pasar mis dedos por su pelo, mientras Ace lo separa de mí de un golpe, haciéndome reír fuertemente. Eran buenos tiempos. Desearía poder volver atrás en el tiempo y disfrutar todos esos momentos que en estos momentos parecían tan cercanos.

Volví a la realidad, dándome cuenta que mis hombros volvían a temblar, mientras los sollozos salían nuevamente de mi pecho y las lágrimas volvían a mojar mis mejillas. Al parecer, el dicho de que " _no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_ ", era completamente verídico.

Era entrada la madrugada y yo me encontraba en la cubierta del submarino clavando mi mirada en el cielo despejado, pues consideraba imposible ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir tranquilamente.

Llevaba una tres días en el submarino de Trafalgar, y había adquirido una serie de rutinas que de momento, me servían para mantenerme entretenida. Desayunaba, entrenaba, comía, entrenaba, cenaba y observaba las estrellas. En eso consistían mis días. Completamente ajena al resto de la tripulación, salvo por Trafalgar, que en ocasiones subía por las noches a la cubierta y se sentaba a mi lado en completo silencio, cosa que le agradecía.

-¿Otra vez aquí? -murmuró a mis espaldas, mientras que yo permanecía con los ojos fijos en el cielo y las piernas rodeadas con mis brazos- Te vas a quedar fría -murmuró sentándose a mi lado, sin embargo yo ignoré sus palabras. Me importaba muy poco.

-No importa -murmuré, expresando en alto mis pensamientos para llevar mis ojos hacia él, que después de estar varios segundos mirando al frente me miró, haciendo que levemente mis mejillas se sonrojaran ante la insistencia de su mirada sobre mí- ¿Qué?

-¿Todavía no puedes dormir? -inquirió él, recibiendo de mi parte varias negativas de mi cabeza. Pues supongo que él era consciente de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Ace, siendo atravesado por un puño de lava volvía a mi cabeza, incapacitándome completamente a la hora de dormir- Si quieres te doy algún sedante -comentó, consiguiendo que le mirara interesada.

-Podré dormir... ¿sin sueños? -pregunté sintiendo como la esperanza surgía en mi interior, pues desde aquel fatídico día no había podido pegar ojo, y me estaba empezando a pasar factura. Él asintió a mi pregunta, haciendo que yo me arrodillara frente a él en un rápido movimiento para agarrar con fuerza su sudadera entre mis manos- Por favor. Dame lo que sea. Te lo suplico.

-No hace falta ponerse así tampoco -comentó incómodo, separándose de mí para levantarse y colocar su espada en su hombro mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el interior de la nave. Yo, rápidamente, seguí sus pasos.

-Gracias -murmuré tendida en la camilla de la enfermería mientras él terminaba de introducir el líquido de la jeringuilla en mi brazo- Muchas gracias.

-No es nada -murmuró restregando un algodón en el sitio en el que comenzaba a salir una gota de sangre- Simplemente, deja de martirizarte. No puedes volver al pasado ni cambiar las cosas. Debes asumirlo.

-Lo sé -respondí, antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por completo.

-Despierta -una mano sacudió mi hombro, haciendo que me sobresaltara, sentándome en la superficie blanda en la que estaba echada. Clavé mis ojos somnolientos en el pelinegro, quien me tendió un periódico- Supongo que te viene de familia...

-Es idiota -murmuré viendo el artículo que ocupaba la primera plana del periódico. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Comencé a leer el contenido del artículo, pero a mi juicio no ponía nada interesante. Sin embargo, tenía claro que Luffy, por sí solo no habría hecho eso. Seguro que había sido idea del Rey Oscuro, pero, ¿con qué fin? A medida que inspeccionaba la fotografía, más me desesperaba.

-¿Has encontrado algo? -preguntó el chico que al parecer seguía a mi lado. Yo mantuve mis ojos fijos en el brazo de mi hermano. 3D2Y, con una cruz sobre los primeros. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Una sonrisa ocupó mi rostro, suponiendo que sería un mensaje dirigido a su tripulación, no por nada, Luffy siempre había hecho público su desagrado ante los tatuajes.

-Nada importante -respondí, elevando nuevamente mis ojos hacia los suyos grises que brillaron con picardía.

-Ya, claro -murmuró él, arrancando de nuevo el papel de mis manos- Haré como que te creo...

-¿Qué hora es? -comenté cambiando de tema, mientras dejaba mis piernas desnudas caer colgando por el borde de la cama.

-Hora de comer -se limitó a responder él haciéndome reír. Sólo me atravesó con la mirada para enrollar el periódico en un cilindro y golpear mi cabeza con él- Vamos. Probablemente nos dejen sin comida.

-Sí -respondí, levantándome de la camilla para alisar la amplia camisa negra, siguiendo sus pasos bastante más enérgica de lo que había estado los días anteriores. La verdad, y ahora que lo pensaba...- Oye, ¿de quién es esta camiseta? -pregunté en el mismo momento que cruzamos una puerta para entrar a una habitación con una gran mesa, donde ya estaban todos sentados, devorando con ansias lo que había encima de ella.

-Mía -respondió Trafalgar, haciendo que el calor subiera a mi rostro.

-En cuanto tenga ropa nueva -comencé llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes- Te la devuelvo, aunque creo que me queda mejor que a ti...

-Eso seguro -respondió una voz desde la mesa haciéndome reír suavemente, mientras que el chico a mi lado bufaba ignorando la situación, yendo a ocupar un asiento vacío. Yo me percaté de que no había asientos libres, por lo que con un imperceptible encogimiento de hombros, caminé hasta Bepo y acaricié su cabeza para después echarle de la silla con un golpe de mi cadera.

-Me lo podías haber pedido... Lo siento -murmuró el oso, haciendo que mi mano derecha viajara de nuevo a su cabeza, mientras que con la izquierda agarraba una jarra y me echaba agua en el vaso.

Cuando terminé de beber, me dispuse a comer. No tenía muy claro cuanto rato había estado dormida pero mis tripas rugían por comida, por lo que dejé de acariciar a Bepo y agarré lo primero que pillé. Un plato con varios trozos de pizza. Lo coloqué frente a mí y me dispuse a comer, sin embargo, una mano dirigiéndose a mi comida llamó mi atención, por lo que rápidamente agarré el cuchillo más cercano con mi mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda mantenía el primer trozo de pizza frente a mis labios entreabiertos y clavaba mis ojos en el chico que, ahora acojonado, volvía a retirar su mano lentamente. Yo solo pude sonreír, sintiendo la mirada inquisitoria de Trafalgar sobre mí.

-¿Qué? -comenté con la boca llena. La verdad es que eran demasiado refinados en esta tripulación, aunque claro, considerando que venía del barco del pelirrojo... No sé de qué me extrañaba.

-La comida no se va a ir a ningún sitio -comentó el Capitán, haciendo que yo tragara y riera con fuerza, acallando el resto de murmullos que habían comenzado a mi alrededor.

-Créeme -comencé, dejando el trozo de pizza de nuevo en el plato y llevando los dedos uno a uno a mi boca para limpiarlos- Que después de haber estado en el barco de Eustass... Esto es demasiado nuevo para mí.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó un chico, varios puestos a mi derecha, convirtiéndome en el centro de atención.

-Allí, el más rápido come -sonreí, recordando una de las tantas veces que me había tocado asaltar la cocina durante la noche- El más lento, se las apaña como puede.

-Ahora encuentro sentido a que algunos de ellos estén como mastodontes -comentó otra voz, haciendo que me tensara en mi sitio.

Vale que no tenían muchos modales... y que eran unos idiotas, pero aún así, habían sido, eran y seguirían siendo mis chicos por un tiempo, por muy enfadada que estuviera con el inútil de su Capitán. Y yo no dejaba que nadie se metiera con mis chicos, por lo que dejé que las manchas se extendieran por mi brazo y un fuerte látigo surgiera en mi palma. Al fijarme en el instrumento, una sonrisa melancólica ocupó mi rostro, sin embargo, la borré al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el látigo hacia el cuello del chico y le lanzaba sobre la mesa.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices -gruñí siguiendo con mi comida mientras el látigo se apretaba aún más en su cuello, consiguiendo que el resto se pusiera en posición de defensa, salvo Trafalgar, que siguió comiendo su bola de arroz tranquilamente.

-¡Capitán! -berreó uno de los piratas haciendo que soltara el cuello del chico, quien había adquirido un color rojo muy poco saludable, mientras la mancha volvía a su estado natural.

-Os lo habéis buscado -murmuró Trafalgar, siguiendo con su comida. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue reír fuertemente. La verdad es que me encontraba bastante cómoda entre esta gente... Sin embargo, una sensación extraña comenzaba a surgir en mi pecho, sabiendo perfectamente lo que era. Rápidamente engullí los dos trozos de pizza que me faltaban y me levanté rápidamente.

-Tengo algo que hacer -murmuré acercándome a la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de la tripulación de los piratas Corazón. Sin esperar a que indagaran en el tema, salí de la sala y corrí hacia el gran cuarto de baño.

Una vez en él, cerré la puerta con un banco que allí había y me senté en él, apoyando mi cabeza contra la superficie de metal. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente, para después sentir un dolor agudo en la parte trasera de mi cerebro, mientras en mi cabeza aparecía el camarote del pelirrojo. Con una leve sonrisa, dejé que mi cuerpo comenzara a desaparecer, para surgir en el camarote del pelirrojo, completamente vacío. Me senté en la cama deshecha para después enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada y esperar a que apareciera mi dolor de cabeza personal.

* * *

CAP 9 arriba!

Dado que mañana es nochevieja y no voy a pasar en casa lo que resta de fin de semana, os dejo el capi por adelantado, esperando que sea de vuestro agrado.

FELIZ AÑO, GENTE!

Besazos


	11. Chapter 11

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **10\. Ilusionada.**

Cuando unos pesados pasos se acercaron al lugar, me senté y apoyé mi espalda en el cabecero de la cama con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho. ¿Estaba bien que hubiera venido? En realidad, poco me importaba, simplemente necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con él. La puerta se abrió de golpe y del mismo modo se cerró, haciendo que levantara mis ojos de la superficie de la cama hasta él, que me miraba claramente sorprendido.

-¡TÚ! -exclamó señalándome con su dedo índice mientras que en mi rostro aparecía una leve sonrisa.

-Yo -murmuré colocando mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas a punto de echarme a reír, dado que al parecer, se había quedado completamente petrificado- Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Qué estás haciendo aquí -murmuró él, haciendo que yo me encogiera de hombros. Al parecer estaba realmente molesto- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -yo volví a encogerme de hombros, haciendo que él bufara y apretara fuertemente sus puños.

-Creo... -desvié mi mirada hacia la pared mientras él se acercaba furioso hasta mi posición.

-¿Qué crees? -gruñó él sin dejarme terminar de hablar, clavando sus dedos en mis hombros, haciendo que yo volviera a dirigir mis ojos hacia los suyos- Que ahora que Mugiwara está bien y Trafalgar te echó de su barco puedes volver aquí como si nada... ¿Acaso es eso?

-Eres un imbécil -murmuré separándole de mí con una patada en su estómago, haciendo que él bufara levemente- Ni siquiera sé para qué he venido. Soy una idiota -gruñí levantándome de su cama para caminar hasta la puerta.

-¿Acaso también te has tirado a Trafalgar? -preguntó él, haciendo que girara levemente mi rostro hacia él mientras mis ojos se aguaban levemente- Al parecer tienes la costumbre de quedarte con las camisetas de los tíos a los que te tiras.

Fui incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Realmente ¿ésa era la imagen que tenía de mí? Mi corazón, que después de tanto tiempo pensé que había desaparecido se resquebrajó de nuevo. Había sido culpa suya que me fuera con Trafalgar. Había sido él, quien no había querido participar en la guerra. Al menos Law me ayudó con Luffy, ¿pero él? ¿Qué se supone que había hecho él nada más que ir hasta Marinford como mero espectador?

Las lágrimas de mis ojos me impedían ver correctamente mi alrededor, por lo que procuré que no me viera en esta situación volviendo a girar mi rostro rápidamente para darle la espalda. Estaba segura de que si le hubiera pedido que me ayudara a sacar a Luffy de allí, lo único que habría hecho habría sido reírse en mi cara... Pero lo que era más importante en estos momentos, ¿había venido aquí para que me humillara? No, yo solo había venido a hablar con él, pero al parecer no estaba el hombre por la labor.

-Cuando dejes de ser un completo imbécil -murmuré conteniendo mis lágrimas, pues no pensaba llorar por un tipo como él- Me pensaré el volver a este barco. Hasta entonces, olvídate de que alguna vez estuve aquí -hablé sintiendo como mi voz temblaba- Cogeré mis cosas y no volverás a verme -finalicé cruzando la puerta para después cerrar de un portazo, intentando descargar así la frustración que sentía, pero solo sirvió para sentirme peor.

Con la cabeza gacha caminé hasta la puerta de al lado y rebusqué entre las bolsas que allí había para coger unos pantalones cortos de color azul, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unas sandalias también negras, para después doblar con cuidado la camiseta de Trafalgar y meterla en una de las bolsas junto con el resto de ropa. Me coloqué la capa que me había regalado Hikari, agarré todas las bolsas con dificultad, el arco de madera, los dos sacos de flechas y me dispuse a desaparecer en dirección al submarino amarillo, pero una presencia a mi espalda me hizo detenerme unos segundos- Vienes a seguir humillándome, ¿no es así? Pues termina rápido, porque tengo que volver.

-Debes perdonarle -comentó una voz grave y bastante conocida para mí, haciendo que me volviera sorprendida. Allí estaba Killer, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y apoyado en el marco de la puerta- Debes entender que le ha supuesto un duro golpe que tú, precisamente tú, te hayas ido con el enemigo.

-Por eso vine a aclarárselo -murmuré apretando mis dedos en torno a las asas de las bolsas- Pero no quiere escucharme.

-Es un idiota -comentó el enmascarado haciéndome sonreír, mientras yo movía mi cabeza afirmativamente- Si quieres hablo con él y...

-No -respondí acercándome lentamente a él- Supongo que necesita más tiempo.

-Probablemente -concordó el rubio llevando una mano a mi cabeza- La verdad es que sin ti, esto está mucho más tranquilo...

-Serás -reí golpeando suavemente su estómago con las bolsas- Tengo que irme -murmuré, mientras el vacío de mi pecho se incrementaba.

-Vuelve -fue lo último que dijo antes de que mi cuerpo desapareciera completamente, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran ampliamente.

¿Ése era Killer? ¿Qué habían hecho con mi Enmascarado? Esas eran las preguntas que inundaban mi cabeza cuando volví a encontrarme en el baño del submarino. Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Yo lo había intentado, ¿no? Ahora era cosa suya querer escucharme o no...

-¡Quién demonios a trancado el baño! -berreó una voz desde fuera haciéndome sonreír. Dejando las bolsas en el suelo, retiré el banco hasta su sitio para después recoger nuevamente mis cosas y abrir la puerta, encontrándome con el puño de Penguin directo a mi rostro. Yo intenté esquivarlo, pero con el peso de las bolsas no pude moverme lo suficiente rápido y me asestó un fuerte golpe en el centro de mi rostro- ¡Lo siento! -berreó él, acercándose a mí a punto de colocar sus manos en mis hombros, pero se arrepintió en el último momento. Supongo que lo sucedido en la comida había sido bastante agresivo por mi parte.

-No tiene importancia -murmuré sobándome mi nariz pasando por su lado percatándome de que estaba bastante sorprendido. A paso lento comencé a buscar el camarote que me había asignado Trafalgar y comencé a colocar la ropa en el único mueble que allí había.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? -me sobresaltó la voz de mi actual Capitán... o lo que se supone que fuera Trafalgar en estos momentos para mí.

-Son mis cosas -murmuré cuando volví a conseguir que el aire entrara en mis pulmones debido al sobresalto- Sólo fui a recogerlas.

-¿Me vas a decir cómo? -inquirió él sentándose en la cama mientras que yo arrancaba su camiseta de mi cuerpo y se la lanzaba a la cara para después cubrirme con una mía- Oe...

-Es una de las tantas habilidades que poseo -murmuré cerrando el último cajón, para después sentarme a su lado- Supongo que hay momentos en los que me agrada ser quien soy, pero en otros...

-¿En otros? -comentó él inclinándose hacia delante, clavando sus codos en sus rodillas.

-En otros me doy miedo a mí misma -susurré sujetando el arco de madera fuertemente entre mis manos.

En el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que sin la ayuda de Hikari probablemente no hubiera podido llegar hasta Ace, y también sabía que sin su apoyo, no habría conseguido ni la mitad de lo que era capaz de hacer ahora, ni siquiera poder aparentar ser una persona normal, o algo parecido. Un dolor agudo en mi cerebro me hizo chistar, mientras sentía que mi cabeza era invadida.

 _"Al parecer mi presentimiento no era del todo incorrecto"_ -habló la voz de Hikari en mi cabeza, haciéndome sonreír.

-Hola -contesté, clavando mi mirada en la pared de enfrente- Han pasado muchas cosas.

 _"Lo sé"_ -respondió ella, haciéndome sollozar- _"He leído los periódicos"_

-No pude hacer nada -respondí, mientras volvía a llorar- Me esforcé tanto... y no sirvió para nada.

 _"Sabes que no fue culpa tuya, ¿verdad?"_ -comentó la mujer mientras yo asentía imperceptiblemente.

-Todo el mundo me lo dice -respondí, sintiendo la calidez de una mano en mi hombro.

 _"Akainu se caracteriza por sus juegos mentales, y al parecer tu hermano cayó fácilmente en su trampa"_ -habló la mujer, mientras una sensación de paz invadía mi pecho, haciendo que repentinamente dejara de llorar- _"Lo que debes hacer ahora es avanzar. Hacia delante. Sin rendirte. Porque si lo haces, perderás tu característica más importante, y no quiero eso. Quiero leer en los periódicos que llegas a lo más alto, que te conviertes en lo que eres, una persona maravillosa incapaz de dejarse pisotear por nadie."_

Cuando escuché su última palabra su voz desapareció de mi cabeza, haciendo que volviera a llorar. Al parecer su habilidad no era muy eficiente sin conexión. Mis ojos se enfocaron de nuevo, y pude ver dos orbes grises que me miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas, haciendo que yo me inclinara hacia delante y escondiera mi rostro en su pecho, para volver a llorar- Oe.

-Lo siento -murmuré, separándome de él para limpiar mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano- No volverá a ocurrir -finalicé de hablar esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y apretando fuertemente el arco entre mis manos.

-Dejando a un lado lo que acabo de ver y que me explicarás más tarde, ¿puedo estudiarte? -me preguntó de repente, haciendo que yo le mirara extrañada. ¿Estudiarme? ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso? Yo no era ningún sujeto dispuesto a probar sus raros experimentos... Y supongo que fue consciente de que no se había expresado muy bien, pues se levantó y mantuvo su mirada sobre la mía- Que si puedo ver qué son esas manchas.

-Ah, que era eso... -sonreí levantándome frente a él- Claro. Mientras que no me destruyas en el proceso.

-Perfecto -murmuró caminando hasta la puerta. Yo seguí sus pasos, viendo que se dirigía a la enfermería- Vamos.

Pocos pasos por detrás de él, pude darme cuenta que bajo esa sudadera amarilla y mangas negras, su musculatura no llegaba a los niveles de la del pelirrojo pero tampoco era un palillo andante. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estábamos en su sala, y por su expresión corporal, pude darme cuenta de que era su lugar favorito del submarino.

-Siéntate -me señaló una camilla mientras que él rebuscaba en unos cajones- He visto que puedes hacer muchas cosas con ellas. ¿Las puedes manejar a tu antojo? -una vez sentada en dicha camilla y él frente a mí, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza mientras que la puerta se abría e ingresaban a la sala dos personas más- Entonces desprende un poco de la piel -murmuró, colocándose unos guantes de látex para después agarrar un bisturí y un platillo de cristal. Yo hice lo que me dijo, haciendo que una pequeña pelotilla de tinta se acumulara en mi mano consiguiendo un bufido de su parte, para después agarrar la pelotilla con unas pinzas y dejarla caer en el platillo- Increíble -murmuró, alejándose de mí hasta una mesa en la que tenía un microscopio para comenzar a mirar a través de él- No puede ser...

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté, bajando de la camilla y caminando lentamente hasta él, para mirar por encima de su hombro, sin embargo no me sirvió de nada- ¿Es algo malo?

-No había visto nunca una estructura como ésta -siguió murmurando echando un líquido en el platillo, haciendo que repentinamente un escozor surgiera en la zona de mi piel donde se supone que debería ir esa tinta. Cuando me quejé en alto, él se giró lo suficiente para ver cómo mi piel se había enrojecido demasiado, al punto de sangrar levemente- Curioso -siguió murmurando, hasta que en determinado momento, la mancha voló involuntariamente a mi brazo haciendo que el dolor que estaba allí anteriormente desapareciera repentinamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté, colocando mis manos en su escritorio para después impulsarme y sentarme en la superficie bajo su atenta mirada, mientras que los dos chicos con mono blanco se acercaban a nosotros.

-Al parecer, pasado cierto tiempo la estructura que permite darle forma a la tinta se debilita -comentó Trafalgar haciendo que le mirara interesada- Supongo que esa estructura necesita de tu energía vital para poder mantener las formas que creas de tal manera que su utilizad sea ilimitada.

-O sea que si la tinta no permanece en contacto con mi piel pasado un tiempo vuelve a mi cuerpo -resumí yo en palabras que para mí sonaban mucho más sencillas. Él asintió con su cabeza haciéndome rodar los ojos. ¿Era posible complicarse tanto para decir una cosa tan simple?- Y el poder transportarme a otros lugares... ¿cómo se explica eso?

-¿Puedes hacer eso? -comentó llevando sus ojos hacia mi rostro, mientras que los dos chicos con mono blanco silbaban asombrados.

-¿Cómo demonios te piensas que he conseguido toda esa ropa, que hasta hace nada estaba en el barco de Eustass? -pregunté mientras que él alzaba una ceja. Por la expresión de su rostro, parecía realmente molesto. Creo que tenía que aprender a mantener mi bocaza cerrada.

-¿Has ido al barco de ése? -murmuró haciendo que yo me encogiera de hombros mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban. ¿Por qué demonios me importaba lo que él pensara?- Sin mi consentimiento... Deberías saber que debes solicitarme permiso. No por nada, soy el Capitán de esta tripulación.

-Oh, vamos -me quejé bajándome del escritorio de un salto para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección- Deberías saber ya, que no acato órdenes de nadie... Por muy Capitán que sea.

-Deberías -murmuró él extendiendo su mano al tiempo que una espiral surgía por debajo de su palma- No me obligues a enseñarte como a una niña.

-No me digas que vas a castigarme -reí sacudiendo mi mano para salir del cuarto. ¿No se supone que me había dicho que me iba a tratar mejor que Kid? Pues ya podía empezar a hacerlo, por favor... Mira que amenazarme... ¡A MÍ! Una fuerte carcajada salió de mi pecho mientras caminaba a la sala de navegación- ¡Hola! -saludé alegre a Jean Bart, que me miró extrañado mientras sujetaba con ambas manos los controles.

-Hola -respondió extrañado el hombre mientras yo me acercaba a los monitores para ver el azul fondo del mar.

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunté viendo que curiosamente no estábamos siguiendo la ruta establecida por el log pose- ¿No se supone que hay que seguir la ruta de la aguja ésta? -pregunté inclinando mi rostro sobre la brújula.

-El Capitán ha dicho que de momento permaneceremos en este lado de la gran línea roja -respondió el hombre, haciendo que yo me encogiera de hombros- Lo que no sé, es que pretende con ello.

-Lo mismo es alguien inteligente -murmuré, sabiendo que probablemente ahora todos los novatos se encontraban en dirección al Nuevo Mundo, por lo que cuanto más tiempo pasara, más libre estaría el camino para nosotros.

-Por supuesto que es alguien inteligente -murmuró una voz a mis espaldas haciendo que clavara mis ojos en Bepo, que caminó junto al Jean Bart para relevarle en el puesto- Si no, no le seguiríamos... -murmuró el oso haciéndome sonreír. Al parecer, Trafalgar Law era un gran Capitán, por lo menos para su tripulación.

-¿Y sabéis que tiene pensado hacer hasta ir al Nuevo Mundo? -pregunté, mientras que ellos dos se miraron confundidos. ¿Acaso ellos tampoco tenían ni idea de qué estaba pasando?

-Tenemos que llegar a esta isla -dijo la voz de Trafalgar entrando por la puerta mientras extendía un mapa encima de la mesa y señalaba un pequeño puntito, haciendo que mi corazón saltara de alegría- Y cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor -gruñó el chico haciendo que por inercia me lanzara sobre él, abrazándole con mis brazos- Oe... Aparta.

-Sí, claro -murmuré levemente sonrojada separándome de él con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, mientras él me atravesaba con la mirada- Lo siento -sonreí avergonzada. Debería aprender a controlar mis impulsos...

-¿Cuánto tardaríamos en llegar? -preguntó de nuevo Trafalgar, mientras Bepo señalaba con su zarpa la zona en la que estábamos.

-Si salimos para allí ahora mismo -murmuró el oso, llamando mi atención- Deberíamos tardar entre dos y tres días.

-Genial -murmuré esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Conoces la isla? -preguntó Jean Bart clavando sus ojos en mí, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de mi parte.

-Es un lugar precioso -confesé sintiendo como la melancolía embargaba mi pecho.

-Sí, sí -murmuró Trafalgar, dándose la vuelta para volver a salir de la habitación- Andando. Si esta chica conoce la isla será mucho más fácil y rápido hacer lo que tengo pensado -gruñó, para después alejarse de allí. Yo rápidamente seguí sus pasos.

-¡Esta chica tiene nombre! -me quejé, recibiendo por su parte completa ignorancia, haciendo que la rabia bullera en mi interior- ¡OYE! -me quejé pataleando en el suelo- Me llamo Andra... -murmuré, viendo como pocos pasos más adelante se detenía.

-Ya lo sé -respondió él girando su rostro lo suficiente para dejarme ver su sonrisa ladeada- Pero al ser la única mujer en la nave, serás la chica. Y punto.

-Si serás... -murmuré viendo como se volvía a poner en marcha. Menudo idiota. Se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine. Dejé que mis manchas se deslizaran hasta mis manos y formé dos pequeños puñales. A ver si era tan bueno como decía su tripulación. Lancé mis armas improvisadas a sus pantorrillas, pero una gran esfera se formó antes de que llegaran a su destino y se detuvieron en el aire- Pero... -murmuré al tiempo que él se giraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Jamás podrás pillarme desprevenido con lo patética que eres -comentó, dejando caer los puñales al suelo para después seguir caminando- Debes entrenar mucho más.

-Un día te pillaré por sorpresa y tendrás que retirar lo que estás soltando por esa bocaza- dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara mientras que unas pequeñas carcajadas inundaban el pasillo.

-Sí, claro -finalizó la conversación doblando en una esquina. Cuando los dos cuchillos volvieron a mi piel, yo, demasiado frustrada, seguí sus pasos para girar al lado contrario por el que se había ido él y poder ir hasta mi camarote.

¿Tenía que ser más fuerte? Ya lo sabía, pero no tenía que venir este intento de hombre a decírmelo. Cerré la puerta de un golpe y me dejé caer sobre la cama, mirando el techo. ¿Cómo podría mejorar mis habilidades con las manchas? Cuando viera a mi maestra se lo preguntaría, seguro que ella sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ahora.

* * *

Capitulo 10 Subido!

¿Qué os está pareciendo? Nadie me dice nadaaaa.

Espero que las vacaciones os hayan sido rentables... Más que a mí, por lo menos, y que volváis a vuestras rutinas con energía.

Nos vemos el domingo, babys.

Besos.


	12. Chapter 12

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **11\. Emocionada.**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido encerrada en el camarote pensando en cómo mejorar mi habilidad con las manchas hasta que el submarino se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que cerrara mis ojos y pudiera vislumbrar en mi cabeza la isla. Con una gran sonrisa me levanté de la cama, me coloqué la capa negra y corrí por los pasillos en dirección a la salida de la nave viendo que gran parte de la tripulación ya estaba allí.

-¡Hemos llegado! -berreé saltando sobre Bepo, mientras el resto de la tripulación me miraban extrañados. Yo sólo podía reír alegremente- ¿Hay algún plan? -pregunté clavando mi mirada en Trafalgar, quien mantenía su cabeza agachada, mientras llevaba dos dedos a su frente. Al parecer, ahora se arrepentía de haberme dejado subir a su nave. _Demasiado tarde, vaquero_. Pensé, mientras una amplia sonrisa permanecía en mi rostro.

-Hay que conseguir provisiones -murmuró el chico provocando que cuatro hombres se ofrecían para ello- Penguin, Shachi, Jean Bart, Bepo y tú, vendréis conmigo -comentó caminando hacia la barandilla para subir un pie a la misma.

-¿Y el resto? -preguntó un chico con un gran bigote mientras que mi mirada permanecía fija en la espalda del pelinegro.

-Podéis hacer lo que queráis -respondió Trafalgar saltando al muelle mientras a los que nos había nombrado le seguíamos.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -pregunté caminando a su lado, sintiendo cómo su mirada se clavaba en mi rostro.

-Me debes ya uno -respondió haciéndome bufar. ¿Es que no podía dejar su prepotencia al lado por un momento?- ¿Quieres que siga aumentando la lista?

-Sería un momento -murmuré recibiendo un resoplido de su parte, cosa que me tomé como una respuesta afirmativa- ¿Me acompañáis? Además, es de noche. No creo que quieras hacer ahora mismo lo que tengas pensado hacer...

-Que remedio -murmuró haciéndome reír con ganas- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A ver a una amiga -sonreí mientras su rostro se ensombrecía. Yo agarré su antebrazo y tiré de él antes de que se arrepintiera, siendo seguidos por el resto de piratas.

Caminé por las calles abarrotadas de gente, lo que me pareció realmente extraño, pues no eran horas para que la gente anduviera por ahí. Y cuando llegué al puesto de figuritas de madera ahí estaba Hikari, con sus ojos blancos clavados en nosotros mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

-¡Andra, querida! -exclamó alegre saliendo de detrás del puesto, mientras que yo me lanzaba a sus brazos y respiraba su perfume- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Y al parecer con nuevos amigos...

-Querían venir a esta isla, y aproveché -sonreí besando sonoramente su mejilla, mientras ella enlazaba su brazo con el mío y tiraba de mí hacia su casa. Al ver que los piratas no nos seguían, yo giré mi rostro e hice un movimiento con mi cabeza para que nos siguieran. Cosa que después de que se les pasara la sorpresa inicial, hicieron bastante desconfiados. Yo rodé mis ojos, para después centrarlos en la mujer que me acompañaba- Te he echado de menos -confesé entrando a la casa, fijándome en que nada había cambiado de lugar.

-Yo a ti también, niña -respondió la mujer cerrando la puerta tras los piratas, que miraban todo bastante extrañados- ¿Y quienes son estos chicos? No parece que éste sea el pelirrojo del que me hablaste -inquirió Hikari, haciendo que mi rostro adquiriera un color rojo chillón.

-Soy Trafalgar Law, señora -respondió ¿molesto? el Capitán sacándome una pequeña carcajada, señalando a los hombres que estaban detrás de él con su pulgar- Y estos son parte de mi tripulación.

-Qué curioso -murmuró Hikari llevando su mano a la cabeza de Bepo- ¿Un Mink?

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -respondió Bepo disfrutando del contacto de la mujer- Lo siento -se disculpó rápidamente agachando su cabeza.

-Sé muchas cosas -respondió la mujer haciendo que cinco sillas más aparecieran bajo la atenta mirada de los piratas, que dudosos tomaron asiento- ¿Té? -volvió a preguntar mientras todos asentíamos con la cabeza y varias tazas volvían a aparecer de la nada haciendo que finalmente Penguin preguntara la razón de la aparición misteriosa de los objetos- Tengo la misma habilidad que Andra -respondió con simpleza la mujer haciéndome sentir orgullosa al ver las miradas aterrorizadas de los dos chicos con gorra- Debo suponer que estáis aquí por alguna razón específica...

-Es una isla bastante frecuentada por piratas -comentó Trafalgar haciendo que clavara mis ojos en él, mientras Hikari respondía un simple " _Por supuesto_ ".

-Hikari -interrumpí llevando mis ojos hacia ella, que me miraba curiosa- ¿Cómo puedo ser más fuerte? Lo que sé ahora mismo no es suficiente.

-Al parecer has sobrecargado tu cuerpo al utilizar la tinta -murmuró la mujer agarrando mi mano para después clavar su uña en mi muñeca, haciendo que un hilillo de un líquido negro saliera por la pequeña herida- Esto puede ser un problema -siguió murmurando para después agarrar mi mentón y alzar mis ojos hacia la luz- Debes regular el control de la tinta, Andra. Usarla en exceso sin que tu cuerpo esté preparado para ello... Puede causarte demasiados problemas, incluso la muerte.

-Pero... -murmuré, viendo como ella negaba con la cabeza. ¿No se supone que si estaban en mi cuerpo es porque podía utilizarlas a placer?

-La tinta requiere de tu energía vital -siguió la mujer mientras las miradas de los piratas se centraban en nosotras- Si tu energía disminuye, el daño de las manchas a tu cuerpo será cada vez mayor. Debes utilizarlas con precaución.

-Entonces, si mi uso de las manchas es limitado... -susurré sintiendo cómo la herida de mi muñeca se cerraba de golpe- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Siempre puedes aprender métodos alternativos de pelea -comentó la mujer haciendo que una pequeña esperanza surgiera en mi pecho- ¿Sabéis lo que es el Haki?

-He leído algo sobre ello -respondió el Capitán mientras que el resto negábamos con la cabeza- Hay tres tipos.

-Exacto -respondió la mujer sentándose de nuevo- Hay dos tipos de Haki más comunes, Kenbunshoku Haki -habló Hikari haciendo que su voz y el fuego fueran los únicos sonidos de la habitación- Otorga a los usuarios un sexto sentido del mundo que los rodea. Busoshoku Haki, que permite al usuario utilizar su espíritu como una armadura para defenderse de ataques o hacer los propios más potentes. Esos son los dos tipos de Haki que poseen todos los seres vivos y que requiere un gran esfuerzo despertarlos. Y por último, está el Haoshoku Haki, un tipo raro de Haki que solo lo posee uno en un millón, y que otorga la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros.

-¿Cómo es posible que una pasa como usted sepa tanto acerca del Haki? -preguntó Shachi, haciendo que yo fuera a lanzarme contra él, pero el agarre de Hikari me lo impidió.

-Solo tengo cincuenta y dos años, niño -se limitó a contestar la mujer mientras que el pirata era amonestado por una mirada de su Capitán- Ahora, ¿realmente quieres aprender a utilizar el Haki? -preguntó la mujer clavando sus ojos en los míos, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa. ¡Pues claro que quería! Más bien, necesitaba saber utilizarlo- Muy bien. Supongo que no os quedaréis mucho tiempo, así que os daré las señas básicas. De vosotros dependerá el conseguir un nivel más avanzado.

-¿Sabe usar Haki? -preguntó Trafalgar, haciendo que Hikari negara con su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa- Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que sepa tanto acerca del tema?

-Digamos que conozco a alguien que sí sabe usar los tres tipos -murmuró la mujer mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo.

-¡YA RECUERDO! -berreé sobresaltando a todos los presentes, haciendo que la mujer chistara con su lengua- ¿Sabes que el otro día le vi? -pregunté alzando repetidas veces mis cejas, haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera aún más- Y estoy segura, que el tema del Haki no fue lo único que te enseñó...

-Andra, por favor -se lamentó la sonrojada mujer haciéndome reír fuertemente- No hacía falta que estos apuestos jóvenes se enteraran de eso.

-No tiene importancia, señora -contestó Trafalgar haciendo que yo cruzara los dedos por debajo de la mesa. Todavía no. Todavía no- De todas formas, debemos empezar a movernos. Hay mucho trabajo por delante -mierda. ¿Es que, quien se suponga que esté ahí arriba, no me escuchaba nunca?

-Jo, solo un poquito más -rogué, por primera y última vez, juntando mis manos frente a mi rostro mientras ponía pucheros que esperaba que surtieran el efecto deseado.

-Tú puedes quedarte en esta isla si quieres -murmuró el hombre haciendo que yo lloriqueara y cayera junto a sus rodillas para mirarle desde mi posición mientras su rostro se ensombrecía y la mujer reía fuertemente- ¿Por qué eres tan infantil? -murmuró intentando apartarme de él.

-Por fa, Law -comenté clavando mis codos en su pierna mientras que él continuaba con su intento de apartarme- Solo un ratito, de verdad.

-Ya te he dicho lo que puedes hacer -gruñó él posando su mano en mi frente para impulsar mi cabeza hacia atrás- Ahora, aparta.

-Perdón, perdón -murmuré, levantándome para ver cómo Hikari me tendía un papel escrito tanto por delante como por detrás. Yo silbé, agarrando la hoja bajo la atenta mirada de los piratas- Gracias, Hikari -sonreí envolviendo sus hombros con mis brazos.

-De nada, niña -respondió la mujer en mi oído mientras la habitación comenzaba a vaciarse- Pero te tengo que decir, que ese chico del sombrero de piel no está nada mal. Y además, a ver si vienes más a menudo y no tardas tanto para la próxima.

-Claro -respondí, para después besar su mejilla y respirar hondamente su perfume ignorando por completo su comentario referido a Trafalgar- Muchas gracias, de verdad. Por todo -murmuré separándome de ella clavando mis ojos en los suyos, que comenzaban a aguarse.

-Siento mucho no haber estado contigo cuando... -comenzó la mujer haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera. Era gratificante saber que había gente que se preocupaba por ti, pero no quería recordar lo que tanto daño me hacía.

-Es algo que ya pasó -murmuré alejándome de ella. No quería volver a llorar.

-Tienes que saber que no estás sola -murmuró la mujer enmarcando mi rostro con sus manos- Esos chicos te aprecian, a su extraño modo, pero lo hacen.

-¿Tú crees? -pregunté, secando varias lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos- Espero que así sea. No quiero quedarme sola de nuevo.

-No lo harás -respondió ella haciendo que un sollozo escapara de mi pecho- Ahora debes irte. Probablemente te estén esperando fuera.

-Vale -murmuré, besando nuevamente su mejilla para salir corriendo de allí mientras guardaba el papel en el bolso trasero de mi pantalón. Cuando salí al callejón, allí estaban los cuatro esperándome- Ya está -murmuré procurando que mi voz no se quebrara.

-Al fin acabas -gruñó el pelinegro haciendo que yo elevara mis ojos del suelo para clavarlos en los suyos grises- Andando -finalizó, andando hacia la calle principal. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunté intentando no hipar a medida que hablaba.

-Iremos taberna por taberna -murmuró el pelinegro mientras yo me colocaba a su lado- ¡Bepo! ¿Trajiste lo que te dije?

-Por supuesto, Capitán -contestó el oso sacándome una sonrisa.

-Pues andando -habló el pelinegro entrando al primer local, repleto de hombres bastante desagradables. Todos centraron su atención en nosotros mientras comenzaban a cuchichear, y nosotros seguíamos al Capitán hasta la barra- Buenas noches -saludó el Capitán al barman al tiempo que yo me sentaba a su lado- Pedir lo que queráis.

-Yo quiero un zumo -sonreí encogiéndome de hombros, y cuando Bepo fue a hablar me adelanté de nuevo- Y algo de comer. Lo que sea.

-Para el resto jarras de sake -finalizó rápidamente Shachi, mientras que Trafalgar le daba al hombre de detrás de la barra varias monedas. Yo, tranquilamente comencé a comer el trozo de carne que me habían puesto delante, mientras alternaba con pequeños sorbos del zumo de naranja, la verdad es que le habría preferido de cualquier otra cosa... Pero bueno.

-Terminar rápido -interrumpió el silencio el Capitán haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia él- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Bien -comentó su tripulación haciendo que todos bebieran sus jarras rápidamente para después levantarse junto al pelinegro.

-Room -sonrió el pelinegro mientras una esfera envolvía el bar por completo- Se acabó la diversión -siguió diciendo consiguiendo que demasiadas furiosas miradas se centraran en nosotros. Trafalgar colocó su espada verticalmente para después deslizarla de izquierda a derecha- Mess -volvió a decir, esta vez dando un paso hacia delante, al tiempo que lanzaba su brazo derecho con energía hacia delante, haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera con lo que mis ojos veían.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? -murmuré, llevando una mano a mi boca intentando contener las arcadas. Los corazones de todos los piratas allí presentes cayeron al suelo en pequeños cubos transparentes, sin embargo, seguían latiendo a pesar de estar separados de los cuerpos.

-Bepo, el saco -murmuró el pelinegro agachándose para recoger uno de los cubos y tirarlo dentro del saco- Quiero que contéis todos los que hay en este bar.

-Sí, Capitán -respondió Bepo agachándose hacia otro cubo. Yo resoplé, dejando que la tinta se desprendiera de mis brazos para envolver todos y cada uno de los corazones, para después alzar mi dedo índice, haciendo que todos los cubos se levantaran del suelo y volaran hacia nosotros.

-Abre el saco -murmuré bajo la atenta mirada de los piratas y del barman.

-¿No se supone que no debes utilizar las manchas? -gruñó el Capitán mientras que Shachi y Penguin se dedicaban a contar los corazones que iban cayendo al saco que sujetaban Bepo y Jean Bart. Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plasmaba en mi rostro. La verdad es que esto no me suponía ningún esfuerzo.

-Ocúpate de contar -murmuré, sintiendo como la tinta que empezaba a quedar libre volvía a mi cuerpo.

-¿Tú también? -preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas haciendo que girara mi rostro lentamente- Supongo que conoces a Hikari. Quiero que salgas de este establecimiento en este mismo instante.

-¿No ve que estamos ocupados? -murmuró Trafalgar haciéndome reír- En cuanto acabemos no nos volverá a ver.

-Aquí hay treinta y tres corazones, Capitán -comentó Penguin, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su Capitán, que ya estaba enfilando la puerta. Jean Bart se colgó el saco en el hombro y siguió los pasos del resto mientras que yo iba la última.

-Parece que hay un festival -murmuré, viendo como había tanta o más gente que la que había por la calle antes de ver a Hikari.

-Eso parece -habló Jean Bart, agarrando mi antebrazo para tirar de mí cuando me detuve en uno de los tantos puestos que allí había- No te detengas -gruñó haciéndome reír, mientras que el Capitán volvía a entrar a un nuevo bar.

Así pasamos la noche, hasta que en el interior del saco hubo cien corazones. Cuando nos encaminamos de nuevo a la nave, el sol hacía varias horas que había salido, y todos los piratas, exceptuando a Trafalgar, iban evidentemente cansados. Yo iba detrás de todos ellos, disfrutando del contacto de la luz del sol sobre mi piel, hasta que un golpecito en una de mis piernas me hizo centrar la atención en el causante.

-Hola -me saludó un niño vestido bastante formal, considerando que era un niño y que probablemente lo primero que haría, sería manchar esa fabulosa camisa blanca.

-Hola -respondí yo con una sonrisa, acuclillándome frente a él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó él llevando su manita a mi mejilla.

-Andra, ¿y tú? -intenté no echarme a llorar. Pues nunca imaginé que un contacto tan puro pudiera ser regalado de esta manera a alguien como yo.

-Yo me llamo Félix -respondió el niño mientras su otra mano se colocaba en mi otra mejilla- Estás un poco manchada. Pero no se quita -sonrió el niño haciendo que mis cejas se arquearan.

-¿Dónde? -pregunté, sintiendo como varias miradas se centraban en nosotros.

-Aquí -respondió sin quitar las manos de mis mejillas. ¿Acaso era que las manchas habían crecido hasta mi rostro? Esto era realmente extraño. Si era así, ¿por qué los piratas no me habían comentado nada?

-Andra-ya -oí que me llamó Trafalgar sorprendiéndome bastante, pues era la primera vez que oía mi nombre salir de su boca- Camina.

-Lo siento -sonreí colocando mi mano sobre el pelo rubio del niño- Pero tengo que irme.

-¿Es tu novio? -comentó el niño llevando sus ojos a los piratas- Es muy feo.

-No es mi novio -reí caminando hasta los piratas, siendo consciente de que el niño seguía nuestros pasos- ¿No tienes que volver con tu mamá? -pregunté bajo la incómoda mirada de la tripulación.

-Está ocupada -se limitó a responder el niño agarrando en un descuido de mi parte mi mano, haciendome sentir realmente incómoda- ¿Qué hay ahí? -preguntó, señalando el saco que Jean Bart llevaba colgado del hombro.

-Un regalo para un amigo -respondí, rezando para que el niño se alejara lo antes posible.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó de repente, haciendo que de mi garganta escapara una sonora carcajada.

-¿No eres un poco joven para pensar en eso? -interrumpió Shachi mientras el agarre del niño se apretaba en mi mano- Digo, debes tener cinco, seis años como mucho.

-Tengo cuatro -respondió el niño mientras nos deteníamos frente al submarino- ¿Esa es tu casa?

-Algo así -respondí mientras el resto de piratas continuaban caminando, hasta que una mujer se detuvo frente a ellos, provocando que detuvieran su camino- Lo siento, pero tienes que volver con tu mamá.

-Vale -respondió el niño bastante pacífico- Pero cuando nos volvamos a ver. Nos casaremos -finalizó antes de salir corriendo por donde habíamos venido. Yo solo pude sonreír, pensando en lo inocente, o quizás espabilado, que era para su edad. Después anduve los pocos pasos que me faltaban para colocarme junto a Penguin, que permanecía con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -comenté, interrumpiendo el gran silencio que se había formado.

-Quiere unirse a la tripulación -murmuró Penguin, haciendo que yo enarcara mi ceja esperando la respuesta de Trafalgar, que después de unos minutos se convirtió en un lento asentimiento de cabeza.

-Vaya -murmuré, pensando en las ventajas y desventajas que podría tener el que haya una mujer más en la tripulación. ¿Me molestaba? Por supuesto, estaba demasiado cómoda siendo la única mujer entre tanto hombre como para ahora, compartir mi puesto con alguien más.

-¡Genial! -exclamó la mujer, haciendo que una sensación poco agradable se asentara en mi estómago. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que Trafalgar la hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente?

-Esto cada vez me gusta menos -gruñó Shachi a mis espaldas, haciendo que girara levemente mi rostro hacia él, que me miraba por debajo de la solapa de su gorra- Primero la loca de las manchas, y ahora esta otra...

-¿Has dicho algo? -pregunté haciendo crujir mis nudillos- Creo que no he escuchado bien...

-No, nada -comentó el chico llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras una incómoda sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

-Debes saber que mis cinco sentidos están desarrollados al máximo, Shachi -comenté con una sonrisa, haciendo que su rostro perdiera el poco color que tenía- Pero tranquilo, entiendo tu punto de vista. A mí tampoco me agrada la situación.

-Estás demasiado pacífica... ¿te ocurre algo? -preguntó el chico mientras subíamos al submarino para ver cómo Jean Bart vaciaba el saco en un gran cajón de madera.

-¿A mí? -gruñí lo suficientemente alto para que fuera Sachi el único que me escuchaba, recordando lo que me había dicho el niño- ¿Y a vosotros? ¿Os ocurre algo? ¿Por qué demonios no me habéis dicho que las manchas han crecido?

-¿No es algo normal? -preguntó el chico inclinándose hacia mi rostro, mientras que yo negaba con la cabeza- Entonces hay que preguntárselo al Capitán.

-Ni se te ocurra -gruñí de nuevo, adentrándome por los pasillos hasta mi camarote- ¿Qué demonios? -pregunté cuando me miré en un pequeño espejo que tenía colgado en la pared sintiendo como el submarino se ponía en marcha.

Maldita sea, me importaba poco a donde fuéramos ahora, lo que realmente me interesaba era saber el motivo del crecimiento de las malditas manchas. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento, haciendome caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta.

-Shachi me ha comentado que estás rara -comentó Trafalgar clavando sus ojos en mis mejillas- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Menudo traidor...

-Es incómodo, ¿sabes? -comenté señalándome el rostro con el dedo índice ante la persistencia de su mirada en mis mejillas- Me encuentro perfectamente.

-Acompáñame -se limitó a responder haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza, por lo que cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y seguí sus pasos hasta su sala favorita- Sientate -me señaló una camilla, por lo que yo subí mi trasero y comencé a balancear las piernas mientras que el rebuscaba en unos cajones.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? -pregunté sin recibir respuesta de su parte- Si es por las manchas, me encuentro bien.

-Es realmente extraño -comentó acercándose a mí, para después sujetar mi mentón y apuntar mis ojos con una pequeña linterna- Tus ojos también están cada vez más oscuros -comentó haciendo que rodara mis ojos. Eso era algo que se veía a simple vista sin necesidad de quemar mi retina con la maldita linterna- Te prohibo volver a utilizar las manchas -comentó con una tranquilidad pasmosa, haciendo que mi boca se abriera ampliamente- Es una órden.

-¿Y cómo esperas que me defienda? -rugí bajándome de la camilla para clavar mi dedo índice en su pecho- Es lo único que tengo. Además, no eres nada mío como para que tenga que hacerte caso.

-Estás en mi nave -respondió, apartando mi mano de un golpe- Soy tu Capitán.

-No te equivoques -murmuré alejándome hasta la puerta- Yo no tengo Capitán. Tú me ofreciste que subiera a tu barco, y lo hice. Pero en ningún momento acepté formar parte de esta tripulación -finalicé, saliendo de la habitación sacando el papel que me había dado Hikari del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Sabía que mi cuerpo no soportaba un gran uso de las manchas, pero lo decía completamente enserio. No me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo. A medida que leía el papel más convencida estaba de que necesitaría ayuda para poder despertar el Haki, por lo que busqué a las dos personas que esperaba quisieran ayudarme. Cuando les encontré, estaban en la sala de navegación junto a Jean Bart- Shachi, Penguin -les llamé bastante amigable, ganándome unas miradas extrañadas de su parte- ¿Me ayudáis con algo?

-Depende -comentó desconfiado Penguin haciéndome sonreír, mientras que yo me acercaba a ellos y agarraba sus manos para tirar de ellos en dirección a mi camarote- Oe, espera.

-No hay tiempo para esperar -murmuré, dejándoles entrar a la habitación en la que solo había estado el Capitán de la nave- Necesito que me ayudéis con el tema del Haki -comenté haciendo que se sentaran en la cama, mientras les tendía el papel que leyeron rápidamente.

-¿Y qué se supone que pintamos nosotros aquí? -preguntó Shachi mirando bastante sonrojado el cuarto, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-Es un simple camarote, Shachi -comenté mientras su mirada se centraba en mí.

-No es un simple camarote -respondió el chico, mientras su compañero asentía a su lado- Es el camarote de una chica, que huele a chica, y hay cosas de chica.

-¿Y? -pregunté perdiendo la paciencia, a punto de lanzarme a sus cuello. Realmente necesitaban más compañía femenina.

-Déjalo -respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos- Bueno, y teóricamente, ¿para qué nos necesitas?

-Me hago una idea de como despertar el Kenbonshoku Haki -comenté, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro del camarote bajo sus insistentes miradas- Pero necesito vuestra ayuda. Sois fuertes y estoy segura de que sois lo suficientemente capaces para ayudarme.

-Gracias -comentaron sonrojados mientras golpeaban sus brazos con sus codos- Te ayudaremos, pero solo porque sabes apreciar la calidad.

-Muchas gracias -respondí, lanzándome a sus cuellos, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se tensaban- Entonces, lo primero es encontrar algo para taparme los ojos -murmuré, rebuscando entre los cajones en los que estaba mi ropa para encontrar una pañoleta de varios colores, con pequeñas hojas cosidas con hilo negro- Perfecto -murmuré, colgándola de mi hombro, para después cepillar mi pelo y atarlo en una coleta alta- ¿Vamos a un sitio más amplio? -pregunté, haciendo referencia a las pequeñas dimensiones del camarote, mientras ellos salían al pasillo y caminaban en dirección al comedor, en estos momentos vacío.

-¿Suficientemente amplio? -preguntó Shachi haciendo que yo me encogiera de hombros. Pues no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que iban a hacer ellos- Bueno, ¿y qué tenemos que hacer?

-Golpearme -contesté yo colocándome en el centro de la habitación vacía, al tiempo que cubría mis ojos con el pañuelo- Yo intentaré esquivaros sin ver nada.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que mis huesos rogaron por un descanso. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro si esto iba a funcionar, pero lo que sí sabía es que iba a ser realmente difícil. Cuando la tripulación comenzó a llegar al comedor, quité el pañuelo de mis ojos y me dejé caer de espaldas en el suelo intentando regular mi respiración.

-¿Has conseguido sentir algo? -preguntó Penguin llegando a mi altura, mientras que yo, de un soplido retiraba un mechón de mi rostro pudiendo ver sus ojos cargados de humor- ¿Eso es un no?

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? -preguntó Trafalgar entrando a la sala, haciendo que yo escaneara mi alrededor, pudiendo percatarme, que gran parte de las sillas que antes rodeaban la gran mesa estaban esparcidas por el espacio, incluso algunas estaban rotas. No lo hice a propósito, de verdad que no, pero una fuerte carcajada escapó de mi garganta, contagiando a mis dos cómplices, mientras que Trafalgar se limitaba a atravesarnos con sus orbes grises.

-Lo sentimos -murmuré siendo incapaz de levantarme, mientras que los dos chicos comenzaban a entender la situación y dejaban de reír. Cobardes- Se nos fue un poco de las manos.

-Ya podéis arreglar esto -gruñó el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que mis ojos viajaban muy lejos de allí, dejandome ver al pelirrojo cubierto de vendas encima de su cama.

-¿Qué demonios? -susurré ignorando el dolor de mis músculos y sentándome rápidamente en el suelo, mientras veía cómo Killer entraba a la habitación y colocaba un paño húmedo sobre la frente del pelirrojo- ¡Qué ha hecho ahora!

Pestañeé fuertemente y volví a vislumbrar el comedor del submarino, pero no permanecí ahí mucho tiempo. Dejé que mi cuerpo se desvaneciera poco a poco ante los ojos aterrorizados de los Piratas Corazón para aparecer sentada en el cuarto del pelirrojo, ante la atenta mirada de Killer.

* * *

Capítulo 11 arriba!

Nos leemos el domingo.

Besazos.


	13. Chapter 13

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **12\. Emocionada.**

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? -murmuré acercándome al borde de la cama, para ver cómo le costaba demasiado respirar- ¡KILLER! -berreé, sin recibir respuesta. Giré mi rostro hacia él, cayendo en la cuenta de que debajo de su camisa, también había varias vendas- ¿Qué habéis hecho? -murmuré, llevando mis manos a su pecho para abrir la camiseta de par en par, y darme cuenta de que las vendas no estaban solo en su pecho, sino que recorrían todo su torso- ¿Míster?

-Tuvimos un encontronazo con Akainu -contestó el hombre haciendo que yo apretara fuertemente mis puños.

-¿Akainu? -murmuré girando mis ojos cuando un gemido escapó del pecho del pelirrojo. Yo me incliné sobre él rápidamente, llevando mi mano a su frente, sintiendo como estaba hirviendo en fiebre- Ayúdame -murmuré, intentando levantar el torso del pelirrojo, sin embargo su gran tamaño era demasiado para mí- Vamos, Killer -gruñí, sentando a Kid en la cama, apoyándole dificultosamente sobre mí, percatándome de algo que hizo surgir las arcadas en mi estómago. El enmascarado se aproximó a la cama y agarró a su Capitán por los hombros, mientras que yo me desplazaba de su espalda hasta sus piernas para dejarlas caer de la cama.

-¿Qué pretendes? -preguntó Killer, resoplando con fuerza, mientras mis ojos se aguaban. ¿En qué demonios habían pensado para enfrentarse a ese loco? Ni siquiera... Barba-blanca pudo sobrevivir.

-Hay que llevarle a la bañera -murmuré como pude, colocándome a un costado del pelirrojo, para envolver su cadera con mi brazo, mientras Killer se colocaba al otro lado, colocando el brazo derecho de su Capitán por encima de sus hombros. Cuando llegamos al baño, Killer agarró con más fuerza al pelirrojo, mientras que yo abría los grifos, para que se llenara la bañera de agua templada. Mientras esto sucedía, comencé a bajar los pantalones de Kid, seguidos de sus calzoncillos.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? -gruñó Killer, haciendo que yo resoplara. Por Dios. No era la primera vez que veía al pelirrojo sin ropa...

-Venga, vamos -murmuré, haciendo que se acercara a la bañera, mientras que yo metía ambas piernas de Kid en el agua. Cuando el cuerpo del pelirrojo estuvo dentro de la bañera, yo le sujeté por debajo de las axilas, siendo incapaz de mirar a otro sitio que no fuera el muñón de su brazo.

-¿Puedes sola? -preguntó el enmascarado, recibiendo de mi parte una respuesta afirmativa, a lo que salió del baño, dejándome a solas con el pelirrojo.

Con cuidado, comencé a retirar las vendas de su pecho, causando que mis ojos se aguaran, al punto de impedirme ver nada. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera dejar en ese estado a otra persona? Por muy malas acciones que hubiera hecho... esto era inhumano. Con cuidado pasé la esponja por las heridas, mientras que mi otra mano la pasaba por su suave pelo rojo.

-¿Qué demonios? -susurró, haciendo que mi mano se detuviera a mitad de camino en su estómago.

-Estás bien... -susurré, envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos, mientras una pequeña carcajada escapaba de mi pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -gruñó con su voz rasposa, haciendo que yo apretara aún más mis brazos a su alrededor- Te he hecho una pregunta...

-Cuidarte -murmuré, besando suavemente su mejilla, para después enterrar mi nariz en su cuello- ¿Acaso no puedo?

-No -se limitó a responder, haciendo que me separara de él- Ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí.

-Entonces, cuando termine me iré -respondí, esta vez, echándome gel en la mano para frotar su pelo- Pero antes no me vas a echar. No hasta que me asegure de que estás bien.

-Estoy perfecto -murmuró, cerrando sus ojos, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera. Realmente parecía inofensivo en esta situación, a pesar de que tenía claro que no era así- Además, sigo enfadado contigo.

-Lo sé -contesté, deslizando las yemas de mis dedos a través de su rostro con cuidado de no rozar las bonitas, entiéndase la ironía, cicatrices que ahora lo adornaban, dejándome escuchar un pequeño suspiro de su parte- Pero ni siquiera me has dejado explicártelo. Sólo si me escucharas por una vez -seguí murmurando, levantándome para alcanzar una toalla rápidamente y sujetar fuertemente su brazo derecho cuando, al ponerse de pie, se tambaleó ligeramente- Cuidado -murmuré, cubriendo su cadera con la tela rizada.

-Ya puedes largarte otra vez -contestó, terminando mascullando algo, que no pude comprender bien- ¡qué te vayas!

-¡NO! -chillé yo, intentando que por una vez me escuchara. ¿Tan complicado le resultaba? Me coloqué bajo su brazo derecho y le ayudé a caminar hasta la cama, mientras el silencio inundaba la habitación. Me fijé que habían dejado unas vendas encima de la mesilla, por lo que sin mantener contacto visual alguno con el pelirrojo, agarré las vendas y me dispuse a envolver de nuevo su torso con ellas. Lo hice lo más cuidadosamente que pude, pero aún así se quejó repetidas veces.

-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó de nuevo, cuando me senté a su lado y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

-Eres un idiota -murmuré, mientras mis ojos volvían a aguarse. Él rió suavemente, haciendo que yo llevara mis ojos hacia los suyos, mientras varias lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas- ¡Mira tu brazo, por Dios! Ya no está...

-Son cosas que pasan -murmuró, agarrando mi mano sobre el colchón, haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara- Para conseguir el One Piece, voy a tener que sacrificar mucho más que un simple brazo. Y es algo que sabía desde el primer momento que me dispuse a zarpar.

-Un idiota -volví a murmurar, inclinándome hacia él para apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras que su brazo derecho envolvía mi cintura. Haciendo que un nuevo sollozo saliera de mi pecho- Un auténtico idiota.

-Eso ya lo has dicho -murmuró, echándose hacia atrás en la cama, dándome la oportunidad de enterrar mi rostro en su cuello. Respirando el olor que tanto había echado de menos sin saberlo- Tú tampoco es que estés muy agradable a la vista -susurró, apretándome aún más contra él, supongo que haciendo referencia a las manchas de mi rostro- Si es culpa de ese maldito de Trafalgar, te juro que le mato.

-No se porqué están así de crecidas -susurré, disfrutando ese pequeño momento- Pero sí sé que me siento perfecta. Ahora.

-Entonces, quédate -murmuró, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa ocupara mi rostro- Te lo digo enserio.

-Lo sé -respondí, depositando un suave beso en su cuello, para después alzar mi rostro hacia el suyo- Pero no puedo. Le debo mucho a Trafalgar.

-Perfecto -gruñó él frunciendo su ceño, haciéndome saber que su enfado volvía a estar presente- Pues lárgate con ese cirujano de pacotilla.

-Le debo la vida de mi hermano, Kid -susurré, besando cortamente sus labios sin recibir respuesta de su parte- ¿Si te hubiera pedido que sacaras a Luffy de Marinford... Lo habrías hecho? -pregunté, colocando mis manos en sus mejillas, forzándole a mirarme- No, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé -murmuró, haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara- Pero ni siquiera te molestarte en preguntarme. Te fuiste allí y no volviste. No te dignaste ni a dar una mísera explicación.

-Vine a explicártelo todo -murmuré, volviendo a dejar que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos- Pero tú no te molestaste en escucharme. Me echaste de aquí como si fuera basura. Y me prometí que no volvería. Pero cuando vi en la situación en la que te encontrabas...

-No me digas que estabas preocupada... -comentó con cierto humor, al tiempo que yo pasaba el dorso de mi mano por mis mejillas- Ahora ya sí, creo que lo he visto todo.

-Cállate -murmuré, besando de nuevo sus labios, mientras colocaba mis piernas a ambos lados de su cadera, procurando no poner ningún peso sobre él. Volví a besar sus labios, mientras que su mano se colocaba en mi cadera, presionándome contra él- No quiero hacerte daño -murmuré, volviendo a levantarme de su cuerpo, recibiendo un gruñido de su parte.

-No me haces daño -contestó, colocando su mano tras mi nuca para apretar de nuevo sus labios contra los míos.

-Te he echado de menos -susurré, enterrando mis dedos en su pelo, mientras su cadera se impulsaba contra la mía.

-Me alegro de ello -comentó él, haciéndome saber, que iba a tardar en volver al submarino de Trafalgar.

Cuando regresé al submarino era la hora de la cena, por lo que fui hasta el comedor, donde estaban todos los piratas Corazón, devorando los diferentes platos. Yo, ignorando sus miradas caminé hasta Bepo y acaricié su cabeza para después servirme un simple vaso de leche. Curiosamente, la mesa se había quedado en absoluto silencio en el mismo momento en que apoyé mi trasero en la silla de madera.

-¿Dónde has estado? -se escuchó la voz del Capitán, más como una orden que como una pregunta. Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros, para beber de mi vaso.

-El Capitán te ha hecho una pregunta -comentó la nueva integrante de la tripulación, haciendo que yo rodara los ojos, mientras que Penguin escupía todo el zumo de su boca a la cara de Shachi.

-Le he oído perfectamente -contesté, cruzando mis piernas debajo de la mesa, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla- Otra cosa muy diferente es que quiera responderle o no.

-Debes acatar las órdenes del Capitán -insistió la mujer, haciendo que terminara de beber mi vaso, para dejarlo con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-No es mi Capitán -rugí, clavando mis ojos en los de la mujer, que brillaban con humor. ¿Lo que esa lista quería era provocarme? Lo había conseguido- Estoy aquí, por el simple hecho de que le salvó la vida a mi hermano y se lo debo. Pero de ahí, a considerarle mi Capitán... va un gran trecho, rica.

-Basta -interrumpió el pelinegro, haciendo que nuestros ojos viajaran hacia él, que seguía comiendo su bola de arroz como si nada. ¿Acaso se alimentaba solo de eso?

-He estado en el barco de Eustass -respondí, desafiándole con la mirada, a ver si tenía pelotas a decirme algo o no- ¿Algo más?

-Te dije que tenías prohibido usar tu habilidad -murmuró el chico, mientras el resto de la tripulación comenzaba a levantarse de las sillas- Dejarnos solos. Todos.

-Sí, Capitán -respondieron todos, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Yo elevé mis ojos sorprendida hacia Shachi, cuando me lanzó mi pañuelo de colores a la cara, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, para después seguir a sus camaradas.

-¿Qué pasa? -murmuré, cruzándome de brazos, mientras él se levantaba lentamente y caminaba hasta mí, haciendo que los nervios se asentaran en mi estómago. Sin previo aviso, su rostro se acercó al mío, al punto de que nuestras narices se rozaran.

-No hay cosa que me guste menos que no se acaten mis órdenes -susurró, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina, mientras su aliento golpeaba mi rostro. Para después, llevar su mano a mi mentón, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento, obligándome a centrar mi atención en sus ojos- Así que, para la próxima, piénsate si realmente quieres desobedecerme -finalizó, aumentando la presión en mi mentón, haciendo que mi cuello comenzara a doler debido a la fuerza con la que echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sí, claro -comenté con humor. Podía hacerme todo el daño que quisiera, pero no pensaba hacerle ni una pizca de caso. ¿Qué demonios se pensaba? Si Kid no había sido capaz de domarme... no lo iba a conseguir él.

-Por cierto, prepárate mentalmente -comentó, separándose rápidamente de mí, haciendo que yo me sobara el cuello, mientras enarcaba una ceja- Vamos a ir al Cuartel General, y vas a ir conmigo. No pienso quitarte el ojo de encima, no vayas a hacer alguna locura.

-¿Al Cuartel General? -pregunté viendo como salía del comedor, dejándome con un mal sabor de boca insoportable.

¿Qué demonios pretendía? ¿Acaso se había vuelto más loco de lo que estaba? Salí del comedor, mientras grandes arcadas inundaban mi cuerpo. Corrí al baño y me incliné sobre el inodoro, echando el vaso de leche, acompañado de un poco de sangre. Cuando estuve más tranquila me senté en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras Penguin entraba y fijaba su vista en mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó, acercándose lentamente a mí, mientras que en mi cabeza volvían a resonar las palabras "Cuartel General", volviendo a inclinarme sobre el inodoro para escupir más sangre- Oe... Voy a buscar al Capitán -murmuró, separándose varios pasos de los que había recorrido, haciendo que yo clavara mis ojos en él, y al parecer, fue suficiente para que lo entendiera.

-No es necesario -murmuré, levantándome dificultosamente, para después tirar de la cadena y acercarme al lavabo para lavar mi boca- ¿Ves? Estoy perfecta -murmuré, sonriendo en su dirección, pudiendo ver su rostro de escepticismo- Vamos, solo me he mareado un poco, Penguin...

-Ya... -murmuró él no muy convencido, haciendo que yo me acercara a él y agarrara su antebrazo para tirar de él hacia la cubierta del submarino.

-¿Seguimos entrenando? -pregunté, bastante preocupada... Pues si íbamos a ir a un lugar repleto de marines, me gustaría estar preparada, y los acontecimientos recientes me daban la seguridad de que a pesar de que me encontrara bien... las manchas hacían en mi cuerpo más daño del que pensaba.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? -insistió él, haciéndome bufar. ¡Pero qué pesado!- Estás demasiado pálida.

-Es que tu Capitán es imbécil -murmuré, intentando que no me escuchara, pues sabía lo mucho que apreciaban al pelinegro en este barco, a pesar de ser un idiota integral.

Por el pasillo, nos cruzamos con la nueva chica, haciendo que un malestar completamente diferente al de segundos antes, se asentara en mi estómago. ¿Por qué me caía tan mal si a penas la conocía?

-Vamos a seguir con lo de esta mañana, ¿no? -preguntó, cuando llegamos a la cubierta y volví a cubrir mis ojos con el pañuelo que hasta hace poco estaba en mi cuello. Yo me limité a asentir, mientras algo extraño ocurría. Curiosamente, podía oír bastantes voces. Retiré el pañuelo de mis ojos y miré extrañada a mi alrededor, viendo que nos encontrábamos solos- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Penguin, haciendo que centrara mis ojos en él, que me miraba con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-No, nada -respondí, volviendo a llevar el pañuelo a mis ojos, sin embargo, algo que dijo el chico hizo que me detuviera a medio camino.

-Yo no he dicho nada -comentó extrañado, haciéndome reír.

-Claro que lo has dicho, no intentes vacilarme porque no lo vas a conseguir -murmuré, tapando mis ojos nuevamente. Inesperadamente, pude sentir cómo Penguin se acercaba a mí rápidamente con la intención de golpear mi estómago con una patada, pero le esquivé, saltando hacia atrás, cayendo sobre mis manos y rodando hacia la derecha cuando saltó de nuevo hacia mí, con la intención de golpearme con su puño. Confiada en mí misma, me concentré en la presencia de Penguin, procurando evitar el resto de presencias en mi cabeza y cuando el chico que tenía delante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, a punto de golpearme con su puño, yo levanté rápidamente mi mano para frenar su golpe, agarrando su mano. Con una gran sorpresa, retiré el pañuelo de mis ojos, para encontrarme con su rostro a pocos centímetros míos, con una expresión que supuse que era bastante similar a la mía- Lo he conseguido -murmuré, demasiado sorprendida para mi gusto.

-Lo has conseguido -sonrió haciendo que yo riera fuertemente y saltara sobre él y rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, provocando que él envolviera mi cadera con sus brazos, mientras ambos reíamos fuertemente.

-¡Lo he conseguido! -chille, liberando mi agarre de su cuerpo y comenzando a dar saltos por la cubierta, riendo cada vez más fuerte. Cuando finalmente terminé mi pequeña celebración, me acerqué nuevamente a Penguin, que me miraba con una gran sonrisa- Me ha costado demasiado poco, ¿lo habremos hecho bien?

-Has esquivado mis golpes, ¿no? -comentó el chico, agarrando el pañuelo de mis manos para colocármelo alrededor del cuello- Tenemos que buscar a Shachi para enseñárselo.

-¡Claro! -exclamé contenta, de por fin, a ver conseguido establecer una relación bastante amigable con alguien de esta tripulación.

* * *

Nuevo capitulo :)

Nos leemos la semana que viene.

Besos.


	14. Chapter 14

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y por contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **13\. Sorprendida.**

Cuando encontramos a Shachi, estaba en la sala de navegación junto a Bepo, Jean Bart y el Capitán, quienes nos miraron sorprendidos cuando entramos a la sala demasiado efusivos y yo me lancé sobre Bepo, mientras que Penguin golpeaba el hombro de Shachi, quien se quejó en un primer momento, exigiendo una explicación a tal acto.

-¡Qué la mocosa lo ha conseguido! -rió Penguin, haciendo que Trafalgar me mirara extrañado, mientras yo acariciaba la cabeza de Bepo. Lo sé, una costumbre bastante rara, pero me era imposible verle y no tocar con las yemas de mis dedos ese suave pelo.

-¿Qué se supone que ha conseguido? -inquirió el pelinegro, haciendo que yo me retirara del lado de Bepo, acercándome a Penguin para levantar mi pulgar en dirección a Shachi, que en un primer momento nos miró extrañado, para después chocar los puños con Penguin y despeinar mi pelo negro, mientras que yo lo único que podía hacer era reír fuertemente, hasta que me percaté de algo...

-¿Me has llamado mocosa? -pregunté crujiendo mis nudillos bajo la sonrisa temerosa de Penguin, quien se colocó detrás de Shachi. Como si eso fuera a impedirme el darle una buena tunda.

-Es que eres la más bajita de todos -rió incómodo Penguin, haciendo que yo rodara los ojos. En realidad tenía un punto.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué es lo que ha conseguido? -insistió el pelinegro, haciendo que Penguin asomara su cabeza por detrás de Shachi.

-Controla el Kenbonshoku Haki -sonrió Penguin, recibiendo por parte del Capitán un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Que lo demuestre -respondió el chico del gorro de piel haciéndome bufar. Menudo idiota. ¿No confiaba en la palabra de su camarada?

-Bien -respondí agarrando las manos de los dos chicos con gorra y mono blanco para tirar de ellos hasta cubierta. Pensándolo bien, no quería hacer ningún destrozo en la sala de navegación... Tal y como había sucedido con el comedor. Cuando llegamos a la cubierta, me coloqué frente a los dos chicos y volví a tapar mis ojos con el pañuelo.

-Lánzate sin miedo -comentó Penguin, supongo que se lo decía a Shachi, mientras que yo centraba mi atención en sus dos presencias, procurando ignorar las del resto de la tripulación, que poco a poco habían llegado hasta allí- Y no dejes que te dé. Es bastante fuerte.

-Pues claro que soy fuerte, idiota -murmuré, esquivando el primer golpe de Penguin tirándome al suelo, mientras que Shachi me atacaba por la espalda, por lo que rápidamente extendí mi pierna para frenar su patada y girar rápidamente en el suelo para esquivar el puño de Penguin.

Estuvimos así varios minutos, hasta que los chicos se cansaron, por lo que retiré el pañuelo de mis ojos y clavé mi mirada en el Capitán, que al parecer le había gustado lo que había visto, pues a diferencia del rostro de mierda que solía tener, esta vez estaba adornado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Capitán! -se oyó la voz de Jean Bart a través de los pasillos del submarino- Estamos llegando.

Mi piel se erizó, mientras dirigía mi mirada a mis espaldas. Pudiendo ver un gran número de buques de la Marina en un muelle y un gran edificio con una bandera de la Marina en lo más alto. ¿De verdad habíamos venido hasta aquí? Esto era de locos...

-Traer el cajón -ordenó el Capitán, mientras que varios hombres corrían al interior de la nave, para después aparecer en la cubierta con la gran caja de madera. A medida que nos acercábamos, más marines aparecían en el muelle.

-Al parecer nos van a recibir en condiciones -murmuré, haciendo que Penguin y Shachi rieran a mi lado- ¿De verdad tengo que bajar yo también? -murmuré cuando el submarino se detuvo y Trafalgar creó una gran esfera para poder mover la caja.

-Pienso tenerte vigilada -comentó el pelinegro, bajando del submarino siendo seguido por mí- No pienso dejar que cometas ninguna idiotez.

Yo me limité a bufar caminando varios pasos por detrás de él, viendo como todos los marines nos apuntaban con sus armas.

-¡TRAFALGAR LAW! -berreó uno de ellos, haciendo que yo me posicionara en posición de defensa, mientras el cajón caía con un fuerte golpe a mi lado- ¡Ni un solo paso más!

-Oh, vamos -comentó el chico, colocando la espada en su hombro, mientras yo caminaba lentamente hasta su lado, agarrando con fuerza la manga de su sudadera, haciendo que él chistara molesto- Si quisiera hacer algo, habría bajado toda mi tripulación -comentó tranquilo, señalando con su pulgar el cajón de madera- Vengo a negociar.

-¿Qué se supone que hay ahí? -preguntó otro de los marines, mientras que varios de ellos se acercaban temerosos a la caja, para después llevarla hasta el que supuse, que era el superior entre todos ellos.

-Vosotros me otorgáis el título de Shichibukai -comentó con una tranquilidad pasmosa, haciendo que mi boca rozara el suelo. Tenía que estar bromeando, ¿no?- Y yo os entrego estos cien corazones de piratas con recompensa.

-Imposible -comentó el marine de mayor rango, abriendo el cajón, para sacar un saco, que se movió levemente, haciendo que sus rostros perdieran el poco color que tenían. Se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente, haciendo que yo me arrimara más al pelinegro, pues no estaba muy confiada de la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el Almirante de flota, Sengoku, a través de un Den Den Mushi de uno de los marines.

-Trafalgar ha traído cien corazones de piratas a cambio del título de Shichibukai -tartamudeó el hombre, haciendo que yo llevara mis ojos hacia el Den Den Mushi, que movía su boca, haciendo que la intriga me carcomiera por dentro- Sí, Señor.

-¿Cómo podemos saber si realmente son corazones de piratas y no de civiles? -inquirió el marine, mientras el pelinegro soltaba una pequeña risilla.

-Atravesarlos con cualquier cosa -comentó Trafalgar, haciendo que las arcadas volvieran a mi estómago. ¿Es que no medía las consecuencias de sus palabras?

-Vayámonos, por favor -murmuré, intentando contener las ganas de devolver hasta mi primera comida.

-Cuando me digan si aceptan el trato -insistió el pelinegro, lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharle. Yo me limité a apretarme contra él, pues cada minuto que pasaba, los marines parecían duplicarse- Es para hoy. ¿El Almirante acepta mi propuesta o no?

-Dice que vale -comentó el marine, mirando extrañado hacia nuestra posición, haciendo que el chico a mi lado se diera la vuelta y tirara de mi hasta el submarino, pues seguía sin soltar su antebrazo, al tiempo que respondía con un claro "Perfecto".

-¿Crees que es bueno darles la espalda? -murmuré, aferrándome aún más a su brazo recibiendo de su parte un fuerte bufido, mientras que una leve sonrisa ocupaba mi rostro, pero se borraba demasiado pronto, recordando la traición de este idiota- ¿A qué a venido eso de antes? -gruñí, golpeando suavemente su estómago antes de subir al submarino.

-No es de tú incumbencia -murmuró subiendo detrás de mí, mientras que Jean Bart, después de observar atento la escena de minutos antes, corrió a la sala de navegación para sacarnos de allí.

-¿De verdad que no me lo vas a decir? -insistí caminando detrás del pelinegro, que ahora se dirigía a su camarote, pues no pensaba quedarme con la duda de algo tan importante. ¿Cómo era posible que semejante idiota se pusiera del lado de la Marina?- Venga, por favor...

-Te lo diré, cuando tú me digas a mí que fuiste a hacer al ver a Eustass-ya -comentó como quien habla del tiempo, haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo al recordar lo sucedido en el camarote del pelirrojo.

-Han sido atacados por Akainu -resumí intentando no entrar demasiado en el tema, haciendo que él se girara interesado- Yo solo fui a ver cómo se encontraban.

-¿Y no pudiste haberlo dicho? -gruñó haciéndome reír fuertemente- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Acaso está celoso, Capitán? -reí aún más fuerte, dándome cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba el asunto.

-Ya quisieras tú -murmuró el chico, volviendo a caminar.

-Venga hombre -insistí a punto de que me cerrara la puerta en las narices, pero lo impedí, colando mi pie antes de que la puerta se cerrara- ¡Dímelo!

-¿Qué tan pesada puedes llegar a ser? -gruñó, quitándose el gorro de piel para tirarlo encima de la cama junto a su espada, mientras él se sentaba, para clavar sus ojos en los míos.

-Realmente te sorprendería -sonreí, acercándome a él para pasar mis dedos por su pelo negro, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en los míos- Es la primera vez que te veo sin gorro -sonreí, inclinando mi cabeza a un lado, percatándome de que tenía el pelo mucho mejor cuidado que yo el mío.

-Aparta, por favor -gruñó quitando mi mano de su cabeza, haciéndome reír. Sin embargo, yo volví a dirigir mi mano a su pelo, haciendo que bufara de nuevo- Se supone que necesito total inmunidad frente al Gobierno, si quiero que lo que tengo planeado llegue a funcionar -susurró, llevando sus ojos al suelo, mientras que yo seguía enterrando mis dedos en su pelo negro, pues de alguna manera, su suavidad me resultaba atrayente. No era igual de suave que el de Bepo, pero se podría decir que utilizaban el mismo acondicionador.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes planeado? -pregunté, acuclillándome frente a él, para poder ver cómo su rostro se había ensombrecido- Oe... Seguro que no es tan malo -murmuré, llevando mis manos a sus mejillas para levantar sus ojos hacia los míos.

-Tengo que matar a la persona que arruinó mi vida hace mucho tiempo -respondió él, mientras que mis manos se separaban lentamente de su piel. ¿Cómo? Espera, espera, ¿qué me había perdido?- Ya lo sabes, así que puedes largarte de aquí.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota? -murmuré, golpeando su hombro para salir de allí cerrando de un portazo. Menudo imbécil. Encima de que intentaba ayudar... Se ponía así de seco... Pues no iba a volver a ayudarle para nada. De ninguna manera me volvía yo a rebajar a esto.

Hecha una furia, caminé hasta el comedor, dispuesta a ahogar mi frustración en la comida. Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios me afectaba tanto esto? Esto no podía sucederme a mí. Bastantes dolores de cabeza me daba Kid, como para que se sumara uno más a la lista. Llegué al comedor, completamente vacío y me dispuse a arrasar con todo lo que había en la nevera, pero lo que vi me sorprendió. El electrodoméstico estaba prácticamente vacío, haciéndome chillar.

¿Es que todo tenía que salir mal? Por Dios. Salí de allí a paso rápido en busca de Shachi y Penguin, y los encontré. Vaya que si los encontré. En la cubierta del submarino estaban jugando a las cartas, mientras que Bepo dormía boca arriba, haciendo que yo corriera hacia él y saltara sobre su estómago, dejando que mis brazos y piernas colgaran por sus costados.

-¡No hay comida! -lloriqueé, abrazándome más fuerte a Bepo, que se giró, haciendo que mi culo golpeara contra la madera- Auch -murmuré, clavando mi dedo índice en el estómago de Bepo. Realmente era mullidito.

-¿Cómo que no hay comida? -preguntó Shachi, haciendo que llevara a mis ojos hacia él, mientras ponía pucheros- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-En la nevera solo hay queso y pizza -me quejé, harta de comer pizza. Mi cuerpo ya no podía soportar ni un poco más de colesterol, por lo que me negaba a volver a comer pizza.

-¡CÓMO! -berreó Penguin, soltando sus cartas para correr hacia el interior del submarino.

-Es normal -comentó Shachi, como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada- Llevamos sin reponer suministros bastante tiempo.

-Entonces qué vamos a comer ahora... -me aterroricé, imaginando la temporada que nos esperaba, sin llevarnos nada a la maldita boca.

-A dieta -rió el chico, recogiendo las cartas para dejarlas en un montón y girar su rostro hacia mí- O podemos pescar, o algo así.

-Eso es muy aburrido -me quejé de nuevo, acurrucándome junto a Bepo.

-Entonces eres una de los que se quedarán a dieta... -finalizó el chico, haciendo que le atravesara con mi mirada.

-Tengo una idea mejor -reí, quitándome la camiseta y las zapatillas. No pensaba quedarme sin comer. No, no. De ninguna manera. Subí a la barandilla del submarino y salté al mar, dispuesta a buscar mi almuerzo. Cogí aire y sumergí mi cuerpo en el agua para examinar mi alrededor y percatarme que sí, había muchos peces... pero ninguno era lo suficientemente grande como para llenar mi estómago.

Volví a sacar mi cabeza del agua, para ver cómo ahora, no solo Shachi, sino que gran parte de la tripulación de los Piratas de Corazón me miraban preocupados. _Qué tiernos..._ reí, para después volver a sumergirme y dejar que una pequeña porción de las manchas se desprendiera de mi cuerpo, tampoco quería sobrecargar mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, ese pequeño acto consiguió que una nube de sangre se mezclara con el agua a mi alrededor. Mierda. ¿Ni siquiera podía hacer esto? Cuando iba a hacer que la tinta volviera a mi cuerpo, un gran pez que se acercaba a mí llamó mi atención. ¡Ahí estaba mi almuerzo! Dejé que se aproximara a mí, y con la tinta convertida en un gran cuchillo, procuré infligirle el mayor daño posible antes de quedarme sin aire.

-No pienso compartir -anuncié, cuando llegué con el gran tiburón a la cubierta del submarino, para comenzar a trocearlo.

-A mí sí, ¿verdad? -imploró Penguin llegando a mi lado, consiguiendo que yo le atravesara con mi mirada. ¿Acaso lo estaba diciendo enserio?- Yo te ayudé a despertar el Haki -murmuró, golpeando mi costado con su codo- Venga, mujer. Comparte conmigo...

-Bueno, pero solo contigo -murmuré tendiéndole una rodaja del pescado. Sabiendo que tenía un punto.

-¿Y los demás? -lloriqueó Shachi, haciéndome reír. Ni pensarlo, vamos. Este pez era mío. Que se buscaran el suyo.

En ese momento, uno de los pájaros que traían el periódico se acercó a nosotros, por lo que agarré uno de los papeles, mientras que uno de los piratas le daba el dinero.

El titular me hizo rodar los ojos. Era ridículo. " _Uno de los supernovas ocupa el puesto de Shichibukai. Trafalgar Law, El cirujano de la Muerte_ " Menuda chorrada. Aunque era así, pero no podían saberlo. Estaba segura de que ahora mismo, esta tripulación se convertiría en el hazme reír del resto de piratas.

-Dame eso -gruñó la voz del pelinegro a mis espaldas, arrebatándome el papel de las manos para arrugarlo entre las suyas. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Y si había algo interesante de Luffy, ¿qué? Menudo idiota... Cada vez lo tenía más claro.

-Quédate con esa noticia... -rugí, intentando recuperar el papel, pero él alzó su mano por encima de su cabeza, haciéndome saltar para intentar agarrar el maldito papel- ¡Pero dame el resto! ¿Acaso no querías ser un lameculos del Gobierno? ¡Ya lo conseguiste, ahora dame eso! -berreé, cuando él volvió a esquivar mis movimientos.

-¡Estate quieta! -habló por fin, mientras el resto de su tripulación procuraba contener la risa- Nos vamos al Nuevo Mundo.

-Ya era hora -celebró Shachi, golpeando el hombro de Penguin, mientras que yo me quedaba paralizada. ¿Así? ¿De repente? ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando?

* * *

Nuevo capítulo subido!

Nos leemos el domingo.

Besazos :)


	15. Chapter 15

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y por contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **14\. Nerviosa.**

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? -rugí, siguiendo rápidamente sus rápidos pasos en dirección a la sala de operaciones.

-Que pesada eres, hija -murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que lo pudiera escuchar- Simplemente me da asco ver eso. Si no fuera porque es realmente necesario...

-Eres un exagerado -respondí en su mismo tono, corriendo hasta su lado y arrebatarle el periódico en un rápido movimiento de las manos para extenderlo frente a mis ojos.

-¡Devuélveme eso! -berreó él, mientras que yo le ignoraba y seguía caminando hacia la sala de operaciones- Te lo digo enserio.

-Sí, sí -murmuré, enganchando el periódico bajo mi brazo y agarrando los carteles de recompensa para ver con atención uno a uno- Vaya, te han subido la recompensa, ¿no? -pregunté, girándome para colocar el papel frente a su rostro, sin embargo, el chico estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que golpeé su frente con él- Ups, perdón -reí retrocediendo un paso para que pudiera verlo bien.

-No me interesa -gruñó, agarrando el papel para hacerlo una pelota y tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Oye! -me quejé, recogiendo la pelota del suelo para volver a estirarla- A mí sí. Vaya -comenté sorprendida, viendo como la de Míster Enmascarado, al igual que la del pelirrojo, había subido considerablemente también. Me pregunto en qué se habrán metido esta vez...

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el pelinegro, entrando a la sala de operaciones- ¿Algo interesante?

-Pensé que no te interesaba -reí repitiendo sus mismas palabras, consiguiendo que el bufara mientras dejaba su espada a un lado, apoyada contra la pared metálica- ¡Mi madre! -berreé, cuando vi mi cara en uno de los carteles, más bien mi perfil, y un 200.000.000 debajo de ella. ¿Por qué demonios tenía yo una recompensa? ¿¡Y encima así de grande!? Vivía demasiado bien en el anonimato como para que ahora sucediera esto...

-¿Tu madre? -preguntó él, dejando de mirar los libros que tenía en la estantería del cuarto para clavar su atención en mí. Yo caminé hasta su escritorio para dejar los papeles encima de la mesa- ¿Qué pinta tu madre en esto?

-¡Mira esto, por Dios! -berreé de nuevo consiguiendo que el chistara con su lengua mientras que yo miraba más a fondo el cartel- ¡Salgo fatal! No sabía que las manchas me desfavorecían tanto...

-Que idioteces dices a veces -gruñó él acercándose a mí para arrebatarme el cartel de las manos- Que curioso.

-¿Curioso? -pregunté golpeando su estómago suavemente con mi puño- No es curioso, es horrible. Voy a poner una queja. No es normal que tengan una foto tan mala de mí.

-¿No te preocupa la recompensa? -preguntó curioso, dejando de nuevo el papel sobre la mesa para mirarme con una de sus cejas levantadas- Estás igual de loca que Mugiwara-ya.

-Es parte de mi encanto -comenté, agitando mi mano restando importancia al asunto- Lo que sí me interesa es saber el por qué tengo recompensa, si no he hecho nada que merezca mención ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Participar en la gran guerra te parece poco? -preguntó chistando con su lengua, haciéndome reír. ¿Acaso habría sido por eso?

-Pues sí, porqué realmente no hice nada allí, nada más que molestar -respondí obvia, encogiéndome de hombros, mientras él negaba con su cabeza.

-Fuiste capaz de golpear a Taka no me-ya -comentó él en el mismo tono que yo había utilizado- Y si no hubieras estado centrada en tus intereses personales, podrías haber sacado tú sola de allí a Hiken-ya.

-Gracias por recordármelo, idiota -gruñí, cruzando mis brazos para que no viera la fuerza con la que estaba apretando mis puños.

Ya lo sabía. Era algo que había tenido claro desde que mataron a Ace. Estaba segura de que, si cuando tuve la oportunidad con las manchas le hubiera sacado de allí y le hubiera metido en la cueva más perdida del mundo, no habría pasado nada de lo que había sucedido después.

-Me has entendido perfectamente -murmuró él, volviendo a la estantería para volver a buscar entre sus libros- Ahora es tu problema el querer asumirlo o no. Además, quedó en claro que tienes algún tipo de relación con Mugiwara-ya... Supongo que eso también influye.

-Claro -murmuré, apoyando mis codos en el escritorio para mantener fija mi mirada en la pared de acero, o más bien, en los papeles que recorrían de arriba a abajo la pared. Maldito Luffy... esto era culpa suya... O eso quería pensar.

Ante el silencio del cuarto, simplemente interrumpido por los pasos de Trafalgar de un lado a otro, mis ojos se habían cerrado y mi cabeza se había apoyado sobre el escritorio, mientras mis brazos procuraban evitar que la luz de la habitación me golpeara los ojos.

-¡Despierta! -me sobresaltó una voz haciendo que levantara lentamente mi cabeza del escritorio para encontrarme los, ya tan habituales, ojos grises del pelinegro- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó, pero yo me encontraba demasiado desorientada como para entender lo que me decía- ¡Eh, quédate conmigo! -dijo él, agarrando mis hombros para sacudir todo mi cuerpo, mientras que yo perdía fuerzas y mi cabeza se iba hacia atrás- ¡Andra-ya! -insistió, colocando sus manos en mis mejillas mientras me daba pequeños golpecitos- No cierres los ojos.

-¡Capitán! -oí como otra voz se unía a la conversación, o más bien, al monólogo. Yo solo podía mantener mis ojos entreabiertos.

-Shachi, colócala sobre la camilla -volvió a hablar el pelinegro al tiempo que se separaba de mí y unos brazos me levantaban del asiento para dejarme cuidadosamente sobre la camilla.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho ahora, mujer? -preguntó el chico sobre mis ojos mientras que yo le intentaba responder, pero de mi garganta no salía nada.

-Déjala en paz, Shachi. No debe esforzarse para nada -comentó el pelinegro, inclinándose sobre mí para apuntar de nuevo con una linterna a mis ojos- No hay respuesta ocular -murmuró poniendo mi rostro de lado, haciéndome sentir cómo un líquido espeso comenzaba a fluir de mi nariz y ojos. Se separó rápidamente de mí y pinchó mi brazo con una jeringuilla- Va a necesitar mucha sangre -siguió diciendo Trafalgar, mientras que yo solo podía intentar mantener mis ojos abiertos. Ignoro cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el pelinegro volvió hasta mi posición.

-Shachi -volvió a hablar el pelinegro para después darle una serie de indicaciones y tumbarse en la camilla que estaba junto a la mía. A continuación, Shachi clavó una jeringuilla en el brazo del pelinegro, haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

-Iré a por algo de comer -dijo Shachi, para después salir corriendo de la sala dejándonos en completo silencio, únicamente interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones.

-¿Por qué demonios no haces caso nunca? -susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara.

-No he hecho nada -susurré girando mi rostro en su dirección intentando que me escuchara, cosa que funcionó, pues él me miró justo antes de rodar los ojos.

-Deberías callar y dejar de forzarte -gruñó, haciendo que las comisuras de mis labios se elevaran ligeramente mientras mis ojos se clavaban en el tubo de plástico que viajaba desde su brazo hasta el mío, pasando por una bosita de plástico- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Por qué me estás dando de tu sangre? -seguí susurrando ignorando por completo lo que había dicho.

-Soy el único de la tripulación con tu mismo tipo de sangre -siguió hablando haciendo que yo asintiera levemente- Ahora, cállate.

-Vale -murmuré, cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando del silencio.

-¡No te duermas! -me sobresaltó haciendo que clavara mis ojos nuevamente en él- Tenemos que ver qué te pasa para...

-¡Capitán! -habló una voz entrando a la habitación, realmente molesta para mí, haciéndome rodar los ojos mientras centraba mi atención en el techo que en estos momentos me resultaba realmente interesante- ¿Le ocurre algo?

-No, nada -contestó él haciéndome sonreír- Lárgate.

-Sí, Capitán -respondió ella dejando que la decepción en su voz fuera demasiado perceptible consiguiendo que la sonrisa de mis labios se ampliara- Si necesita algo...

-Largo -insistió el pelinegro, consiguiendo que cuando se cerró la puerta una fuerte carcajada escapara de mi pecho- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Eres un borde -comenté con tranquilidad, provocando que él chistara con su lengua- La pobre chica solo vino a ver si te había pasado algo.

-Y no es así, por lo que no hacía falta que viniera siquiera -comentó él con obviedad haciéndome reír nuevamente- Bueno, creo que es suficiente -murmuró, arrancándose la jeringuilla del brazo mientras que el resto de su sangre viajaba hasta la bolsita de plástico- Ahora, quieta ahí.

-Sí, señor -murmuré siguiendo sus movimientos con mi mirada.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó, apuntando nuevamente a mis ojos con la linterna haciéndome bufar- Creo que eso es un sí -murmuró, pasando un paño húmedo por mi rostro haciendo que llevara mis ojos a su rostro, provocando que el calor subiera a mis mejillas. Esto era demasiado íntimo- ¿Dónde coño está Shachi?

-¡Aquí, aquí! -se oyó una voz haciéndome carraspear mientras alejaba mis ojos del pelinegro, que seguía pasando el paño por mi rostro- Sólo encontré pan, Capitán.

-¡Qué dices! -exclamó el pelinegro con el rostro demasiado pálido, separándose de mí mientras Shachi tendía hacia él el pan, haciendo bufar a Trafalgar. Sólo era pan... ¿a qué venía esa cara de asco?- Vete a buscar otra cosa... que yo eso no lo como.

-Es que no hay nada más -insistió Shachi, haciéndome reír. Esto era surrealista- He rebuscado por toda la cocina y no tenemos nada más que pan a punto de pudrirse. El tiburón que pescó Andra ya nos lo comimos y la pizza que quedaba ha desaparecido -anunció el chico haciendo que quisiera ahorcarles a todos con mis propias manos.

-Vamos a la isla más cercana -murmuró el pelinegro sacándome de mis pensamientos, haciéndome reír más fuerte- Ahora mismo.

-Sí, Capitán -respondió el chico saliendo del cuarto, dejándonos nuevamente solos.

-¿Cual es tu problema con el pan? -sonreí, intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había establecido en el cuarto.

-No me gusta -se limitó a responder, consiguiendo que nuevas carcajadas salieran de mi garganta- No es gracioso. Seguro que a ti hay cosas que no te gustan.

-Claro -respondí, mientras él retiraba de mi brazo la jeringuilla y frotaba la zona con un algodón- Pero si necesito comer, y no hay otra cosa... pues hago un esfuerzo.

-Pues eres tonta -sonrió levemente, al tiempo que yo me sentaba en la camilla, dejando caer mis pies por el borde y llevaba mis ojos a la zona donde había estado apoyada mi cabeza, dándome cuenta de que mi sangre antes roja, ahora era de un color mucho más oscuro- Respira hondo -me ordenó, llevándose el estetoscopio a las orejas con una mano, mientras que con la otra subía mi camisa hasta mi cuello exponiendo la piel de mi pecho, para después llevar el otro extremo del instrumento a mi piel expuesta- Venga, respira hondo -yo hice lo que me dijo, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba por segundos, mientras una sonrisa ladeada adornaba su rostro, al tiempo que asentía- Bien.

-¿Ya? -pregunté cuando se separó lentamente de mí, mientras que yo me colocaba a prisa la camiseta. Esto era realmente vergonzoso, a pesar de que fuera médico y todo lo que él quisiera.

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa? -comentó, guardando el aparato en un cajón y tirando las jeringuillas a una papelera que allí había. Yo no respondí, pues la respuesta era afirmativa, pero supongo que él solo, adivinó la respuesta cuando vio el leve sonrojo de mi rostro- Creo que eso es un sí -murmuró llevando su mano a mi pelo para despeinarme, más de lo que ya estaba. Yo me separé rápidamente de él para agarrar un paño e ir a limpiar el escritorio, el cual también estaba manchado de sangre.

-Esto es estúpido -murmuré centrando mi atención en la mesa y en dejarla brillante, brillante, mientras mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar.

-Tú eres estúpida -gruñó él a mi espalda. ¿Que yo era estúpida? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba conmigo? Me fui a dar la vuelta para decirle un par de cosas, pero me quedé con esas cosas en la punta de la lengua, pues su cercanía era demasiada, y sí, me ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Fui a abrir la boca, pero él se acercó un paso más, al punto de que nuestras narices se rozaban- ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste a venir con nosotros? -¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? No me podía preguntar eso en esta situación, y mucho menos cuando su aliento rozaba mis labios.

-Fuiste tú el que me lo ofreció -murmuré, inclinando mi rostro a un lado, pero él volvió a colocarme perfectamente frente al suyo colocando su dedo índice en mi mentón.

-Y ahora me arrepiento -volvió a susurrar para después presionar suavemente sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? La mano que se encontraba en mi mentón viajó a mi cuello, mientras que sus labios comenzaban a moverse, sin embargo, la sorpresa no me dejaba reaccionar. Él se separó rápidamente de mí para después recorrer mis labios con su dedo pulgar haciendo que el calor subiera a mis mejillas. ¡En dónde me estaba metiendo!- Sal de aquí -murmuró dándome la espalda. Yo me encaminé hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volví mi mirada hacia él, que seguía cabizbajo, por lo que a paso rápido me acerqué a él y presioné mis labios rápidamente sobre su mejilla para después murmurar un suave " _Gracias_ " y salir de allí lo más rápido que me lo permitían mis pies.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso me había vuelto idiota? Por Dios... Bastante tenía con los problemas que me causaba Kid, como para añadir uno más gordo a la lista, cuyo nombre es Trafalgar Law, y para más inri, es el capitán de esta tripulación.

Con un suspiro, me encaminé a mi camarote. Lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era descansar y evitar cualquier contacto humano que pudiera alterarme aún más. Cerré la puerta suavemente y apoyé mi espalda en ella, mientras me llevaba mis dedos a mis labios y una sonrisa idiota se formaba en mi rostro. ¡Andra, Basta! Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Unos golpes a mi espalda me hicieron incorporarme y abrir lentamente la puerta, pudiendo ver a Penguin bastante sonriente al otro lado.

-Se ve la isla -comentó, haciendo que una sonrisa aún más amplia surgiera en mis labios- ¿Te apetece bajar? El Capitán ha dicho que estaremos poco tiempo, lo suficiente para repostar suministros, pero que podemos bajar a despejarnos.

-Genial -canturreé, ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda con la simple mención de la palabra _Capitán_. Me dirigí a los cajones y comencé a rebuscar, pues necesitaba cambiarme de ropa urgentemente, ya que la que llevaba estaba hecha un desastre- Me cambio y vamos -comenté, arrancando la camiseta ensangrentada de mi cuerpo para ponerme una blusa blanca, los pantalones los sustituí por una falda negra con volantes, y las zapatillas las cambié por unas sandalias planas del mismo color que la falda- ¡Andando! -exclamé, tirando la ropa sucia a un rincón, para después clavar mis ojos en Penguin, que parecía petrificado, con la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas y un ligero hilillo del líquido descendiendo de su nariz- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Perfectamente! -chilló dándose la vuelta, mientras cubría su rostro con su gorra.

-Entonces vamos -sonreí agarrando su mano para tirar de él por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a la cubierta, donde gran parte de la tripulación esperaba con ansias que el submarino se detuviera para pisar tierra firme.

-¿A dónde vais vosotros dos? -preguntó Shachi, cuando Penguin y yo fuimos a bajar al puerto.

-Pues a dar una vuelta, ¿te apuntas? -pregunté sonriendo en su dirección, haciendo que gran parte de los presentes centraran su atención en nuestra conversación.

-Claro -respondió él, siguiendo nuestros pasos.

-¡Oe! -se quejó Ikkaku, dejando que su largo pelo castaño fuera alborotado por la suave brisa- ¿Y quién se va a encargar de traer las provisiones?

-¿A lo mejor tú? -reí, tirando de los dos chicos lejos del submarino, que pronto comenzaron a reír fuertemente, mientras las quejas de la mujer se oían a nuestras espaldas. A ver si así se daba cuenta de que no me interesaba lo que dijera por esa bocaza.

-Te pasas, tía -rió Shachi, golpeando suavemente mi hombro con su puño- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A comer algo, por supuesto -comenté, viendo como Penguin asentía apoyando mi decisión- ¡Perfecto! ¿Lleváis dinero?

-Yo, sí -sonrió Penguin golpeando mi cabeza con su dedo índice, haciendo que de vuelta le golpeara suavemente en el costado- Siempre me ocupo yo de estas cosas.

-¿Cómo dices? -se quejó Shachi, levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza- No seas idiota. Jamás te acuerdas de coger dinero cada vez que salimos.

-¡Cállate! -berreó el otro chico a mi lado intentando golpear a Shachi, haciéndome reír.

-Sois la monda -reí, pasando por su lado para comenzar a caminar por una de las calles principales de la ciudad del puerto- ¡Oh, mirar eso! -chillé para después reír fuertemente y correr hacia el escaparate de una tienda de ropa y pegando mi rostro al cristal- Es fabuloso -seguí riendo, mientras mis ojos no dejaban de analizar una gorra blanca con manchas marrones.

-¿No me digas que te gusta el Capitán? -rió Penguin a mis espaldas mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, y recapacitaba en lo que estaba pasando.

-Que va -me apresuré a responder mientras el calor aumentaba en mi rostro- Pero se lo podíamos regalar para el cumpleaños.

-Queda un montón de tiempo, Andra -rió Shachi, colocando su mano en mi hombro haciendo que volteara mi mirada hacia él- Es el seis de octubre...

-Bueno, pero si lo compramos ahora, no habrá que preocuparse después -finalicé, tirando del brazo de Penguin hacia el interior de la tienda- Disculpe -llamé la atención de la dependienta, agarrando la gorra para mostrársela- ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?

-Quinientos berries -murmuró la mujer enarcando su perfecta ceja mientras una sonrisa ladina se plantaba en su rostro. Yo me limité a mirar al chico de gorra azul con una siniestra sonrisa en mis labios.

-Perfecto -murmuró Penguin molesto, vaciando un saquito encima del mostrador al tiempo que soltaba un fuerte bufido- Y ahora.. ¿qué se supone que vamos a comer?

-Aire -reí, agarrando la bolsa bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer que nos atravesaba como si dicha mirada estuviera cargada de dagas.

* * *

Nuevo cap arriba!

Siento mucho no haber actualizado ayer, pero no sé porqué razón la página no me dejaba subir el documento, sin embargo, aquí está, y espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

La verdad es que me lo pasé en grande redactándolo.

Nos leemos el domingo y espero que sin ningún inconveniente, tal y como este pasado.

Besazos :)


	16. Chapter 16

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y por contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios estabais? -preguntó la otra mujer de la tripulación cuando los dos chicos y yo nos presentamos en el barco- El Capitán está impaciente. ¡Quería haber zarpado hace horas!

-Vale -respondió Shachi, mientras que Penguin y yo pasábamos de largo. ¿Por qué demonios era tan pesada?

-¿Vale? -chilló ella caminando detrás nuestro- ¿Es lo único que tenéis que decir?

Yo me limité a resoplar caminando más rápido, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la bolsa que llevaba en mi mano. Podía escuchar las risillas de los dos chicos, haciéndome enojar aún más. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a estos idiotas ahora? Creo que con una simple mirada mía entendieron lo que me estaba preguntando, pues Shachi golpeó el costado de su amigo con el codo.

-Sabemos porqué has comprado esa gorra -siguió riendo Penguin, haciendo que yo rodara los ojos. ¿Iban a empezar otra vez con esa chorrada? Simplemente me había gustado y punto.

-¿Qué gorra? -preguntó la voz femenina sacándome finalmente de mis casillas, por lo que me di la vuelta y coloqué mis brazos en mis caderas.

-Mira rica -murmuré, rodando mis ojos. ¿Por qué demonios le iba a dar explicaciones? No lo tenía muy claro, pero lo único que quería era que me dejara en paz por una buena temporada- Son asuntos personales, que a ti, ni te van ni te vienen. La explicaciones que tengamos que dar, se las daremos al Capitán. Y punto. Ahora, por favor, deja de molestar.

-Se caldea el ambiente -canturreó Shachi haciendo reír a su amigo, mientras seguíamos caminando ignorando el berrinche de la mujer.

-Idiotas -murmuré, llegando al camarote donde supuse que estaría el pelinegro, sintiendo las penetrantes miradas de los dos chicos sobre mí- ¿Qué? -pregunté, antes de entrar a la habitación. Los rostros de los chicos realmente me asustaron. ¿Qué les pasaba?

-Te gusta el Capitán -canturrearon a coro haciendo que rodara mis ojos. Y dale Perico al torno... Sin embargo, la sangre voló a mis mejillas cuando me percaté de que lo habían dicho demasiado alto, y si Trafalgar estaba dentro del camarote, los había escuchado seguro- Aunque no quieras admitirlo.

-Lo que vosotros digáis -murmuré, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en mi estómago mientras la imagen sucedida en la sala de operaciones volvía a mi cabeza.

-¿Se lo vas a dar ahora? -preguntó Penguin sacándome de mi ensimismamiento- Dile que nosotros lo hemos pagado -rió el chico agarrando a Shachi para salir los dos corriendo de allí.

Menudos tramposos. Yo, con los nervios a flor de piel, golpeé suavemente la puerta, cosa que no solía hacer, pero esta vez necesitaba ganar tiempo. No estaba preparada mentalmente para enfrentar nuevamente sus ojos grises.

Cuando un " _Pasa_ " se oyó al otro lado, estuve a punto de echar a correr, pero me mantuve firme. Maldita sea, solo era darle la maldita bolsa, ¿no? Tampoco era para tanto, además, me había enfrentado a cosas peores. Con sumo cuidado, agarré el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí lentamente, respirando profundamente antes de pasar al interior.

-Hola -susurré mientras el calor aumentaba en mi rostro. Él estaba tumbado sobre su cama con un gran libro en sus manos, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención... Fue más bien el hecho de que no había nada que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que mi instinto animal despertara nada más ver su piel expuesta y tatuada. ¡ANDRA, ALTO!

-Ah, eres tú -dijo secamente, centrando de nuevo la atención en el libro, haciéndome enfurecer. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?- ¿Dónde habéis estado? Teníamos que haber zarpado hace horas -repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho anteriormente Ikkaku.

-Toma -me limité a responder acercándome a la cama lo suficiente para lanzar la bolsa sobre su estómago. Él me miró con una ceja alzada, sin embargo, yo no dije nada más, simplemente me di la vuelta para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-No me has respondido -volvió a hablar, haciendo que un nudo de nervios se asentara en mi estómago. Por favor, quería salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Mira la bolsa y lo sabrás -murmuré dando un paso más, pero un fuerte agarre en mi antebrazo me hizo detenerme, consiguiendo ponerme más nerviosa de lo que había entrado a la maldita habitación. ¿Cómo demonios se había movido tan rápido?

-¿Qué es? -preguntó haciéndome reír. Oh, por Dios, no me podía estar pasando esto- Oye, respecto a lo de esta mañana...

-No te preocupes -giré mi rostro lo suficiente para clavar mis ojos en los suyos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plantaba en mi rostro- No tiene importancia.

-Claro -respondió él ligeramente molesto, para después soltar mi antebrazo- Vete y dile a Jean Bart que vamos al Nuevo Mundo.

-Vale -me limité a responder, yéndome de allí con un mal sabor de boca. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Sumida en las razones que podrían haber hecho que el pelinegro se molestara conmigo, llegué al cuarto de navegación, donde se encontraba el hombre al que estaba buscando- Hola, Jean Bart -él me recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras caminaba hasta él- Ha dicho Trafalgar que pongas rumbo al Nuevo Mundo.

Cumplida mi misión, salí de nuevo de allí en dirección a mi camarote. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta y me tiré sobre la cama para golpear mi cabeza contra la almohada repetidas veces. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Maldición, si es que me complicaba la vida yo sola...

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí tirada pero no tenía pensado levantarme por mucho tiempo, hasta que cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir en el camarote del pelirrojo, completamente vacío y con la cama por hacer. Seguí moviendo mi atención por el barco, pero no había ni un solo alma, consiguiendo que mis nervios se pusieran de punta. ¿Acaso estaban otra vez en problemas? Ignorando por completo la "orden" del pelinegro, dejé que mi cuerpo apareciera en el comedor del barco del pelirrojo, para comenzar a correr hacia la cubierta.

-Maldita sea -murmuré cuando frente a mis ojos apareció una ciudad bastante iluminada. Tenía que empezar a controlar mis instintos, aunque ya de haber venido, lo mejor era asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden.

Dejé que varios ratones se desprendieran de la mancha de mi pierna y los dejé correr, mientras que yo comenzaba a caminar por la ciudad, en busca de alguno de los chicos. Cuando pasé frente a un local con una puerta bastante grande y abierta, pude oír las fuertes carcajadas del pelirrojo desde dentro, por lo que con un chasquido de dedos los ratones volvieron a mis piernas. Con un fuerte suspiro me adentré al local, percatándome de que no era el típico bar mugriento que solían frecuentar, sino que estaba abarrotado de hombres acompañados por mujeres con poca ropa. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes? Rodé mis ojos y escaneé el lugar, hasta que una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-¿Una bella dama como usted querría hacerme compañía? -comentó una voz a mi lado, haciendo que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaran. ¿Acaso se estaban pensando que era una de las señoritas que trabajaban aquí? Lo que me faltaba ya...

-Aparta tus sucias manos de ella -habló una voz bastante conocida para mí, sacándome una suave carcajada cuando el repulsivo hombre se alejó de nosotros con sus manos alzadas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a veros de vez en cuando? -sonreí, clavando mis ojos en esa máscara tan familiar para mí- Habérmelo dicho antes, hombre. Así no gastaba fuerzas a lo tonto...

-Sí que puedes, mocosa -contestó él llevando su mano a mi pelo para despeinarme con energía. ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo hacía lo mismo?- Pero digamos que no es un buen momento ni un buen lugar para ti.

-¿Por qué? -sonreí, viendo cómo él giraba su rostro haciendo que yo siguiera la dirección de su supuesta mirada, para encontrarme una imagen que jamás esperé ver con mis propios ojos- Vaya -murmuré, sintiendo como mi corazón se estrujaba y mi garganta se cerraba. ¿Había venido a que me dejaran en ridículo una vez más? Ni en broma- Bueno, entonces me voy -sonreí, o al menos lo intenté, para después dar un suave apretón a su antebrazo- Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero ya veo que está perfecto -finalicé de hablar, para después pasar por su lado y salir de allí, en dirección al lugar de donde no tenía que haber salido.

" _Tenía que haber hecho caso a Trafalgar_ " pensé, llevándome los dedos hasta mi nariz cuando sentí algo húmedo descender hasta mi labio, para ver cómo comenzaban a mancharse de sangre. Rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar en dirección a la playa. Esperaría un rato hasta que me dejara de sangrar la nariz para volver. Tampoco quería que el pelinegro siguiera dándome de su sangre por caprichos como éste.

-¡ARGH! -chillé, llevándome las manos a la cabeza mientras enterraba los dedos en mi pelo y la imagen del pelirrojo absorbiendo el cuello de aquella rubia, volvía a mi cabeza. ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

Yo, aquí preocupada por él, y resulta que él estaba demasiado ocupado metiéndole mano a otra... Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza pensando en el ridículo que había hecho, para después sentarme en la playa, quitarme las sandalias y enterrar mis dedos en la arena. No iba a llorar. Jamás volvería a llorar, mucho menos por alguien que no vale la pena. Puede que estuviera enfadado conmigo, pero... ¿Pero qué, Andra? ¿Acaso esperabas que te estuviera esperando? Mierda... Al final, todo iba a acabar siendo culpa mía.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Killer a mi espalda, haciendo que yo me riera suavemente mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me gusta -murmuré, cerrando mis ojos mientras una sonrisa triste se plasmaba en mi rostro.

-¿Quién? -preguntó él, haciendo que llevara mi cabeza a su hombro.

-Tu Capitán -respondí, mientras la risa floja inundaba mi pecho. Realmente resultaba extraño decirlo en voz alta.

-Te dije hace mucho tiempo que Kid no era hombre de una sola mujer -murmuró, haciendo que mis ojos se aguaran. Sí, me lo había dicho, y yo había ignorado por completo su advertencia y ahora me encontraba así.

-Me lo dijiste -asentí, levantándome para sacudir la falda y calzarme las sandalias- Será mejor que me vaya.

-Podrías quedarte un par de días -sugirió el chico haciéndome reír- Seguro que más de uno se alegraría de verte.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero creo que lo mejor va a ser que no -reí, besando suavemente donde se supone que estaría su frente para llevar mis ojos a la espalda del rubio quedándome completamente paralizada.

-¿Qué hace ésta aquí? -rió fuertemente el pelirrojo, apretando más la cintura de la rubia contra sí haciendo que nuevamente mi corazón se estrujara al tiempo que unas fuertes arcadas volaban a mi estómago.

Era una idiota...

-Nos vemos, Killer -me despedí, en el mismo momento en que mi cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer escuché un ligero " _Eres idiota, Kid_ ", haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro, la cual se borró tan rápido como había aparecido.

¿Con cuantas mujeres había estado desde que me fui de su barco? Salí de mi camarote a paso rápido para dirigirme de nuevo al camarote del pelinegro. Maldita sea. Entré sin llamar, y allí estaba, igual a como le había encontrado antes, tirado encima de la cama, con el grueso libro en sus manos, sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Encima de la mesita de noche estaba la gorra que esa tarde habíamos comprado, sacándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? -murmuró dejando caer el libro sobre su pecho mientras que yo cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas- Oe...

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -murmuré caminando lentamente hasta el borde de la cama, sin embargo, él no movió un solo músculo.

-Ya la has hecho -comentó con obviedad, mientras que yo enarcaba una de mis cejas- Vale, vale -murmuró sentándose en la cama, dejándome hueco, cosa que aproveché para sentarme en el mullido colchón.

-¿Crees que soy atractiva? -susurré clavando mi mirada en el suelo, mientras el calor se acumulaba en mi rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?- Quiero decir, a pesar de estas manchas, y mi actitud de mierda... Ya sabes, tú eres hombre...

-¿A qué viene esto? -preguntó haciendo que de mi boca se escapara un gemido. Sin esperar a que me ridiculizaran de nuevo, me levanté de la cama hecha una furia y caminé hasta la puerta mientras mis puños se apretaban cada vez más- Si mantienes la boca cerrada sí me lo pareces -contestó él antes de que agarrara el picaporte, consiguiendo que todos mis músculos se paralizaran.

-Gracias -susurré, para girarme levemente y clavar mis ojos en su rostro extrañado. Yo, sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, y quizás, movida por la traición del pelirrojo, me giré y caminé de nuevo hasta la cama, volviendo a sentarme.

-Eres realmente rara -comentó sentándose como indio, mientras que yo solo podía levantar las comisuras de mis labios- ¿A qué a venido esa pregunta?

-Ya sabes -comenté, tirándome hacia atrás, exhalando un fuerte suspiro no estando dispuesta a decirle el porqué de mi actitud- Para levantar el ánimo de una mujer y eso.

-Lo que yo digo -murmuró de nuevo, cerrando el libro y dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche- ¿Acaso me has desobedecido? -preguntó, abriendo uno de los cajones del mueble para sacar un pañuelo de papel y llevarlo hasta mi rostro- Lo has hecho, ¿verdad? -yo solo pude reír ante la seriedad de su rostro.

-Sólo un poco -susurré, dejando que limpiara mi boca y nariz- Pero de verdad, ahora sí que sí. No lo volveré a hacer.

-Es peor para ti -se encogió de hombros mientras que de mí solo salían suaves carcajadas.

Cuando retiró el pañuelo de mi rostro, me percaté de que estábamos cerca, demasiado. Por lo que haciendo caso a lo que sentía dentro de mi pecho, llevé mis manos a su cuello y rápidamente alcé mi rostro hasta el suyo para presionar mis labios contra los suyos. En un primer momento, pude sentir la sorpresa en sus labios, pero poco después comenzó a moverlos junto a los míos, haciendo que el cosquilleo que sentía en mi estómago tomara más fuerza. ¿Realmente había sido yo la que había iniciado esto? Sentí como la cama se movía, mientras él presionaba mi cuerpo hacia abajo, haciendo que sonriera sobre sus labios.

-¡Capitán! -habló una voz al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que nos separáramos rápidamente, para volver a nuestras posiciones iniciales, al tiempo que procurábamos regular nuestras respiraciones. Maldita sea. ¿Es que en ningún barco podía haber un momento de intimidad?

-Pasa -comentó Trafalgar con su voz más ronca de lo habitual mientras que yo apretaba la colcha entre mis puños- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Vaya... -comentó la voz de Shachi, haciendo que yo levantara mi cabeza del colchón para atravesarle con mi mirada consiguiendo que lejos de lo esperado, comenzara a reír con fuerza- Perdón, perdón -siguió riendo sacándome un fuerte gruñido del pecho. Menudo idiota- ¿Tenemos que ir a Sabaody? -preguntó una vez dejó de reír, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-No es necesario -comentó Trafalgar volviendo a agarrar el libro- El submarino puede aguantar la presión del agua perfectamente. ¿Algo más?

-No -respondió el chico volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Sacándome un suspiro de alivio.

-Menudo idiota -murmuré, cubriendo mis ojos con mi antebrazo- Seguro que ahora va corriendo a decírselo a Penguin.

-¿El qué? -preguntó el pelinegro, haciendo que le mirara rápidamente mientras el calor volvía a arrebolarse en mis mejillas.

-Qué estaba aquí... -reí involuntariamente, sabiendo perfectamente que me iba a convertir en el centro de las risas de esos dos idiotas.

-¿Y eso qué? -comentó él haciéndome rodar los ojos- Por cierto, gracias por la gorra -comentó, señalando con su pulgar la mesita de noche.

-No fue nada -sonreí encogiéndome de hombros- Fue el regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Él se limitó a chistar son la lengua, mientras el silencio volvía a sumirse en un profundo silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el sonido de las páginas de su libro, lo que me permitió perderme en mis pensamientos nuevamente. Recordando con perfecta claridad cómo la mano del pelirrojo envolvía la cintura de aquella chica, exhalando un fuerte suspiro. No me merecía la pena torturarme de esta manera. Como un resorte me senté en la cama maldiciendo, principalmente mi suerte, para después caminar hacia la pequeña ventana redonda del camarote.

-Vaya -murmuré colocando mi mano sobre el cristal, admirando las bonitas vistas que había fuera de la nave.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó él, haciendo que girara mi rostro hacia él y me encogiera de hombros.

-Es muy bonito -comenté, volviendo a mirar por la ventana la amplitud del océano.

* * *

Nuevo cap arriba!

Nos leemos el domingo.

Besos :)

Besazos :)


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno, sé que no es domingo, pero estoy tan :O que no he podido resistirme.

Sorprendentemente, esta historia ya tiene más de mil leídas, y no sabéis lo contenta que me he puesto cuando lo he visto.

Además, deciros que ha pesar de que suba hoy un nuevo capítulo, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a actualizar el domingo.

Besazos mi gente ;)

* * *

 **Especial 1K.**

 **Kid.**

 _Todavía puedo recordar perfectamente el inicio de todo esto. Esa primera noche que consiguió que me replanteara demasiadas cosas. Esa noche, que la conocí a ELLA._

Tres días. Tres días llevábamos en esa dichosa y aburrida isla. Tres largos y tediosos días en los que habíamos recorrido todas y cada una de las tabernas de la ciudad, dejando nuestra huella en todas y cada una de ellas, ya que al parecer, esa isla estaba llena de bocazas.

-Es la única taberna que queda en pie en toda la isla, y el Log Pose termina de cargárse mañana, así que contrólate, la tripulación quiere tener un lugar en el que beber hasta que nos vayamos -comentó Killer con tranquilidad mientras atravesábamos las calles de esa ciudad vacía.

-Me controlaré si no me tocan los cojones otra vez -zanjé yo, abriendo con fuerza la puerta de dicha taberna, asintiéndo levemente en conformidad cuando mis ojos recorrieron el lugar.

En cuanto mis ojos localizaron la única mesa libre me dirigí hacia ella con mis nakamas pisándome los talones. Ocupando las sillas que la rodeaban, estiré mis labios en una sonrisa en cuanto Heat hizo presente su necesidad de beber sake lo más pronto posible. Mis ojos rápidamente viajaron a las dos chicas que hablaban entre ellas mirando en nuestra dirección, provocando que mis labios se estiraran en una siniestra sonrisa.

Estaba convencido de que ya sabían quienes éramos.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la diminuta rubia no estaba del todo mal, mis ojos no podían dejar de recorrer la pálida piel blanca y tatuada de la chica de largo pelo negro, quien después de estar cuchicheando con la rubia se acercó a nuestra mesa, dejando que su dulzón perfume inundara mis fosas nasales.

Primer error. Las pintas de tipa dura que gastaba se iban por el retrete al respirar esa colonia empalagosa.

-¿Qué van a tomar? -preguntó con sus ojos fijos en la libreta, pero pronto los levantó para recorrernos a todos nosotros rápidamente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ridículo rosa.

¿Acaso no sabía quién era?

-Qué poco respeto -reí con fuerza, recorriendola de arriba a abajo con mis ojos, intentando de esa manera intimidarla un poco, sin embargo, si así fue, no lo dejó notar. Contento con la situación esbocé una sonrisa aún más amplia- Trae cuatro jarras de sake y de todo de lo que tengáis para comer -comenté con humor, escuchando dificilmente el " _Muy bien_ " que pronunciaron sus carnosos y apetecibles labios antes de escribir en la libreta que llevaba en las manos antes de alejarse de nuestra mesa.

Un momento... ¿Carnosos y apetecibles labios? Por Roger, Kid. ¿Qué palabras cursis eran esas?

-Me la pido -se apresuró a decir Heat sin despegar sus ojos de las posaderas de la chica, quien en esos momentos nos daba la espalda mientras seguía apuntando en la libreta.

-Creo que no, Heat -habló Killer a mi lado, consiguiendo que le fulminara con mis ojos. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?- Al parecer alguien ya la fichó.

-Si a lo que te refieres es que me la pienso llevar a última hora de la noche... Eso está por ver -me limité a decir, consiguiendo que mis tres camaradas rieran con fuerza, para después recostarme contra el respaldo de la incómoda silla de madera.

-Claro, como siempre -volvió a decir, provocando que rieran aún más fuerte.

Todavía me preguntaba por qué demonios seguían en mi tripulación, con lo sencillo que sería tirarlos por la borda en medio del mar.

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos en los que me limité a permanecer a la espera de nuestro pedido simplemente escuchando las barbaridades que soltaban Heat y Wire por la boca, hasta que la diminuta y rubia camarera dejó en nuestra mesa cuatro jarras de sake.

Esto provocó que involuntariamente mi mano agarrara con fuerza su diminuta muñeca, no estando dispuesto a dejar que se largara por las buenas. Cierto que esa mocosa no estaba mal, sin embargo, era demasiado cobarde. Ni siquiera había levantado sus ojos de las jarras mientras las colocaba frente a cada uno de nosotros. Al menos la otra habái tenido la decencia de mirarnos a la cara.

-¿Su-sucede al-algo? -tartamudeó la chica, consiguiendo que un extraño malestar apareciera en mi estómago.

-Claro que sucede... -gruñí sintiendo como mi mala leche aumentaba a medida que los segundos transcurrían y esa mocosa seguía sin levantar los ojos del suelo- Eres una cobarde... Quiero que nos atienda tu amiga -para poner más énfasis en mis palabras, llevé mis ojos hasta la barra, donde en esos momentos la de pelo negro le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa al merluzo que tenía delante- Si no es así, os mataremos a todos. Y te puedo asegurar, que no será una muerte rápida.

-Entendido, señor -murmuró ella, levantando por primera vez los ojos hasta los míos, consiguiendo que una maliciosa sonrisa surgiera en mis labios.

Cuando aquella muchacha se alejó lo suficiente, Killer volvió a reír, mientras que a Heat le envolvía un extraño aura de tristeza.

-¿Y a ti ahora qué te pasa? -gruñí, dando un largo trago a una de las jarras de sake.

-Nada, Capitán -murmuró mi cocinero, imitando mi gesto y bebiendo de su jarra.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios pude ver cómo la chica se acercaba a nosotros con un plato en cada mano con sus labios estirados en una ardiente sonrisa, consiguiendo que apareciera un punto a favor para que esa noche me la llevara al barco.

-Aquí tienen -sonrió aún más, dejando los platos en los huecos que encontró en la mesa y agarrando tanto mi jarra como la de Wire, inclinandose lo suficiente para que mis ojos pudieran recorrer sin pudor alguno la piel expuesta de su generoso pecho.

Cuando ella volvió a enderezarse, mis ojos viajaron de su escote hacia los platos, cada uno de ellos con una escasa cantidad de comida, teniendo en cuenta que nuestros cuerpos se mantenían con bastante más que esa mísera ración, y tal como esas palabras aparecieron en mi mente, salieron de mi boca.

-Oye, rica, con esto no nos da ni para empezar -comenté con toda la tranquilidad que pude, esperando que esto fuera una simple broma.

-Lo supongo -respondió ella sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Esta tía estaba comenzando a hincharme los cojones. ¿Es que en verdad no sabía quienes éramos?- Oh, no se enfade, señor. Estamos a tope, no son los únicos que están comiendo en este lugar, así que deberán esperar a que terminen de pedir el resto de clientes -con una tranquilidad pasmosa, consiguiendo que no solo yo, sino que el resto de mis nakamas también rieran con fuerza.

-Mira, nena -gruñí agarrando con fuerza su muñeca para acercar su rostro hacia el mío, siendo golpeado con fuerza nuevamente por su perfume, mientras sus labios volvían a estirarse en una amplia sonrisa- No voy a permitir que nos tengan esperando aquí como a payasos. Mis hombres tienen hambre, y yo también. Así que tráenos comida. ¡YA!

-Ya le he dicho que debe esperar -insistió ella, provocando que mi mano se apretara aún más contra su muñeca, dándome la sensación de que si apretaba un poco más, podría incluso rompérsela, cosa que en ese momento no me pareció muy mala idea- Si no quieren esperar, pueden irse a otro bar, aunque creo que ya han destruido todos.

-Si no quieres que destruya éste también, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -rugí, conteniendo dificultosamente las ganas de destrozarla a base de hostias, soltando su mano y permitiéndo que se enderezara en su escaso metro setenta.

-Tiene agallas -rió Killer, haciendo que yo rodara mis ojos viendo como la chica se alejaba de nuestra mesa.

-Tiene agallas mis cojones -gurñí con todas las intenciones de agarrar alguno de los pedazos de pizza que contenía uno de los platos, sin embargo, el fondo vacío del mismo me hizo rugir con fuerza- ¿Y la comida? -suspiré sabiendo que me iba a tocar esperar por la comida por culpa de esos idiotas que eran mis nakamas.

-Haber sido más rápido, Capitán -comentó con humor Killer, consiguiendo que mis ganas por arrancarle la puta máscara de un buen hostión.

-Cabrones... -murmuré, pasando mi mano por mi pelo intentando liberar de ese modo la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, no solo por no tener nada que llevarme a la boca, sino porque mi jarra de sake no regresaba.

Antes de poder abrir mi boca de nuevo, la chica regresó con cuatro jarras de sake hasta arriba, consiguiendo que una pequeña satisfacción embargara mi pecho.

-Enseguida os traigo más comida -se limitó a decir ella después de haber agarrado las dos jarras vacías que quedaban sobre la mesa y haberse girado para mirarnos por el rabillo del ojo, dejándome apreciar sus pupilas dilatadas y sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas. ¿Acaso estaba borracha?

La noche pasó sin mucho más de mención, aquella camarera, que cada vez me parecía más atractiva, no sé si a causa de la cantidad de alcohol en mi sangre, o porque la necesidad de terminar con la abstinencia que llevaba sufriendo varias semanas era demasiado grande, cada poco tiempo nos traía jarras rellenadas y platos de comida hasta que no pudimos ingerir nada más.

Sin embargo, entrada la madrugada la taberna comenzó a vaciarse, cosa que me agradó infinitamente. Únicamente quedábamos nosotros cuando la camarera se acercó a nuestra mesa con cinco jarras en sus manos y pasos tambaleantes.

En verdad, estaba como una cuba.

Cuando la chica dejó las jarras sobre la mesa, yo agarré rápidamente la que más cerca estaba a mí y con todas las intenciones de darle un gran trago me la llevé a los labios, sin embargo, cuando la chica se sentó sobre mis rodillas detuve mi brazo a medio camino de mis labios. ¿Acaso esto era una broma?

-Ezto ez una invitación de una zerrrvidora parrra unoz buenoz clientez como vozotrroz -dijo ella dificultosamente, para después soltar una única carcajada y comenzar a colocar cada jarra frente a mis nakamas, quienes observaban la situación en completo silencio, provocando que mis labios se estiraran en una amplia sonrisa.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en la taberna eran las limpias carcajadas de la chica, lo que me llevó a desear en ese momento poder ver su rostro sonrojado por el alcohol. Estaba seguro de que estaba lo suficientemente borracha para no ser capaz de impedir lo que tenía pensado hacer esa noche con ella.

Con todas las intenciones de terminar con mi temporada de sequía sexual, llevé mi mano al costado desnudo de la chica, únicamente cubierto por ese gran tatuaje negro como el carbón, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente antes de volver a relajarse, al mismo tiempo que una fuerte oleada de calor recorría mi espalda.

Sí, esa chavala se iba a ir a mi camarote en menos de lo que esperaba.

Cuando ella se llevó una de las jarras a los labios, yo hice lo propio con la mía, bebiéndola de un solo trago, siendo consciente de la asombrada mirada de la chica sobre mí. En el momento en que la jarra estuvo vacía, golpeé la mesa con fuerza con el objeto haciéndolo añicos, levantándome rápidamente de la silla, provocando que la chica trastabillara justo antes de agarrarla por la cintura y colgármela al hombro.

-Me voy al barco -sonreí ampliamente recorriendo a mis nakamas con mis ojos, quienes asintieron levemente antes de que yo me diera la vuelta- Podéis hacer lo que queráis con este sitio -anuncié caminando hacia la puerta de entrada del bar.

-¡A dónde me llevas! -escuché la voz ahogada de la chica a mis espaldas, consiguiendo que mis labios se estiraran en una amplia sonrisa. Si supiera lo que estaba pensando hacerle, estaba seguro de que iba a chillar aún más fuerte- ¡Quiero que me sueltes ahora mismo! ¡WILL! -berreó ella, acompañando sus palabras con varios golpes en mi espalda, supongo que para que me detuviera, sin embargo, estaba logrando todo lo contrario.

Las mujeres me gustaban peleonas.

Cuando traspasé la puerta, la chica se enganchó con sus manos al marco de la puerta, provocando que tirara más fuerte de ella. De poco le iba a servir resistirse... No cuando el alcohol había reducido su escasa fuerza considerablemente.

Recolocando a la chica sobre mi hombro una vez se hubo soltado de la madera, volví a encaminarme en dirección al barco, no sin antes dar un fuerte golpe a los apetecibles glúteos que podía apreciar por el rabillo del ojo, recibiendo como única respuesta un vago gemido.

Todo lo rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían recorrí las vacías y anaranjadas calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al muelle, donde rápidamente distinguí mi barco entre el resto, apresurándome a subir por la escalerilla de cuerda llegando a cubierta, rodando mis ojos cuando pude ver a quien se supone que debería estar vigilando estaba profundamente dormido contra el mástil.

-Despierta, imbécil -rugí, golpeando con fuerza su costado con mi pie- ¿Quién se supone que está vigilando?

-L-Lo siento, Capitán -murmuró el novato, frotando sus ojos mientras se levantaba de su posición, arrancándome otro rugido.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de que ese idiota se hubiera quedado dormido, caminé al interior del barco en dirección a mi camarote, teniendo una razón más para destrozar a esa chavala entre mis sábanas.

Cuando estuve dentro de mi camarote, me acerqué a la cama y dejé caer a la chica sin ningún cuidado, esperando de esa forma que abriera sus ojos de una buena vez, sin embargo, se limitó a colocarse mejor, consiguiendo que mi ceño se frunciera levemente.

-Sí, claro -murmuré, inclinándome lo suficiente para colocar una de mis manos sobre su hombro y darle una fuerte sacudida, pues no pensaba hacer todo el trabajo yo solo... A pesar de que dormida tuviera un aspecto mucho más apetecible.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente con sus ojos desenfocados, llevándose una mano a su frente, mientras su piel palidecía levemente, acto que provocó que fuertes carcajadas escaparan de mi pecho... Sí estaba borracha, sí.

-¿Donde coño estoy? -preguntó ella recorriendo mi camarote con sus ojos, provocando que mis labios se estiraran en una gran sonrisa.

-En mi barco -me limité a decir dejando caer el abrigo de mis hombros para quitarme lentamente el cinturón que cruzaba mi pecho, siendo consciente que sus ojos seguían todas y cada una de mis acciones.

-¿No pensarás...? -preguntó ella cuando me acerqué lentamente a su posición, envolviendo su fino cuello con una de mis manos, apretándola contra la pared, disfrutando al ver como la sangre se comenzaba a acumular en sus mejillas.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, atrapé sus labios entre los míos. Esos mismos labios que llevaban calentándome toda la noche. Cuando escuché el sensual gemido que escapó de sus labios, una ola de calor recorrió mi espalda. Al final... Iba a merecer la pena el haber estado varias semanas sin contacto femenino y todo.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo seguía aumentando a medida que la situación se volvía más agresiva, tal y como me gustaba a mí, recibiendo varios arañazos por su parte, consiguiendo que un fuerte gruñido escapara de mi garganta al presionarme más contra ella, y percatarme de que estaba tan caliente como yo, pudiendo escuchar un nuevo gemido cuando eso sucedió.

No estando dispuesto a dejar pasar tal oportunidad, agarré sus costados y la dejé care nuevamente en la cama, colocandome sobre ella y apresando sus piernas entre las mías, tomando las precauciones necesarias para que no hiciera ninguan estupidez.

-Claro que pienso... -murmuré en su oído respirando hondamente ese dulzón perfume recordando la pregunta que había hecho ella segundos antes, para después deslizar mi lengua por su cuello y finalmente clavar mis dientes en su cálida piel, suspirando cuando su espalda se arqueó, provocando que su pecho se rozara contra el mío- Llevas calentándome toda la noche. Ahora asume las consecuencias.

Debo reconocer que fue una sesión interesante, pues a pesar de estar borracha, esa chica sabía como complacer a un hombre.

Hacía dos horas que había salido del camarote a avisar a Killer de que pusiera rumbo a la nueva isla, y por alguna extraña razón, en la que no quiero pensar, había ocultado la presencia de la muchacha a mi segundo al mando. Quizás por que pensaba encerrarla en uno de los camarotes y tenerla a mi disposición cada vez que tuviera necesidad, quizás porque callada como estaba en ese momento no era tan cargante como me había parecido la noche anterior en la taberna. Sin embargo, la única solución que había a partir de ahora, era tirarla por la borda o abandonarla en la primera isla en la que paráramos si se pasaba de lista.

Boca abajo sobre mi cama, tal y como me encontraba en esos momentos, pude sentir como la chica había despertado, principalmente porque toda la cama se sacudió cuando saltó por encima de mi cuerpo y comenzó a recoger su ropa para salir del camarote.

Una amplia sonrisa surgió en mi rostro cuando me senté en el borde de la cama, agarré el abrigo, todavía tirado en el suelo, y llevé mi mano al bolsillo del mismo, rozando con la yema de mis dedos la tela que me había encargado de esconder ahí a primera hora.

-Capitán -habló al voz de Heat al otro lado de la puerta del camarote, haciendo que yo colocara rápidamente el abrigo sobre mis hombros y abriera la puerta con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

-Ya voy -me limité a decir, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería el cocinero, pasando por su lado no sin dar unos suaves golpes en su hombro.

-¡QUÉ COJONES PASA AQUÍ! -berreé una vez estuve en la cubierta y todos mis hombres mantenían acorralada a la camarera, quien se giró con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual desapareció rápidamente- ¿Qué coño hace ésta todavía aquí? -me hice el que no sabe, sabiendo perfectamente al interrogatorio que tendría que enfrentarme más tarde.

-¿Ésta? -preguntó Killer, consiguiendo que una leve satisfacción surgiera en mi pecho. Al parecer no la recordaba, lo cual era un punto extra para mí.

-¡TODAVÍA! -chilló ella, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, mientras mi satisfacción iba en aumento- A mí me gustaría saber cómo he acabado aquí. En primer lugar -dijo mucho más tranquila, consiguiendo que una sonrisa involuntaria surgiera en mis labios, la cual borré rápidamente.

-Me estoy perdiendo -comentó Connor con tranquilidad.

-Pues yo más -volvió a chillar ella, provocando que chistara mi lengua. ¿Hacía falta chillar de esa manera?- ¿Quienes sois? O mejor dicho, ¿qué coño sois vosotros? -murmuró ella apenas audiblemente, provocando que mi sien comenzara a palpitar. Si no la maté a noche fue por una sencilla razón, sin embargo, se lo estaba comenzando a ganar a pulso.

-Piratas -berreó Billy a mis espaldas, lo que me hizo sonreír sabiendo que se acojonaría, como pasaba con todos, y saltaría por la borda ella misma.

-¿Te borro la sonrisa del geto, chimpancé? -dijo ella con una tranquilidad pasmosa cruzándose de brazos, lo que provocó que mi sonrisa se borrara y agarrara el cuchillo de mi pecho. Estaba decidido, la iba a degollar... Por muy buena que fuera en la cama.

-¿Tú? ¿Y cuántos más? -pregunté intentando mantener la poca calma que me quedaba, dando un escaso paso hacia ella.

-Yo sola me basto para ello -sonrió ella esquivando con asombrosa facilidad una de las cuchillas de Killer, dejándome en claro que no era una tía normal. De un ágil salto sobrepasó a Killer y se colgó de su espalda, lo que me hizo furncir el ceño. ¿Desde cuando Killer era tan idiota? Sin embargo, toda pregunta murió en mi cabeza cuando las manos de la chica, antes pálidas, ahora se tornaban de un negro carbón en torno al cuello de mi segundo al mando.

-Suéltale -gruñí, sabiendo que me había escuchado sin ningún tipo de problema.

-¿O sino qué? -preguntó ella sin despegar sus ojos de mí, permitiéndome ver cómo sus dientes se afilaban y comenzaban a clavarse en el cuello de Killer. Estaba claro que yo a esta tía la acabaría matando... Antes o después- Nada mal, Míster Enmascarado -zanjó ella, bajándose de la espalda de Killer y golpeando su pecho amistosamente.

-Creo que debí haber supuesto esto la noche anterior -comenté con tranquilidad, apretando mi agarre en torno al mango del cuchillo.

-El Capitán parece que siempre se lleva las mejores, no es justo -se quejó Edward, consiguiendo que mis labios volvieran a esbozar una sonrisa, casuada por los recuerdos de varias horas atrás.

-Deja de murmurar y ven aquí, tipa dura -reí con fuerza, no llegando a oír lo que había dicho, incitándola con mi dedo índice.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que me había esperado, una intensa ola de calor recorrió mi espalda en dirección sur hasta hacer palpitar con energía mi miembro en el momento en que ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas se llevaba una mano al culo.

-Visto lo visto, tendré que quedarme en este barco -se limitó a decir ella al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos en jarra, provocando que todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi tripulación rieran con fuerza.

Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

Seguí riendo con gusto, hasta que mis ojos se enfocaron en el lugar que se supone que ocupaba anteriormente, sin embargo, ella había desaparecido, apareciendo frente a mí con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Buenos días, Eustass -susurró ella lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharla justo antes de golpear mi estómago con su rodilla, consiguiendo que me inclinara hacia adelante sin ser capaz de respirar a causa del golpe.

Quizás, con aquel primer golpe, debería haberme dado cuenta de que mi vida iba a desmoronarse poco a poco. Y todo por su culpa.

Es cierto que en la cama nos entendíamos demasiado bien, sin embargo, fuera de ella, todo eran reproches y dolores de cabeza. Por esa misma razón, decidí que librarnos de ella en la primera isla que tuviéramos la oportunidad sería perfecto, sin embargo, acabó encontrándonos en el Archipiélago Sabaody, donde todo terminó por irse al garete.

 _Recuerdo con perfecta claridad aquel día._

Ese día, estábamos en una de las tabernas del Archipiélago Sabaody. Todo había ido bastante bien, exceptuando el pequeño incidente con el imbécil del Capitán de los Piratas On Air. Ese idiota...

Sin embargo, el altercado con ese tipo quedó en el olvido en el momento en el que una diminuta figura encapuchada entró a la taberna, consiguiendo que con su sola presencia todos y cada uno de mis músculos se tensaran.

-Ey, Killer... -murmuré antes de agarrar el asa de la jarra que tenía delante. Cuando tuve la atención de mi segundo a bordo le señalé la figura encapuchada con un movimiento de mis cejas- ¿No te suena?

-Su presencia se me hace ligeramente familiar -contestó él, recibiendo por mi parte un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, pocos segundos antes de que esa figura agarrara el pelo del camarero y estrellara su rostro contra la barra, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño, y más se frunció cuando esa figura se acercó a nuestra posición y se colocó a espaldas de Killer, consiguiendo que un fuerte estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo cuando sus labios comenzaron a hablar.

-Vaya, vaya -murmuró SU voz, consiguiendo que una fuerte tensión se respirara en el ambiente, para después bajarse la capucha, dejándome ver sus antes ojos azules, ahora rodeados por una extraña franja negra- Y yo que pensaba que me iba a costar un poco más encontraros...

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado? -preguntó Killer, haciendo en alto la primera pregunta que acudió a mi mente en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

-Eso no es importante ahora -eso es lo que dijo ella, consiguiendo que mi ceño se frunciera nuevamente al ver la sonrisa sádica que había ocupado sus labios.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo surrealista de la situación, la cosa no pasó a mayores. Ella se limitó a sentarse sobre mis rodillas, costumbre que por un lado me encantaba, y que por otra comenzaba a detestar.

-Supongo que ahora sí me acogeréis y no me dejaréis en la proxima isla -afirmó ella, consiguiendo que mis labios se estiraran en una sonrisa.

-Claro -respondí, mientras que Killer al mismo tiempo pronunciaba un- Por supuesto que no -consiguiendo que le fulminara con mis ojos.

Curiosamente, y a pesar de que no había estado en el barco mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo se había adaptado a la rutina sexual que habíamos establecido entre ambos, y ahora, de vuelta a la escasez durante un mes me estaba pasando factura.

-¡Genial! -chilló ella, envolviendo mi rostro con sus manos y besando mi mejilla, acción que provocó que desconectara por completo de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo, todo estado de empanamiento desapareció cuando la silla cayó de espaldas provocando que pestañeara lentamente, intentando comprender qué era lo que había sucedido.

-Esto por dejarme tirada en aquella isla, mamonazo -murmuró ella, sentándose en mi cadera y golpeando con saña mi rostro, provocando que una intensa furia surgiera en mi interior. Sin darme tiempo a decirle lo que pensaba de ella y de sus ramalazos de loca, se levantó de su posición para reír con fuerza- Se lo merecía, y si no queréis vuestra ración, apartaros -finalizó ella, saliendo de la taberna mientras yo me sentaba y alcanzaba a ver su silueta desaparecer.

-¿Nos movemos o qué? -pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios, obligando a mi mente a olvidar lo que había sucedido segundos antes.

Ante mis palabras, Killer rápidamente se acercó a pagar nuestras consumiciones a la barra, cosa que no acostumbrábamos a hacer, sin embargo, estando tan cerca del Cuartel General, lo mejor era reducir riesgos.

Sin ser necesario decir a donde íbamos, comenzamos a caminar con tranquilidad hacia la casa de subastas. No por nada, tenía una curiosidad insana de lo que sucedía en ese lugar, y porque no... Si aparecía algo interesante, comprarlo.

Una vez dentro del gran salón, nos apoyamos a la derecha de la entrada, no queriendo estar muy cerca de todos esos tipos, por si acaso se nos pegaba la idioted.

-Tenryuubito... esclavos... tiendas de humanos... -comenté con tranquilidad sintiendo como mis labios se estiraban en una sonrisa orónica- A diferencia de estas clases puras, ¿Por qué los villanos parecemos más humanos? El mundo se dirige al infierno por estar en manos de escoria ocmo ellos. Sé que no somos las mejores personas del mundo, pero tenemos nuestro encanto, ¿no es así, Killer?

-Desde luego -se apresuró a responder él, consiguiendo que mi sonrisa se ampliara.

-¡Jefe Kid, mire ahí! -murmuró Heat, señalándome con un gesto de cabeza los asientos más traseros al lado contrario a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Me resulta familiar -comenté con tranquilidad, intentando buscar su rostro en mi cabeza, hasta que lo identifiqué- Es el chaval del North Blue con la recompensa de 200 millones, Trafalgar Law... He oído rumores no muy agradables sobre él -seguí hablando, sin embargo la tranquilidad que sentía mometnos antes desapareció en el mismo momento en que giró su cabeza y nos dedicó su dedo corazón acompañado con una sonrisa que me encantaría borrar a base de ostias- Parece que sus modales tampoco son buenos...

Después de tres ventas, en las que había intentado controlar mis ganas de ir a arrancarle la cara a ese estirado de Trafalgar, un nuevo grupo se adentró al salón, provocando que les mirara por mi rabillo del ojo, al mismo tiempo que Heat hablaba.

-Forman parte de los Mugiwara -aclaró Heat, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de mis labios se ampliara enormemente.

-No veo a su capitán... Quería comprobar en primera persona lo idiota que puede ser -hablé sin pensar, observando como el esclavo del escenario caía desplomado contra el suelo, causando una fuerte conmoción antes de que las luces se apagaran y el presentador volviera a hablar, consiguiendo que el salón quedara en silencio y las cortinas se quedaban.

La tensión del ambiente se podía respirar a la perfección, en el mismo momento en que varias luces tras el escenario proyectaron la sombra de una sirena contra las cortinas, provocando los fuertes vítores de la gente allí presente en cuanto se descubrió a la sirena.

-Larguémonos de aquí -anuncié, comenzando a acercarme a la puerta no queriendo respirar ese ambiente envenenado.

Con mis nakamas pisandome los talones comenzamos a recorrer el amplio pasillo, sin embargo un agudo chillido me anunció que algo había pasado a gran velocidad por nuestro lado, y todo se confirmó cuando en el interior hubo un fuerte estruendo. Volviendo al interior del salón, ocupamos nuevamente nuestra posición.

-¿Acaso ése es Mugiwara? -sin emabrgo, antes de tener una respuesta a mi pregunta todo se descontroló. El chaval corriía hacia el escenrio, el gyogin le intentó detener, el tenryuubito disparó al gyogin y el chaval se giró con un aura asesina a su alrededor- ¿Lo hará en serio? -murmuré neel momento en que comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el Noble, a quien golpeó, y debo reconocer que fue una ostia de campeonato, acto que descontroló aún más la situación.

Estaba realmente entretenido viendo lo que sucedía, hasta que un fuerte estruendo en el escenario me hizo alzar los ojos hacia ese lugar. Un guardia había salido volando hacia mitad del escenario, lo que me arrancó otra sonrisa, seguido rápidamente por otros tres.

Pocos segundos después apareció mi chica, quien se agachó para agarrar una espada que había caído al escenario, la que apretó contra el cuello de uno de esos guardias.

-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? -preguntó Killer a mi lado, recibiendo de mi parte únicamente un encogimiento de hombros. Poco me importaba, sin embargo, verla en acción me provocaba cierta satisfacción.

La chica rápidamente atravesó el cuello del soldado dejándolo clavado en el escenario para después terminar con los otros tres soldados que comenzaban a levantarse. Dejando caer la espada al suelo escaneó la situación con sus ojos para después acercarse a la pecera.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PIENSAS QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, LUFFY! -berreó ella después de esquivar uno de los puñetazos de Mugiwara, provocando que mi ceño se frunciera con fuerza- ¡ME LLEEGAS A GOLPEAR Y NO LO CUENTAS! -volvió a decir, antes de bajar de un ágil salto del escenario y lanzar una de sus flechas hacia Mugiwara, sobrepasándolo y atravesando la frente de uno de los soldados. Este acto provocó que numerosas preguntas acudieran a mi cabeza, y el número de preguntas aumentó cuando la chica caminó hasta Mugiwara y comenzaron a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

 _Quizás, ese momento debería haberme dado las pistas necesarias para saber que estaba como una cabra, sin embargo, si fue así, las dejé pasar como un auténtico idiota, y todo empeoró en el momento en que huíamos del Grove 1 y nos topamos con el pacifista, incluyéndose más tarde el estirado de Trafalgar._

 _Todavía recuerdo con perfecta claridad la conversación tras la pelea._

No solo se había cargado ella sola a aquella cosa, lo que nosotros, siendo un número considerable, no habíamos conseguido hacer, sino que encima, parecía haberlo hecho con una facilidad asombrosa y desobediendo mis órdenes.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras -rugí, envolviendo su cuello con mi mano, provocando que esbozara una simple sonrisa- Soy el Capitán, tú acatas mis órdenes. Ahora, deberás pagar tu desobediencia con algún castigo.

-¿Puedo elegir ese castigo, Capitán? -murmuró ella con una sensual voz, consiguiendo que en ese momento lo único que sucediera es que aumentara mi furia hacia ella.

-Me sacas de mis casillas -confesé tras soltarla, sintiendo cómo Trafalgar estaba cada vez más cerca de nuestra posición.

-Parece que Eustass-ya no sabe apreciar tu fuerza -dijo el estirado, consiguiendo que un mal presentimiento surgiera en mi pecho- Únete a mi tripulación y no serás tratada como la basura.

-¿Qué has dicho? -rugí colocándome entre ambos, impidiendo que se vieran el uno al otro- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a un miembro de mi tripulación?

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó el estirado, consiguiendo que la vena de mi frente palpitara con fuerza- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó de nuevo, provocando que mirara a la chica por encima del hombro. En verdad eso si que me interesaba- No me digas que no sabes como se llama un miembro de tu tripulación siendo tú el Capitán, Eustass-ya.

-Andra -respondió ella con la voz más suave que le había escuchado hasta ese momento- Si me uno a tu tripulación, ¿qué me ofreces?

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Trafalgar a su vez, provocando que el silencio reinara a nuestro alrededor, lo cual me estaba dando muy mala espina. No por nada, creía conocer a esa chica lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba pensando, y no pensaba permitirlo de ninguna manera.

-Y una mierda -me limité a decir, cargándomela al hombro apra alejarme rápidamente de allí con ella.

-OE -se quejó ella, golpeando mi espalda con sus puños, provocando que una sonrisa se plasmara en mis labios- Estaba en una negociación importante.

-Importante mis cojones -me limité a decir, golpeando su firme trasero con mi mano, disfrutando del gemido que escapó de sus labios.

 _Debo reconocer que era consciente de que nuestra relación se basaba únicamente en el sexo, provocando que siempre hubiera algún motivo para pelear que siempre terminábamos arreglando en la cama, sin embargo, con la Gran Guerra, todo se derrumbó del mismo modo que había comenzado._

 _Solo si tal vez me hubiera dicho antes que pensaba participar en la guerra, quizás me hubiera el replanteado ayudarla, pero que desapareciera de un momento para otro y se presentara en el medio de la contienda solo para ayudar a Mugiwara, era algo que me había molestado en demasía. Y la gota que colmó el vaso, fue ver cómo se largaba en aquel buque de la Marina, vete tú a saber dónde._

 _-_ Podemos hablar, Kid -dijo con tranquilidad Killer, caminando tras de mí en dirección a mi camarote, mientras una gran sensación de traición aparecía en mi pecho- Ante todo somos amigos.

-De qué vamos a hablar -rugí, agarrando una de las botellas de ron que tenía en una de las estanterías para llevármela rápidamente a los labios y dar un gran trago- ¿De que se ha largado sin dar explicaciones? ¿O tal vez de que ahora que ya no le servimos para nada ha decidido largarse?

-¿Acaso te gusta de verdad? -preguntó Killer sumiendo el camarote en un profundo silencio, el cual se rompió rápidamente por una fuerte carcajada de mi parte.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces -seguí riendo con fuerza hasta que mi segundo a bordo salió de mi camarote, permitiendo que me tranquilizara, la sonrisa se borrara rápidamente de mis labios y dejando la botella sobre la mesita de noche me llevara ambas manos al rostro.

¿Acaso me gustaba de verdad?

Después de aquel suceso no volvímos a saber nada de ella, hasta que una semana y media después, después de haber estado en el comedor comiendo tranquilamente, decidido a echarme una buena siesta volví a mi camarote. Encontrándome con ELLA.

-¡TÚ! -exclamé después de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas y fijar mi mirada en la figura cómodamente sentada en mi cama.

-Yo -murmuró ella- Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿verdad?

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -gruñí, intentando contener las ganas de ir a besar sus labios una vez más. No podía ser débil ahora. No después de la patada en el culo que me había dado- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -pregunté, recibiendo únicamente por respuesta un encogimiento de hombros.

-Creo... -comenzó a decir ella, dejandome ver cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rosa.

-¿Qué crees? -rugí, dejando que los celos y la mala ostia que acarreaba desde hace días se hiciera presente, clavando mis dedos en sus hombros provocando que me mirara- Que ahora que Mugiwara está bien y Trafalgar te echó de su barco puedes volver aquí como si nada... ¿Acaso es eso? -pregunté siendo incapaz de controlar las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-Eres un imbécil -se limitó a decir ella separándome con un golpe en el estómago- Ni siquiera sé para que hé venido. Soy una idiota -murmuró levantándose de la cama, dejándome ver sus largas piernas, comprobando que la camiseta que llevaba no era suya. Era una camiseta de hombre. Esto provocó que una nueva ola de furia recorriera mi interior.

-¿Acaso también te has tirado a Trafalgar? Al parecer tienes la costumbre de quedarte con las camisetas de los tíos a los que te tiras -comenté con saña, sabiendo que de esa forma al menos podría defenderme de alguna manera, por muy ridícula que fuera.

-Cuando dejes de ser un completo imbécil me pensaré el volver a este barco. Hasta entonces, olvídate de que alguna vez estuve aquí. Cogeré mis cosas y no volverás a verme -pornunció ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, provocando que una extraña sensación surgiera en mi pecho.

Arrepintiéndome en el acto de las palabras que había soltado sin pensar, salí de mi camarote lo más rápido posible con todas las intenciones de hablar como una persona con ella, sin embargo, cuando llegué al camarote de al lado, el único que allí estaba era Killer.

-Se acaba de ir -se limitó a decir mi navegante, provocando que apretara fuertemente mis puños.

-La he cagado pero bien -gruñí, girándome y volviendo a mi camarote, no teniendo la intención de salir de allí en un buen tiempo.


	18. Chapter 18

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **16\. Dubitativa.**

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevábamos navegando por el fondo del mar. Y empezaba a notarse la desesperación de la tripulación. Aunque la que más se subía por las paredes era yo. Ni siquiera paramos en la isla Gyogin a descansar un par de días, lo cual me había parecido desaprovechar una oportunidad única.

Ya no sabía en qué demonios gastar el tiempo, por lo que salí del camarote para caminar en dirección a la sala de navegación, donde estaba Bepo, manejando el timón, acercándome rápidamente a él, y lanzando mis brazos por encima de sus hombros.

-Bepo -murmuré enterrando mi rostro en su gran espalda, consiguiendo que él se removiera incómodo- ¿Cuándo vamos a salir a la superficie?

-Hace bastante tiempo que pasamos el gran muro -comentó extrañado, haciendo que yo me separara rápidamente para colocarme frente a él con mi ceño fuertemente fruncido- Lo siento...

-Saca el submarino del agua ahora mismo -murmuré clavando mi dedo índice en su entrecejo, mientras mis pies comenzaban a hormiguear, deseando correr hacia la cubierta de la nave.

-Claro, aunque no sé si al Capitán le parecerá correcto -respondió asustado, a lo que yo chillé, ignorando por completo sus últimas palabras, dando pequeños saltitos mientras me encaminaba a la gran puerta de metal encontrándome por el camino a Penguin y Sachi.

-¿Dónde vas, mocosa? -preguntó el primero haciendo que yo pasara por su lado ignorándoles por completo para abrir la pesada puerta y dejar que el brillante sol bañara mi rostro- Menuda prisa para esto... -murmuró el chico a mi espalda a lo que yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, colocándome en el centro de la cubierta y dejándome caer de culo, para después tumbarme boca arriba levantando la camiseta hasta por debajo de mis pechos, disfrutando todo lo posible del calor contra mi piel. Había estado demasiado tiempo dentro de esas malditas paredes de acero como para no estar desesperada por un poquito de luz.

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? -preguntó la voz de Trafalgar provocando que un ya no tan extraño hormigueo surgiera en mi estómago, haciéndome abrir uno de mis ojos, para percatarme de que no era la única que se había tumbado en la cubierta, sino que Shachi y Penguin estaban a mis lados, en la misma posición que yo.

-Disfrutar -murmuré esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que se borró tan rápido como había aparecido cuando su cuerpo impidió que la luz del sol siguiera bañándome- Oe...

-Prepararos -sonrió levemente en mi dirección haciendo que yo enarcara una de mis cejas- Shachi, Pengui. Iréis con Bepo, Ikkaku y Jean Bart a por víveres y a buscar información sobre éso. Tú vendrás conmigo -finalizó, haciendo que le mirara extrañada- No pienso quitarte la mirada de encima.

-Sí, Capitán -murmuraron los dos chicos haciéndome reír, sin embargo, dejé de hacerlo cuando el submarino se detuvo, levantando mi cabeza de la madera, para ver frente a mí una gran isla con numerosos barcos pirata en el muelle.

-Madre mía -murmuré, intentando deducir cuánto tiempo habíamos estado tirados bajo el sol- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí tirados? -murmuré bajando la camiseta, sin embargo un pequeño escozor me impidió hacerlo- Me he quemado.. -lloriqueé mientras el pelinegro sonreía levemente- No es gracioso -murmuré levantándome con dificultad, alisando la falda negra, mientras doblaba de nuevo la camiseta dejando mi estómago al aire.

-Vamos -murmuró el pelinegro, haciendo que yo le siguiera rápidamente- No quiero que te separes de mí, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto -sonreí llevando mi mano a su brazo que sujetaba la gran espada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Relajarnos -murmuró, caminando un poco más despacio permitiéndome seguir su ritmo- Que se encarguen los demás de las cosas...

-Genial -murmuré, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se esbozaba en mi rostro.

Sin embargo, a medida que caminábamos por el muelle algo en mi estómago me decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Y lo comprobé perfectamente, cuando la inconfundible madera roja del barco de Kid se distinguía entre todos los barcos que allí había. Detuve mis pies, cuando el Jolly Roger de la bandera negra me dejó claro que no estaba equivocada.

-Vaya -chistó Law, haciendo que yo elevara mis ojos hacia los suyos, ligeramente oscurecidos- Esto si es mala suerte, y lo demás tonterías.

-La isla es grande... -sonreí intentando tranquilizarme con mis propias palabras. Estaba segura de que si ambos se encontraban no iba a acabar en nada bueno- No tenemos porqué encontrárnoslos...

-Espero que así sea -murmuró Law haciéndome reír. Al parecer, él tenía menos ganas de encontrárselo que yo... Aunque no estaría mal poder tomar algo tranquilamente con Killer y Heat.

Roger debía querernos muy poco, pues curiosamente, en el primer bar al que entramos ahí estaba la tripulación del pelirrojo. Yo procuré no dirigir mi mirada hacia ellos pero me resultó imposible, de la misma manera que el pelinegro lanzó varias miradas en su dirección, bufando por lo bajo. Antes de que sucediera alguna locura, agarró mi muñeca y tiró de mí hasta una mesa vacía donde yo tomé asiento torpemente, mientras él soltaba una pequeña risilla.

-Tenemos una suerte asquerosa -murmuró dejando la espada contra la mesa, mientras que yo dirigía mi mirada a sus espaldas sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se calentaban al comprobar que la furiosa mirada de Kid estaba fija en nosotros.

-Quiero comer -sonreí, volviendo a centrar mi atención en el pelinegro, quien apoyó su rostro en su mano mientras sonreía de forma ladeada en mi dirección- Quiero comer -insistí, viendo con ojos brillantes como un camarero bastante atractivo se acercaba a nosotros- Tráeme comida -ordené, agitando mi mano sin separar mi vista de los ojos del pelinegro que miraba la situación con humor- Y a él también -sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros cuando el chico preguntó por algún plato en especial- Que no tenga pan -recordé, sabiendo que al chico que tenía delante no le gustaba el pan.

-Sabes demasiado de mí... y eso me asusta -murmuró Law cuando el camarero se hubo alejado, haciendo que elevara mis ojos de la mesa hasta él. ¿Cómo que sabía mucho de él? Que no le gustara el pan ¿era saber mucho? Por Dios, ojalá supiera más para que todas esas dudas que tenía en mi cabeza desaparecieran.

-Que idiota -reí, pasando los dedos por mi pelo para apartármelo de la cara- No sé nada de ti... No te hagas el interesante.

-¿Acaso no lo soy? -preguntó él haciendo que yo riera aún más fuerte- Oe.. -murmuró, ligeramente sonrojado, sin embargo yo dejé de reír cuando un movimiento detrás del pelinegro llamó mi atención.

-Mierda -murmuré, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando mis piernas por debajo de la mesa sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a crecer en mi interior.

-Lo que nos faltaba ahora -murmuró el chico frente a mí. ¿Acaso él también había despertado el Kenbunshoku Haki?- ¿Quieres algo, Eustass-ya? -preguntó Trafalgar sin despegar sus ojos de los míos mientras que yo entrelazaba mis dedos intentando detener el temblor de mis manos.

-Arrancarte esa cara de sabiondo -sonrió ampliamente Kid, haciendo que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaran- Pero no estoy aquí por ti -completó, haciendo que yo subiera mis ojos hasta su mirada ambarina, sin embargo el cosquilleo que antes aparecía en mi estómago con su simple presencia... Ahora mismo no estaba ahí. Solo de ver su rostro frente a mí, lo único que acudía a mi cabeza era la imagen de sus manos sobre aquella rubia haciendo que las arcadas aparecieran- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Andra.

-Sí -me limité a responder, dirigiendo mi mirada al casco azul y blanco de Killer, para después dirigirle un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza acompañado por una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? -rugió el pelirrojo, golpeando la mesa con un gran brazo metálico haciendo que me sobresaltara, ¿desde cuando tenía eso ahí? Sin embargo, permanecí en mi sitio indiferente. No iba a dejar que me acobardara. No podía darle ese poder sobre mí.

-¿A mí? -pregunté, dirigiendo mi mirada a sus ojos ambarinos sintiendo cómo el pelinegro sentado frente a mí comenzaba a sonreír ligeramente- Nada.

-Ya, claro -rugió, agarrando mi antebrazo para levantarme de la mesa, mientras que Law se levantaba rápidamente y desenfundaba su espada- Ni se te ocurra, Trafalgar -sonrió el pelirrojo apretando el agarre en mi antebrazo.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer, Eustass-ya -murmuró Law mientras que lo único que yo podía hacer era clavar mi mirada en el pelinegro, que estaba preparado para crear una de sus esferas- Es soltarla.

-¿Acaso me vas a obligar? -rió el pelirrojo fuertemente, mientras que la gente que ocupaba las mesas de alrededor comenzaban a alejarse temiendo una pelea- No me hagas reír.

-Suéltame -murmuré hablando por primera vez, recuperándome del shock e intentando separar mi brazo de su fuerte agarre, clavando mis ojos en los de Law, que se mostraba bastante tranquilo.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar -rugió el pelirrojo arrastrándome por el local en dirección a la puerta a pesar de mis quejas.

-Room -se oyó a nuestras espaldas haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa ocupara mi rostro- Un solo paso más, Eustass-ya...

-¡Es que no nos vas a dejar hablar siquiera! -rugió el pelirrojo, por su tono de voz me dejó ver que estaba un tanto desesperado, girándose rápidamente, haciendo que yo trastabillara- Maldito perro del Gobierno...

-Cierra la boca y suéltame, ¡Maldita sea! -me quejé, pisando con fuerza su pie, haciendo que me soltara debido a la sorpresa y yo corriera junto a Killer bajo la asombrada mirada de los dos Capitanes- Son unos idiotas -murmuré envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su gran pecho provocando que él se tensara.

-Eso ya deberías saberlo -murmuró Míster Enmascarado haciendo que yo riera suavemente- No sé Trafalgar, pero Kid es un idiota extremo...

-¡Te he oído, Killer! -rugió el pelirrojo, mientras que la esfera azul desaparecía- ¿Acaso te rindes, Trafalgar?

-No te considero una gran amenaza... -sonrió el pelinegro volviendo a sentarse alrededor de la mesa repleta de comida. Yo me separé del enmascarado, agarré su mano y tiré de él hasta la mesa, sentándole en la silla que antes ocupaba yo, para sentarme encima de sus rodillas sintiendo como una ola de ira emanaba de Kid- Esto no está muy malo -murmuró Law, haciéndome reír suavemente mientras se llevaba una bola de arroz a la boca.

-¿Acaso sólo comes bolas de arroz? -pregunté, dándome cuenta de que era lo único que le había visto comer hasta ahora.

-Idiota -murmuró haciéndome reír más fuerte sin embargo, dejé de hacerlo cuando Kid me agarró y me subió sobre su hombro, sacándome de aquel bar para llevarme hasta un estrecho callejón.

-Dime qué demonios te he hecho para que no hayas vuelto a aparecer por el barco -rugió cuando me dejó en el suelo, lanzándome contra una pared de ladrillos para después colocar su única mano de carne a uno de los lados de mi cabeza e inclinándose hacia mí, provocando que nuestras narices se rozaran- ¡Vamos! ¡CONTÉSTAME! Maldita sea...

-Parecías muy ocupado -murmuré, sintiendo como mi garganta se cerraba y mis ojos se aguaban. Pude ver su rostro extrañado, haciendo que una sonrisa triste se plasmara en mi rostro- ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que puedo hacer con mi habilidad? -murmuré con la voz quebrada. La verdad es que sabía que no iba a poder permanecer seria frente a él, pero esto era exagerado.

-No lo he olvidado, no -gruñó llevando su mano a mi cuello, obligándome a levantar los ojos hacia él- Por eso estuve esperando a que aparecieras... Pero nunca lo hiciste.

-Fui a verte, y estabas en un burdel, Kid -murmuré apartándole de mí de un suave empujón- En un maldito burdel, borracho como una cuba y metiéndole mano a otra tipa. Y a saber con cuantas habías estado antes...

-Solo fue ese día -comentó dando nuevamente un paso hacia mí, pero yo levanté mis manos hacia él, intentando detenerle.

-No me mientas -murmuré, sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a humedecerse- No hay cosa que me guste menos que me mientan en mi cara...

-No te estoy... -comenzó a hablar pero yo llevé mi mano a su boca y se la cubrí, para que no siguiera hablando. No quería que siguiera... Me estaba haciendo daño cada palabra que decía.

-Da igual, Kid -murmuré mientras su finísima ceja se elevaba- Destrozaste mi corazón. No esperes que haga como que no ha pasado nada.

-¿He destrozado tu corazón? -preguntó extrañado, agarrando mi muñeca para separar mi mano de sus labios haciendo que me diera cuenta de que había hablado demasiado y ahora me arrepentiría- Explícame eso.

-No hay nada que explicar -murmuré intentando separarme de él sin embargo me fue imposible, pues había rodeado mi cuerpo con su brazo derecho, mientras que el metálico permanecía a su otro costado, haciendo que por instinto llevara mis brazos a su cuello y le apretara contra mí. ¿Le había echado de menos? Sí, pero ya no era importante. Ahora estaba dentro de la tripulación de Law, y me habían acogido como a una más. Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, me separé de Kid y besé suavemente su mejilla, recorriendo su rostro con mis ojos intentando que cada una de las cicatrices que ahora adornaban su lado izquierdo y sus ambarinos ojos, permanecieran en mi cabeza de ahora en adelante- Lo siento, Kid -murmuré, viendo como su rostro se ensombrecía- Pero me están esperando.

-Te gusta él, ¿verdad? -oí a mis espaldas cuando hube caminado un par de metros provocando que me detuviera. ¿Me gustaba Law? Claro que me gustaba, sus ojos, su forma de ser... Me había demostrado que me protegería de cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?- ¿Es eso?

-Eso no tiene importancia -murmuré volviendo a caminar, sin embargo, mi mano fue envuelta por la suya, haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara de nuevo.

-Para mí sí la tiene -gruñó él girándome de nuevo hacia él, para presionar sus labios sobre los míos, sin embargo, todo lo que sentía anteriormente, no aparecía. Ya no sentía nada.

-Basta, Kid -murmuré separándome de él pudiendo ver su rostro decepcionado. ¿Así es cómo me había visto yo cuando le vi con aquella rubia?- Tengo que irme -finalicé, saliendo de allí corriendo para encontrarme a Law en la puerta del bar con una bolsa en sus manos- Lo siento -murmuré, agarrando la manga de su sudadera amarilla para tirar de él por la calle en dirección al muelle.

-Soy yo el que lo siente -murmuró el pelinegro haciendo que llevara mis ojos hacia él. ¿Acaso se iba a enfadar conmigo?- Siento no haber hecho nada cuando te sacó del bar.

-No importa -intenté sonreír agarrando su mano entre la mía, sintiendo como ese mínimo contacto no le resultaba cómodo. Sin embargo, yo necesitaba sentir que no me iba a dejar sola- Sólo... No vuelvas a dejar que suceda -murmuré deteniendo mis pasos para enterrar mi rostro en su pecho.

-No sabía que eras tan cercana al soldado de la masacre -comentó él, volviendo a caminar una vez nos hubimos separado. Yo sonreí involuntariamente. La verdad, es que Killer tenía y siempre tendría un hueco en mi oscuro corazón.

-Killer, es especial -comenté, viendo como el clavaba su atención en mí con una ceja alzada- A pesar de su aspecto de matón, es un buenorro si se lo propone.

-Venga ya... -comentó irónico él haciendo que yo golpeara suavemente su costado- No puedo creérmelo.

-Pues es verdad -zanjé tirando de su mano para andar más rápido. Quería salir de esa isla cuanto antes y poder dejar atrás todo lo que ello conllevaba.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres venir con nosotros? -preguntó Law después de caminar bastante rato en silencio. Yo le miré extrañada. ¿A qué demonios se estaba refiriendo? Claro que quería ir con ellos- Lo digo, porque pareces más cercana de lo que yo me imaginaba a la tripulación de Eustass-ya.

-Eso ahora ya no importa -intenté sonreír, sin embargo pareció no convencerle mi respuesta, pues se limitó a mirarme con una ceja enarcada.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana.

Espero que os esté gusando, sinceramente :)

Besazos y hasta dentro de siete días.


	19. Chapter 19

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **17\. Confundida.**

Después de lo que había sucedido en aquella isla, no había pasado ni un solo día en que no llevara mi conciencia al barco del pelirrojo, encontrando escenas que cada vez me gustaban menos, por ello me encerré en mi camarote hasta que llegáramos a tierra firme, sin embargo, me estaba costando demasiado. Saber que para Kid había sido tan fácil olvidar todo... me hacía daño en el pecho. Pero tenía que ser firme y no presentarme en su barco para partirle la cara. ¿Yo le había empujado a esto, no? Pues ahora me tocaba apechugar con las consecuencias... Por muy poco que me gustasen éstas.

Sin saber en qué seguir gastando el tiempo, agarré una muda de ropa limpia y caminé hasta los baños con la cabeza gacha. Menudo aburrimiento. Cuando llegué al baño, me quité rápidamente la camiseta roja que cubría gran parte de mis muslos y me metí a una de las duchas, dejando que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo.

Estaba con un pie fuera de la ducha, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejándome ver al pelinegro cuyo rostro evolucionaba a medida que transcurría el tiempo, mientras que mis mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de un intenso rojo.

-¡Por Dios! -berreé lanzándome hacia la toalla para cubrirme- Deja de mirar -murmuré, agarrando la tela como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

-Perdón -comentó él, agachando su cabeza supongo que para evitar que yo me percatara del ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas- No sabía que estaba ocupado.

-Da igual -suspiré enrollándome en la tela para comenzar a colocarme como pude la ropa rápidamente y salir de allí. Sin embargo, el agarre de su mano en mi antebrazo me hizo detenerme.

-Espera un segundo -dijo él haciendo que mis pelos se pusieran de punta en el momento en que estuvo demasiado cerca de mí- Tengo algo que comentarte.

-Vale -comenté, girando mi rostro hacia el suyo sintiendo su respiración chocar contra mis labios consiguiendo que mis tripas volvieran a revolverse ante la anticipación de sentir una vez más su boca sobre la mía. ¿Había olvidado lo que sentía por el pelirrojo? La respuesta era negativa, pero tenía que pasar página. Si él se divertía, yo no iba a ser menos, y si con Trafalgar conseguía olvidarme de él... Estaba cien por ciento segura de que haría todo lo necesario.

-Pero puede esperar -murmuró él terminando de recorrer el poco espacio que faltaba para que nuestros labios hicieran contacto. Yo levanté mis manos hasta su nuca apretando mi pecho contra el suyo mientras sus manos viajaban hasta mi cadera y me apretaba más contra él, haciendo que un gemido se escapara de mi boca cuando pude sentir sus perfectos músculos contra mí.

Enterré mis dedos en ese suave pelo negro en el mismo momento en que su lengua se adentraba en mi boca y comenzaba a empujarme hacia atrás hasta que mi cuerpo chocó contra la pared de metal, consiguiendo que gran parte de las sensaciones que creía haber olvidado volvían a surgir en mi interior con mucha más fuerza. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para dar un pequeño salto y rodear su cadera con mis piernas, consiguiendo que un gruñido escapara de su garganta mientras nuestras lenguas seguían estableciendo una dura pelea por ver quien sería el ganador.

-Esto está mal -susurré cuando su boca viajó a mi cuello y succionó con fuerza, haciendo que mi agarre en torno a sus caderas se hiciera más fuerte, sintiendo como él esbozaba una ligera sonrisa contra mi piel.

-¿Por qué? -murmuró él dejando un pequeño mordisco en la zona mientras sus manos viajaban a mi trasero, levantándome todavía más- ¿Acaso no quieres esto? -preguntó mordiendo suavemente mi pecho por encima de la camiseta roja. Con un gruñido me quité la tela, pues no pensaba dejar que el pelirrojo se interpusiera en esto, sintiendo como me quitaba un gran peso de encima- Esa camiseta no es tuya, ¿verdad? -yo negué con la cabeza volviendo a llevar mis labios a los suyos, haciendo que una nueva ola de calor me recorriera entera.

-Es de Eustass -sonreí recordando el pequeño castigo que tuve que sufrir por culpa de la maldita camiseta- Se la robé.

-No me gusta -susurró, bajándome de nuevo al frío suelo consiguiendo que todo mi lívido desapareciera en pocos segundos, haciendo que yo le mirara extrañada- Voy a quemarla -dijo él, agarrando la tela con su dedo índice y pulgar para después salir de allí a paso rápido.

-Oe -me quejé siguiendo sus pasos- ¡Que es mi pijama! -chillé, saltando sobre su espalda para agarrar la tela, pero él la alejó aún más.

-Encima -gruñó él yendo hasta la cocina del submarino- ¡Penguin! -exclamó llamando la atención del susodicho, que estaba en la mesa con la cabeza gacha sobre un plano de uno de sus proyectos para alzar su mirada hacia nosotros extrañado- ¡Quema esto!

-¡Que no! -volví a chillar bajando de la espalda del pelinegro para lanzarme sobre la mesa, percatándome de algo que hasta ese momento había olvidado por completo- Dámela.

-Es una orden del Capitán -murmuró el chico, intentando que sus ojos no se posaran en mi cuerpo únicamente cubierto por mi ropa interior, cosa que fracasó notablemente cuando su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo prácticamente inexistente hasta ese momento.

-¡Deja de mirar y devuélveme la maldita camiseta! -rugí agarrando rápidamente la tela de sus manos para cubrir mi cuerpo con ella bajo la molesta mirada del pelinegro.

-Cuando te descuides... Sabes lo que va a pasar con esa mugrienta camiseta, ¿verdad? -sonrió de lado, mientras que yo le sacaba la lengua y pasaba por su lado, sin embargo sentí como sus pasos caminaban detrás de mí, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -pregunté cuando se situó a mi lado.

-¿Yo? -preguntó él, haciéndome sonreír mientras golpeaba su costado con mi codo- Nada. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco -respondí volviendo a sumirnos en un profundo silencio, sin tener muy claro a donde nos dirigíamos- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

-No te sigo -respondió él con obviedad, encogiéndose de hombros consiguiendo que los nervios se volvieran a asentar en mi estómago. ¿Por qué era tan desesperante?- Simplemente estoy caminando en tu misma dirección.

Yo sólo suspiré intentando contener con gran dificultad las ganas de estrangularle. Sin querer alterarme más de lo que ya estaba, me encaminé a mi camarote con el objetivo de volver a encerrarme allí, pero me fue imposible.

Cuando fui a cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe, su pie me lo impidió entrando él a la habitación para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Me senté en la cama y clavé mis ojos en él, que se había cruzado de brazos mientras me atravesaba con su mirada gris.

-Déjame quemar esa camiseta -comentó con tranquilidad, dejando su espada contra la pared para después en dos pasos colocarse frente a mí haciendo que nuevamente el calor subiera a mis mejillas, mientras yo me inclinaba lentamente hacia atrás para poder seguir viendo su rostro adornado con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada bastante maliciosa.

-Pues dame otra -me encogí de hombros cuando nuestras rodillas se chocaron- No pienso quedarme sin pijama por un antojo tuyo.

-Muy bien -se limitó a contestar él, llevando sus manos al borde de la tela para arrancármela por encima de la cabeza consiguiendo que un pequeño hormigueo surgiera en mi estómago, mientras mis manos comenzaban a sudar rogando por viajar hasta su sudadera amarilla y hacer con ella lo mismo que él había hecho con mi camiseta. Sin embargo, intentando evitar una acción tan precipitada, agarré fuertemente la colcha entre mis manos intentando contener ese insensato impulso.

-¿Y ahora qué? -susurré apretando fuertemente mis piernas intentando contener las ansias que comenzaban a surgir en mi interior.

-Tengo algo que comentarte -comentó sentándose junto a mí. Vaya... y yo que pensé que había venido a otra cosa- En primer lugar, quiero que por una vez me obedezcas, ¿entendido? -preguntó mientras yo asentía con mi cabeza lentamente- Tengo un plan elaborado y para ello me voy a tener que quedar en una isla durante un tiempo indefinido.

-¿Y qué pinto yo en eso? -pregunté levantándome para ir hasta el armario y buscar algo de ropa, pues estar manteniendo una conversación en ropa interior no me resultaba muy cómodo, que se diga. Agarré un vestido negro, ajustado en el pecho y suelto desde la cintura hasta por encima de las rodillas.

-Quiero que te ocupes de mi tripulación en ese tiempo -comentó como si no hubiera dicho nada, haciendo que yo girara mi cabeza hacia él sorprendida- Eres fuerte, y ellos a veces pueden ser un poco desesperantes. Por eso necesito a alguien competente que se ocupe de ellos en el tiempo que yo estoy fuera.

-¿Estás bromeando? -pregunté con una sonrisa, sabiendo que él no era de bromas, pero en el fondo esperaba que así fuera. ¡Por Dios! No era capaz de cuidarme a mí misma y esperaba que me hiciera cargo de toda una tripulación... Su mirada me dio a entender que no era ni de cerca una pequeñísima broma, por lo que yo borré la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Es un favor que te estoy pidiendo -comentó él haciendo que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaran- Me debes dos. Recuérdalo.

-¿Es peligroso? -pregunté agachando mi cabeza, clavando mi mirada en el suelo temiéndome su respuesta- Me refiero a lo que tienes planeado -aclaré viendo su rostro extrañado.

-Puede costarme la vida -respondió él con una tranquilidad pasmosa, consiguiendo que mi garganta se cerrara- Por eso necesito a alguien que se haga cargo de los chicos.

-Eres un idiota -reí acercándome de nuevo a la cama para sentarme junto a él- ¿Enserio piensas que voy a hacer lo que me dices después de soltarme que ese plan te puede costar la vida? -reí aún más fuerte intentando ignorar el malestar que había surgido en mi pecho.

¿Acaso me estaba encariñando con Trafalgar Law? Sí, era atractivo. Sí, sus besos me habían provocado sensaciones asombrosas. Pero su personalidad mataba todo lo anterior.

-Me lo debes -insistió él, haciendo que yo dejara de reír y apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-No pienso dejar que cometas ninguna locura -suspiré aspirando fuertemente su olor- Si te vas a quedar en una isla en la que puedes morir, yo me quedaré contigo -comenté sabiendo que al final me iba a arrepentir de mis actos- No pienso quedarme al frente de tu tripulación.

-Eres imposible -gruñó dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama para después cubrír sus ojos con su antebrazo- De todas formas, no pienso dejar que te involucres en esto. Es un asunto personal, que tengo que hacer solo.

-Lo que tú digas -comenté sabiendo que al final iba a salirme con la mía, por lo que una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro y me dejé caer a su lado para girar mi rostro hacia él. Él me miró extrañado con una ceja alzada.

-¿Así de fácil? -preguntó mientras yo sonreía más ampliamente- Haré como que creo que al final me harás caso -murmuró chistando su lengua, para después retirar su brazo de su rostro y rodear mi estómago con él, girando su cuerpo hacia el mío, haciendo que nuevamente el calor se acumulara en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué haces? -murmuré, sintiendo como mis mejillas palpitaban con fuerza cuando su mano comenzó a viajar a través de la tela del vestido hasta llegar al borde, haciéndome estremecer cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la piel de mis muslos y su rostro se acercó a mi cuello consiguiendo que mi piel se erizara cuando su cálido aliento chocó contra la zona.

-Nada que no quieras -susurró él haciendo que me estremeciera aún más cuando sus labios finalmente rozaron la piel de mi cuello.

¿Para esto me había vestido de nuevo?

-¡MOCO...! -habló una voz mientras la puerta se abría de golpe, haciendo que yo cubriera mi desnudo cuerpo hasta por encima de mi cabeza con la sábana, mientras mis mejillas se cubrían de rojo- Ups... -murmuró la voz del invasor. Maldición.

-Largo -habló la voz del pelinegro a mi lado haciendo que de mi garganta se escapara un pequeño gemido.

-C-claro, Capitán -murmuró la voz de Shachi- Se ve una isla -comentó el chico haciendo que yo destapara mi rostro, para ver cómo el pelinegro sonreía siniestramente- Es la misma en la que Aokiji y Akainu pelearon hace unos meses.

-Perfecto -contestó el chico a mi lado sentándose en la cama mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo negro- Shachi...

-¿Sí, Capitán? -preguntó el chico de la gorra desde la puerta haciendo que yo rodara los ojos.

-Largo -contestó el Capitán mientras yo dejaba escapar una pequeña risilla y destapaba uno de mis ojos para poder ver cómo el calor viajaba al rostro del pirata- Y avisa a todos de que vayan a cubierta.

-Sí, Señor -contestó Shachi cerrando la puerta para salir de allí rápidamente.

-Que vergüenza -murmuré girándome en la cama para poder ver su expresión sombría- ¿Qué ocurre? -susurré llevando mi dedo índice a su brazo, para comenzar a recorrer los dibujos negros de su piel.

-Espero que todo salga bien -comentó él, haciendo que por primera vez, viera como sus ojos brillaban con algo parecido al miedo- No quiero dejar a esos idiotas a su suerte.

-Qué poco confías en ellos -murmuré colocándome de rodillas en la cama para besar rápidamente sus labios, para después bajar de la cama y colocarme la ropa interior seguida por el vestido negro y unas botas, con un pequeño tacón, de piel marrón. Cuando me di la vuelta para ver si él se había vestido, comprobé que estaba en la misma posición en que le había dejado- ¿No te vistes?

-Sí, claro -respondió él saliendo de la cama, sentándose en el borde de la misma mientras se enfundaba en sus calzoncillos azules y sus vaqueros con manchas provocando que yo pasara la punta de mi lengua por mis labios, sabiendo que pocos minutos antes ese cuerpo me había pertenecido- Vete yendo a la cubierta, enseguida voy -comentó él acercándose a la puerta del camarote- Por cierto, te recomiendo que te cubras más. Si estoy en lo cierto, va a hacer bastante frío.

-Vale -sonreí sabiendo que había asumido que no iba a dejarle seguir con su plan, a no ser que yo estuviera presente. Fui de nuevo hasta los cajones y agarré un gordito abrigo acompañado por unas gordas medias del mismo color que el vestido. Lo sé, lo sé... parecía que me iba de funeral, pero qué se le va a hacer... el negro me chiflaba demasiado. Coloqué el pañuelo de flores alrededor de mi cuello y me encaminé hasta la cubierta, donde ya estaba el resto de la tripulación, excepto el Capitán. Caminé hasta la barandilla del submarino y fijé mi atención en el extraño paisaje que había delante de nosotros. Una isla dividida en dos partes, una en llamas, la otra helada...

-¿No tienes nada que contar? -preguntó Penguin colocándose a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos dejándome ver la gran sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro. Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros, sabiendo perfectamente que no era necesario contarle nada, pues estaba cien por ciento segura de que Shachi ya le había contado todo lo que tenía que saber.

-¿Qué más quieres saber si ese idiota ya te ha contado todo? -murmuré pronunciando mis pensamientos en voz alta, señalando con mi pulgar a nuestras espaldas, sabiendo que éramos el centro de atención del pelirrojo.

-Sé más o menos lo que ha pasado, pero... -sonrió Penguin haciendo que yo rodara mis ojos- ¿Te gusta o no?

-Idiota -murmuré pisando fuertemente su pie, recibiendo fuertes quejas de su parte en el mismo momento en que Trafalgar salía del interior del submarino.

-Bien -comentó el pelinegro, caminando hasta colocarse en el centro del círculo que había hecho la tripulación, con la gorra de manchas en su cabeza, la espada en su hombro y un largo abrigo marrón con el Jolly Roger de los piratas Corazón- Bepo.

-Sí, Capitán -exclamó el oso, dando un paso al frente provocando que yo esbozara una ligera sonrisa. Era adorable.

-Quedarás al mando -habló Trafalgar, haciendo que gran parte de la tripulación abriera la boca asombrados- La mocosa y yo nos quedaremos en esta isla.

-Capitán, yo también podría quedarme a ayudarle -habló Ikakku haciéndome rodar los ojos, sin embargo, Trafalgar chistó con la lengua sacándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está decidido -habló el pelinegro acercándose a Bepo que sostenía un papel blanco en sus manos, agarrando dicho papel- El resto iréis a Zou. Y cuando terminemos lo que tenemos que hacer, volveremos a encontrarnos allí. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Capitán -habló la tripulación mientras unos golpes en mi costado llamaban mi atención para encontrarme una gran sonrisa.

-I-dio-ta -murmuré sintiendo cómo el calor viajaba rápidamente a mis mejillas- Un auténtico idiota -murmuré, mientras la mano del chico subía a mi cabeza y me despeinaba el pelo.

-Cuida del Capitán -sonrió Shachi, mientras que yo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, teniendo eso más que claro. Ante mis pensamientos me detuve, clavando mi vista en la espalda del Capitán. ¿Realmente mis sentimientos hacia el pelinegro habían cambiado?

-Claro -murmuré caminando hasta Trafalgar, que creó una de sus esferas para llevarnos hasta la orilla de la isla- Espero que estén bien -sonreí viendo cómo la tripulación se marchaba de allí, mientras agitaban sus brazos y se oían gritos de " _Buena suerte_ ".

-Son idiotas -comentó avergonzado agarrando la solapa de la gorra, intentando cubrir la sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro- Vamos -comentó, caminando por la nieve rodeando la gran montaña, mientras que yo seguía sus pasos e intentaba ignorar el frío que comenzaba a calar todos y cada uno de mis huesos.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto va a salir bien? -pregunté dando pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a su lado- Quiero decir, no es que esté asustada, pero...

-Vamos, que estás muerta de miedo -sonrió en mi dirección mientras que yo solo pude sacarle la lengua- Tranquila, no dejaré que te pase nada.

* * *

Bueno, nuevo capítulo arriba.

Nos vemos el domingo.

Besazos :)


	20. Chapter 20

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **18\. Acojonada.**

Yo detuve mis pasos sintiendo como una sensación extraña invadía mi pecho. ¿Así es cómo se sentía que alguien se preocupe por ti? Una sonrisa tonta se plasmó en mi rostro, para ver cómo se había alejado varios metros. Rápidamente corrí hacia él de nuevo para agarrar su antebrazo doblado sintiendo cómo él se tensaba.

-Oe -murmuró mientras yo inclinaba mi cabeza suavemente y le sonreía- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada -me limité a contestar, volviendo mi rostro al frente viendo como nos acercábamos a una gran puerta de metal.

-¡¿Quienes sois?! -berreó una voz a nuestras espaldas haciendo que nosotros nos diéramos la vuelta, para ver a un hombre subido a una extraña estructura con globos y apuntándonos con un arma.

-Estamos de visita -se limitó a contestar el pelinegro haciendo que yo le mirara extrañado- Ahora, si nos disculpas.

-¡He preguntado que quienes sois! -volvió a berrear el hombre después de dispararnos, sin embargo, Law desvió el disparo fácilmente con su habilidad.

-Dile a César Clown -comentó el pelinegro a mi lado, acercándome más a él cuando el hombre volvió a apuntarnos- Que Trafalgar Law ha venido a verle -finalizó el chico sonriendo siniestramente consiguiendo que yo me estremeciera. Era una sonrisa realmente tenebrosa.

-E-el S-Shichib-bukai... -tartamudeó el hombre rodeándonos rápidamente para traspasar la puerta y adentrarse en el edificio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunté acercándome más a él, pues me estaba quedando helada... O esa era la mejor escusa que se me había ocurrido para seguir pegada a él- Quiero decir, ¿le seguimos?

-Por supuesto -respondió él agarrando mi mano, que había caído de su antebrazo mientras mis mejillas se volvían a teñir de rojo y un ligero cosquilleo se asentaba en mi estómago. Estaba tan sorprendida, que cuando comenzó a tirar de mí no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos caminando por diferentes pasillos.

-No me gusta -murmuré arrugando mis labios, sintiendo una presencia... extraña en una de las habitaciones.

-¿También lo notas? -susurró cuando nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta de metal- Tiene una recompensa de trescientos millones, así que hay que tener cuidado -finalizó antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejándome ver a una mujer con el pelo verde y un hombre rodeado de un gas morado, junto al hombre que nos había apuntado anteriormente con su arma.

-Vaya, vaya -comentó el hombre acercándose a nosotros, haciendo que yo me apretara aún más al pelinegro, consiguiendo que ese hombre sonriera de una forma bastante extraña mientras se acercaba levitando hasta nosotros- El Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law, y una bonita acompañante en mi laboratorio... ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó el hombre atravesándonos con su mirada, haciéndonos un gesto de su mano para que entráramos a la sala y nos sentáramos en uno de los grandes sillones.

-Venimos a investigar las antiguas instalaciones del Gobierno -comentó el pelinegro mientras yo me tensaba en mi asiento- Lo que estaría bien que nos permitieras estar aquí el tiempo que tardemos en encontrar lo que buscamos.

-Así que, ¿pretendéis quedaros en Punk Hazard?

-Nos costó mucho trabajo llegar a una isla que no es detectada por un Log pose -comentó el pelinegro dando un suave apretón en mi mano- Si podemos ir libremente por la isla, estará bien. A cambio te seré lo más útil que pueda -siguió hablando Law haciendo que yo me revolviera incómoda. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? A mí me faltaba información de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí y no me parecía bien...- Por supuesto, no le dirás a nadie que estamos aquí. Lo que incluye a Joker -¿Joker? ¿Quién demonios es ése? Me estaba comenzando a desesperar. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

-Así que estás informado... ¿cómo has podido saber eso? -preguntó el hombre, separándose de nosotros para tomar asiento en el amplio sillón de enfrente. Ante el silencio del pelinegro, ese hombre aumentando el gas se inclinó hasta nosotros.

-¿Tendrías aquí a alguien que no sabe nada? -preguntó el pelinegro haciendo que me sintiera identificada con ese alguien.

-Ya veo, somos del mismo tipo de persona -rió el hombre, levantándose del asiento haciendo que yo me volviera a revolver incómoda- No puedo confiar en vosotros, pero no creo que me haga nada de mal todo esto, ¿verdad, Monet? -siguió riendo causando en mí unas ganas terribles de estrangularle. ¿Qué tan desagradable podía llegar a ser?

-Del North Blue -habló la mujer de pelo verde- El cirujano de la muerte. Habilidad Ope Ope. Un doctor ¿eh? -finalizó con una sonrisa, o eso supuse debido al tono de su voz- Estas islas tienen muchos antiguos prisioneros que han sido envenenados por el gas. ¿Puedes curarlos? -sentí a mi lado como los engranajes del cerebro de Law comenzaban a funcionar. Oh, vamos... Les has dicho que les ayudarías en lo que pudieras, no sé que hay que pensar en eso... Y por lo que pude ver, el hombre del gas opinaba lo mismo que yo, pues se volvió a inclinar sobre nosotros con una gran sonrisa. El pelinegro lentamente asintió, haciendo que el aire volviera a llenar mis pulmones. ¿Era necesario tensar los nervios a este punto? Por favor...

-Muy bien -volvió a hablar el gaseoso, después de unos segundos en los que solo se oía el raspar de una pluma contra el papel a nuestras espaldas- Os dejaré estar aquí -sonrió siniestramente, haciéndome estremecer. Esto pintaba feo. Pero que muy feo- A cambio de eso, le darás piernas a mis subordinados -comentó, haciendo que yo enarcara una ceja. ¿Que demonios le pasaba a esa gente para que necesitaran piernas?- Sin embargo, eres más fuerte que yo, y yo soy el jefe de esta isla -siguió hablando el hombre, mientras que Trafalgar se mantenía en silencio absoluto- Si quieres quedarte aquí, tendré que hacerte más débil...

-No tengo planeado causar daño -insistió el pelinegro a mi lado haciendo que yo rodara los ojos- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Hagamos esto, Trafalgar Law... -sonrió maniáticamente el hombre de gas- Quiero que guardes el corazón de mi querida secretaria, Monet -amplió más ampliamente el hombre, haciendo que yo girara mi cuello en el sillón para ver cómo la bella mujer, con unas extrañas gafas en sus ojos miraba en nuestra dirección- ¿Está bien, Monet?

-Sí, está bien.. -contestó ella, haciendo que un gesto de incredulidad se plasmara en mi rostro. Había que ser muy idiota para dejar que tu corazón viajara de un lado a otro sin ningún miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

-A cambio... -volvió a sonreír ampliamente el hombre, colocando su dedo índice a pocos centímetros del pelinegro- Debes darme tu corazón. ¡Con esto, haré el trato! -Rió con fuerza, haciendo que yo quisiera partirle la cara. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Trafalgar no podía ser tan idiota de aceptar, ¿no?- Si ambos estamos en peligro estoy seguro de que no harás nada extraño, ¡y yo puedo estar a salvo!

-Muy bien -respondió el pelinegro, haciendo que yo clavara mis ojos en él incrédula, consiguiendo que el hombre riera aún más fuerte.

-Parece que a tu amiga no le ha gustado tu respuesta -sonrió ampliamente el hombre, haciendo que yo le atravesara con la mirada, intentando contener las ganas de retorcer su gaseoso cuello- ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

-Ella no pinta nada aquí -respondió Trafalgar consiguiendo que mi boca se abriera ampliamente, al punto de chocar contra el suelo, mientras mi mirada se clavaba en él. ¿Cómo que yo no pintaba nada aquí? Cuando fui a abrir la boca, una simple mirada de su parte me dio a entender que ni se me ocurriera. Llevó su mano a su pecho y extrajo su corazón, tal y como le había visto hacer en aquellos bares de Rocky Port, haciendo que las arcadas corrieran a mi estómago- A ella ni te acerques, César.

-Vaya, vaya -volvió a reír el hombre sin separar su mirada de mí, agarrando el corazón de la mano del pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que la mujer se colocaba junto a Trafalgar, y éste, realizaba en ella la misma acción que había aplicado en él mismo- Muy bien, Monet, enséñales las habitaciones y que elijan una. Luego quiero que Trafalgar venga a la enfermería.

-Bien -respondió ella, mientras Trafalgar ocupaba el espacio en el que antes había estado su corazón con el de esa mujer, para después salir de la sala, siendo seguida por nosotros- Debéis saber que hay una sala de acceso restringido.

-¿Y cual es? -pregunté, cuando ella no continuó hablando.

-El Biscuit room -habló la mujer, girando su rostro lo suficiente para clavar sus ojos naranjas en los míos- Y esta será vuestra habitación -finalizó, abriendo una puerta, para dejarnos ver un cuarto únicamente con un armario y un camastro.

-Qué... agradable -murmuré, quitándome el pañuelo para dejarlo a los pies de la cama, seguido por el abrigo.

-Cuando terminéis de acomodaros -volvió a hablar la mujer- Tienes que ir a la enfermería, recuérdalo, Trafalgar -saliendo del cuarto dejándonos a los dos solos.

-Por supuesto -murmuró el pelinegro dejándose caer sobre la cama, quitándose la gorra dejándola a un lado- Qué bajo he caído, joder.

-Qué va -sonreí subiendo de rodillas a su lado, colocando mi rostro sobre el suyo- La verdad es que me ha parecido genial cómo has manejado la situación.

-Recuérdame que te tape la boca con esparadrapo la próxima vez que estemos con César -murmuró él, haciendo que yo elevara una ceja, esperando una explicación más amplia- No quiero que te acerques más de lo debido a ese tío.

-No pienso separarme de ti, entonces -concluí, besando rápidamente sus labios para después agarrar sus manos y levantarle de la cama para que se sentara- Luego no me llames pesada...

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -murmuró colocado sus manos en mis caderas para sentarme sobre sus rodillas. Yo me limité a sonreír escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello dando un pequeño beso en su piel morena- ¿Pasó algo con los piratas de Eustass-ya? -yo levanté mi rostro sorprendida- Hace bastante tiempo que no insistes en escaparte ni nada por el estilo.

-Simplemente no quiero torturarme más -me limité a responder clavando mis ojos en los suyos, que brillaron con suspicacia.

-¿Acaso te volviste a escapar y yo no me he enterado? -insistió, a lo que yo sonreí aún más volviendo a besar sus labios- Eso es un sí...

-No me he escapado, simplemente he estado vigilando, pero ya no lo voy a hacer más -prometí encima de sus labios, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Vamos? -pregunté separándome de él, pero él me lo impidió, volviendo a sentarme en sus piernas, para colocar sus manos en mis muslos desnudos. ¿En qué momento había subido hasta mis caderas el vestido?

-Que esperen -murmuró mordiendo suavemente mi cuello, haciéndome gemir.

Una montaña de piernas inmóviles y torsos de diferentes animales adornaban una esquina de aquella enfermería, haciendo que unas fuertes arcadas acudieran a mi garganta. Rápidamente salí del cuarto, cuando Law se dispuso a unir las piernas de los animales a los cuerpos de aquellos hombres, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, mientras apoyaba mi espalda en la pared y cubría mi boca con mi mano, intentando hacer desaparecer las ganas de devolver hasta la primera comida.

-Que repulsivo -murmuré cerrando mis ojos, intentando que las imágenes desaparecieran de mi cabeza.

-¿Te apetece un café? -preguntó la mujer de pelo verde apareciendo a mi lado, sobresaltándome- Aquí no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

-Claro -respondí dificultosamente siguiendo sus pasos mientras ella reía suavemente, llevándome hasta la sala a la que habíamos llegado hace unas horas.

-¿Y qué se supone que estáis buscando? -preguntó Monet, colocando en la mesa dos tazas con café, mientras yo dirigía mi mirada hasta sus ojos anaranjados. ¿Acaso esto era una estratagema para sacarme información? Pues lo llevaba claro.

-No tengo ni idea -confesé, echando una cucharada de azúcar a la taza y comenzar a remover- La verdad es que no sé que hacemos en esta isla.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? -insistió ella mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plasmaba en mis labios.

-No pensaba separarme de ese idiota -reí suavemente mientras la mujer me escaneaba con la mirada, para después reír conmigo.

-Te gusta... -comentó ella cuando la habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, provocando que el pequeño sorbo del amargo líquido que permanecía en mi boca saliera disparado- Se te nota en los ojos.

-¿Tan obvio es? -pregunté, sintiendo como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas. ¿Tan mal se me daba disimular? Por dios, entonces seguro que él lo sabía a las mil maravillas. No por nada, era un tío demasiado inteligente para mi gusto.

-Un poco -respondió ella cruzando sus piernas en el mismo momento en que se abrió la puerta y Law clavó su mirada en nosotras.

-Con que aquí estabas... -murmuró sentándose junto a mí, para arrancarme la taza de las manos y dar un sorbo al líquido mientras Monet nos miraba con suspicacia, haciendo que yo me sonrojara aún más.

-Veo que es mutuo -murmuró la mujer, mientras el pelinegro nos interrogaba con la mirada, haciendo que yo sintiera que mis mejillas iban a explotar de un momento a otro.

Cuando comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, yo me recliné sobre el respaldo del asiento y cerré mis ojos, pensando en lo que había dicho Monet.

Yo tenía claro que Law me gustaba.

Por supuesto, si no, no estaría a su lado en estos momentos, pero ¿ese sentimiento era mutuo? Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión? Trafalgar era el hombre menos expresivo del jodido planeta.

Una nueva ola de calor recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando recordé lo que había sucedido momentos antes de ir a la enfermería. Si no le gustara, no habría sucedido eso, ¿no? O quizás, es que estaba demasiado necesitado y recurría a mí porque era a quien más a mano tenía. Solo esperaba que no fuera la última opción. No soportaría ser utilizada nuevamente. Tal y como había hecho Kid.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa cuando las ultimas palabras de Ace resonaron en mi cabeza. " _Hazte fuerte_ ". ¿Cómo demonios me iba a hacer fuerte si lo que más me dolía eran los golpes que daban a mi corazón día tras día? Un repentino ardor en mi muñeca me hizo abrir los ojos, centrando mi atención en las piedras azules que resplandecían en el brazalete negro. Chisté con mi lengua cuando una descarga sacudió mi mano.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Monet clavando su mirada en mí, mientras sentía como Trafalgar imitaba a la peliverde.

-No, nada -murmuré sintiendo como el ardor en la muñeca se hacía insoportable. Intenté quitarme el brazalete disimuladamente, pero no era capaz- Tengo algo que hacer -murmuré, levantándome del sillón para salir rápidamente de aquella sala y dirigirme a la habitación que nos habían asignado. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y tiré con fuerza del brazalete, soltando un chillido cuando la piel de mi mano rozó el metal negro.

Una nueva ola de calor me recorrió, consiguiendo que grandes gotas de sudor comenzaran a resbalar por mi frente. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, por lo que tanteé la pared hasta llegar a la cama, donde me dejé caer como un peso muerto. Recordaba esta sensación. Era lo mismo que había ocurrido el día que conocí a Hikari.

¿Pero porqué se repetía? ¿Por qué ahora? Me arranqué el vestido por la cabeza, intentando disminuir el calor, pero no funcionaba. Solté un quejido, cuando el ardor de mi muñeca comenzó a atravesar mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi nuca, haciendo que arqueara mi espalda, intentando que la presión contra el colchón disminuyera el dolor, sin embargo, no sirvió de nada.

Dado que nada de lo que intentaba funcionaba, procuré relajar mis músculos, al tiempo que el ardor comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las comisuras de mis ojos. El sonido de la puerta hizo que de forma dificultosa dirigiera mis ojos hacia la sombra que estaba en la puerta, inmóvil.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Law dejando su espada contra la pared, para después acercarse rápidamente hacia mi posición- Oe...

-Quema -murmuré, llevando mi mano al corazón, sintiendo como se oprimía con fuerza. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo como explotaría de un momento a otro, mientras su mano se colocaba sobre mi frente.

-Respira hondo -comentó colocando su rostro sobre el mío, mientras yo intentaba enfocar mi atención en sus ojos, pero seguía sin ver nada más que manchas borrosas- ¡Tranquilízate! -gruñó, cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse.

-Yo no he hecho nada -murmuré, sintiendo cómo el dolor comenzaba a desvanecerse. Respiré profundamente, intentando regular mi respiración al tiempo que pestañeaba con fuerza, centrando mi atención en esos orbes grises- Ya está -suspiré, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, viendo cómo sus ojos permanecían fijos en los míos- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Las manchas... -murmuró, colocando su mano en mi mejilla para después recorrer mi piel con su pulgar. El cuarto permaneció en silencio, haciendo que mis nervios aumentaran, mientras agarraba su muñeca con mis dedos, intentando que dejara de recorrer mi rostro de un modo tan delicado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté, dado que al parecer no quería continuar- Law...

-Han disminuido -murmuró con sorpresa, haciendo que una carcajada escapara de mi pecho. Tenía que estar de guasa. Para ser una broma era bastante mala, la verdad- Va muy enserio.

-Ya, claro -sonreí, hundiéndome aún más en la cama mientras exhalaba un pequeño suspiro, cuando se colocó a mi lado y siguió recorriendo mis mejillas con sus dedos, haciendo que la sonrisa aumentara en mi rostro- No me parece bien lo que hiciste...

-¿El qué de todo? -siguió murmurando él, mientras yo clavaba mis ojos en el techo de la habitación.

-Darle a ese tipo tu corazón -puse un puchero, estremeciéndome cuando con su dedo índice pasó de mi rostro a mi pecho, para continuar por el estómago hasta mi rodilla- Puede acabar contigo si se lo propone -seguí hablando, recordando las palabras que él mismo le había dicho a aquel marine cuando les llevamos todos aquellos corazones. " _Atravesarlos con cualquier cosa_ ". Si al Máster le daba por simplemente dejar caer ese corazón al suelo, la tripulación de los Piratas Corazón no me lo iban a perdonar en la vida.

-No te preocupes por eso -se limitó a decir él clavando levemente sus dientes en mi cuello, provocando que ladeara ligeramente mi cabeza, dándole un mayor acceso a la zona- No tiene porqué salir nada mal, si todo sigue el rumbo que he planeado.

Yo no dije nada más. Confiaba en él plenamente, sin embargo, estaba segura de que no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados si algo le sucedía al azabache que en esos momentos humedecía mi piel con la punta de su lengua.

* * *

Capi 18 subido :)

Nos leemos en una semanita.

Besazos.


	21. Chapter 21

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **19\. Nostálgica.**

Mis dientes castañeteaban con furia debido al fuerte viento helado que envolvía mi cuerpo en esos momentos mientras mis ojos observaban los tranquilos movimientos de Law a través de la nieve, llegando a un edificio derruido consiguiendo que yo rodara mis ojos. Llevábamos varios meses en esta isla, simplemente revisando una y otra vez escombros de edificios de los que se podía ver a lo lejos que no guardaban ningún secreto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la tensión que suponía estar en esta isla con el loco de Ceasar, había encontrado una ventaja enorme a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, y es que podía disfrutar a placer de Law sin ningún tipo de interrupciones, tal y como no nos pasaba en el submarino.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento helado me hizo salir de mis pensamientos para percatarme que Law se había alejado varios metros, por lo que corrí hasta ponerme a su altura, frotando mis brazos desnudos y sintiendo como mi nariz comenzaba a gotear debido al frío.

-En esta isla hace mucho frío -murmuré expresando en alto mis pensamientos, acercándome lentamente a él para envolver su torso con mis brazos y esconder mi rostro en su espalda, apretándole ligeramente contra mí mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plasmaba en mis labios.

-Vete acostumbrándote -murmuró, haciéndome bufar cuando me separó de él y se giró para mirarme con una de sus típicas y sensuales sonrisas ladeadas. No podía estar diciéndolo enserio, jamás me acostumbraría al frío inhumano que hacía en esta dichosa isla- Quiero que estés atenta, ¿vale? -yo solo asentí, abrazándome nuevamente a mi misma cuando el aire frío volvió a golpear con ímpetu mi cuerpo- Cualquier movimiento extraño, me lo dices.

-Claro -respondí, intentando controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo- Tenía que haber cogido el abrigo o algo... Maldición. ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que íbamos a salir del laboratorio? -Me quejé arrugando mis labios en un puchero, rodando mis ojos cuando sus ojos bañados en humor se clavaron en mí.

-Te lo avisé, pero como siempre, estabas demasiado ocupada pensando en tus cosas, como para escucharme -me sonrió provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran furiosamente, pues tenía claro que si no le había escuchado, es porque estaba demasiado ocupada observando sus perfectos músculos... como siempre. Mis ojos se entrecerraron cuando mis dientes castañetearon de nuevo- Toma anda -murmuró quitándose el abrigo, colocándolo por encima de mis hombros.

-¿Y tú? -pregunté, clavando mis ojos en la simple sudadera azul, con el Jolly Roger de sus piratas y unas plumas adornando el cuello de la misma- Vas a quedarte helado solo con eso.

-Preocúpate más por ti -murmuró, abrochando su abrigo en mi delantera, haciendo que le mirara dudosa- Soy del North Blue. Aguanto bien el frío.

-Pero aquí hace mucho frío -repetí cuando él comenzó a caminar por la zona, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en lo que parecían ser grandes tubos de ensayo- ¿Qué es esto?

-Uno de los antiguos laboratorios de Vegapunk -contestó haciendo que yo le mirara interesada. ¿De qué me sonaba a mí ese nombre?- Él es el científico más importante del Gobierno, por no decir del mundo, y el que inventó los Pacifistas.

-Claro -murmuré, cayendo en la cuenta de que era un nombre bastante famoso. ¿Cómo pude tardar tanto en reconocer el maldito nombre?- ¿Y qué se supone que estamos buscando? -murmuré, viendo como las manos de Law comenzaban a temblar, supongo que a causa del frío.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas -murmuró él, haciendo que yo le mirara extrañado. ¿Tan malo era? Quizás no había sido buena idea venir a esta isla... Pero no pensaba dejarle solo en la boca del lobo.

-¿Y no me vas a contar tampoco en qué consiste tu plan? -pregunté, cuando él dirigió a mi persona una de sus sonrisas, consiguiendo que involuntariamente mis labios se alzaran en respuesta a su gesto.

-No es el momento -murmuró él inspeccionando las instalaciones. No tenía claro lo que estaba buscando, pero dudaba mucho que aquí pudiera haber nada interesante. Me acerqué a un gran cilindro, de lo que anteriormente supuse fue de vidrio, pero ahora solo eran escombros, como gran parte de lo que allí había cubierto por nieve.

-Pues vaya -murmuré, sintiendo la curiosidad crecer en mi pecho.

Llevábamos bastante tiempo en esta isla inspeccionando cada pequeño rincón del laboratorio, hasta que un día, o más bien una noche, después de haber estado cenando con el Máster César y su secretaria Monet, nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación temporal.

-Lo encontré -comentó dejándose caer sobre la cama con rostro cansado- Me ha costado, pero por fin lo encontré -murmuró, mientras yo me sentaba a su lado- He tardado más de lo que pensaba, pero teniendo a todas esas ratas andando por los pasillos me resultaba casi imposible caminar libremente.

-¿Sabes que si me hubieras dejado usar las manchas lo habríamos solucionado hace mucho tiempo, verdad? -pregunté, clavando mi atención en su rostro ensombrecido, dejándome ver las prominentes ojeras que adornaban sus ojos. Sabía que no le hacía gracia que utilizara las manchas, pero había ocasiones, que quizás era necesario...

-Ya hemos hablado sobre eso bastantes veces -gruñó él, para después exhalar un fuerte suspiro. Yo me limité a rodar los ojos. Era demasiado cabezón.

-Eres un exagerado -murmuré dejándome caer a su lado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos- Me encuentro mucho mejor que cuando llegamos aquí -murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros, mientras él se limitaba a chistar con la lengua- ¿No me crees?

-No es eso -murmuró, colocando su mano en mi mejilla, haciendo que mi estómago se removiera. ¿Cómo era posible que un contacto tan pequeño me provocara tantas sensaciones?- Es que, si te ocurre algo, no tengo los instrumentos del submarino.

-Te preocupas demasiado... -sonreí, subiendo mi pierna izquierda por encima de su cadera, mientras él colocaba su mano en mi muslo, impulsándome a colocarme sobre él. Yo sonreí, inclinándome ligeramente sobre él, dejando que mi pelo rozara su rostro, mientras él soplaba, para retirar los mechones que me impedían ver sus orbes grises- Que hayas encontrado lo que querías, quiere decir que nos iremos dentro de poco, ¿no?

-Todavía tengo que planear cómo dar el siguiente paso -murmuró, llevando sus dedos a mi frente para retirar los mechones de pelo de mi rostro y acercar mis labios a los suyos, sacándome un pequeño gemido- Y cuando eso suceda, tenemos que ir a Dressrosa.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunté, cuando me sacó el vestido por la cabeza, para después colocar sus manos en mis costados, inclinándome más sobre él.

-La isla dónde está el hombre con el que tengo que acabar -murmuró, haciendo que mi garganta se cerrara. Acabar era matar, y la seguridad con la que brillaban sus ojos, me daba a entender que iba completamente enserio- Pero no es momento para hablar -susurró, girándonos en la cama, quedando sobre mí, arrancándose la sudadera azul por la cabeza, haciendo que inevitablemente llevara mis manos a su moreno pecho, para recorrer el corazón que marcaba su piel con las yemas de mis dedos.

-Creo que... -comencé a hablar, pero me callé súbitamente, temiendo su reacción si decía lo que mi corazón estaba rogando por gritar.

-¿Qué crees? -preguntó, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, haciendo que yo envolviera su cadera con mis piernas, apretándole aún más contra mí. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza para después clavar suavemente mis dientes en su cuello, sacándole un pequeño gruñido. Él, rápidamente, pasó sus labios hasta mi boca para introducir su lengua en mi boca. Sin embargo, una sensación en mi pecho me hizo abrir los ojos como platos- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, separándose lentamente de mí, para rozar nuestras narices, mientras que yo enfocaba mis ojos en los suyos.

-No es nada -sonreí, volviéndome a centrar en el chico que tenía sobre mí, enterrando mis dedos en el pelo de su nuca y aspirando fuertemente su olor, antes de hundirnos entre las sábanas.

Tres días después de que Law encontrara qué era lo que estaba buscando, a mí me dio una única orden, lo suficientemente clara como para que pudiera llevarla a cabo sin ningún problema, por lo que ese día, después de estar desayunando junto a Monet y Ceasar tranquilamente, yo me dirigí a nuestra supuesta habitación para estudiar el plano que Law me había dado la noche anterior.

Mis ojos rápidamente recorrieron todos los pasillos impresos en dicho mapa, comprobando que tal y como había dicho Law, siguiendo desde el edificio A en línea recta hasta el edificio R-66, podíamos salir rápidamente del maldito laboratorio, pues era en la parte trasera del mismo donde se encontraba el barco que venía a recoger el producto que elaboraba Ceasar.

Después de dar un último vistazo al mapa que tenía entre mis manos, lo volví a guardar en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo y seguí caminando a través de los pasillos de metal, atravesando la puerta R-66, que en ese momento estaba abierta.

Lo único que podía escuchar a medida que caminaba, era el sonido de mis pies contra el suelo, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no tuviera mis sentidos cien por ciento alerta.

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba recorriendo ese pasillo hasta que a lo lejos pude ver una gran apertura que daba al exterior, por lo que aligerando mi paso en pocos minutos me encontraba fuera del laboratorio.

Con una sonrisa alcé mis ojos al cielo, pudiendo ver el cielo encapotado, sin embargo, a diferencia del resto de la isla, aquí no corría el fuerte viento que te entumecía cada parte del cuerpo. A pesar de que la nieve seguía cayendo, no hacía tanto frío como al otro lado del laboratorio.

Un fuerte suspiro escapó de mis labios cuando mis ojos se clavaron en el horizonte, viendo la tranquilidad del mar. En verdad, echaba de menos a los piratas de Heart, del mismo modo que echaba de menos navegar en el llamativo submarino. Sin embargo, mis labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa, percatándome de que cada vez faltaba menos para volver a estar todos reunidos.

Cuando supe que mi misión estaba completa, me giré para volver a entrar al laboratorio y encontrar a Law lo antes posible, pues llevábamos toda la mañana separados, y comenzaba a necesitar estar a su lado, aunque solo fuera para verle.

Rápidamente comencé a recorrer el largo pasillo hasta que llegué al edificio R, encontrándome con Monet, que en ese momento caminaba hacia el edificio B. Yo corrí hasta ella gritando su nombre, provocando que se girara y me mirara con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿De donde vienes, Andra? -preguntó la mujer suavemente cuando llegué a su altura y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Estuve pensando que a pesar de que llevamos aquí varios meses no me había dignado a conocer el laboratorio -respondí yo con tranquilidad, viendo cómo su rostro se tensaba y su ceño se fruncía. Yo rápidamente me apresuré a seguir hablando, sabiendo que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía delante de ella- Está claro que en el Bisquit Room no he entrado. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que nos dijiste el primer día -aclaré, viendo como el rostro de la peliverde se relajaba considerablemente.

-¿Y qué opinas del laboratorio, entonces? -preguntó ella volviendo a caminar conmigo a su lado, mientras mi sonrisa se hacía más amplia.

-Es impresionante -contesté, esperando encontrar a Law lo antes posible, pues sabía que Monet se dirigía al encuentro con Ceasar y lo que menos quería era encontrarme con ellos dos a solas.

-Me alegro de que te guste -sonrió ella, provocando que una extraña sensación surgiera en mi pecho cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Su mirada cargada de malicia y desconfianza comenzaba a ponerme los pelos de punta, por lo que con mi mejor sonrisa fingida, alcé mi mano y comencé a alejarme de ella.

-Nos vemos luego, Monet -seguí sonriendo, viendo cómo sus labios se tensaban en una sonrisa más falsa que la mía- Voy a buscar a Law.

-Creo que estaba en vuestra habitación -respondió ella, provocando que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza.

¿Cómo demonios sabía ella donde estaba el cirujano? Paralizada en mi lugar, vi como la peliverde desaparecía por un pasillo lateral con un extraño malestar en mi estómago. Cuando lo único que se escuchó en el pasillo fue mi respiración, comencé a caminar de nuevo hasta la que se supone que era nuestra habitación intentando acallar ¿los celos? A medida que me acercaba a la habitación.

Sin dejar que las dudas me impidieran mi objetivo, agarré el picaporte de la puerta y me adentré al cuarto, encontrándome al pelinegro sentado en la orilla de la cama, quien rápidamente alzó sus ojos hacia mí, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? -preguntó cuando me senté a su lado, hundiendo mi nariz en el pañuelo de flores.

-Bastante bien -me limité a responder, sintiendo como los fuertes latidos de mi corazón rebotaban en mis oídos- Aproximadamente he tardado una hora y media caminando bastante despacio.

-Perfecto -respondió él, volviendo a clavar su mirada en el suelo, consiguiendo que la habitación se sumiera en un profundo silencio.

Yo, indecisa de abrir la boca o no, comencé a juguetear con los bordes del pañuelo, hasta que un fuerte suspiro por parte de Law me hizo alzar los ojos hacia él, percatándome de que estaba observándome con su ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunté esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Él, simplemente alzó una de sus cejas, provocando que mi sonrisa se borrara.

-Dímelo tú -se limitó ha decir, clavando sus codos en las rodillas sin despegar sus ojos de mi rostro, provocando que la sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas- Estás realmente rara.

-¿Yo? -murmuré sintiendo una ola de calor bajar por mi espalda- Estoy como siempre.

-Sí, claro -suspiró él enterrando los dedos en su pelo, consiguiendo que nuevamente una sonrisa apareciera en mis labios.

-Lo siento -me limité a responder, agarrando una de sus grandes manos entre las mías, consiguiendo que nuevamente nuestros ojos se encontraran, consiguiendo que una placentera sensación apareciera en mi pecho, dejando en el olvido a Monet, a Ceasar, a esta isla... Todo. Solo siendo consciente de sus orbes plateadas- Supongo que ya me aburre estar en esta isla.

-Pronto nos iremos -dijo él, consiguiendo que yo sonriera más ampliamente- Me pregunto si los chicos estarán bien...

-Claro que sí -susurré, subiendo a la cama y colocándome detrás de él, envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos y enterrando mi nariz en su cuello- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más voy a echar de menos? -una leve negativa de su cabeza me hizo sonreír para después depositar un suave beso en su tostada piel expuesta- Estos ratitos a solas en los que te tengo entero para mí -murmuré, cerrando mis ojos al tiempo que su rostro se giraba lo suficiente para poder mirarme por el rabillo del ojo.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los míos provocando que mis ojos permanecieran fijos en la unión mientras una sonrisa bobalicona aparecía en mis labios.

¿Se podía ser más feliz, de lo que ese simple gesto me hacía a mí?

* * *

Cap 19 subido.

Nos leemos el domingo.

Besis


	22. Chapter 22

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **20\. Excitada.**

-Andra... -murmuró su voz en mi oído haciendo que yo me revolviera entre las sábanas- Abre los ojos...

-Mmm -me quejé, cubriendo mi rostro con la sábana. ¿Por qué demonios me molestaba tan temprano? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Levántate... -siguió murmurando consiguiendo que yo abriera mis ojos lentamente- Mira esto -susurró extendiendo un periódico frente a mí. Yo agarré el papel entre mis manos con mis ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo, todo sueño desapareció cuando vi la primera noticia, sacándome una gran sonrisa. Al fin. Al fin volvía a tener noticias de él. Me fijé en la fecha del papel y me percaté de que era de hace dos semanas.

-¿Por qué demonios ha tardado tanto en llegar? -murmuré clavando mis ojos en los suyos grises, que brillaban con perspicacia- Por Dios, esto es genial -sonreí como una idiota, lanzándome al cuello del pelinegro, enlazando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiendo cómo se tensaba, sacándome una sonrisa más amplia. Al parecer, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado ya... No se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto espontáneas.

-Lo encontré en el salón -contestó, haciendo que yo me separara de él para ver su rostro ensombrecido- Al parecer a Ceasar no le interesa que estemos informados sobre lo que pasa fuera de esta isla.

-Que le den a Ceasar -sonreí volviendo a mirar el periódico- Parece más mayor y todo -murmuré recorriendo con mi dedo índice el rostro impreso de Luffy.

-Vístete -sonrió él levantándose de la cama para lanzarme el vestido negro- Supongo que tendrás hambre.

-Una poca -me limité a responder enfundándome en la tela y colocándome las botas marrones, para después pasar los dedos por mi pelo intentando quitar los nudos.

Cuando él salió de la habitación le seguí, sintiendo cómo la emoción comenzaba a embargar mi pecho. Estaba segura de que pronto vería a Luffy. Tenía que ver con mis propios ojos todo lo que había mejorado en esos dos años.

-Disimula delante de Ceasar -ordenó Law, haciendo que yo elevara mis ojos hacia su espalda, cubierta por ese largo abrigo- No quiero que tengas problemas con ese ser.

-Vale -respondí, borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro percatándome de que nuestras vidas en esta isla pendían de un hilo, y que por lo tanto, él tenía razón. Rápidamente llegamos al supuesto comedor, donde ya estaban Monet y Ceasar comiendo- Buenos días.

-Mejor dí buenas tardes -rió el gaseoso, haciendo que yo enarcara mi ceja mientras me sentaba entre ellos y Law se sentaba frente a mí- Al parecer tenemos visitantes -volvió a reír el hombre haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza- El G-5 está en esta isla... esto puede suponer un pequeño problema... -cuando terminó de hablar la decepción me embargó. Maldita sea, esto me pasaba por hacerme ilusiones ridículas.

-Ceasar -habló Monet, haciendo que el pelinegro y yo dirigiéramos nuestras miradas hacia ella- Recuerda que también ha llegado un barco a la zona ardiente.

-Sí, bueno -respondió él haciendo que yo agachara mi cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que ocupó mi rostro, mientras cerraba mis ojos y dejaba viajar mi cabeza por la zona ardiente, viendo a Luffy, con otros tres miembros de su tripulación consiguiendo que una carcajada involuntaria escapara de mi garganta- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó el gaseoso haciendo que yo me disculpara con un gesto de mi mano.

-Lo siento -murmuré llenando mi boca con comida, sintiendo la penetrante de Law sobre mí.

Después de varios minutos en los que solo se escuchaba la conversación del científico y su secretaría, algo hizo que todos nos quedáramos en silencio. El fuerte timbre del laboratorio había resonado por todo el edificio, haciendo que César sonriera como el maniático que era. Law dejó de comer y se levantó de la silla, agarrando su espada.

-Yo me encargo -murmuró caminando hacia la puerta. Yo terminé mi sopa rápidamente y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. ¿No pensaría dejarme sola con estos dos, no?

-Voy contigo -sonreí levantándome de la mesa para seguir sus pasos a través de los pasillos. A medida que nos acercábamos a la gran puerta de metal, los golpes en ella se escuchaban más fuerte- Voy a subir la palanca -sonreí dejando que las alas surgieran de mi espalda bajo su mirada inquisitoria.

Rápidamente subí la palanca y la puerta comenzó a subir, dejándonos escuchar las voces de los Marines. Yo volví hasta Law y me coloqué a su lado, dejando que la tenue luz opacada por las espesas nubes golpeara mi rostro.

-¿Qué te trae a mi casa de vacaciones, cazador blanco? -preguntó irónico el pelinegro, apoyándose en el marco de la gran puerta, mientras que yo agarraba el lateral de su abrigo fuertemente entre mis manos conteniendo las ganas de cargarme a todas esas personas, mientras parecía que los marines se iban a desmayar de un momento a otro.

-¡TRAFALGAR LAW! ¿Porqué está un Shichibukai aquí? -berreó uno de los marines haciendo que yo riera suavemente intentando controlar mis ansias de matarlos a medida que la promesa que me había hecho dos años atrás se repetía en mi cabeza.

Por otro lado, el chico a mi lado parecía realmente tranquilo. Sabía que no tendría problemas con esta gente, pero, ¿ni siquiera se intimidaba un poco ante el gran número de marines que había frente a nosotros?

-¡Vamos, Smoker-san! -gritó otro de los marines haciendo que yo escaneara a esas personas con mis ojos. Quizás debería ajustar mi promesa de acabar con la Marina a los rangos más altos... Esta gente no merecía la pena. O eso quería pensar- ¡No nos queremos involucrar con él!

-¡Está loco! ¡Envió los corazones de cien piratas al Cuartel General para convertirse en Shichibukai! Da miedo... -lloriqueó otro de ellos haciendo que Law sonriera levemente, mientras que yo reía con fuerza. Al parecer no me recordaban. Eso estaba bien.

-Esta isla está fuera de los límites incluso para aquellos que están relacionados con el Gobierno, Law -rugió el Vice-Almirante Smoker, haciéndome sentir incómoda. Esto se iba a poner feo. Seguro.

-Bueno, eso significa que para ti también -resolvió por la tangente el pelinegro, haciendo que yo le mirara. Realmente esto parecía un partido de tenis.

-Hemos interferido una llamada de Den Den Mushi -habló la chica Marine, haciendo que yo volviera a centrar mi atención en la situación. Ella levantó su muñeca y destapó un extraño reloj, donde apareció un caracol negro.

" _Hola, ¡soy Luffy! ¡El que va a ser el rey de los piratas!_ " -yo sonreí, siempre igual de idiota.

" _¡Hablas demasiado!_ " -se oyó otra voz, de quien supuse que era de su tripulación. Yo me limité a asentir con mi cabeza dándole la razón. A veces Luffy podía ser muy bocazas. No sabía contener sus ganas de cagarla...

" _Salvadme... Hace mucho frío... ¡¿Eres tú, jefe?!"_ -dijo otra voz, llamando mi atención. ¿Jefe?

" _No, no somos tu je..._ " -volvió a hablar la voz de Luffy, haciendo que yo llevara mi vista hasta los marines, que nos miraban con sus ojos bañados en furia.

" _Mis amigos... ¡Han sido cortados uno tras otro! ¡Fueron asesinados por un samurái! Alguien por favor, salvadme... Estoy en Punk Hazard!"_ -terminó de hablar el caracol antes de escupir unas gotas de sangre y cortar la conexión.

Yo pude sentir como Law se tensaba a mi lado, haciendo que yo le mirara extraño. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro que importancia tenía esa llamada, pero bueno... Ya lo descubriría más adelante, de eso estaba completamente segura.

-El nombre de la isla, el clima frío... -habló la chica de la Marina, mientras el Vice-Almirante se colocaba a su lado frente a nosotros- Creo que no hay ninguna duda de que esta persona envió la señal desde esta isla -concluyó la chica, haciendo que yo riera suavemente. Que le trajeran una condecoración a la chica. Lo mismo se había quedado calva detrás de las orejas de pensar tanto.

-¿Conoces a Mugiwara, verdad? -insistió el Vice-Almirante, haciendo que yo elevara una de mis cejas. ¿Es que no se habían percatado de que yo estaba aquí? ¿Hola? Menudos maleducados...- Del día del incidente con el Tenryuubito en Sabaody... Hace dos años, tú, Kid, y Mugiwara luchasteis juntos -siguió hablando el peliblanco haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro... Sí, ese día había sido genial- Además, cuando Mugiwara estaba siendo perseguido por Akainu al final de la guerra, le ayudaste a escapar -finalizó el cazador blanco mientras un mal y extraño sabor aparecía en mi boca.

-¿Qué quieres? -volvió a hablar Law mientras yo soltaba su abrigo y dejaba que las manchas viajaran hasta mis manos dejando que una sensación extraña recorriera mi cuerpo. ¿Qué ocurría? Esto nunca me había pasado... Sin embargo, me sentía rebosante de energía- Una especialidad de tus marines es crear señales de emergencia, ¿verdad? -comentó Law ignorándome por completo. Mejor así, si se daba cuenta de que estaba manejando las manchas... Me mataría.

-Siento decir esto, pero no es una trampa que hayamos preparado nosotros -volvió a hablar el peliblanco, cruzándose de brazos exhalando una gran nube de humo.

-Bien, entonces... ya que no sé nada más, podemos finalizar esta charla -comentó bastante tranquilo el chico a mi lado.

-No me hagas preguntar cosas estúpidas -rugió el Vice-Almirante, haciendo que yo me tensara en el sitio a pesar de la tranquilidad que emanaba de Law- Muéstrame el interior del laboratorio.

-Esta es mi casa de vacaciones ahora mismo -repitió Law sacándome una ligera sonrisa- Así que no. ¿Qué hay de malo en que un pirata como yo... -comenzó a hablar Law, sin embargo, yo desconecté cuando oí unos fuertes ruidos en el interior del laboratorio.

Giré levemente mi rostro, mientras Law seguía hablando con el Marine. Al final del pasillo y a pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver como unas grandes manchas se acercaban a nosotros haciendo que me tensara en mi posición. Había varias fuerzas bastante reseñables en ese montón. Un gran animal venía corriendo por el oscuro pasillo junto a un gran número de niños, una pelinaranja y un rubio que sujetaba en su mano una cabeza. ¡UNA PUTA CABEZA!

-¡Eso dio mucho miedo! -chilló una voz mientras el animal abría la puerta de un golpe, provocando que yo me juntara más a Law, quien miraba con su rostro ensombrecido la escena.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? En un gesto rápido escaneé los rostros de los marines y pude comprobar en todos ellos la misma sorpresa que adornaba el rostro del pelinegro a mi lado.

-¡Hay alguien aquí después de todo! -berreó uno de los marines.

-Mirad, ¡¿qué es esa criatura?! -preguntó otro de los soldados haciendo que yo llevara mis ojos al grande bicho que había abierto la puerta, mientras una de mis cejas se enarcaba, ¿es que no se percataban de que no estaban solos?

-Hace mucho frío -chilló la pelirroja envolviendo su torso con sus brazos. ¿A quién se le ocurría salir en bañador en una isla helada? Por Dios.. vale que yo en ese aspecto no tenía mucho derecho a opinar, pues únicamente llevaba puesto el vestido negro... Pero aún así era una locura salir así del laboratorio. Lo menos que se podía pillar era una pulmonía. Yo levanté mis ojos hacia Law, que miraba la escena bastante sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? -murmuré, mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos, dándome a entender de que estaba en las mismas que yo- Genial... -gruñí, fijándome en que ahora se habían unido varios niños más y un robot bastante extraño mientras hacían una pose... bastante ridícula.

-¡AHH! ¡Te recuerdo! -berreó el animal mirando en dirección para detenerse en Law- Y ella...

-¡Es cierto! -completó la pelirroja colocándose junto al animal- Estabais en Sabaody. ¿Encerrasteis a estos niños aquí? No los vamos a devolver -yo me limité a mirarles lo más fríamente que pude. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? Era la primera vez que veía a estos niños... Un momento... ¿Nos recordaban de Sabaody? Cierto que al rubio yo le había visto antes... pero los demás, no me sonaban de nada.

-¡Me estaba preguntando que tipo de villano nos íbamos a encontrar -berreó el rubio con la cabeza cortada en su mano- ¡Smoker! ¡Y la chica encantadora! -completó, haciendo un baile extraño con sus piernas. ¿Qué clase de circo era esto?- Esto es malo. ¡No podemos pasar por aquí! ¡Buscaremos otra salida! -volvió a berrear haciendo que yo me apretara aún más contra Law cuando todos volvieron a correr al interior del laboratorio.

-¿No estabas sólo aquí? -inquirió el cazador blanco haciendo hincapié en la palabra solo, consiguiendo que ya harta de la situación le señalara con el dedo.

-¡Acaso no me ves, idiota! -berreé mientras Law golpeaba mi cabeza suavemente con la empuñadura de su espada, haciendo que le mirara- Oe...

-Lo dices como si no estuviera sorprendido -comentó Law mientras que yo me rascaba suavemente el lugar de mi cabeza donde me había golpeado.

-¡TODOS! Capturad a los Mugiwara -exclamó la chica de la Marina haciendo que yo me preparara para pelear. ¿Mugiwara? ¿Formaban parte de la tripulación de Luffy?

-Estos tipos traen un montón de problemas -murmuró el pelinegro mirando a los marines mientras creaba una gran esfera azul- Tact -murmuró, colocando su mano boca arriba para levantar su dedo índice, provocando que el gran barco que había de la Marina a la orilla del muelle comenzara a levitar- No os puedo permitir abandonar la isla, y no debería haber dicho que no había nadie aquí -concluyó, mientras los marines chillaban desesperados. La verdad, es que si tuviera unas palomitas a mano, disfrutaría esta escena mucho más.

-La gente como tú... -rugió Smoker- Tiene que ser aniquilada...-Mientras el barco de la Marina comenzaba a caer al suelo yo llevé mi mirada al rostro de Law, que miraba al interior del laboratorio.

-No les puedo dejar escapar tampoco... El samurái estaba con ellos -murmuró, exhalando un fuerte suspiro mientras ampliaba el tamaño de la esfera y apuntaba con su espada cuatro veces hacia el fondo del pasillo- Shambles -murmuró, haciendo un gesto extraño con sus dedos, sin embargo no noté nada extraño, por lo que volví a centrar mi atención en los marines que seguían berreando desesperados por su barco.

-¡Los Shichibukai estáis directamente bajo el control del Gobierno! ¡El atacarnos rompe el acuerdo! ¡Le contaremos al Cuartel General, Trafalgar! -berreó uno de los marines haciendo que yo esbozara una pequeña sonrisa- ¡Te quitarán el título!

-Eso no me preocupa -comentó Law mientras una sonrisa siniestra aparecía en su rostro- ¡Scan! -comentó, colocando su espada verticalmente mientras la movía de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que los marines chillaran sorprendidos. Colocó su mano frente a él y de un movimiento rápido, una montaña de Den Den Mushi apareció a nuestras espaldas, haciendo que yo mirara sorprendida la situación.

-¡Robó nuestros Den Den Mushi!

-No quiero que reportéis nada de lo que habéis visto en esta isla -comentó bastante seco el pelinegro mientras yo cruzaba mis brazos, intentando mantener el poco calor que me quedaba encima- Ni a los Cuarteles Generales, ni al Gobierno.

-La fruta Ope Ope hace que una persona pueda hacer modificaciones a voluntad, ¿verdad? -rugió el cazador blanco consiguiendo que yo elevara mi vista rápidamente hacia él. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?- No os acerquéis al rango de su espada -gruñó el peliblanco mientras que Law esquivaba su puño por los pelos.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Law ya había cortado a gran parte de los soldados que lloriqueaban, mientras la chica marine corría en nuestra dirección desenfundando su espada. _Mala idea, chica marine_. Fue lo único que pude pensar viendo la sonrisa siniestra de Law, mientras ella era cortada a la mitad. Yo cerré mis ojos, percatándome de que podría dedicarme perfectamente a la videncia.

Dejando escapar un ligero suspiro me apoyé en el lugar donde anteriormente había estado Law, mientras llevaba mis manos a mi boca y exhalaba mi aliento, intentando calentarlas un poco. La verdad es que no me preocupaba demasiado esa pelea, pues tenía claro quien iba a ganar, pero nunca había visto pelear a Law enserio, y ésta era una buena oportunidad.

Hubo varios momentos en los que el corazón se me puso en la garganta, correspondientes a los momentos en los que Smoker tumbó a Law, sin embargo, una gran satisfacción me inundó cuando le vi caminar hacia mí con un corazón en su mano y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Yo sentí la necesidad de correr fuera del edificio cuando unas fuerzas increíblemente fuertes llamaron mi atención. Yo miré hacia el lugar de donde provenían esas fuerzas para ver a Chahigue con varias personas en su lomo.

-Mugiwara-ya -murmuró Law llegando hasta mi lado. Sin embargo, yo no podía salir del estado de empanamiento. Era increíble. Esa fuerza era la de Luffy.

-¡Eres tú! -se oyó la voz de Luffy haciendo que yo le mirara extrañado.

-No me lo puedo creer -murmuré, sintiéndome realmente molesta. ¿Acaso no me había reconocido? Le iba a partir la cara... Vamos hombre. Saludar a el estirado de Law y a mí no... Le iba a partir la boca como se acercara un poco más. Aunque quizás también influía el dato de que prácticamente estaba pegada y escondida en la espalda de Law.

-¡Gracias por lo de entonces! -berreó Luffy agitando su mano, mientras que yo agarraba la mano de Law después de que guardara el corazón del cazador blanco en su bolsillo- Oh... ¿Dónde están el oso parlante y los demás?

-Lo hiciste bien sobreviviendo, Mugiwara-ya -comenzó a decir Law mientras yo escondía mi rostro con su brazo. No podía mirar a Luffy a la cara, pues la realidad había caído sobre mí. No quería enfrentarme a su mirada todavía- Pero por lo que pasó, no hay necesidad de que te sientas en deuda. Sólo lo hice por capricho -finalizó entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. ¿Acaso ese gesto quería decir algo?- Los dos somos piratas, no lo olvides.

-Está bien, seremos tus enemigos si vas tras el One Piece... -rió Luffy, mientras mis ojos se aguaban. Parecía tan cambiado... Incluso parecía haber madurado aunque fuera un poco- Me alegro de haberte encontrado después de ver a Jimbe.

-Hola, Luffy -murmuré, saliendo lo suficiente de detrás de Law para que me viera. Pude ver cómo sus ojos se paraban en mí, mientras una gran sonrisa ocupaba su rostro.

-¡ANDRA! -berreó señalándome con su dedo índice para después reír, consiguiendo que una sonrisa idiota se plasmara en mis labios- ¿Tú no estabas con aquel chico? -preguntó mientras yo agachaba mi mirada- Y las manchas te han crecido... Otra vez -murmuró inclinando levemente su cabeza a un lado consiguiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran levemente.

-Un poco -respondí refiriéndome a su última pregunta, pues de Kid prefería no hablar. Sin pensar mucho, corrí a lanzarme contra su cuerpo, envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos, mientras que él reía fuertemente- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Luffy.

-Sí -respondió él dando suaves golpecitos en mi cabeza- A ver si esta vez podemos hablar tranquilamente.

-Claro -respondí mientras él se separaba de mí y volvía a sonreír ampliamente, enseñándome cada uno de sus dientes.

-¡Cómo te atreves! -berreó la chica de la Marina lanzándose hasta nosotros, consiguiendo que nuestra pequeña esfera de paz de destruyera en pocos segundos.

-Ey, ey... -murmuró Law desenfundando su espada de nuevo- Ya basta... Qué poco refinada... Room -creó otra esfera azul apuntando con su espada a la Capitana y después al Cazador Blanco- Shambles -murmuró mientras la chica caía desplomada al suelo- No aprendéis, ¿verdad? No seáis tan pesados.

-¡Luffy! ¡Deprisa, este lugar es peligroso! -berreó un chico desde la espalda de Chahige.

-Oe, Torao -habló Luffy, llamando nuestra atención.

-Id a la parte trasera del laboratorio -contestó Law señalando una gran montaña- Allí encontraréis lo que estáis buscando. Nos volveremos a encontrar -siguió hablando, mientras que yo despedía a Luffy con un gesto de mano, él echó a correr hacia Chahige, dejándome ver algo que llamó mi atención profundamente. ¿Qué demonios tenía pegado en la espalda?- Los dos tenemos algo que queremos de vuelta -finalizó Law, volviendo a agarrar mi mano, para tirar de mí hacia el laboratorio- Venga, vamos. Volvamos con Ceasar -murmuró cerrando detrás de nosotros la gran puerta de metal mientras numerosos disparos comenzaban a escucharse al otro lado.

-Espero que esté bien -murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa aferrándome al pelinegro. Él colocó su mano alrededor de mi cintura mientras que yo disfrutaba del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo- Estoy helada -murmuré mientras él reía suavemente.

-Es que a quién se le ocurre salir así del laboratorio -murmuró inclinándose suavemente sobre mí para presionar nuestros labios consiguiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro mientras caminábamos en dirección a la sala de Ceasar.

* * *

Nuevo cap arriba !

Nos leemos el domingo

Besos :)


	23. Chapter 23

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

Debo decir, que este será el último capítulo que subiré hasta dentro de quince días, dado que estas vacaciones no voy a poder conectarme a internet, pues me voy a un lugar totalmente incomunidado con el resto del mundo, a mi parecer...

Así que, espero que os guste el capítulo y esperéis con ganas el siguiente, que llegará... Tarde, pero llegará.

* * *

 **21\. Desconcertada.**

-¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? -preguntó el Máster cuando volvimos a entrar a la sala y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones.

-Sí -comenté contenta apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Law sintiendo como él se ponía bastante tenso.

-Toma -murmuró Law, tendiéndole un corazón a Ceasar cosa que él agarró con una gran sonrisa- Es el corazón del Cazador Blanco.

-El corazón de uno de los Vice-Almirantes -sonrió el Máster haciendo que mis pelos se pusieran de punta- Smoker... Esto me pone de muy buen humor. Es un excelente regalo, Law. Ahora la batalla está decidida, como perdieron su buque seguramente intentarán robar uno de nuestros barcos para reportar lo sucedido, pero ya he enviado a unos cuantos soldados hacia los marines.

-¿Qué pasará con el grupo de Mugiwara? -preguntó Law haciendo que yo centrara mi atención en la conversación- Aparecieron de pronto en la puerta principal.

-No hay ningún problema -comentó Ceasar, volviendo a colocar su gaseoso trasero en el sillón- Nos haremos cargo de ellos y recuperaremos a los niños -nosotros no nos molestábamos en hablar. Bastante estaba diciendo él ya como para seguir echando más leña al fuego- Bueno, incluso si dejamos salir a los niños querrán volver aquí, pero Monet dijo que debemos ser muy cuidadosos. Quizás estoy exagerando... Pero envié a los asesinos de la montaña nevada.

En ese momento, sonó un Den Den Mushi en la mano de uno de los esbirros del Máster haciendo que yo centrara mi atención en esas palabras.

-El cazador de piratas, Zoro, La gata ladrona y Soul King -habló una grave voz haciendo que yo prestara atención- Recoged los cuerpos de la sección dieciséis abajo del barranco, por favor.

-¡Los habéis matado! -exclamó el hombre con traje amarillo.

-Si tenéis problemas con que los matemos, entonces no nos llaméis.

-¡No, el Máster dijo que cualquier cosa estaba bien, continuad, por favor! -volvió a decir el hombre enfundado en el traje amarillo.

-¡¿Escuchaste?! -rió el gaseoso haciendo que yo frunciera levemente mi ceño, sin embargo un apretón en mi costado hizo que todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieran- ¡Murieron de inmediato, Monet! -siguió riendo el hombre haciendo que yo me tensara en mi sitio.

-Sí -rió la mujer, haciendo que yo me enfureciera aún más- No es lo que esperaba. Son de la peor generación como Law, y el Gobierno los considera tan peligrosos como Kurohige. Viendo en este artículo en lo que se han convertido me esperaba más que esto... ¿verdad, Law? -sonrió la mujer, haciendo que la mirara por el rabillo del ojo- Los conoces bien, ¿verdad? Hace dos años estuviste involucrado con ellos dos veces. En Sabaody y en Marineford. Incluso tú también, Andra. Aparecisteis en medio de la guerra para ayudar a Mugiwara... -yo me tensé en el asiento recordando lo que Law me había dicho.

 _Nada de abrir la boca más de lo necesario._

-¿Qué? -preguntó el gaseoso, inclinándose sobre nosotros al punto de que podía oler su fétido aliento para después apuntarnos con una pistola- No me digáis que los habéis llamado aquí...

-Ya te lo dije -murmuró Law apretándome ligeramente contra él- No sabía que estaban dentro del centro de investigación hasta que me topé con ellos en la puerta. Si lo hubiese sabido, te hubiese advertido de que no puedes sólo encerrarlos en una habitación. A causa de tu negligencia no pude perseguir a esos marines -siguió diciendo el pelinegro, mientras que yo volvía a apretarme contra él, colocando una de mis manos en su costado y la otra en su pecho, mientras cubría mi rostro con el cuello de su abrigo, intentando contener mis nervios. Al parecer todavía no se habían complicado demasiado las cosas, pero faltaba poco para que todo se saliera de control- Si se descubre este lugar, también me va a perjudicar a mí.

-Discúlpame -rió el hombre de forma siniestra mientras nos miraba de forma extraña volviendo a guardar el arma.

-Ahora, dijiste que los niños volverían incluso si los dejabas solos -murmuró Law haciendo que yo cerrara mis ojos. Él sonido de su voz me resultaba extrañamente relajante.

-Les di un caramelo con droga cada día desde que llegaron aquí -rió el hombre mostrándonos una pequeña bolita morada entre sus dedos- Son muy dulces. ¡No tendrán ninguno más si no vuelven! -finalizó con una gran sonrisa haciendo que las tripas se me revolvieran. ¿Qué tan cruel podía llegar a ser este tío?

-Eres despreciable -murmuró Law mientras yo contenía las ganas de ir a estrangular su cuello- Me recuerdas a alguien -finalizó levantándose del sillón agarrando mi mano para que le siguiera.

-¿Qué pasa con la pelea? -preguntó Monet mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

-Llamadnos si nos necesitáis. Traeré la cabeza de quién sea para vosotros -zanjó Law la conversación dejándome salir delante de él de la habitación- Esto empieza a complicarse.

-Eso parece -sonreí enlazando mis dedos con los suyos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

Rápidamente me coloqué delante de él, subí mis manos a sus mejillas y aproximé mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, acto que provocó que mi estómago diera un vuelco. Cada segundo que pasaba era más adicta a sus labios, a su olor, a él... Y me resultaba reconfortante saber que estaba conmigo.

-No es momento para esto -murmuró volviendo a juntar nuestros labios mientras caminábamos a trompicones por el pasillo- Debemos... -murmuró clavando sus dientes en la piel de mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar. Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi baja espalda para apretarme contra él mientras que yo doblaba mi cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás- Debemos... -siguió insistiendo, sin embargo, no paraba de recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, mientras que yo no podía hacer nada más que suspirar y acariciar el pelo que sobresalía por debajo de la gorra blanca.

-Law -murmuré antes de volver a llevar mis labios hasta los suyos, disfrutando del contacto de su lengua con la mía hasta que sentí cómo mi espalda golpeaba contra la pared- Tengo la sensación de que vamos a tardar en poder repetir esto -susurré subiendo mis piernas hasta su cadera, mientras él dejaba la espada a un lado y llevaba ambas manos a mi trasero haciendo que un pequeño gemido se escapara de mi garganta.

-Calla -murmuró bajando su boca por mi pecho, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva con la punta de su lengua, provocando que mi piel se erizara- Tenemos que ser rápidos. Hay algo que tenemos que hacer.

-Vale -murmuré bajando de sus caderas para agarrar su mano y tirar de él por el pasillo hasta otro un poco mas pequeño y sin salida- Aquí está bien -sonreí volviendo a lanzarme contra él, enroscando mis piernas a su alrededor de nuevo mientras él volvía a colocarme contra la pared.

Sus manos viajaron por mi piel desnuda haciendo que me estremeciera ante el calor de su contacto. Seguimos besándonos hasta que nuestros pulmones rogaron por aire, haciendo que nos separáramos, sin embargo, mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas hasta que sus manos llegaron a mi ropa interior y con una de sus sonrisas la hizo a un lado, deslizando su dedo a través de mi piel resbaladiza, provocando que yo apretara mi cabeza contra la pared, dejando la piel de mi cuello expuesta, cosa que él aprovechó para succionar con fuerza.

-Eres mía -murmuró desabrochando sus pantalones, haciendo que yo temblara entera de anticipación ante lo que se venía por delante- Recuérdalo -gruñó antes de entrar en mi interior, arrancándome un pequeño chillido, cuando mi cabeza golpeó contra la pared. Lo único que podía sentir era su olor, todo él, apretando aún más mi agarre a su alrededor sintiendo su aliento golpear mi cuello. Por sus movimientos bruscos supe que faltaba poco para que terminara, por lo que giré mi rostro lo suficiente para clavar mis ojos en los suyos y ver cómo brillaban con intensidad, pudiendo observar cómo pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por sus sienes. Ante una de sus certezas estocadas, mi interior palpitó con energía mientras un grave rugido escapaba de su pecho, arrancándome una fuerte carcajada- No... -murmuró, antes de dejarse caer sobre mi pecho al tiempo que procurábamos regular nuestras respiraciones- No podía más -murmuró contra mi cuello- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó cuando no fui capaz de retener mis carcajadas.

-Nunca pensé, que precisamente tú fueras un exhibicionista -reí aún más percatándome de que nos podía haber visto cualquiera, aunque la verdad no es que me importara mucho pero quizás a él sí.

-Es por tu culpa -murmuró bajándome de sus caderas para volver a colocarse los pantalones y cerrar su abrigo- Es por tu culpa -susurró volviendo a besar rápidamente mis labios para agarrar su espada, mi mano y caminar rápido en dirección a la puerta trasera del laboratorio, a pesar de los temblores persistentes de mis piernas. Cuando salimos del laboratorio pudimos ver a cuatro de los hombres de César enfundados en sus trajes amarillos.

-¿Dónde van, Law-san? -preguntó uno de ellos haciendo que yo riera suavemente. Quizás por la adrenalina post-coito. Quizás porque me parecía todo demasiado bonito- Esos marines están cerca...

-No me preocupa -respondió Law, creando otra de sus esferas, para después cortar a esos cuatro individuos a la mitad- Podemos ir a donde queramos -finalizó, caminando a través de la nieve. Pude ver cómo un ser blanco escalaba una de las montañas, mientras Luffy subía detrás de eso.

-¿Qué pretendes? -pregunté, viendo cómo él seguía con su mirada a Luffy.

-Tengo algo que proponerle a tu hermano -murmuró haciendo que yo le mirara extrañada. ¿Algo que proponerle a Luffy?

-Entonces te llevo -murmuré con una sonrisa dejando que se formaran las dos grandes alas. Su mirada me fulminó, pero yo la ignoré y rodeé su torso con mis brazos para después volar hasta la cima de la montaña que estaban escalando Luffy y esa cosa.

-Te he dicho mil veces... -gruñó Law colocando su gorra blanca haciendo que yo rodara los ojos. Que pesado era a veces...

-Sí, sí -murmuré señalando el borde de la montaña- Pero tienes algo que hacer.

-Has llegado a tiempo -comentó esa cosa blanca mientras agudos chillidos salían de su mano- Mugiwara ha llegado hasta aquí...

-Room -murmuró Law haciendo que una esfera nos rodeara, mientras cortaba a esa cosa a la mitad.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -rugió la cosa blanca haciendo que yo elevara mis ojos hasta ese cuchillo que apuntaba hacia Law. Él sin embargo, permaneció de espaldas para después saltar hacia atrás dejando caer su espada en la nieve y llegar hasta el pecho de ese ser, que poco después, cayó desplomado en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios? -murmuré acercándome a Law, que observaba el cuerpo inerte del ser blanco- ¿Qué has hecho? -pregunté acercándome a él para abrazarme a su cuerpo, intentando contener algo de calor. Otra vez se me había ocurrido salir sin el maldito abrigo...

-Gracias -murmuró una voz femenina haciendo que nos diéramos la vuelta para ver el cuerpo del robot de la tripulación de Luffy rodeado por cadenas. Yo no pude hacer nada más que reír pues la voz no le pegaba para nada- ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! -chilló esa cosa haciendo que yo dejara de reí. ¿Qué le devolviera su cuerpo? Qué demonios estaba pasando...

-¡Salvaste a Nami! -berreó Luffy apareciendo a varios metros de nosotros.

-He estado pensando... -murmuró Law, caminando hasta una pequeña montaña de nieve mientras Luffy se acercaba a nosotros- Hemos venido para hablarte de una cosa, Mugiwara-ya -siguió hablando Law, pero Luffy estaba demasiado ocupado rompiendo las cadenas de su camarada con los dientes. ¿Enserio, Luffy? Por favor...- Quizás has llegado aquí por accidente, pero la verdad es que eso ahora no importa. En esta isla hay una llave importante -comentó Law, haciendo que yo le mirara interesada. ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto? ¿Acaso con esa llave se refería a lo que habíamos estado buscando durante estos meses?- Que puede lanzar al Nuevo Mundo al caos.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando? -murmuré abrazando mis brazos mientras mis dientes comenzaban a castañetear.

-Sólo hay dos maneras de sobrevivir en el Nuevo Mundo -siguió hablando Law. Esperaba que tardara poco, porque me estaba quedando helada. Sin embargo, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. ¿Acaso era idiota? Por Dios... Dejé que las manchas envolvieran mi cuerpo en un gordito abrigo negro y suspiré con alivio- Ir bajo el paraguas de uno de los cuatro emperadores o retarlos continuamente. Y sé que tú no eres el tipo de hombre que trabajarías para alguien -comentó Law, haciendo que yo esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Me gusta ser el Capitán -respondió Luffy, haciendo que yo soltara una risilla. Nunca cambiaría. Por muchos años que pasaran... él seguiría siendo el Luffy del primer día.

-Entonces haz una alianza conmigo -comentó Law como si tal cosa, haciendo que mi boca rozara el suelo.

-¿Una alianza? -preguntó Luffy, haciendo que mi boca se abriera aún más. Esto era surrealista.

-Si tú y yo nos aliamos, quizá seamos capaces de hacerlo... -siguió hablando Law, mientras en mi estómago se asentaba una sensación que no me gustaba para nada- Tengo un plan para derrotar a uno de los cuatro emperadores.

-Mmm... ¿A cual de los cuatro emperadores te refieres? -preguntó Luffy, haciendo que yo clavara mi mirada en él. ¿Acaso se habían vuelto locos?

-Su nombre es Kaidou de las 100 bestias -respondió Law, mientras yo me acercaba al robot, quien parecía estar en mi misma situación, y colocaba mi mano sobre su hombro mientras que con la otra cubría mi boca y procuraba no echarme a llorar.

-Bueno, mientras que el primero no sea Shanks... -sonrió Luffy ampliamente, levantando tres de sus dedos- Porque pienso derrotarlos a todos.

-¿Quieres derrotar a los cuatro emperadores? -preguntó Law, mientras que un sentimiento de miedo mezclado con emoción se asentaba en mi pecho- Estoy de acuerdo que parece ser lo mejor que se puede hacer, pero los estás subestimando- yo me limité a asentir, mientras mi rostro perdía el color y murmuraba un ligero " _Y tú también_ ", sintiendo cómo el robot a mi lado, movía su cabeza repetidas veces de forma afirmativa- Son emperadores del mar que solían luchar incluso con Barba-blanca por su territorio. Entre ellos se encuentra La bestia Kaidou y se dice que es la criatura más fuerte del mundo -siguió hablando Law, consiguiendo que mis ganas de vivir se fueran por el retrete. ¿Acaso estaban locos?

-¿Qué? ¿No es humano? -preguntó el robot, consiguiendo que cayera de rodillas mientras me entraba la risa floja.

-Si intentamos deshacernos de Kaidou con nuestra alianza -volvió a hablar Law, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho el robot- Las posibilidades de que nuestra estrategia funcione... es de un escaso treinta por ciento.

-Eso es demasiado bajo -chilló el robot, haciendo que yo esbozara una ligera mueca. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una voz tan aguda?- ¡No hay nada que se pueda hacer con eso, Luffy!

-Ya veo -sonrió Luffy, dándome a entender que no estaba soñando y esto era completamente real- ¡Hagámoslo!

-¡¿QUÉ?! -berreó de nuevo el robot, rompiendo mi tímpano en el proceso- ¡Espera un momento, Luffy! ¡No puedes confiar en él! -volvió a decir el robot, haciendo que yo me tensara en el sitio. Oye, oye... Puede que ese pelinegro no tuviera buena fama, pero no iba a permitir que me le degradaran delante de mí.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices -murmuré, esbozando una sonrisa que daba a entender las consecuencias que sufriría si esto seguía así- Ése del que no puedes confiar es mi Capitán, así que cuida esa boca -yo elevé mis ojos hasta los de Law, quien sonreía de lado, haciéndome enrojecer.

-¿Dónde está el resto de tus camaradas? -preguntó Law acercándose a nosotros.

-Pues en el laboratorio de aquí abajo -contestó el robot, señalando con su dedo índice haca el suelo- Pero primero hay que ir a por Chopper.

-Os espero allí entonces -rió Luffy, sin embargo, yo agarré su antebrazo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo voy -sonreí mientras el abrigo se desintegraba y aparecían las alas- ¿Quién es Chopper?

-Es un reno, mi médico a bordo -sonrió Luffy, mientras yo asentía e ignoraba por completo la mirada de reproche de Law- Aunque a veces le confunden con un Mapache -yo asentí, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que tenía que buscar.

Corrí hacia el borde del edificio y salté, mientras desplegaba las alas y me lanzaba empicado. Cuando llegué a la parte baja del acantilado, busqué el renito que vi en Sabaody hace tanto tiempo y le agarré para volver a subir hasta el laboratorio derruido, donde me esperaban Law y Luffy. Cuando llegué a la entrada del laboratorio, distinguí la figura de Law a quien me acerqué rápidamente mientras que desde dentro se escuchaba un fuerte ¡ _QUÉ!._ Yo solo sonreí y me encogí de hombros, caminando junto al pelinegro. Cuando llegamos al interior del laboratorio, pude ver a los grandes niños atados con cadenas, del mismo modo que estaba Chahige.

-¡¿Vamos a formar una alianza con los piratas Heart?! -berrearon dos de ellos, haciendo que yo rodara los ojos.

-¿Cómo acabó el salvar a Nami siendo una cosa tan excéntrica? -preguntó el narizón, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Law, viendo lo raro que resultaba todo- No voy a poder dormir tranquilamente por la noche mientras colaboras con un tipo tan sospechoso... -berreó el chico, agarrando a Luffy por las solapas del abrigo. ¿Otro que se iba a poner igual? Al final me iba a dar lo mismo que fueran los nakamas de Luffy y les iba a partir lo que viene a ser la cara.

-Ves, Luffy -volvió a hablar el robot- Todos estamos en contra. Vamos a parar esto. No podemos ir con alguien tan peligroso, además, nosotros tenemos nuestro propio viaje.

-Es cierto, Luffy -habló el chico rubio- No podemos centrar nuestras miras en un emperador aún. No hay manera de que podamos luchar contra ellos -finalizó de hablar, mientras que yo me acercaba a él, pues por la placa que llevaba en la cabeza, supe que su cuerpo era el que estaba en mis manos.

-Oye, esto es tuyo -murmuré agarrando al reno por los laterales de su torso.

-¡AHH! -chilló, agarrando el cuerpo de mis manos para comenzar a vendarlo de arriba a abajo- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a mi cuerpo?

-Luffy -habló la mujer pelinegra que allí estaba, que supuse era Nico Robin- Estaré de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero junto a una alianza pirata viene una traición. Quizás no sea la mejor opción para ti, ya que confías en la gente con mucha facilidad.

-¿Vas a traicionarnos? -preguntó Luffy en dirección a Law, mientras que yo volvía a su lado.

-No -respondió Law, haciendo que yo riera.

-No voy a dejar que este menda -murmuré, señalando a Law con mi pulgar, llamando la atención de los que allí estaban, que me miraban extrañados- Perjudique a mi hermano en ningún sentido. ¿Entendido? -pregunté, esta vez clavando mis ojos en los grises, que me miraban con humor. La verdad es que estaba un poco molesta con él, pero podríamos solucionarlo más adelante.

-De todos modos, ¿no os parece genial tener una alianza pirata? -habló Luffy, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Era increíble la relación que había entre ese extraño grupo. Desde lejos se podía ver que eran como una familia, bastante peculiar, sí, pero una familia al fin y al cabo- Creo que Torao es un buen tipo, pero si no lo es... ¡No os preocupéis! Os tengo a vosotros conmigo, que habéis estado entrenando muy duro durante dos años -rió fuertemente Luffy, haciendo que yo le acompañara, apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Law, que miraba todo bastante sorprendido.

-Estás muy tenso -murmuré, lo suficientemente alto para que fuera el único que me escuchara, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía.

-Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberle dicho nada -murmuró el pelinegro, haciendo que yo sonriera.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 21.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besazos :)


	24. Chapter 24

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **22\. Involucrada.**

-¡Devuélvenos nuestros cuerpos! -volvió a insistir el robot por enésima vez en los escasos diez minutos que llevábamos en el viejo laboratorio haciendo que yo rodara mis ojos. Pero que pesado...Supongo que Law pensó lo mismo cuando chistó su lengua para después crear una de sus esferas y señalar con su espada al robot, al chico rubio y al renito.

-Shambles -murmuró, moviendo sus dedos, haciendo que yo clavara mis ojos en esas tres personas... bueno, personas, JÁ. Yo me arrimé a Law y me escondí detrás de él cuando el robot, comenzó a berrear.

-Da miedo -murmuré aferrándome aún más fuerte al abrigo de Law, quien permanecía en completo silencio con su cuerpo en tensión, observando con su rostro ligeramente ensombrecido la situación.

-¡UOO! -berreó el robot, subiendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza- ¡He vuelto a mi excelente cuerpo. ¡Sólo estoy adaptado a mí mismo después de todo! ¡SÚÚÚPER!

-Yo también he vuelto -murmuró el renito, haciendo que yo clavara mis ojos en él y sintiera hormiguear las yemas de mis dedos- ¡¿Pero qué pasa con este cuerpo roto!? ¡Qué le habéis hecho!

-Lo siento -murmuró Luffy junto al robot mientras que yo me acercaba al reno, me acuclillaba frente a él y colocara mi dedo índice en su naricilla azul, consiguiendo que me mirara extrañado- Es todo culpa suya -siguieron diciendo los otros dos, mientras que yo me sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y agarraba al reno y le colocaba en el agujero entre mis piernas.

-Eres muy lindo -susurré sujetando una de sus patas entre mis dedos sintiendo un extraño sentimiento. No era cómo Bepo... Era incluso más adorable. No quería quitarle méritos al oso... Pero ese renito era el sueño de cualquier niña, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, en lo más profundo de mi ser aún había una niña con ganas de disfrutar. Llevé mis ojos en la misma dirección del reno, que al parecer no estaba muy contento con la situación, pues Luffy y el robot seguían discutiendo sobre el causante del estado del reno.

-¡No vas a conseguir ablandarme con tus palabras, idiota! -rió el reno, mientras una sonrisa bobalicona aparecía en su rostro, sin embargo pronto desapareció- ¡Los dos tenéis la culpa! -berreó el reno haciendo que yo riera. Incluso enfadado era una ricura.

Yo llevé mis ojos a Law, que miraba la situación con el rostro aún más ensombrecido que anteriormente, dejándome saber que esto le estaba pareciendo surrealista.

-Deberías estar contento de haber vuelto a tu cuerpo, Chopper -murmuró el chico rubio, emanando un aura de tristeza, haciendo que yo enarcara mi ceja. ¿Pero que se supone que estaba pasando? Yo miré a Law, que miraba todo impasible. Al parecer no se sentía cómodo con la situación- Primero Franky y ahora Sanji-kun... -siguió murmurando el chico rubio, haciendo que Luffy, Chopper y el narizón comenzaran a reír con fuerza, contagiándome- Os estáis riendo porque no tenéis ni idea de lo que es esto! -berreó el rubio, enfrascándose en una conversación con el narizón, sin embargo, yo me acerqué a Law, que en algún momento se había colocado frente a los niños- ¡Ey tú! -berreó de nuevo el rubio, haciendo que yo le atravesara con mi mirada- ¡Haz algo con esto!

-No puedo si tu cuerpo no está aquí -contestó Law, mientras yo agarraba la manga de su abrigo- Así que estos son los niños...

-Sí -respondió Luffy, mirando extrañado en nuestra dirección para después sonreír ampliamente- Queremos salvarlos.

-Deberías dejar tal carga -comentó Law haciendo que yo me tensara. ¿Acaso no sentía ni una pizca de pena por ellos? Yo haría lo que el pelinegro dijera... Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, pero aún así...- Parece ser que son dependientes de una droga.

-Lo sé -respondió Chopper, haciendo que yo le mirara por el rabillo del ojo- Los he examinado, es por eso que los quiero llevar a casa, pero toma un tiempo alejarlos de las drogas... Y se han vuelto muy grandes.

-Convertir humanos en gigantes es una investigación que el Gobierno Mundial lleva desarrollando desde cientos de años -comentó Law mientras yo escaneaba la situación con mis ojos. ¿Podría ser que Caesar hubiese logrado ese sucio experimento?

-¿El Gobierno Mundial? -preguntó Nico Robin, haciendo que yo llevara mis ojos hacia el rostro de Law. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera tanto acerca del tema? Le preguntaría más tarde... Y obligatoriamente me iba a contestar.

-Probablemente para los soldados -siguió hablando Law haciendo que todos quedáramos en silencio- Si puede hacer los soldados gigantes que quiera, nadie se podrá oponer a ellos. Creo que Caesar está intentando conseguirlo, así podrá derrotar al Gobierno y a Vegapunk, pero no parece ir bien del todo -siguió hablando, agarrando mi mano para meterla dentro de su bolsillo y entrelazar nuestros dedos- ¿Realmente quieres salvarlos? Ni siquiera sabes de dónde vienen -comentó, mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Era la primera vez que mostraba tal muestra de afecto conmigo en público, y esto conseguía que mi piel se erizara, mientras una sonrisa idiota aparecía en mi rostro, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación.

-Sí, no tenemos idea de quienes son estos niños -habló el chico rubio, caminando hacia los niños para arrodillarse frente a uno de ellos y pasar su mano por el pelo del niño. La verdad es que me daban pena, es decir, son niños, era imposible no sentir nada sabiendo las condiciones que había de por medio... pero, yo seguiría a Law, a pesar de que Luffy fuera mi hermano. Yo, ahora formaba parte de la tripulación de los piratas Heart, ¿no?- Parece ser que el maestro los trajo aquí con engaños, pero incluso ellos se están empezando a dar cuenta de que hay algo extraño en este centro. Hasta que no podamos garantizar la seguridad de estos niños... ¡No podemos abandonar la isla!

-¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás atrás? -preguntó Law, consiguiendo que Luffy clavara su seria mirada en nosotros.

-No dejaremos a nadie atrás -respondió mi hermano con tranquilidad, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro- Si Nami y Chopper quieren hacer esto... Entonces yo también lo haré. Además, Sanji quería ayudar a ese Samurái -rió Luffy mientras una pequeña carcajada escapaba de mi pecho sintiendo el ambiente mucho más distendido que anteriormente. Al parecer Law no había pensado en esto- ¡Si vas a hacer una alianza con nosotros, tenéis que ayudarnos!

-Claro -respondí con una sonrisa consiguiendo que Law me miraba con sus ojos bañados en sorpresa- ¿Qué? -él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a Luffy, que sonreía ampliamente.

-Lo suponía -murmuró el narizón colocándose detrás de Luffy, señalándonos con su dedo índice- Te voy a decir que la alianza que está pensando Luffy, probablemente sea un poco distinta a la que tú piensas -comentó el chico haciendo que yo intentara contener las carcajadas. Estaba segura de que Law no se había parado a pensar que Luffy no era la persona más madura del mundo...

-Es como ser amiguetes, ¿verdad? -comentó Luffy, hurgando en su nariz con su dedo meñique, consiguiendo que comenzara a reír disimuladamente. El pobre Law no sabía donde se había metido. Tal vez, si me lo hubiera comentado antes, podría haberle puesto en antecedentes... pero ahora, debería apechugar.

-Además no te molestes en pensar que puedes tomar la iniciativa de esto -siguió insistiendo el narizón, sacándome finalmente una fuerte carcajada, mientras el resto de la tripulación de Luffy me miraban extrañados- Esto no es ni el principio de lo terco que es. Puedes decir que su egoísmo es como el de un Emperador -completó el narizón, mientras Luffy murmuraba un " _Qué problemático_ ", haciendo que Law fuera rodeado por un aura oscura, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en mí, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada intentando contener de nuevo las carcajadas. No quería que se enfadara conmigo.

-El pedido de tus amigos no tiene nada que ver con la alianza -comentó Law, siendo completamente ignorado por Luffy, que se había envuelto nuevamente en una charla con el reno- Ah, no te preocupes, lo capto. ¡No tenemos tiempo! -finalizó Law, agarrando mi mano más fuerte para dar un paso en dirección a la salida- Haced algo con el samurái. Nosotros intentaremos saber qué droga le dieron a los niños. ¿Quién es vuestro doctor? Que venga también. Tenemos que ir tras Caesar -completó Law, haciendo que yo le mirara interesada. ¿Acaso realmente estaba pensando en boicotear a Caesar? Por lo que veía, estaba MUY necesitada de información...

Cuando quise darme cuenta, el narizón había atado a Chopper a la gorra de Law, quien me miraba con su rostro ensombrecido, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, mientras que la tripulación de Luffy lo único que hacía era reír. Yo negué con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, desatando al reno de la cabeza de Law para volver a dejar que la tinta creara una bolsa negra lo suficientemente grande para que entrara dentro. Cuando colgué la bolsa en la empuñadura de la espada de Law volví a centrarme en la conversación que mantenía el susodicho con la tripulación.

-Caesar es un antiguo científico del Gobierno que se convirtió en un criminal después del accidente de hace cuatro años -habló Law, siendo el centro de atención- Si se descubre que está en esta isla, perderá su escondite perfecto. Ese es el motivo por el que intentará mataros con todo lo que tenga. Su recompensa es de trecientos millones, posee un arma de asesinato en masa y es usuario de la Gas Gas no mi, tipo logia. Quienes no puedan usar Haki no deben acercarse a él.

-Los que podemos usar Haki somos Sanji, Zoro, yo... y tú supongo -comentó Luffy, cruzándose de brazos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

-Suficiente -comentó Law con tranquilidad- Nos adelantaremos hasta el laboratorio.

-Así que solo hay que secuestrar al maestro -sonrió Luffy, mientras que yo sentía una presencia extraña a nuestras espaldas, pero cuando me giré no vi nada. ¿Qué demonios había sido esa presencia? Yo escaneé el lugar con mi mirada, prestando atención a todo lo que nos rodeaba, pero no vi nada extraño, sin embargo, la sensación de ser observados me estaba incomodando demasiado. Cuando la mano de Law se colocó en mi hombro volví a centrar mi atención en él.

-Debemos irnos -comentó mientras yo asentía con mi cabeza. Rápidamente me giré hacia Luffy y sonreí en su dirección.

-Ten cuidado -murmuré, mientras él asentía con su cabeza, colocando su dedo índice bajo su nariz, asintiendo al tiempo que respondía " _Y tú_ ", sin embargo, yo reí- Deberías preocuparte por ti, Luffy. A mí no puede hacerme nada -respondí encogiéndome de hombros, siguiendo los pasos de Law, que me esperaba con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es eso de que a ti no puede hacerte nada? -preguntó, haciendo que yo volviera a encogerme de hombros- No me lo vas a contar...

-Cuando tú me cuentes a qué ha venido esto de la alianza -sonreí agarrando de nuevo su mano, pues mi cuerpo comenzaba a pedirme un mínimo contacto con él. Él simplemente chistó con su lengua, haciendo que yo riera- Entonces estamos a mano.

-Ándate con cabeza, por favor -murmuró, antes de crear una esfera y teletransportarnos a la puerta trasera del laboratorio- Si te pasa algo...

-Lo mismo digo -murmuré clavando mis ojos en su espalda, viendo cómo el reno había sacado la cabeza de la bolsa y miraba todo sorprendido.

-UO -murmuró mientras yo me inclinaba frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

-A que mola -reí mientras desde la puerta principal se oían demasiados gritos, interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño momento de tranquilidad.

-Ese idiota... -se quejó Law llamando mi atención, provocando que dirigiera mi mirada en su dirección para ver a Luffy y dos de sus nakamas en el centro del follón de la Marina- ¿Quién le dijo que se enfrentara a todos?

-Deberías saber que Luffy siempre actúa así -contesté soltando un par de carcajadas- Tal vez si me hubieras contado antes todo esto... No te sorprenderías tanto.

-¿No me digas que estás enfadada por que no te he contado nada hasta ahora? -inquirió con una sonrisa caminando hacia el edificio, mientras el reno murmuraba algo inentendible para mis oídos.

-No estoy enfadada -contesté siguiendo sus pasos para después aparecer en el interior del laboratorio- Simplemente, te podría haber ahorrado muchas de las sorpresas que te has llevado y te vas a llevar.

-Bueno -respondió él agarrando rápidamente mi cintura para besar mis labios- Yo ahora iré a distraer a Monet y Caesar. Tú intenta disimular hasta que Mugiwara-ya capture a Caesar. Si nos descubren, escóndete y en dos horas, vete al edificio R-66, nos encontraremos allí.

-Ten cuidado -murmuré viendo como su espalda comenzaba a alejarse y la cabeza del reno salía de la bolsa para mirarme con los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo me limité a ir hasta la habitación que nos habían dejado y me coloqué el abrigo negro. Después me senté en la cama.

¿Ahora qué demonios hacía yo? Con una pequeña sonrisa dejé que varias porciones de la mancha se desprendieran de mi cuerpo para ver como salían por debajo de la rendija de la puerta. A continuación, me tumbé en la cama con mis nervios a flor de piel, esperando a que los pequeños roedores volvieran a aparecer. Cerré mis ojos y recé para que todo saliera bien y no se complicaran las cosas, sin embargo, cada vez tenía más claro que el que estuviera ahí arriba me odiaba y le gustaba ensañarse conmigo.

Cuando los roedores volvieron a la habitación y se fusionaron con mi piel, varias imágenes aparecieron con claridad en mi cabeza, haciendo que mi estómago se cerrara. Podía ver perfectamente como Law era apaleado por un hombre de traje blanco, mientras Monet observaba divertida la situación. También pude ver cómo Luffy, sus dos camaradas y los dos altos cargos de la Marina eran cargados por hombres de Caesar hasta el supuesto comedor del laboratorio, haciendo que yo me sentara de golpe en la cama. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero el qué? Si Law había acabado en esa situación, ¿qué podía hacer yo? ¿Acaso, todo lo que estaba sucediendo es porque sabían lo que tenía planeado?

Salí de la habitación y caminé por los pasillos hasta el comedor, intentando contener mis nervios, pues no podía mostrar ninguna emoción si no quería acabar en la misma situación que Law y Luffy, y de esa manera arruinar las pocas posibilidades que tendría para sacarlos de esa situación.

Exhalé un fuerte suspiro y me dispuse a abrir la puerta del comedor, encontrándome al hombre con traje blanco y a Monet en la sala, y una gran jaula en la pared del fondo, donde pude distinguir a los prisioneros de Caesar. Yo abrí mis ojos ampliamente, entrando a la habitación, mientras Monet sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Y ésa quién es? -preguntó el hombre haciendo que Monet riera suavemente.

-Es la amiga de Law -comentó Monet, mientras sentía un gran número de miradas sobre mí- Ella también está involucrada -siguió hablando, al mismo tiempo que el hombre se levantaba y caminaba amenazadoramente hacia mí, haciendo que yo retrocediera varios pasos. ¿Y ahora qué demonios hacía?

-¿Involucrada, en qué? -intenté disimular antes de que una fuerte patada me lanzara contra la puerta cerrada. Mierda. Ese tío tenía mucha fuerza- ¿Qué está pasando, Monet? -pregunté intentando disimular mejor y sonar lo más realista posible. Sin embargo, ese hombre volvió a golpear mi estómago con su pie, haciendo que yo gimiera de dolor.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar había agarrado mi pelo y me había encadenado, lanzándome dentro de la jaula, haciendo que yo rodara los ojos. Mierda padre. Ahora sí que no podía hacer nada aquí dentro. Con un fuerte soplido procuré retirar los mechones de pelo de mis ojos para encontrarme con los ojos de Law, que me miraban inexpresivos. ¿Acaso estaba enfadado? Había intentado seguir sus órdenes lo mejor que había podido... Bueno, realmente me había metido en la boca del lobo yo solita sin haber pensado de forma racional antes de actuar. Poco después, esos dos se fueron de la sala, dejándonos sumidos en un profundo silencio.

-Lo siento -me limité a responder asegurándome de que tanto los dos marines, como Luffy y sus camaradas seguían inconscientes.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -preguntó su voz opacada por el cuello de su abrigo, haciendo que yo escondiera mis ojos de su profunda mirada.

-Por no haber sido capaz de hacerte caso -susurré dejando que varios mechones de mi pelo negro cubrieran mis ojos. No quería que ver su rostro inexpresivo dedicado a mi persona.

-Lo has hecho bien -respondió él haciendo que elevara mis ojos hacia él sorprendida- Simplemente, no me ha gustado ver como te golpeaba ese cabronazo.

-No ha sido nada -respondí, arrastrándome lentamente hasta quedar entre sus piernas, al tiempo que apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho ignorando los leves pinchazos que surgían en mi costado. El mismo donde el tipo de traje blanco que había golpeado.

-Vaya -oí una voz a mi espalda, haciendo que girara rápidamente mi cuello hacia Nico Robin, que nos miraba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. ¿En qué maldito momento se había despertado? Por Dios, que corte...

Otro movimiento a nuestra derecha me hizo ver cómo los dos marines comenzaban a revolverse. Yo me separé lentamente de Law y me dejé caer, procurando que el vestido no se me subiera demasiado, del mismo modo que procuré retener el pequeño gemido de dolor que escapó de mis labios cuando me golpeé contra el suelo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo podía sentir la ardiente mirada de Law sobre la piel desnuda de mis muslos... Y no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso. La jaula se sumió de nuevo en silencio, sin embargo duró poco.

-Mmmm -oí que murmuró Luffy, mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente.

-¿Despertaste? -habló Law, haciendo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Luffy haciéndome bufar- Oh, Andra...

-Hola, Luffy -sonreí, moviendo los dedos a mi espalda a modo de saludo.

-Lo mismo debería preguntar -siguió Law siguiendo el recorrido de mis piernas con sus ojos.

-Al parecer todos fuimos capturados -habló de nuevo Nico Robin, haciendo que llevara mis ojos hacia ella ignorando la insistencia de la mirada de Law. La pelinegra mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de la situación, y la cabeza del robot, que seguía inconsciente, en sus piernas. Qué vergüenza... No es como si nos hubiera en alguna situación escabrosa, pero aun así...

-¡Estamos en una jaula! -exclamó Luffy ahora con su espalda apoyada en la pared de metal- ¿En qué momento sucedió? -la chica marine chasqueó la lengua haciendo que yo rodara los ojos. No me extrañaba que se exasperara. A veces Luffy era un poco ignorante- Oh, Humitos también está aquí.

-Es inútil -habló Law mientras Smoker se retorcía, intentando liberarse de las cadenas- Son cadenas de Kairoseki.

-Parece que ya despertaron todos -rió Monet entrando de nuevo a la sala.

-¿Qué es ella? -preguntó Luffy, haciendo que yo riera descontroladamente.

-Parece que están bien -habló detrás de Monet la voz del hombre que me había metido en la jaula.

-Tú eres... -exclamó Smoker, haciendo que yo centrara difícilmente mis ojos en él. Realmente parecía sorprendido. ¿Se conocerían de algo?

-¿Qué hace aquí el comandante del G-5, Vergo? -preguntó la chica marine con los ojos igual o más abiertos que Smoker. ¿Comandante del G-5? Curioso.

* * *

Bueno, después de quince días, y tal y como avisé, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.

Nos leemos el domingo.

Besazos :)


	25. Chapter 25

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **23\. Desconcertada.**

-Las compuertas están cerradas -se oyó en la habitación a través de un Den Den Mushi.

-Bien -respondió Monet, volviendo a colgar el aparato- Al parecer comenzaron con los preparativos. Pobres marines...

-¿Qué está intentando empezar César? -preguntó el hombre, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón, mientras que yo tosía fuertemente intentando ignorar el dolor que comenzaba a incrementarse en mi costado y que comenzaba a repartirse por todos los nervios de mi cuerpo.

Al parecer me había roto alguna costilla. Por lo que me concentré en el dolor, sintiendo como la tinta se adentraba en mi cuerpo, causándome pequeños gemidos. Parecía que una cuchilla estaba rasgando mi piel, sin embargo, un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios cuando conseguí que la tinta colocara las costillas en su lugar.

-Quién sabe -habló Monet, moviéndose por la sala con sus grandes alas verduscas- Ya que ha despertado a su mascota Smiley debe estar empezando un gran experimento, ¿no crees? -¿qué era smiley? ¿Experimento? ¿Es que no tenía suficiente con esos niños o qué?- Vergo, ¿esta mañana comiste hamburguesa? -preguntó Monet, sirviendo café en una taza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -respondió el hombre dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mujer, mientras que yo solo rodaba los ojos- Es mi comida favorita.

-Quedan restos de hamburguesa al lado de tu boca -insistió Monet señalando la comisura de sus labios mientras yo reía suavemente, ganándome varias miradas furiosas.

-Vaya cerdo -murmuré, cuando agarró la supuesta hamburguesa y se la llevó a la boca, haciendo que ese salvaje clavara su mirada en mí.

-Cállate -murmuró Law haciendo que yo le mirara con una pequeña sonrisa en mi boca- No estamos en la mejor situación que se diga...

-Definitivamente quiero ver ese experimento antes de irme -comentó el hombre, ignorándonos por completo. Menudo idiota- ¿Todo el mundo de fuera va a morir?

-Probablemente -sonrió Monet, clavando su mirada en la jaula en la que nos encontrábamos- Pero estarás seguro dentro del laboratorio.

-¡Ey, Vergo! -berreó la chica marine con la camiseta completamente abierta, haciendo que yo cerrara los ojos. Por favor, que vergüenza. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurría ir así por la vida? Pero si se le veía todo... Su berrido hizo que Monet y el otro tipo giraran sus rostros hacia nosotros con tranquilidad- Todos los tipos de fuera son marines del G-5, ¡son tus subordinados! -berreó haciendo que yo enarcara mi ceja. ¿Los marines subordinados de ese tipo? Eso quería decir...¿que ese tipo era un marine? ¿Entonces porqué estaba en el laboratorio de César, quien era un hombre buscado? Hacía mucho que no pensaba tanto, por lo que sentía cómo mi cabeza echaba humo sacándome un pequeño gemido- ¿Piensas dejarlos morir a todos?

-Sí, eso creo -respondió el hombre impasible colocándose frente a la jaula.

-¿Qué dijo? -murmuró el cazador blanco haciendo que rodara los ojos. Se le había escuchado a la perfección, por favor.

-No puedo creer los personajes que tenemos enjaulados... -murmuró el hombre, recorriéndonos uno por uno- Una buena vista -completó, haciendo que de mi pecho saliera un fuerte gruñido. Sólo necesitaba una señal de Law para soltarme esas cadenas y salir a devolverle las leches que me había dado antes... ¿A qué demonios estaba esperando?

-Estar en la misma jaula me trae viejos recuerdos -comentó Nico Robin, haciendo que yo elevara mis ojos hacia ella, quien esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad! -exclamó Luffy, haciendo que yo clavara mis ojos en él. ¿Por qué demonios estaban tan tranquilos?- Humitos y nosotros estuvimos en la misma jaula en Arabasta -comentó con humor provocando que yo rodara los ojos... Por Dios, que no era momento para esto... Y al parecer, no era la única que pensaba así.

-Guarden silencio, idiotas -gruñó la chica marine haciendo que yo asintiera imperceptiblemente con mi cabeza- Estamos en una situación crítica.

-No concuerdo del todo contigo -murmuré ganándome un ligero golpe en el costado- Oye -me quejé, sentándome dificultosamente para clavar mis ojos en Law para después esbozar una ligera sonrisa- Esto no es nada -reí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Calla la boca -murmuró Law, haciendo que yo riera. Por esta vez... le haría caso. Pero solo por esta vez.

-Smoker-san -habló el cazador blanco desde el suelo, haciendo que yo le mirara interesado. ¿ ? ¿Acaso no era él?. Una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza, recordando que a los camaradas de Luffy le había sucedido lo mismo, y que había sido Law el causante de ello. Involuntariamente, una pequeña carcajada se escapó de mi garganta- ¿Qué debería hacer con este sentimiento de frustración?

-Al parecer tu teoría era correcta -volvió a hablar la chica marina, bueno, su cuerpo- Significa que Caesar secuestró a los niños y Vergo disfrazó todo como un accidente marítimo -completó la chica haciendo que yo silbara. Hasta alguien como yo, se daba cuenta de que unos niños no iban a subir ellos solos a un barco... Por Dios- De los posibles culpables... Tenía que ser el comandante de la base. Puede parecer normal para el G-5, pero es una deshonra para la Marina.

-¡¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ!? -berreó el Cazador Blanco haciendo que yo clavara mis ojos en él. Realmente parecía abatido por la situación...

-¿Quién es ese tipo? -preguntó Luffy, haciendo que yo clavara mis ojos. Luffy, de verdad...que inocente- ¿Es un tipo malo?

-Eso parece -respondió Nico Robin mientras yo llevaba mis ojos al rostro de Law, o eso intentaba, pues permanecía oculto por la solapa de su gorra.

-No me sorprende que no se dieran cuenta -comentó Law, haciendo que yo le mirara con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Cuánta información me había ocultado?- Después de todo, Vergo no está traicionando a la Marina. Él siempre fue un pirata.

-¡Un pirata! -exclamó Smoker haciendo que yo me girara en el sitio para clavar mis ojos en ese tío.

-Así es -siguió hablando Law mientras yo apretaba fuertemente mis puños a mi espalda- Antes de ser famoso se unió a la Marina por órdenes de Joker y ha escalado poco a poco durante 15 años. No hay pirata más conveniente y digno de confianza para Joker que él. Vergo siempre ha trabajado para Joker.

-¡Imposible! -exclamó el Cazador Blanco haciendo que yo me perdiera aún más. Mordí mi labio inferior intentando no llorar por la frustración. ¿Por qué no me estaba enterando de nada?

-Recuerdo que Joker es el nombre del líder del bajo mundo -comentó de nuevo la chica marine con los ojos bañados en furia. Pues a mí me seguía sin sonar... de hecho, ¿qué era el bajo mundo?

-Tanta información de golpe va a hacer que se me derrita el cerebro -murmuré consiguiendo que Luffy riera fuertemente- No es gracioso, mocoso.

-Soy patético -siguió hablando el cuerpo de la chica marine, haciendo que centrara de nuevo mi atención en la conversación- ¿Cómo no pude descubrir a un traidor tan cerca de mí?

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo -volvió a hablar el supuesto comandante el G-5, haciendo que yo centrara nuevamente mi atención en él, que nos había dado la espalda- Deberías sentirte alagado porque procuré mantenerme oculto del gran Cazador Blanco, Smoker-kun. Desde el día que fuiste transferido a la base extremé precauciones... Y ahora me siento muy feliz de liberarme de ese estrés -el silencio inundó la habitación, hasta que se llevó una mano al bolsillo- Por cierto, hablaste demasiado, Law. ¿Quieres ser castigado? -preguntó irónico el hombre, haciendo que yo llevara mis ojos rápidamente a Law. ¿Acaso...?- Bueno, no importa -siguió hablando ese hombre para alejarse de la jaula e ir hasta la barra americana que allí había- Dijiste que estaría en problemas si el G-5 logra verme, pero eso no es verdad. Los he manipulado de tal forma que no dudarán de mí. Y si logran descubrir todo esto... es obvio lo que tengo que hacer. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? -comentó, girándose hacia nosotros con un vaso en su mano, que rápidamente bebió- Vice-Almirante Smoker, Capitana Tashigi -comentó, con lo que yo supuse que era humor, para después recubrir su mano de Haki y hacer añicos el vaso de cristal, haciendo que yo observara atenta la escena. Al parecer íbamos a tener más problemas de los previstos- Moriréis aquí y cerraré vuestras bocas para siempre -completó el hombre, haciendo que yo esbozara una leve sonrisa. Al parecer me iban a facilitar el trabajo los propios marines...- Dejaré que Caesar se ocupe de los marines de ahí fuera. Era de esperarse, este territorio es muy importante para Joker. No podemos permitir que quienes conozcan su identidad sigan con vida... No se preocupen, esto será tratado como un accidente.

-Vergo... -rugió la chica marine, haciendo que yo suspirara. ¿Acaso nos estaba subestimando? Por que no hay cosa que me desagradara más que ser subestimada...

-Oye, Torao -habló Luffy, llamando nuestra atención. Por un pequeño instante me había olvidado que él también estaba aquí- ¿Quién es Joker?

-Mi antiguo jefe -habló Law, después de resoplar con fuerza, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a hervir dentro de mi cuerpo. Hasta ahora lo había soportado a duras penas. Pero, ¿por qué demonios no estaba enterada de nada de esto? Digo, al menos podría haberme contado lo importante, ¿no? Así al menos ahora no parecería tan idiota como Luffy...- Es por eso que conozco a Vergo. Joker solo es un sobrenombre utilizado en el bajo mundo. Su verdadera identidad es alguien que conoces muy bien.

-¿A quién te refieres? -habló nuevamente Nico Robin, al parecer interesada en ése tal Joker. Yo lo único que quería hacer, era comenzar a recriminar a Law toda esa información que no me estaba dando tiempo a procesar.

-Uno de los siete piratas más sobresalientes del mundo, perteneciente al Ouka Shichibukai -siguió hablando Law, elevando sus ojos hacia las dos personas fuera de la jaula- Donquixote Doflamingo.

Ante esas palabras, la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio, hasta que Luffy volvió a hablar, provocando que las comisuras de mis labios se alzaran levemente.

-Doflamingo... -habló con una seriedad realmente extraña en él, sin embargo, la seriedad duró poco- ¿Quién es? -preguntó finalmente, provocando que yo chocara mi frente contra el suelo de la jaula. Por un momento pensé que sabía de quien estaban hablando, pero por lo visto, estaba igual de pez que yo.

-¿No lo viste en el Cuartel General? -preguntó la chica de la Marina, provocando que yo alzara mis ojos interesada. Lo mismo, hasta sabía a quien se referían y todo.

Desde mi posición, pude ver cómo la cabeza de Luffy comenzaba a humear ante el sobre esfuerzo de sus neuronas, hasta que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Ya me acuerdo! -exclamó Luffy, consiguiendo que toda mi atención se centrara en él. Perfecto, ahora, hasta Luffy tenía más información que yo, quien me acostaba con el cerebro del plan- ¡El hombre pájaro!

-Será mejor que no lo subestimes -comentó con tranquilidad Law, escondiendo sus labios tras el alto cuello de su abrigo.

-Dicen que Doflamingo atacó a Moria tras la guerra -interrumpió Smoker girando su cuello a niveles sobrehumanos para clavar sus ojos en Luffy, quien por primera vez se mostró profundamente interesado en algo.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en silencio, salvo por el imperceptible sonido que hacía Monet al preparar café, dejándome con muchas más dudas de las que tenía al principio. Todavía no tenía ni idea de quien era Doflamingo, y para más inri se sumaba un tal Moria... Creo que debería comenzar a leer el periódico más a menudo...

Tras unos minutos en los que nadie movió ni un músculo, el tal Vergo se alejó de la jaula y se acomodó en uno de los sofás, permitiéndome descansar los músculos, pues no me había percatado que había estado en tensión durante toda la conversación.

Estaba por cerrar mis ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que la característica risa de Caesar me hizo fruncir fuertemente el ceño, deseando con toda mi alma tenerle en frente y poder estrangular su asqueroso cuello, tal y como deseaba hacer desde el primer día que pusimos un pie en este desagradable laboratorio, y de ese modo, librarme de un poco de la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

-Habla Caesar, ¿estás ahí, Monet? -se escuchó por toda la sala permitiéndome saber que el gaseoso hablaba a través del Den Den Mushi colocado en la encimera.

-Sí -se apresuró a responder la peliverde con una sonrisa siniestra, clavando su mirada en nosotros.

-Recuperé a los niños a salvo, ¿la comida de Smiley está lista? -preguntó de nuevo, provocando que yo girara mi rostro hacia Law, quien permanecía con su rostro impasible.

-Todo lo que me ordenó hacer está listo, Máster -respondió con tranquilidad Monet- Los Marines están frente a las compuertas cerradas y podemos transferir a los Mugiwara en cualquier momento. Los Den Den Mushi de vídeo están esperando fuera.

-Entonces cuando Smiley llegue ahí ¿podemos comenzar a retransmitir este divertido

experimento? -volvió a preguntar Caesar con un tono macabro en su voz.

-Sí -volvió a responder Monet, con una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios, provocando que un mal presentimiento se asentara en mi pecho.

-Bien, conéctame con todos los receptores -finalizó el científico, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la secretaria. Pocos segundos después, Caesar volvió a hablar, sin embargo, yo estaba muy ocupada viendo las imágenes de la gran pantalla como para centrarme en las palabras del tipo.

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que la gran puerta de metal se abrió, dando paso a una gran nube de gas morado, dándome a entender que Caesar había llegado.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, Vergo -habló el susodicho, provocando que mis dientes se apretaran con fuerza. Las ganas que le tenía no eran pocas...

-Está bien, estaba disfrutando de un café con galletas -respondió Vergo, provocando que mis cejas se alzaran levemente al mismo tiempo que mis labios se abrían en una perfecta " _o_ ".

-Es idiota -murmuré pestañeando lentamente, esperando que lo que estaba presenciando en estos momentos fuera una broma.

-No te di galletas -contestó Monet, consiguiendo que reposara suavemente mi cabeza contra el suelo, resultándome muy difícil no decir nada en ese momento consiguiéndolo mordiendo con fuerza mis labios.

Para no seguir semejante conversación, estúpida a más no poder, cerré con fuerza mis ojos, centrando mi imaginación en un maravilloso paisaje repleto de flores de múltiples colores.

-No pudiste hacer nada contra Vergo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Caesar, situado frente a la jaula a pocos pasos de mí. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?- Ese contrato contigo ha sido muy útil. Nunca deberías confiar en nadie... Estoy seguro de que ya lo entiendes, Vergo tiene tu corazón -canturreó Caesar con su mirada fija en Law, mientras que yo miraba a Vergo, quien sostenía un palpitante corazón en su mano, el cual apretó con fuerza, provocando que gritos de dolor por parte de Law inundaran la habitación, consiguiendo que mi corazón subiera a mi garganta.

No estando dispuesta a presenciar semejante teatro, cerré fuertemente mis ojos, deseando que se detuvieran lo más pronto posible. No quería saber que sucedería si seguía apretando el corazón de esa manera. Pocos segundos después, solo se podía oír la forzosa respiración de Law provocando que yo abriera mis ojos lentamente, asegurándome de que se encontraba bien.

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que Monet te estaba siguiendo con su habilidad... -comentó con humor el gaseoso, mientras mis ojos se entrecerraban cuando el recuerdo de la sensación que sentí cuando estuvimos con Luffy y sus nakamas en el laboratorio abandonado volvió a mi cabeza.

-Así que era ella -murmuré apretando fuertemente mis puños hasta el punto de que me clavé las uñas en las palmas de mi mano, recibiendo como respuesta una risilla por parte de la mujer, enfureciéndome aún más.

-Fuiste salvado por tu diligente secretaria... -comentó Law con una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios- Debí ser más cuidadoso con ella. La subestimé ante la estupidez de su amo.

Ante las palabras del pelinegro, Caesar chirrió sus dientes para después golpear el corazón que Vergo seguía sosteniendo en su mano, provocando que los gritos de Law volvieran a inundar la sala, consiguiendo que saliera humo de mis orejas. Iba a destrozar a esos tres imbéciles. ¿Qué demonios se estaban pensando que era esto?

-Wow, sigues vivo aunque tienen tu corazón -comentó Luffy mirando con sus ojos ampliamente a Law, que seguía tumbado intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Es increíble que hayas dejado que se aprovechen de tu habilidad... -gruñó la chica marine haciendo que yo la atravesara con mis ojos. ¿Qué demonios sabía ella de los riesgos que habíamos corrido desde que estábamos aquí? Claro que a mí tampoco me gustaba esta situación, pero era algo que Law tenía que haber hecho para poder conseguir la información que quería- ¿Entonces donde está el mío?

-Está aquí, Smoker -canturreó Caesar con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, mostrándonos un corazón en su mano, sin embargo, antes de que lo apretara, Monet llamó su atención, provocando que surgiera en mi interior una inmensa tranquilidad. Si llegaba a apretar ese corazón... Todos los esfuerzos de Law se habrían ido por el desagüe.

-Maestro, está todo listo -habló Monet, provocando que Caesar exhalara un diminuto gruñido para después girarse hacia un gran Den Den Mushi.

-Ya veo... Muéstramelo -ordenó el gaseoso, volviendo a guardar el corazón en su bolsillo.

Cuando Caesar comenzó a hablar, mi cerebro desconectó por completo fijando mi mirada en la gran pantalla que apareció frente a nosotros, mostrándonos un gran caramelo, provocando que un mal augurio surgiera en mi corazón. Esto no tenía buena pinta. Ni un poco.

-Wow... es un caramelo enorme -murmuró Luffy, provocando que una diminuta sonrisa apareciera en mis labios, haciéndome olvidar por unos segundos en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. La inocencia de Luffy a veces llegaba a extremos inentendibles para mí- ¡Y ahora una rana! -volvió a decir provocando que mis ojos volvieran a la pantalla, viendo una gran masa de color rosa que pronto engulló el caramelo, a pesar de las palabras del loco gaseoso- Se lo comió -murmuró mi hermano, haciendo que yo rodara mis ojos.

-Luffy -me quejé clavando mis ojos en su rostro, viendo su boca ligeramente abierta- Lo estamos viendo...

-Perdón, perdón -rió él provocando que una sutil carcajada escapara de mi pecho.

Mis ojos volvieron a la pantalla para ver como esa gran cosa comenzaba a deshacerse, transformándose en un gas que a mi modo de ver no era muy saludable, y mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas, cuando los hombres de Chahige eran envueltos por ese gas y se convertían en estatuas de piedra. Esto iba a complicar demasiado el poder salir de esta isla si no nos podíamos acercar al gas y este se expandía por toda la isla.

-Ey, esos son Zoro y los chicos -exclamó Luffy, haciendo que yo volviera a llevar mis ojos a la pantalla, encontrándome con los nakamas de Luffy huyendo del gas.

-¿Es tu tripulación, Mugiwara? -preguntó Caesar, haciendo que quisiera estrangular su gaseoso cuello- Son tipos duros... pero sin aire, morirán por el gas, nadie puede sobrevivir a Sinokuni.

En ese momento, la jaula comenzó a inclinarse, provocando que mi cuerpo se resbalara hasta quedar encima de Luffy, quien rió fuertemente, y Law, quien se limitó a chistar con su lengua, mientras mis ojos seguían fijos en los de Caesar, que nos miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera vosotros -volvió a decir el gaseoso antes de que el frío aire del exterior golpeara con fuerza mi rostro, mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños a mi espalda.

Cuando la jaula volvió a estar estable, me senté entre las piernas de Law, mirando hacia las montañas que teníamos en frente, viendo como la gran nube de veneno se acercaba a nosotros a gran velocidad.

* * *

Aquí un nuevo capi.

Nos leemos el domingo.

Besis :)


	26. Chapter 26

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

Aviso **importante** al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **24\. Aliviada.**

Un suave suspiro escapó de mis labios cuando dejé caer mi espalda lo suficiente para apoyarme contra Law, quien permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición en la que habíamos acabado después del bamboleo de la jaula.

-Por cierto, ese laboratorio está muy bien construido -comentó con tranquilidad el robot de la tripulación de Luffy. ¿En qué momento había despertado?

-Sí, así es -contestó Nico Robin, provocando que yo la mirara con una de mis cejas alzadas. ¿A qué venía ahora todo eso? Lo suyo era empezar a buscar una solución a la situación que afrontábamos en esos momentos, y estos, ahí tan tranquilos...

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan relajados? -preguntó Smoker, colocándose de rodillas mientras centraba su atención en los dos camaradas de Luffy.

-Bien... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? -se quejó Luffy con su ceño levemente fruncido, provocando que las comisuras de mis labios se alzaran levemente. No sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, sin embargo, estaba convencida de que nada iba a salir mal.

-Fue inesperado encontrar a Vergo en este lugar, pero Mugiwara-ya -habló Law llamando la atención de todos nosotros- No podemos parar el plan aquí, de hecho, sigue en marcha. No lo arruinen esta vez... Vamos a contraatacar.

-¿Contraatacar? -preguntó Luffy, provocando que girara mi cuello lo suficiente para ver el rostro serio de Law, quien permanecía con sus ojos fijos en la gran nube morada.

-Sí, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí -dijo Law recibiendo por mi parte un pequeño gruñido, pues comenzaba a aburrirme la situación. ¿Por qué seguía ignorándome ahora que habíamos salido del laboratorio? Se supone que ya estaba todo bien, dentro de lo que cabe, ¿no?- ¿Alquien aquí puede quemar cosas? Si no es así no hay problema.

-¡Franky puede crear incendios! -se apresuró a decir Luffy todo emocionado, esbozando una amplia sonrisa- Puede lanzar un rayo láser. Ya sé, ¿por qué no derrites las cadenas con tu láser? -preguntó esta vez mirando al robot de su tripulación.

-Necesito las dos manos para disparar el Radical Beam -respondió el robot frunciendo su ceño- Lo que puedo disparar ahora mismo es Coup de Boo -finalizó, provocando que con sus actos mi rostro se girara hacia Smoker, quien miraba todo con una extresión indescriptible.

-Como sea, ¿puedes quemar el barco de la Marina ahí abajo? -preguntó Law, cortando en seco las carcajadas que emanaban del pecho del robot.

-¿Ése? -preguntó el tal Franky poniéndose de pie de un salto- No es problema para mí, hermano. Cuenta conmigo.

-¡Ha escupido fuego! -chillé, encogiendo mis piernas en el momento justo en que una gran bola de fuego pasó por el lugar en el que anteriormente habían estado mis pies- ¡Pretendes achicharrarme, estúpido robot!

-Soy un cyborg, nena -respondió Franky, provocando que una de mis cejas se alzara. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un cyborg y un robot?

Mientras esa duda asolaba mi cabeza, una espesa nube de humo comenzó a rodearnos, provocando que una fuerte tos acudiera a mi garganta, y por lo que podía escuchar, estábamos todos parecidos.

-¡Ey, Trafalgar, esto se está llenando de humo! -se quejó el robot... perdón, cyborg, mientras que yo pestañeaba rápidamente, intentando librarme del escozor que acudió a mis ojos.

-Tú lo has provocado -contestó con tranquilidad Law ignorando las quejas del tal Franky, justo antes de enderezarse, provocando que me escurriera entre sus piernas.

-¿Ya? -pregunté con mi voz ahogada debido a tener el rostro hundido en el abrigo del pelinegro.

Cuando escuché el sonido de una cadena golpear el suelo, y los jadeos de sorpresa de quienes nos acompañaban, permití que las manchas se dirigieran al candado de las cadenas y liberarme de dicha cárcel, tal y como había hecho Law momentos antes. Rápidamente me senté frente a Law, quien cruzó sus piernas como indio, provocando que yo imitara su postura, pues no tenía muy claro que era lo que venía a continuación.

-Ahora Caesar no puede vernos a través de su Den Den Mushi de video y no se van a dar cuenta por un rato -murmuró Law, soltando la cadena que cayó en un ruido seco en la jaula.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo te quitaste la cadena de Kairouseki? -preguntó Luffy realmente sorprendido, sin embargo, era una duda que rondaba mi cabeza. Law era usuario, ¿como había podido quitarse la cadena con tanta facilidad?

-Bueno, la mía era una cadena ordinaria desde el principio -aclaró Law, poniéndose en pie para después extender su mano y crear una de sus esferas- Pude desatarme facilmente con mi habilidad. Room -pronunció antes de que su nodachi apareciera en su mano- ¿Sabes cuantos meses llevamos en esta isla? En caso de emergencia coloqué cadenas ordinarias por todo el laboratorio, así podría evitar el Kairoseki aunque fuera atrapado por accidente.

Nadie dijo nada más, y yo no iba a ser menos, esperaría a que pasara todo el follón para agarrarle por banda y me contara todo. Con pelos y señales. No le iba a permitir que se escaqueara. No de nuevo.

Con un simple movimiento de su espada, Law liberó a Luffy y sus nakamas, cosa que consideré un gran error. Lo mejor habría sido esperar para desatar a Luffy, y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando el idiota se puso a chillar y saltar por la jaula.

Sin despegar mi atención de él, no fuera a hacer alguna idiotez, apoyé mi espalda en la pared de la jaula, esperando a que Law terminara de charlar con los marines, pues no me interesaba para nada de lo que tuvieran que hablar.

En cuanto Luffy hizo un gran agujero en la jaula me lancé hacia él para sujetarle, sin embargo, no llegué a tiempo, permitiendo que por pocos milímetros mis dedos rozaran el abrigo de Luffy sin poder agarrarlo.

-Mierda -murmuré, viendo cómo el idiota de Luffy desaparecía entre el espeso humo.

-¡TORAO! -berreó Luffy entre el humo, consiguiendo que la risa floja acudiera a mi pecho. Era un imbécil- ¿CÓMO PODEMOS ENTRAR?

-Ese imbécil... -murmuró Law, colocándose a mi lado y clavando sus ojos en el mismo lugar done yo tenía los míos... En un Luffy sonriente sentado en una de las barandillas del laboratorio.

-Ey, Hermano -habló Franky a nuestras espaldas, provocando que Law girara levemente su rostro, sin embargo, yo estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando que Luffy no hiciera alguna locura más grande- Estoy algo preocupado por el Sunny...

-Haz lo que quieras -gruñó Law agarrandome del antebrazo antes de crear una de sus esferas y llevarnos a todos, salvo a Franky quien ya se había ido volando no de la forma más digna, junto a Luffy, permitiéndonos entrar a todos en el laboratorio.

Sorprendentemente, varios de los hombres de Caesar estaban tras la puerta que aporreaban los marines y pronto se dieron cuenta de que habíamos entrado al laboratorio, pero Luffy, ni corto ni perezoso, se encargó él solo de todos, mientras los demás nos acercábamos a la puerta.

-No pienso dejar a mis hombres ahí fuera -aclaró Smoker, provocando que Law chistara con su lengua, antes de transportarnos hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la palanca que abría la puerta y donde había otro grupito de los hombres de Caesar.

-¡Detenerlos! -berreó uno de los soldados, antes de que una espesa nube de humo fuera hasta él y cayera inconsciente. Yo, simplemente seguí esa nube de humo hasta mis espaldas, encontrándome con que era Smoker quien había originado ese espeso humo.

Yo me limité a acercarme a la barandilla y apoyé mis antebrazos en ella, clavando rápidamente mis ojos en el elevado número de marines que estaban entrando en ese momento gracias a que Law había abierto la puerta.

Cuando todos los soldados estuvieron dentro Law volvió a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos hacer ningún movimiento, un gran agujero apareció en la puerta, permitiendo el paso a Chahigue y a los nakamas de Luffy, provocando que una diminuta sonrisa surgiera en mis labios ante la emoción que emanaba de Luffy.

-Ateneos al plan -se limitó a decir Law alejándose lentamente de nuestra posición tras dar un innecesario discurso, en mi opinión, mientras que yo solo era capaz de seguirle con mis ojos y mis puños se apretaban fuertemente a mis costados.

-Hasta las narices, estoy ya de esta situación -murmuré con una fuerte furia corriendo por mis venas. ¿Es que todo lo que le importaba era el maldito plan? ¿Ni siquiera iba a esperar a solucionar todas mis dudas?

Ignorando a los dos marines que permanecían ahí todavía, pasé por su lado con la clara intención de salir de ese laboratorio lo más rápido posible, intentando ignorar todos los pensamientos negativos que me embargaban en ese momento.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los berridos de Luffy, lo único que conseguía arrancarme una pequeña sonrisa en esos momentos.

Considerando el mejor recorrido para llegar al edificio R-66, me acerqué a la barandilla y bajé al piso de abajo, repleto de marines, para pasar tranquilamente entre todos ellos, mientras que a mis espaldas, los nakamas de Luffy se encargaban de eliminarlos uno tras otro.

Tarareando y con mis manos en los bolsillos, comencé a caminar tranquilamente, sabiendo que iba a tener el tiempo de sobra para llegar al otro lado de la isla, antes de que Law y Luffy terminaran sus asuntos.

A medida que avanzaba por los anchos pasillos no me encontraba con nadie, lo cual me resultaba realmente extraño, sin embargo, sin perder de vista mi objetivo, seguí caminando, deseando abandonar esta maldita isla cuanto antes.

En apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos, ya me encontraba frente a la puerta R-66, sin embargo, había algo que me escamaba. Estaba convencida de que Caesar no nos iba a dejar escapar de rositas, sin embargo, todavía no había aparecido nadie para detenerme, y precisamente eso, era lo que realmente me tenía preocupada.

¿Qué demonios tenía planeado el repulsivo gaseoso?

Echando una última mirada por encima de mi hombro, pudiendo vislumbrar el oscuro pasillo vacío, volví a mirar la gran puerta que tenía delante. ¿Cómo demonios abría yo esta pedazo puerta?

Escaneé los bordes de la puerta, pero no había ningún botón, ninguna palanca… Nada. Volví a mirar el pasillo por el que había llegado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Law? Él podría abrir la puerta fácilmente con su poder.

Exhalando un fuerte suspiro dejé que las manchas viajaran a mis manos para formar las garras, que durante varios meses estuve perfeccionando junto a Hikari.

Mis dedos se engrosaron ligeramente, y mis uñas crecieron varios centímetros mientras adquirían un tono grisáceo.

Sin saber si lo que había pensado iba a funcionar, me las arreglé para conseguir meter los dedos entre la rendija que cruzaba la puerta y comencé a hacer fuerza, intentando abrir una pequeña rendija, al menos para poder pasar a través de ella.

Después de varios minutos haciendo fuerza, varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a descender por mis sienes, sin embargo, conseguí abrir la puerta lo suficiente para poder pasar. Estirando mis labios en una forzada sonrisa, me impulsé lo suficiente para atravesar la puerta antes de que se cerrara de un fuerte golpe.

Cabe decir, que no caí de la mejor manera al otro lado del pasillo, de hecho, el golpe que me di en la frente al caer de morros contra el suelo, estaba segura de que iba a dejar un bonito hematoma.

Respirando forzosamente, me senté en el suelo y froté con dos de mis dedos la zona donde me había golpeado, intentando de esa manera remitir el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a asaltarme.

Cuando fui a levantarme, un fuerte mareo me hizo volver a mi posición inicial, esperando otro par de minutos hasta que todo dentro de mi cabeza parecía volver a estar en su sitio.

No dispuesta a quedarme en ese lugar por más tiempo, me levanté dificultosamente y comencé a caminar por el oscuro pasillo por medio de los dos raíles que había en el suelo.

Había recorrido más de la mitad del pasillo cuando escuché un fuerte sonido a mis espaldas, por lo que detuve mis pasos esperando que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder, sin embargo, no sucedía nada, por lo que me encogí de hombros y volví a caminar, pero la cercanía, cada vez mayor de una fuerte presencia me hizo detenerme de nuevo, para poder ver cómo un Caesar inconsciente se acercaba a mi posición rápidamente.

Antes de que me arrastrara con él, me tiré en plancha al suelo, viendo con mis ojos como platos como pasaba de largo sobre mí y se perdía por el fondo del pasillo.

-Puto Luffy -susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios, sabiendo perfectamente que, si Caesar había salido volando de esa manera, el único autor posible había sido él. Pues tenía claro que Law hacía las cosas más sutilmente.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios, volví a ponerme en pie y sacudí la parte delantera del abrigo, volviendo a caminar teniendo la esperanza de salir del túnel cuanto antes y vigilar que Caesar no escapaba, porque entonces sí, Law se enfadaría realmente conmigo. Cierto era que no me había contado ni una sola palabra acerca de su plan, pero si le había pedido a Luffy que lo secuestrara… Por algo sería.

Pensé que después de eso, podría llegar a la costa sin ningún problema, sin embargo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos en el momento en que el techo se alzó varios metros por encima de mi cabeza, permitiéndome ver el cielo encapotado acompañado por espesas nubes del gas púrpura de Caesar.

-¿Qué demonios? -murmuré esquivando una gran roca que caía en esos momentos sobre mí.

Y eso solo fue el comienzo… A partir de ahí, todo comenzó a ir a peor. Pocos segundos después, el techo volvió a caer, provocando que el túnel comenzara a derrumbarse, lo que provocó que yo comenzara a correr en dirección a la salida. Después, una fuerte explosión hizo que todo volviera a temblar, lo que desembocó en más escombros sobre mi cabeza.

No pensaba quedarme por más tiempo en ese lugar… que estaba a punto de aplastarme.

Sentía como mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse por mi boca, incluso me costaba respirar, pero por nada del mundo me detendría. Y mucho menos cuando unos fuertes chillidos se empezaron a escuchar a mis espaldas.

Estaba segura de que eso no era muy buena señal.

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! -berreé, aumentando la velocidad de mis piernas cuando los fuertes chillidos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca de mi posición.

Esquivando una de las grandes rocas que caían al suelo, giré mi rostro lo suficiente para poder ver a lo lejos del túnel un gran carro que se acercaba a mí a una gran velocidad, sin embargo, pronto lo dejé de ver cuando la gran roca cayó frente a mis ojos levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Sin detenerme seguí corriendo, no queriendo saber la conclusión de la situación en la que me encontraba, soltando un fuerte chillido cuando varios mechones de mi pelo fueron cortados, del mismo modo que la roca que previamente había caído al suelo, ahora estaba dividida en dos mitades, permitiendo el paso del carro, el cual, estaba a pocos metros de pasarme por encima.

-¡ANDRAAAAA! -semejante berrido llegó a mis oídos, provocando que girara levemente mi cabeza de nuevo para ver una gran mano a punto de agarrarme.

-¡NOOOOOO! -chillé de nuevo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, mi cuerpo sobrevolaba dos vagones repletos de mocosos, hombres de Ceasar y Marines, junto a la tripulación de Luffy y Law, quien rápidamente extendió su mano y creó una de sus esferas, llevándome a su lado con un simple movimiento de sus dedos. Yo, lo más dignamente posible, me enderecé de la terrible posición en la que había acabado y crucé mis piernas como indio, subiendo mis ojos hasta los de Law, que me miraba con una de sus finas cejas perfectamente enarcada.

-Gracias -murmuré esbozando un pequeño puchero, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas al ver cómo sus labios se estiraron en una imperceptible sonrisa.

-¿No se supone que debías estar ya en la costa? -comentó con tranquilidad el hombre que tenía frente a mí, acomodando la Nodachi en su hombro pasando por mi lado dejandome rodeada por todos esos desconocidos.

-Idiota -gruñí, no estando dispuesta a dar explicaciones sin tener al menos una razón de su indiferencia hacia mi persona.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Había seguido sus órdenes al pie de la letra, ¿y aún así se enfadaba? Qué complicado era... Luego dicen de las mujeres. Pues tenían que conocer a Trafalgar Law.

-¡La salida está cerca! -berreó Luffy, provocando que me levantara de mi posición y me colocara a su lado, empujando en mi camino a varios de los soldados de la Marina, quienes me miraron con rostros no muy amigables.

Sin embargo, cuando mis ojos enfocaron el fondo del túnel, mis ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a Luffy, quien permanecía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía lo que provocaba el gas... Ese gas que obstruía nuestra salida en ese preciso momento... ¿Y estaba tan feliz?

Mientras a mi alrededor comenzaban a surgir comentarios, a cada cual más obvio, yo me limité en pensar una forma en la que poder evitar el maldito gas de enfrente, y porqué no, perder de vista al que nos pisaba los talones.

Cuando tuve claro, más o menos, qué podía hacer, comencé a dejar fluir las manchas hasta mi espalda con toda intención de desplegar las alas, pero la pelirroja de la tripulación de Luffy se adelantó a mis intenciones, extendiendo un tubo de metal azul, dejando que una gran espiral de viento despejara el camino.

Yo suspiré aliviada. Acababa de ahorrarme otro motivo por el que Law podría enfadarse. Utilizar las manchas.

Con una de mis cejas alzadas observé la situación que se mostraba ante mis ojos en el momento en que el carro se detuvo, arrancando un profundo suspiro de mi pecho. Al parecer, todo se había desarrollado sin demasiadas complicaciones. Sin embargo, parecía que esto todavía no había acabado.

Para empezar, un gran robot estaba sobre la cubierta de un gran barco que no estaba ahí cuando vine a inspeccionar la zona. Caesar estaba tirado en el suelo, justo al lado del barco, y entre estos dos y nosotros, había una cosa amarilla y una chica joven, lo cual me hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

* * *

Bueno, capi nuevo subido, a pesar del retraso, cosa que lamento, pues no había caído antes en la cuenta de que este fin de semana no iba a tener Internet a mi libre disposición, sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo 24 de la historia.

Otra cosa que quería comentaros es que hasta dentro de un mes tendré bastantes dificultades a la hora de actualizar, pues se acercan los exámenes y carezco de tiempo para poder escribir, por lo que antes de subir un capítulo que sea un desastre, prefiero esperar a que pase esta temporada para volver a coger el ritmo de siempre.

Espero que podáis aceptar esta decisión y que esperéis con ganas la próxima actualización.

Sin nada más que decir...

Besazos :)


	27. Chapter 27

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

Aviso **importante** al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **25\. Idiota.**

-¡Buffalo!... ¡Y Baby 5! -rugió Law, provocando que una ola de celos recorriera mi espalda. ¿De qué demonios conocía Law a esa tipa? El otro bicho me daba absolutamente igual... Pero esa chica no. Pero ni un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Son amigos tuyos? -preguntó Luffy, provocando que yo observara a Law por el rabillo de mi ojo. Ese era un asunto que me interesaba realmente.

-No -respondió seco Law, lo que consiguió que aflojara mis puños, los cuales había apretado fuertemente sin percatarme de ello- Son enemigos.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue surrealista.

Esos dos tipos, que no parecían agradarle a Law, agarraron a Caesar y salieron volando sobre el bocho amarillo a gran velocidad, provocando que Law comenzara a formar una de sus esferas, sin embargo, la intervención de Luffy le detuvo diciendo no sé qué de sus nakamas.

Supongo que, refiriéndose a la pelinaranja y al narizón, quienes en esos momentos se habían subido al grueso borde del carro y no dejaban de decir idioteces.

La chica pelinaranja fue la que hizo el primer movimiento, lanzando con ese palo azul algo hacia al cielo, provocando que unas espesas nubes cubrieran el cielo. A continuación, unos intensos rayos de tormenta comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, sin embargo, no eran rayos normales. Yo observaba con mis labios ligeramente abiertos cómo esa chica dirigía el rayo a voluntad con el movimiento de ese palo azul, formando una espiral cada vez más cerrada y que finalmente alcanzó a los tres tipos que se escapaban, consiguiendo que comenzaran a desplomarse hacia el mar.

Yo, asombrada, clavé mis ojos en esa chica quien miraba con una amplia sonrisa el resultado final de sus actos, antes de retirarse de su posición y dejarle lugar al narizón, quien agarró su tirachinas, el cual aumentó su tamaño, antes de alcanzar el suelo y, la planta, o lo que sea que fuera aquella cosa, comenzará a ingerir piedras.

O sea, ¿esto iba en serio?

Cuando esa cosa estuvo demasiado gorda a mi juicio, el chaval lo volvió a subir hasta el carro y después de varios segundos apuntando a Caesar y los otros dos, lo que me llevó a pensar.

Se supone que Law quería a Caesar, los otros dos se la traían floja, y lo curioso era que Caesar era usuario tipo Logia... ¿Cómo pensaba detenerlo con simples piedras?

-El último proyectil... Son las esposas de Kairoseki -comentó con orgullo el narizón respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada, consiguiendo que alzara una de mis cejas sorprendida... Lo mismo y todo, no era tan idiota como me había parecido segundos antes.

-Ahora el problema es quien se tira a buscarlos... -murmuré con una sonrisa, teniendo claro que ahora que los tres sujetos habían caído en el agua helada, no iba a ser yo quien se lanzara a buscarlos...

Pero de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, nadie se movía. Todos permanecíamos con la mirada fija en la superficie del agua, viendo como las hondas comenzaban a desaparecer.

-Oye... -hablé esta vez más alto, mirando a mi alrededor los rostros evasivos de todos los presentes, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los de Law.

-No puedo nadar -comentó con tranquilidad el susodicho, haciendo que yo rodara mis ojos. ¿No me digas?

-Yo tampoco -comentó con alegría Luffy, completando el panorama con una fuerte carcajada.

-Ni yo -comentó con tranquilidad Nico Robin.

Malditos piratas estúpidos...

Saltando desde el carro y aterrizando en la mullida nieve, apreté fuertemente mis dientes, no queriendo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lentamente caminé hasta la orilla de la costa y dejé caer el negro abrigo desde mis hombros, que cayó como un peso muerto sobre la nieve al mismo tiempo que un fuerte estremecimiento recorría mi columna vertebral.

-No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto -susurré alzando mi pie izquierdo, arrancándome la bota y dejándola caer junto al abrigo, seguida por la bota derecha y por qué no... El vestido también, pues no pensaba quedarme después de esta locura con la ropa mojada, y dado que no tenía más...

Exhalando un fuerte suspiro, me lancé al agua sin pensarlo, apretando fuertemente mis dientes cuando el frío líquido rozó mi piel.

Mataría a Trafalgar cuando esto terminara...

Sintiendo como mis miembros comenzaban a entumecerse, dejé que las manchas viajaran a mis pies y formaran las aletas, teniendo toda la intención de salir de ese agua helada lo más rápido posible.

Cuando vislumbré dificultosamente las tres siluetas a varios metros de mí, nadé con rapidez hasta ellos, agarré la muñeca de la chica con una mano, varios de los pelos de Caesar con la misma mano, y finalmente, con mi mano libre agarré una de esas cosas negras que rodeaban el rostro del bicho amarillo, sintiendo como su peso comenzaba a arrastrarme al fondo del mar.

A pesar de que nadaba utilizando todas mis energías, mis pulmones comenzaban a arder a causa de la falta de aire, y, por consiguiente, mi energía comenzaba a faltar.

Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse a medida que descendía al fondo, sin embargo, no me rendiría, no podía morir en ese lugar. ¡NO PODÍA!

Con un gran esfuerzo, permití que las manchas de mis pies volvieran a unirse a mis piernas, llevándolas dificultosamente hasta mi espalda, formando las grandes alas negras e impulsándome hacia la superficie, respirando con ansias cuando el aire volvió a entrar en mis pulmones.

Prácticamente inconsciente, dejé caer los tres cuerpos inertes en la nieve, dejándome caer junto a ellos, sintiendo como mi interior ardía como nunca antes.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Luffy acuclillado a mi lado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse a causa del frío- Te estás poniendo azul, Andra -rio mi hermano, picando mis mejillas mientras mis labios temblaban incontrolablemente.

-Está a punto de sufrir hipotermia, Luffy -chilló Chopper, corriendo hasta nosotros, lanzándome mi abrigo negro por encima, sin embargo, de poco servía. La nieve bajo mi cuerpo seguía ahí, arrancándome aún más la poca temperatura que me quedaba en el cuerpo- Necesitamos llevarla al barco.

-¡Entendido! -se apresuró a decir Luffy, pasando sus manos por debajo de mis rodillas y cargándome entre sus brazos, antes de que mis ojos se cerraran lentamente.

-¡Qué no se duerma! -chilló Chopper, provocando que Luffy palmeara mis mejillas desperezándome.

-L-Lu-ffy -murmuré, comenzando a perder sensibilidad en mi cuerpo.

-Tranquila, ya llegamos -rio Luffy dando un fuerte salto antes de volver a quedar en silencio.

-Llévala al baño y métela en agua tibia, debemos conseguir que su temperatura se estabilice -indicó Chopper, sin recibir respuesta de mi hermano.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Luffy no había dicho nada, pronto sentí como el agua caliente comenzaba a rozar mi piel, permitiéndome alzar mis ojos cansados hacia Luffy, que me observaba con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó como si nada, mientras mis labios se estiraban en una cansada sonrisa.

-Tengo la sensación de que se me ha caído encima una montaña entera -susurré consiguiendo que él riera con fuerza.

-Llamaré a Chopper para que te revise -habló Luffy, sin embargo, antes de que volviera a abrir la boca, en la puerta apareció el renito con un estetoscopio colgado del cuello.

-Comprobaré su ritmo cardiaco, aunque el color de su piel es mucho más saludable -comentó con tranquilidad Chopper, acercándose a nosotros y colocado el aparatito en sus orejas, asintiendo conforme cuando tras varios segundos, apartó de nuevo el estetoscopio de mi pecho- Pues sorprendentemente estás mucho mejor, solo debes comer algo caliente y descansar.

-Sanji iba a preparar algo de comer -comentó con rostro soñador Luffy, dejándome ver un hilillo de baba descender desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla- ¿Vamos?

-Será mejor que se vista antes de ir, ¿no crees, Luffy? -habló la tranquila voz de Robin desde la puerta, con un par de prendas entre sus manos- Puedes usar esto -completó con una sonrisa, dejando esas prendas en el suelo junto a la puerta, mientras Chopper le tendía una toalla a Luffy, con la que me envolvió antes de que yo saliera de aquella gran bañera.

-Gracias -susurré antes de que aquella morena saliera del baño.

Una vez seca, eché a Luffy del baño y me acerqué a la ropa que me había prestado Robin, apreciando la suavidad de las prendas antes de quitarme la ropa interior empapada y enfundarme en ellas.

-Que suave -murmuré cuando unas gordas medias negras cubrieron mis piernas y un jersey de punto granate que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y era bastante amplio.

-Tienes tus botas fuera -habló esta vez la voz de la pelinaranja, ya vestida con unas medias similares a las que yo llevaba puestas, un largo abrigo negro y unos botines.

-Gracias -volví a susurrar agarrando mi abrigo y colocándomelo sobre los hombros antes de salir de aquel fabuloso baño y calzarme las botas para seguir a la pelinaranja hasta la costa, mientras mis tripas rugían con energía.

-Parece que tienes hambre -comentó con humor la chica, lo que me arrancó una pequeña sonrisa- La comida de Sanji-kun es deliciosa.

Yo no dije nada, simplemente caminé tras ella hasta donde estaban construyendo aquel gran fogón, mientras los Marines le gritaban a Luffy, cosa que me hizo bufar. ¿Qué demonios se creían que estaban haciendo?

Conteniendo difícilmente mis ganas de ir a cerrarle la bocaza a aquellos tipos, observé a mi alrededor, buscando a Law, sin embargo, no había rastro de él, hasta que los agudos chillidos de Chopper mi hicieron levantar mis ojos hacia aquel enorme buque gris.

-¡LUFFY! ¡ES UN ASESINO! -chilló el renito asomándose por la barandilla del gran buque.

-¿Quién es un asesino? -preguntó con una tranquilidad pasmosa mi hermano mientras yo me acercaba lentamente a él.

-¡TORAO! -volvió a chillar Chopper poco antes de que a nuestras espaldas se oyera otro chillido.

Yo ignoré esos nuevos chillidos mientras mis ojos no se despegaban de Chopper, quien seguía en el mismo lugar balbuceando cosas, sin embargo, rápidamente desapareció de mi vista.

Sus palabras me estaban dando qué pensar. Ninguno de los niños, ni tampoco Law estaban a la vista, lo que quería decir, que ambos estaban relacionados. Si Chopper había dicho que Law era un asesino... ¿quería decir que le estaba haciendo algo a los niños?

Me resultaba realmente extraño, pues a pesar de lo frío que podía llegar a ser el moreno, no tenía la sensación de que se encargara de los niños después de haberlos salvado... Habría aprovechado en alguna de las numerosas oportunidades que tuvo, ¿no?

Negando con mi cabeza, y pasando junto a Luffy y sus alborotadores nakamas, caminé con mis manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo hasta la orilla de la costa y me acuclillé, clavando mis ojos en el azul del mar.

Cada vez faltaba menos para juntarnos con el resto de los Piratas Heart, y no había cosa que deseara más en esos momentos...

Bueno, estaba un poco confundida. Quería volver al submarino, pero también quería seguir con Luffy.

-¿Qué piensas? -preguntó Law a mis espaldas, provocando que mi cuerpo se tensara.

Si era sincera conmigo misma, de lo que menos ganas tenía en ese momento era de hablar con él. No conocía la razón, sin embargo, la rabia que sentía en mi pecho con su simple presencia no era muy lógico.

-¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando? -pregunté en apenas un murmullo, sabiendo que él me había escuchado cuando chistó su lengua.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, al menos todavía -dijo él con simpleza, colocándose a mi lado, provocando que mis labios se apretaran en una fina línea.

-Entonces lárgate y déjame sola -me limité a decir, respirando hondamente el salitre del mar distinguiendo un delicioso aroma a sopa, lo que me hizo girar mi cuello como un resorte hacia aquel gran fogón, rodeado de marines, piratas y niños.

Sin siquiera mirar a Law, me puse en pie y golpeé su brazo con mi hombro antes de pasar por su lado, sin embargo, no fui muy lejos antes de que su mano envolviera mi muñeca y me hiciera detenerme.

-Te estás comportando como una cría -gruñó acercándome a él de un tirón, pero yo, no estando dispuesta a hablar con él por mucho más tiempo hasta que no fuera completamente sincero conmigo, me liberé de su agarre y volví a encaminarme hacia Luffy y sus nakamas, que ya estaban alrededor de aquel gran fogón.

Rápidamente agarré uno de los cuencos, permití que el cocinero de la tripulación de Luffy me lo llenara y me alejé lo máximo posible de toda aquella multitud, sentándome sobre una roca lo suficientemente alejada para que no me molestara nadie.

Ahí, mientras lo único que escuchaba era el golpear de las olas contra la costa y los murmullos ahogados de aquel pintoresco grupo que disfrutaba en esos momentos de una abundante comida, lo único que podía pensar era en lo idiota que me estaba comportando.

¿Por qué demonios me había enfadado de esta manera con Law?

¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que no quisiera contarme que tenía planeado?

¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera?

Bebiendo la sopa de un solo trago, limpié mis labios con la punta de mi lengua y dejé el tazón a un lado antes de juntar las rodillas contra mi pecho y hundir mi rostro en las mismas, queriendo, por un segundo, dejar de sentir.

Sintiendo una gran impotencia al no saber cómo manejar todas las emociones que embargaban mi pecho en esos momentos, clavé mis largas unas a través de las gordas medias de Nico Robin en mis piernas, queriendo despertar de este mal sueño.

Sin embargo, supe que no era un sueño cuando unos fuertes chillidos, acompañados por la bocina de aquel gran buque de metal comenzaron a alejarse de la costa.

Pude ver como Luffy me hacía gestos con las manos, por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces corrí hacia él, su tripulación y Law, quienes subían al barco de los primeros.

-¡ZARPEMOS! -anunció mi hermano cuando todos sus nakamas estuvieron preparados, mientras yo me limitaba a caminar hasta el asiento que rodeaba el mástil del barco.

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, mientras veía como Luffy y sus nakamas comenzaban a repartirse por el barco, era que todo volviera a ser como meses atrás. Cuando todo estaba bien.

Cuando YO estaba bien.

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, a pesar de que podría ser mejor, después de un mes y unos diíllas... Sin embargo, quiero avisaros que no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar, pues los exámenes están terminados, pero creo que no salieron muy bien, así que lo mismo se me alarga un poco más esto...

Así que, espero que disfrutéis este capítulo y esperéis con ansias el siguiente.


	28. Chapter 28

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **26\. Desconcertada.**

Ignoraba cuantos segundos, minutos u horas habían pasado desde que abandonamos Punk Hazard, sin embargo, desde el momento en que me senté en ese asiento, no había vuelto a moverme. Había visto como todos se apresuraban a sus tareas, salvo Law, quien permanecía en silencio a un lado, y Caesar, quien estaba sentado en el suelo.

En ningún momento separé mis ojos de Law, quien se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un Den Den Mushi antes de dejar caer su largo abrigo al césped de la cubierta. Pude ver cómo a medida que hablaba a través del caracol, sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa, acto que me hizo estremecer.

Pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, había visto ese gesto en el pelinegro. Y eso era aterrador. Sin embargo, queriendo dejar a un lado mis pensamientos hacia él, volví a recorrer a los nakamas de Luffy, quienes deambulaban de un lado al otro del barco con una tranquilidad contagiosa. Dejándome envolver por esa tranquilidad, me levanté de mi asiento asignado y me encaminé a la barandilla de madera, observando con nostalgia cómo las olas rompían contra el casco del barco.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no navegaba en barco? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar la sensación de las olas bajo mis pies? Maldito Kid…

Con una diminuta sonrisa en mis labios, me senté en el césped de la cubierta y colé mis pies entre los barrotes de la barandilla, dejándolos suspendidos en el aire, mientras mis ojos seguían escaneando la superficie del mar, hasta que la conversación a mis espaldas me hizo centrar mi atención en sus voces, sin embargo, mis ojos seguían fijos en el mar.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros en el barco? -preguntó el espadachín de la tripulación de Luffy.

-Estamos en medio de una misión muy importante, no podemos desperdiciar nuestro tiempo con la Marina -contestó el samurái, provocando que yo girara mi rostro lo suficiente para ver cómo él, y su hijo estaban sentados en el césped, lo que hizo que en mi cabeza surgiera la misma pregunta que había anunciado el peliverde. ¿Qué coño hacían aquí?- Les agradecería que pudieran dejarnos en cualquier isla con puerto. Hasta entonces, contamos con ustedes…

-Sí, está bien -anunció Luffy desde la proa del barco, enganchado como un mono al sol que adornaba esa parte de la nave- Nami, ¿cuál es la siguiente isla?

-Nuestro siguiente destino ya fue decidido -habló Law, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, provocando que yo me levantara de mi posición y apoyara mis posaderas contra la barandilla y cruzara mis brazos sobre mi pecho. ¿Iba a ser hora de saber un poco más de lo que estaba sucediendo?- Dressrosa. Hay algo que debemos hacer allí -cuando esas palabras cortaron el aire hasta mis oídos, un peso enorme se asentó en mi estómago, evocando a mi cabeza las palabras del pelinegro en su camarote hacía tantos meses atrás.

-¿Dressrosa? -berreó el samurái, haciéndome rodar los ojos… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan boceras? Sin embargo, a pesar de la interrupción, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas a las palabras de Law, consiguiendo que unas fuertes arcadas acudieran a mi boca.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Luffy, provocando que centrara mis ojos en él, pudiendo distinguir una amplia sonrisa ingenua en sus labios, la cual rápidamente me contagió, dejando a un lado el pesar que se había asentado en mi estómago.

-Es al lugar al que nos dirigimos, ¿podrían llevarnos ahí? -volvió a preguntar el samurái, mientras yo me arremangaba las mangas del jersey de Nico Robin, pues comenzaba a tener demasiado calor.

-Sí, eso creo -sonrió Luffy ampliamente, consiguiendo que mis labios se estiraran en una imperceptible sonrisa. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué Luffy era tan achuchable incluso con sus casi veinte años? ¿Por qué… hacía que le quisiera tanto? ¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO HABÍA LLEGADO A LAS ESCALERAS?! Sin querer pensar en ese diminuto detalle, miré la superficie del mar, que se había agitado en pocos segundos.

-No tienes idea de lo que sucede, ¿verdad? -preguntó Law, clavando sus ojos en mi hermano, quien sonrió ampliamente antes de pronunciar un claro " _No_ " y de que la pelinaranja se acercara a mi posición en la barandilla y centrara su atención en la superficie del mar.

-¿La corriente está cambiando? -preguntó ella segundos antes de que el barco comenzara a bambolearse de un lado a otro, lo que hizo que yo, rápidamente me acercara a Law y agarrara la manga de su sudadera, pues no me gustaba para nada la forma en que el barco se movía.

-¿Una pendiente? -berrearon los nakamas de Luffy, mientras yo me aferraba más fuerte al pelinegro, quien chistó ligeramente con su lengua, provocando que mis labios se arrugaran en un puchero. ¿Tanto le desagradaba que estuviera a su lado?

-¡YAHOOO! -berreó de nuevo Luffy, sentado nuevamente en el sol, arrebatándome una diminuta sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios había hecho todo este tiempo sin él?- ¡El barco es muy rápido! -Siguió chillando con una alegría indescriptible… Lo que me llevó a pensar… ¿Luffy está bien de la cabeza?

-¿Qué sucede con este mar? -preguntó el narizón a pocos metros de nosotros.

-Es una pendiente marina, algo normal… -contestó Law, lo que consiguió que una de mis cejas se alzara hasta niveles impensables. ¿Normal? ¿Desde cuándo esto era normal?

-¡No es normal! -se quejó el narizón, haciendo públicos mis pensamientos, mientras la gran velocidad del barco provocaba que mi pelo se me metiera tanto en los ojos como en la boca.

-No se puede viajar contra la corriente -añadió Law, envolviendo mi cintura con su brazo para pegarme más a él cuando estuve a punto de caer de su lado, provocando que un intenso hormigueo se asentara en mi bajo vientre.

-Law… -susurré, agarrando con ambas manos su sudadera a la altura de su pecho y apretando la tela fuertemente entre mis dedos, deseando por unos segundos que ese contacto no se rompiera jamás.

-La aguja de en medio debe estar apuntando hacia Dressrosa -siguió diciendo Law, mientras el calor de su mano traspasaba la tela del jersey y una sonrisa bobalicona se asentaba en mis labios. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota de no permanecer junto a él más tiempo? ¿Por qué me había comportado como una cría todo este tiempo?- Pero no podemos viajar directamente, debemos tomar atajos -volvió a decir, provocando que su pecho vibrara bajo mi oído, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar la situación.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la pelinaranja, mientras el barco volvía a estabilizarse poco a poco, provocando que yo me separara lentamente de Law, evitando sus ojos, que en ese momento estaban fijos en mi rostro. ¿Y por qué lo sabía? Porque era difícil no sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

-Porque es lo mejor para nosotros -respondió Law, deslizando sus dedos por mi cintura cuando me alejé lentamente de él con mis mejillas a punto de explotar.

-Eres un maldito sabelotodo -rezongó el peliverde, consiguiendo que una sutil risilla escapara de mis labios, pues muy en el fondo, ese chaval tenía razón… Law era un sabelotodo. Había pocas cosas que no supiera a la perfección, y supongo que ése era uno de los aspectos que más me gustaban de él.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hace un momento estabas hablando por Den Den Mushi -preguntó suavemente Nico Robin cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos, pues ésa era una información que realmente me interesaba- ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con Doflamingo -respondió Law bastante seco, provocando qué por unos segundos, la cubierta permaneciera en completo silencio.

-¡¿Doflamingo?! ¿¡El shichibukai?! -berreó el narizón, provocando que mis labios se arrugaran en un puchero. ¿Otro que tenía la maldita manía de berrearlo todo?- Escuché que ese tipo es peor que el diablo.

-El plan ya inició -zanjó Law.

-¿Qué plan? -preguntó el espadachín, mientras mis labios se estiraban en una sonrisa. Al parecer no era la única que carecía de información…

-¡Es verdad! Les contaré el plan. ¡Chicos, reúnanse! -comentó alegre Luffy, provocando que rápidamente todos nos sentáramos en torno al mástil del barco, salvo los dos capitanes, que estaban sentados en el asiento que rodeaba dicho lugar, y Chopper, que estaba curando a Caesar a varios metros de nosotros, lo cual me parecía una pérdida de tiempo… Si por mí fuera… Le habría tirado por la borda desde que Law le subió al barco. Algo contradictorio… pues fui yo la que se tiró al mar para salvarlo en Punk Hazard.

-Torao tiene un plan para derrotar a uno de los Yonkou -sonrió ampliamente Luffy irradiando felicidad, lo cual me llevó a pensar que uno, o no tenía ni idea de lo que eso suponía, o dos, le importaba bien poco su integridad física, lo que me llevaba a decantarme por una mezcla de ambas, pues conociéndole… Sin embargo, tenía claro que protegería a Luffy con mi vida independientemente de las intenciones que él mismo tuviera. No le permitiría hacer ninguna estupidez. Eso era algo que tenía más claro que el agua.

-¿¡Formaste una alianza para destruir a un Yonkou?! -berreó la tripulación al completo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿De qué me había perdido? ¿Por qué últimamente siempre me pasaba lo mismo?

-¿Un Yonkou? Gran idea -sonrió siniestramente el espadachín con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, provocando que mis ojos permanecieran fijos en él, replanteándome seriamente si estaban todos igual de locos que mi hermano.

-¡Claro que no! -se quejó de nuevo el narizón, consiguiendo que rodara mis ojos. Estaba claro que ese tío no sabía hablar si no era voceando…

-Es un súper plan -sonrió ampliamente el ciborg, lo que hizo que un inaudible gemido escapara de mis labios. Sí, estaban todos como cabras.

Cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, observé a todas esas personas que me rodeaban para encontrarme que Nico Robin, sentada a mi lado, me dirigía una diminuta sonrisa, lo que me hizo suspirar de nuevo. Con lo a gusto que estaría yo en mi casa…

-Espera, espera… Debemos tranquilizarnos -insistió el narizón, hablando por primera vez en un tono normal, lo que me hizo mirarle sorprendida- Luffy, cuéntales sobre la alianza.

-Bien, en resumen, formaremos una alianza con los piratas de Torao, así que llévense bien -anunció Luffy con una amplia sonrisa, dando suaves golpecitos en la espalda de Law, quien se encontraba notablemente incómodo, lo que me hizo reír por lo bajo.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en llevarme bien con este tío, si eso significa que esta preciosura estará aquí con nosotros -murmuró el cocinero de la tripulación de Luffy, sonriendo hacia mi dirección de una forma bastante perturbante, lo que consiguió que un fuerte estremecimiento me recorriera la espalda.

-¡Alguien se opone! -chilló el narizón de nuevo, consiguiendo que le fulminara con mis ojos, dejando a un lado mis pensamientos acerca de ese pervertido.

-¡YO! -se apresuraron a decir él mismo, la pelinaranja y Chopper.

-¿Sirve de algo oponerse? -comentó con tranquilidad el esqueleto, mientras yo asentía imperceptible con mi cabeza. Si Luffy se había empeñado en esto, iba a ser realmente complicado, por no decir imposible, hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Después de todo ya lo decidió Luffy -anunció el cocinero, tendiéndole una taza de té a Nico Robin expresando en voz alta mis pensamientos- Solo te advierto una cosa -continuó diciendo antes de inclinarse sobre Law y permitirme escuchar dificultosamente lo que dijo a continuación- Tu idea de "alianza" es muy diferente a la de Luffy. Ten cuidado.

Esas simples palabras consiguieron que la espalda de Law se tensara aún más si eso era posible, mientras mis labios se estiraban en una sonrisa. En verdad, el moreno comenzaba a darme un poco de pena. No era por hacer de menos a Luffy, pero tenía claro que, si su objetivo era derrotar a uno de los Yonkou, debería haber escogido a alguien que pudiera atenerse a un plan, ¿verdad?

-Ahora entiendo porque Luffy sólo hablaba de secuestrar a este tipo -insistió el cocinero, provocando que todos nosotros centráramos nuestra atención en Caesar- Si un tipo con aspecto de oveja como él me pidiera que le cocinara algo, no sabría cómo reaccionar.

-Ignorantes… No lograréis nada con todo esto… -susurró rabioso el científico gaseoso, provocando que una de mis cejas se alzara- Personajes muy poderosos estarán detrás de vosotros. ¡IDIOTAS! ¡Reaccionar de una vez y morir! -berreó el gaseoso, provocando que el cocinero se acercara a él de dos largos pasos y le asestara una fuerte patada en el rostro. Totalmente merecida, debo decir.

-¡Sanji! ¡Lo estaba curando! -se quejó Chopper, enderezando a Caesar y volviendo a tratar las heridas- Espera a que termine…

-¿Qué caso tiene? -murmuró el cocinero, acto que consiguió arrancarme una pequeña carcajada.

-Les pedí que secuestraran a Caesar en Punk Hazard, mientras yo destruía la fábrica de SAD -comenzó a decir Law, rompiendo el ambiente distendido que se había formado durante esos segundos- Los grandes piratas del nuevo mundo tienen sus propios territorios. Poseen un gran número de aliados y trabajan como organizaciones -siguió diciendo, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de esa cubierta- Es totalmente diferente a lo que han visto hasta ahora. Ningún pirata subordinado es lo suficientemente fuerte como para conocer a su capitán. Al tratarse de organizaciones del bajo mundo, deben hacer tratos en las sombras para ocultarse de la marina. Y el hombre más poderoso de ese bajo mundo es Doflamingo. Su nombre en el bajo mundo es Joker, y el principal socio de Joker es el Yonkou Hyakujuu Kaido, a quien le cortaremos la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ!? -volvió a berrear el samurái, consiguiendo que yo llevara mis ojos rápidamente hacia él, pudiendo ver que su rostro había palidecido ligeramente- ¡No es nada! Continúa, por favor -se apresuró a decir, ante el interrogante del espadachín de pelo verde.

-Ahora estamos tras Kaido, por tanto, es importante que disminuyamos su poder de batalla -siguió diciendo Law, ignorando por completo la conversación que se desarrollaba en esos momentos entre el samurái y su hijo convertido en dragón- Kaido compra numerosas frutas a Joker. Esas frutas son creadas artificialmente, y son de tipo Zoan.

-¿¡Artificialmente!? -interrumpió de nuevo el narizón, quien manejaba entre sus manos los tubos de metal de la pelinaranja- ¡Pero eso significa que puedes crear un número infinito de usuarios de la fruta!

-¡No lo digas tan tranquilamente! -se quejó la pelinaranja, mientras yo me levantaba y volvía a acercarme a la barandilla para observar el mar sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación, pues estaba consiguiendo más información que durante todos los meses que llevábamos en Punk Hazard.

-Pero al ser artificiales, conllevan ciertos riesgos -continuó Law, consiguiendo que mis ojos volaran hacia su rostro ensombrecido- Actualmente, Kaidou cuenta con más de quinientos usuarios de Akuma no Mi -cuando el pelinegro pronunció estas palabras, el rostro de Luffy se iluminó, mientras que el narizón, volvía a gritar un "¿Quién se opone?", siendo seguido por los mismos de antes- Pero ese número no aumentará más -zanjó con sus ojos fijos en Caesar, lo que me llevó a girar mi cabeza 180 grados y ver cómo el susodicho sonreía prepotentemente.

-¡Eh! -rezongó el cocinero, aproximándose a Chopper y Caesar, consiguiendo que yo rodara los ojos- ¡¿Este tipo?!

-Así que tú eres el creador de las Akuma no Mi artificiales… -comentó con apreciación Chopper, consiguiendo que una de mis cejas se alzara. ¿En serio estaban alabando a ese idiota como si sirviera para algo más que no fuera tocar las narices?- El SAD es increíble.

-Estoy sorprendido -masculló el cocinero, consiguiendo que Caesar riera alagado, lo que provocó que una fuerte sensación de asco acudiera a mi interior. ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a resultar tan desagradable con un gesto tan inocente?

-¡No lo alaguen! -se quejó el narizón.

-¿Fabricar el SAD es muy difícil? -preguntó Luffy, consiguiendo que mi atención se alejara de ese grupito para volver a interesarme en la conversación, recordándome que por muy poco que me interesara dicha conversación, quería información sobre la situación en la que me había visto envuelta.

-Simplemente continuó con uno de los experimentos fallidos de Vegapunk -informó rápidamente Law, provocando que los nakamas de Luffy se alejaran murmurando de Caesar, acto que provocó que el susodicho volviera a berrear cual desesperado, ganándose un nuevo golpe por parte del cocinero- Este es el fin de Joker. Ahora daremos el siguiente paso. La fábrica en la que se sintetiza el smile está en algún lugar de Dressrosa.

-Así que tenemos que encontrarla y destruirla -se apresuró a decir el ciborg, despanzurrado a sus anchas junto a la barandilla del barco.

-Exacto, de esa forma, evitaremos que el ejército de Kaidou siga creciendo -continuó Law, siendo rápidamente interrumpido por Luffy- Pero es un profesional en los negocios, no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

-¿Dressrosa? ¿Allí es dónde queréis ir, Kin? -preguntó mi hermano con una gran sonrisa en sus labios acercándose al samurái y al niño… ¿o dragón? Bueno, el supuesto niño.

-Así es -voceó de nuevo el samurái- Uno de mis compañeros es prisionero allí. Algo está cayendo del cielo -comentó sorprendido el hombre después de berrear bien a gusto, alzando sus ojos al cielo, provocando que yo hiciera lo mismo, encontrándome con una gran cantidad de nubes negras que comenzaban a acumularse sobre nosotros, y que no me daban muy buena espina.

-¿De dónde salieron esas nubes? -preguntó el narizón, no recibiendo ninguna respuesta a cambio.

-Parece que empezará a llover -Nico Robin junto al cocinero, quien le volvía a tender una taza de humeante té. ¿Cuántas tazas se podía beber en tan poco rato?

-No es lluvia, es granizo -aclaró el rubio, provocando que un ligero estremecimiento recorriera mi espalda. Eso no podía ser bueno. ¿Granizando en medio del mar? ¿Y nosotros en un barco? Muy malo.

Cuando las nubes comenzaron a tronar, mi cuerpo permaneció paralizado, no queriendo saber muy bien que iba a suceder a continuación, pues después de haber experimentado la locura de este mar… Ya me esperaba cualquier cosa extraña.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo raro con esas nubes? -preguntó Luffy sacándome de mis pensamientos, percatándome de que la tripulación de mi hermano comenzaba a moverse.

Yo simplemente, caminé hasta Law y me senté junto a él en el mástil del barco.

-Cambiar el rumbo a las 9 en punto y activar el Coup de Buster, dirigiros hacia la zona sin nubes -invadió la voz de la pelinaranja toda la cubierta, provocando que mi mano derecha agarrara rápidamente el brazo de Law. No tenía muy claro que tenían pensado hacer, sin embargo… por las experiencias previas con las que había tratado junto a ellos… Podía asegurar que nada bueno sucedería a continuación.

Y eso mismo confirmé cuando una gigantesca bola de granizo cubrió por completo el barco. Si eso caía sobre nosotros… daría igual lo fuertes que fueran… acabaríamos todos en el fondo del océano… y no era por ser pesimista, pero… El puto barco iba muy despacio…

Sin embargo, cuando la bola de granizo estuvo bastante cerca de la nave, éste salió disparado… literal, hacia la zona sin nubes que había indicado la chica previamente.

-Nuestro barco es genial, ¿verdad, Momo? -preguntó Luffy aterrizando en la cubierta dirigiéndose hacia el dragón, que en una espesa nube de color naranja volvió a convertirse en niño, una vez se hubo tranquilizado toda la situación.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Law a mi lado, llamando mi atención, lo que me permitió percatarme de que aún no había soltado su brazo, de hecho, lo agarraba con más fuerza que antes. Yo simplemente asentí con mi cabeza, pues estaba segura de que si abría mis labios se me saldría el corazón por la boca. Él simplemente estiró sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada, consiguiendo que le devolviera sutilmente el gesto, antes de ver cómo la pelinaranja se llevaba al niño al interior del barco.

-Luffy, ¿puedo usar el baño? -pregunté a mi hermano, quien detuvo sus pasos rápidamente al dirigirse de nuevo hacia el sol. Mi hermano simplemente me miró con una sonrisa y asintió enérgicamente con su cabeza.

-¿Sabes dónde está, verdad? -me preguntó recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte antes de correr de nuevo por la cubierta.

-¡Luffy! -le llamé de nuevo, pues como siempre, no me había dejado terminar de hablar. Él volvió a girarse, provocando que un inaudible gemido escapara de mis labios- ¿Me prestas ropa? -pregunté lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara el cuello del vestido.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -chilló él, levándose una mano a la oreja, esbozando una amplísima sonrisa.

-Que si me prestas ropa -gruñí, mientras sentía la intensa mirada de Law sobre mi rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas- Me estoy asando con este jersey…

-Claro -respondió acercándose a mí y agarrando mi muñeca para tirar de mí con fuerza hacia el interior del barco- Mis cosas están en esa taquilla -me sonrió sentándose en una hamaca antes de señalarme una de las taquillas, sin embargo, yo estaba muy ocupada examinando la habitación- Este es el dormitorio de los chicos -se apresuró a decir, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por mi parte, pues era evidente que ahí, mujeres no dormían, solo por el desastre presente en dicho cuarto. Y el olor… casi mejor no decir nada sobre ese aspecto… Saldríamos todos ganando.

Temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar dentro de esa taquilla, abrí lentamente, y asomé mis ojos por una pequeñísima rendija, provocando que Luffy a mis espaldas riera con fuerza.

-No sé de qué te ríes… Esto es muy peligroso, Luffy, podría salir cualquier cosa de aquí -murmuré, consiguiendo que él riera con más intensidad, si eso era posible, hasta el punto de caer de espaldas de la hamaca, provocando un fuerte estruendo, y como consiguiente, que varias cabezas aparecieran en la puerta del camarote.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? -preguntó el esqueleto, consiguiendo que enarcara una de mis cejas- Luffy-san…

-Es que… -siguió riendo Luffy, provocando que yo esbozara una diminuta sonrisa antes de abrir por completo la taquilla y rebuscar en la enorme pila de ropa que allí había, decantándome finalmente por una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que a simple vista me quedaba lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir lo necesario.

-Suficiente -murmuré, volviendo mis ojos hacia la puerta, donde tanto el esqueleto como el cocinero mantenían sus ojos en mí- Fuera -rugí, cerrando de un fuerte golpe la taquilla, provocando que Luffy dejara de reír en el acto, antes de salir corriendo del cuarto y llevándose a sus nakamas con él.

Lentamente seguí sus pasos y salí del camarote para caminar hasta Nico Robin con la camiseta colgada en el hombre.

-Nico Robin -la llamé con mis ojos clavados en el suelo, pues me sentía un poco cohibida, ella simplemente me dedicó una diminuta sonrisa- ¿Podrías prestarme unas tijeras, un cepillo y un espejo?

-Claro -se limitó a decir ella antes de hacerme un gesto con su mano para que la siguiera.

Yo obedientemente seguí sus pasos hasta el que supuse que era el cuarto de las mujeres, quedándome asombrada cuando mis ojos recorrieron el camarote. Al igual que se notaba que el otro era el dormitorio de los hombres… este era evidentemente el cuarto de las mujeres, y no solo por el orden que reinaba en la estancia, sino por el ligero olor a rosas y perfume que se respiraba en el ambiente. ¿Cuánto hacía que no me echaba yo perfume? Por Dios… Por un momento desearía volver a poder disfrutar de dedicarme un poco a mi propio cuerpo.

-Supongo que irás a ducharte, todo lo necesario lo encontrarán en el cuarto de baño -me comentó ella, tendiéndome los instrumentos que le había pedido, los cuales agarré con ganas, antes de caminar en dirección al baño.

-Gracias -respondí con una sonrisa antes de alejarme más de ella. Rápidamente entré en el amplio baño, dejé el espejo y las tijeras en un rincón junto a la camiseta de Luffy y observé esperanzada los botes de gel y champú colocados junto a la gran bañera.

Haciendo evidente mi costumbre, agarré cada bote y los olí uno a uno, decantándome finalmente por unos jabones con olor a flores… Satisfecha con mi elección, coloqué ambos botes en la ducha y encendí el agua antes de comenzar a desvestirme, lo que provocó que una ligera nube de vapor comenzara a inundar la sala.

Tomándome mi tiempo, dejé que el agua humedeciera mi pelo antes de echar una considerable cantidad de gel en mi mano y frotar mi cuerpo con las manos enjabonadas, disfrutando del intenso olor que desprendía en esos momentos mi piel. Cuando consideré que mi cuerpo estaba limpio, pasé a hacer lo mismo con mi pelo, el cual estaba prácticamente pegado a mi cabeza a consecuencia de la sal del agua del mar de Punk Hazard.

Cuando me sentí limpia, cerré el grifo del agua y me envolví con la primera toalla que encontré, con la que retiré, o intenté retirar, todas y cada una de las gotas de agua de mi cuerpo antes de colocarme la camiseta de Luffy.

Después de calzarme nuevamente mis botas, volví a agarrar los instrumentos junto a la ropa que me había prestado Nico Robin y volví a bajar a la cubierta, donde reinaba el silencio, cosa que me pareció realmente extraño.

Sintiendo la mirada de más de uno sobre mí, caminé hasta Law, quien continuaba sentado en el asiento del mástil y me senté junto a él, pasando el cepillo por mi pelo, arrastrando los pelos sueltos y quitando los tirones. Cuando todos los nudos hubieron desaparecido, dejé que una porción de las manchas de mis piernas se separaran de mi piel y formaran un soporte en el que coloqué el espejo. A continuación, comencé a agarrar los mechones de mi flequillo para comenzar a cortar las puntas abiertas, y por qué no, cortar lo suficiente los mechones de pelo para enmarcar mi rostro.

-Te lo has cortando demasiado -murmuró la voz de Law a mi lado, cuando hube terminado de cortar todo mi pelo, sacudiendo mi cabeza para que los pelos sobrantes cayeran a la cubierta del barco.

-Está perfecto -sonreí, observando mi rostro de un lado a otro en el espejo, viendo complacida como el pelo que antes llegaba a mitad de la espalda, ahora me llegaba poco más abajo de la barbilla. Rápidamente recogí con las manos los largos mechones de pelo del césped y los tiré por la borda, antes de girar mis ojos hacia el sol del barco, cuando una brillante idea cruzó por mi mente- ¡Luffy! -canturreé mientras observaba la espalda de mi hermano- ¿Quieres que te corte el pelo? -pregunté, inclinando ligeramente mi cabeza cuando él giró su rostro hacia mí.

Él rápidamente saltó desde su posición hasta el césped y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Law, por lo que supuse que era una respuesta afirmativa. Dejé el espejo junto a mí y devolví las manchas que formaban el soporte a mi cuerpo, para después crear un cubo y con un hilo de las manchas lo lancé hacia el mar para después volver a subirlo al barco. Intentando no caer el agua, caminé hasta el mástil y me senté colocando mis piernas a ambos lados de Luffy, quien me miraba con su gran sonrisa, provocando que una divina sensación de familiaridad y tranquilidad inundó mi pecho.

Después de pasar repetidas veces el cepillo por el pelo de Luffy, ahuequé mi mano y cogí un poco de agua del cubo, dejándola caer sobre la cabeza de Luffy, quién rápidamente cayó de espaldas, por lo que le sujeté con fuerza con mis piernas, volviendo a mojar su pelo.

-Me siento tan débil -lloriqueó él, consiguiendo que una diminuta sonrisa se plasmara en mis labios.

Cuando su pelo estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo, agarré uno de sus mechones entre mis dedos corazón e índice y con las tijeras corté sin dudar, dejando que los pelos sobrantes cayeran al césped.

-¿Cuánto hacía que no te cortabas el pelo? -pregunté, agarrando un nuevo mechón y repetir el modus operandi sucesivamente con el resto de su cabeza.

-No sé -se limitó a decir, provocando que una limpia carcajada escapara de mi pecho- Luego toca el masaje, ¿verdad?

-Claro -sonreí de nuevo, echando nuevamente agua en su cabeza para retirar los pequeños pelitos que había cortado y no habían caído de su cabeza, para después volver a pasar el cepillo, confirmando que, más o menos, había cortado todos los mechones de forma regular- ¿Pero qué tal si primero te duchas y te cambias de ropa? Has quedado lleno de pelos y luego te va a picar...

-Vale -respondió él contento, levantándose de un salto para correr al interior del barco.

Yo le seguí con la mirada, encontrándome por el camino las sorprendidas expresiones del resto de la tripulación de Luffy.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Luffy ir a bañarse tan fácilmente -murmuró el cocinero, provocando que yo le mirara con mi ceja alzada. Eso era un poco exagerado, ¿no?- Por cierto, todavía no sabemos cómo te llamas, a pesar de ser la hermana de nuestro Capitán -terminó de decir, con una expresión de perturbado que incomodaría a cualquiera.

-Me llamo Andra -me limité a decir, apoyando mi espalda en el mástil para ver los rostros expectantes de los nakamas de Luffy.

-Supongo que nuestros nombres los conocerás por los carteles de recompensa -comentó con tranquilidad Nico Robin, recibiendo por mi parte una seca carcajada.

-Pues la verdad es que no -confesé, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Law negaba sutilmente con su cabeza- Los carteles que conozco son de las personas que me interesan.

-Eso ha sido bastante despectivo, Andra-san -comentó el esqueleto, a lo que yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-No pretendí que sonara despectivo -respondí, sin embargo, la tensión en el ambiente seguía presente- Conozco a Nico Robin porque su cartel estaba en el bar en el que trabajaba antes de embarcar, pero el resto de vuestros carteles nunca me interesaron mucho, además, si hubiera sabido que formabais parte de la tripulación de mi hermano, me hubiera molestado en memorizar vuestros nombres, pero ni siquiera me molesto en leer el periódico, me parece una pérdida de tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que la información la manipulan para su mejor interés.

-Eso no te lo discuto -comentó Nico Robin, ganándose en ese momento una sonrisa por mi parte.

-Pues entonces, debemos presentarnos -comentó con una sonrisa el cocinero, acercándose a mi posición y agarrando mi mano derecha para depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma- Yo soy Sanji, un esclavo del amor -susurró esto último, consiguiendo que retirara mi mano de entre las suyas rápidamente con una mal disimulada expresión de asco en mi rostro- Nuestra navegante es la preciosa Nami-swan, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Ussoup y por último, el marimo -comentó señalándolos a cada uno de ellos, quienes alzaron su mano a medida que el cocinero les iba nombrando, salvo el tal marimo, quien se limitó a fruncir extremadamente su ceño, antes de exhalar un fuerte suspiro.

-Roronoa Zoro -comentó Law, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo- El espadachín se llama Roronoa Zoro -aclaró tras ver la duda en mi rostro, pues supuse que se reflejaba perfectamente en esos momentos.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Luffy apareció de un salto en la cubierta y corrió hacia mí, para sentarse nuevamente entre mis piernas, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que me permitió comenzar a masajear sus pómulos en pequeños y ligeros círculos.

Mientras Luffy se relajaba poco a poco, yo miré a Law sentado a mi lado, quien me fulminaba con su mirada, provocando que la sonrisa de mis labios desapareciera tan rápido como había aparecido.

-¿Qué ocurre? -murmuré, inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente para poder ver bien sus ojos bajo la solapa de su gorra. Él se limitó a chistar con su lengua, dándome a entender que no estaba contento- ¿Por qué te enfadas? -murmuré, volviendo a ponerme recta para colocar mi mano izquierda en su muslo y acercar mi rostro al suyo, hasta que no pude hacerlo más por la solapa de su gorra, mientras mi mano derecha seguía trabajando una de las sienes de Luffy.

-No me he enfadado -se limitó a decir, girando su rostro hacia el lado contrario al que yo me encontraba, consiguiendo que mis labios se arrugaran en un puchero.

-¿Acaso estás celoso? -susurré, sintiendo un fuerte hormigueo en mi estómago con simplemente pronunciar esas palabras. Rápidamente coloqué mi mano libre en su muslo izquierdo intentando llamar su atención, sin embargo, visto que no funcionaba, agarré su mentón y giré su rostro hacia mí lentamente, pudiendo ver sus afilados ojos- ¿Quieres que te corte el pelo a ti también?

-No -se limitó a decir, volviendo a girar el rostro, consiguiendo que una clara carcajada escapara de mi pecho.

Sin esperar una mayor cooperación por su parte, volví a centrarme en Luffy, dando suaves palmadas en sus mejillas para que volviera a abrir sus ojos, sin embargo, los sutiles ronquidos que escapaban de él me daban a entender que estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que, con cuidado, le tumbé sobre el césped, para después volverme hacia Law.

De un rápido movimiento quité la gorra de su cabeza, ignorando por completo sus quejas y le obligué a sentarse entre mis piernas tal y como había hecho Luffy, para después sacarle la sudadera por la cabeza y comenzar a mojar su suave pelo negro aprovechando el agua que había utilizado con Luffy, siendo consciente de que los Mugiwaras nos observaban con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Solo tenías que pedírmelo -murmuré, agarrando el primer mechón de pelo para comenzar a cortar.

-Me molesta que siempre hagas lo que te viene en gana -gruñó él, echando ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome ver su rostro agotado.

-¿Podéis prestarme un jabón y una navaja? -pregunté con una sonrisa, agarrando un nuevo mechón, dirigiendo mi mirada a Robin, quién miraba la escena con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

Rápidamente la mujer se levantó del césped y se dirigió al interior del barco mientras Law abría sus ojos para clavarlos en los míos de forma suspicaz.

-¿Para qué quieres el jabón y la navaja? -murmuró, sin embargo yo no le di la respuesta que buscaba, consiguiendo que nuevamente chistara su lengua.

Pocos minutos después, la pelinegra volvió a aparecer con lo que le había pedido, dejándolo junto al espejo a mi lado, para seguir con los pocos mechones que me quedaban para terminar de arreglarle el pelo. Después, apresando difícilmente sus brazos con mis piernas, dirigí las tijeras hacia sus patillas, dando el primer corte, consiguiendo que Law abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente y se intentara librar de mi agarre, cosa que después de varios intentos, no logró.

-Ni se te ocurra -rugió él, haciendo que yo riera fuertemente volviendo a dar un nuevo corte, consiguiendo que un ligero gruñido escapara de su pecho.

-Solo un poco -murmuré, sabiendo el aprecio que le tenía a sus patillas y la perilla- Déjame arreglarlas solo un poco. Además, ahora que he cortado en esta, si no te arreglo la otra estarás ridículo -completé sacándole la lengua, consiguiendo que se rindiera y echara aún más su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que entendí que era vía libre para hacer con sus preciadas patillas lo que quisiera.

-No están tan mal, ¿verdad? -pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios cuando terminé de pasar la navaja por sus mejillas desnudas, pasándole el espejo para que comprobara que sus patillas seguían intactas.

-Están bien -se limitó a decir, volviendo a pasarme el espejo, para después volver a sentarse a mi lado, dejándome apreciar levemente una diminuta sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

Ese simple gesto, consiguió que una gran satisfacción se instaurara en mi pecho. De pronto, unas ganas insanas de saborear sus labios comenzaron a surgir en mi estómago. Sin poder controlar mi cuerpo, comencé a acercar lentamente a él mientras mis labios se estiraran en un gesto similar al suyo, quien comenzó a borrar su sonrisa cuando comenzó a comprender mis intenciones.

-¡SANJI! ¡COMIDA! -berreó Luffy, sentándose como un resorte en el césped, provocando que yo volviera a enderezarme para clavar mis ojos en él, queriendo por unos segundos que volviera a quedarse dormido… sin embargo, mi ceño se frunció levemente cuando una extraña pregunta surgió en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué no quería que nos vieran? ¿A qué se debía esta actitud? Queriendo resolver esto, acerqué nuevamente mi rostro al de Law, con toda la intención de depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, sin embargo, cuando mis labios estuvieron a punto de rozar su morena piel, el alejó su rostro, provocando que un extraño malestar se asentara en mi estómago.

¿Qué coño había pasado? ¿Qué demonios significaba ese gesto?

* * *

Bueno, nuevo capi subido.

Realmente lamento la demora, y por ello, he querido compensaros con un capítulo algo más largo a lo que suelo escribir.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que lo leáis con las mismas ganas con las que yo lo he escrito.

Sin nada más que deciros, besazos y, ¿volvemos a la rutina? :D


	29. Chapter 29

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **27\. Colérica.**

Tras ese suceso, sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. ¿A causa de la vergüenza de ser rechazada? ¿Por el coraje que me había producido su reacción? No lo tenía muy claro, pero, lo que sí sabía, es que si a partir de ahora, Trafalgar Law iba a tener que trabajar mucho si quería volver a obtener algo de mí. No pensaba volver a hacer el ridículo de una manera tan tonta.

Sin moverme de mi posición, no estando dispuesta a ceder un ápice, observé el horizonte, viendo cómo poco a poco el sol se iba escondiendo y la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearnos.

-¿Momonoske ya está en la cama? -preguntó el samurái, consiguiendo que saliera de mis pensamientos y centrara mi atención en la cubierta, percatándome de que Caesar permanecía desfallecido en el mismo lugar que ocupaba desde que había subido al barco, del mismo modo que los dos espadachines presentes enfundaban sus espadas… ¿Qué coño me había perdido?

-Está dándose un baño con Robin -aclaró Nami, provocando que el samurái, el esqueleto y el cocinero corrieran al interior del barco gritando cosas inentendibles, siendo seguidos por una rápida Nami con cara poco amigable.

-¡Andra! ¿Vienes a cenar? -preguntó Luffy agitando su mano desde una de las numerosas puertas del barco, recibiendo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza por mi parte.

Yo, sin mirar a Law, caminé con pasos largos hasta mi hermano y entramos a lo que supuse que era el comedor, sentándome en la silla contigua a la de Luffy, observado con mi rostro contraído la numerosa comida presente en aquella mesa.

-¿No te gusta? -preguntó de nuevo Luffy, provocando que yo le mirara rápidamente y le dedicara una diminuta sonrisa- La comida de Sanji es la mejor.

-Simplemente no tengo hambre, Luffy -sonreí, llevándome un vaso repleto de agua a los labios, intentando de esa manera que el nudo que tenía en la garganta me dejara al menos respirar. Sin embargo, la insistencia de la mirada de mi hermano sobre mí me arrancó un sonoro suspiro- No es nada, Luffy -murmuré cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y comenzó a entrar el resto de la tripulación.

Yo me hundí en mi lugar cuando Law se sentó a mi lado y el resto de chavales comenzaron a comer sin preocupaciones, amenizando la cena con risas y conversaciones sin importancia. Me sentía en ese momento tan fuera de lugar…

Inspiré fuertemente, cabreándome aún más cuando el aroma de Law inundó mi cerebro, lo que provocó que de un fuerte golpe en la mesa retirara el taburete en el que estaba sentada y saliera echando humo por las orejas de aquel cuarto.

Una vez en la cubierta de nuevo, exhalé todo el aire que mantenía retenido en los pulmones, intentando de esa manera relajar mis hombros agarrotados por la rabia.

-Maldita sea -gruñí al no haber conseguido mi propósito, soltando una patada sin sentido al aire.

-Shuolololo -rio Caesar, consiguiendo que apretara mis dientes con tanta fuerza que pensé que se romperían- Parece que estás poco contenta, aunque no me extraña… Después del rechazo gratuito al que te has visto sometida… Yo también estaría furioso en tu lugar -se cachondeó el gaseoso, consiguiendo que me acercara a él a grandes zancadas.

Cuando estuve frente al hombre, coloqué mis manos en mis caderas y me incliné lo suficiente para poder colocar mis ojos a la altura de los suyos.

-Cierra tu sucia boca, porque si no fuera por mí, ahora estarías siendo devorado por peces en el fondo del océano que rodeaba tu asquerosa isla -susurré, viendo como sus ojos centelleaban con miedo, sin embargo, la sonrisa de sus labios se hizo aún más amplia.

-Si ese estirado rechaza a una mocosa como tú, no vengas a echarme a mí la culpa -rezongó Caesar, ampliando aún más, si eso es posible, su sonrisa, lo que consiguió que la poca tranquilidad que me quedaba en esos momentos desapareciera y lanzara mi puño directo a su rostro.

Ignorando los chillidos de cerdo que emitía el científico, descargué contra él toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

Cuando el hombre dejó de cubrirse con los brazos y cayó desvanecido en la cubierta del barco, detuve mis golpes contra él y respiré entrecortadamente, sintiéndome mucho más tranquila.

-Bueno -suspiré, estirando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y estirando mis labios en una diminuta sonrisa, una vez quitado el estrés de encima… ¿qué podía hacer?

-¿Qué coño has hecho? -rugió Law, acercándose de dos largos pasos a mi posición y envolviendo una de mis muñecas con su gran mano para zarandearme sin cuidado, agarre del cual me libré en la primera oportunidad que encontré.

Sin siquiera mirarle, me acerqué a la borda del barco de pequeños saltitos y me acomodé en el suelo, clavando mis ojos en la tranquila superficie del mar, tal y como había sucedido esa tarde.

-Tu comportamiento de cría me está comenzando a sacar de mis casillas -rugió el pelinegro arrancándome una seca carcajada.

¿Mi comportamiento? Pues no había visto nada… Esto no era ni una diminuta muestra de lo caprichosa que podía llegar a ser, y le iba a hacer una pequeña demostración de ello.

Estirando mis labios en una sonrisa, carente de toda felicidad, dejé caer mis pies entre los huecos de la barandilla y balanceé mis pies ignorándole por completo cuando comenzó a reprocharme, otra vez, mi actitud.

Supongo que se percató de que estaba pasando completamente de él, pues después de varios minutos chistó su lengua y volvió a dejarme sola, tal y como estaba desde que habíamos desembarcado en la estúpida isla de Caesar…

Concluí que habían terminado de cenar, pues poco a poco, los nakamas de Luffy, y él mismo, salieron tiempo después de nuevo a la cubierta, provocando que yo rodara mis ojos…. Eran muy ruidosos, especialmente Chopper y el narizón, que no dejaban de hacer el gamba de un lado a otro con una extraña vestimenta. La misma que portaba Luffy, sin embargo, éste estaba sentado junto a mí sobre la barandilla, tranquilo de cojones para lo que solía ser él.

-Luffy, ¿me cuentas como los conociste? -pregunté alzando mi rostro hacia él, viendo como sus labios esbozaban una amplia sonrisa, haciendo referencia a su tripulación.

-Al primero que conocí fue a Zoro -comenzó a narrar él sin un solo segundo de titubeo, provocando que un extraño hormigueo comenzara a surgir en mi estómago. Mientras él seguía hablando, yo asentía de vez en cuando con mi cabeza, sin embargo, lo que menos estaba haciendo en esos momentos era escucharle.

Simplemente con saber que Luffy estaba a mi lado, mis problemas sentimentales desaparecían, eran opacados con su presencia y la positividad que transmitía a través de sus palabras, lo que me llevaba a preguntarme, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia a mi situación con Law? Solo era un hombre, podía encontrar uno cuando y donde quisiera. Así que, tal y como me había propuesto, dejaría a un lado mis sentimientos por el pelinegro y me centraría en Luffy.

El tiempo en aquella cubierta pasó tranquilamente, aunque debo especificar que la tranquilidad mencionada apareció cuando la tripulación de mi hermano decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Sin embargo, debo señalar que esa tranquilidad duró poco, pues el silencio que reinaba en la cubierta, en la que solo estábamos Caesar, Law y yo, fue roto prontamente por unas extrañas sombras que comenzaron a repartir a diestro y siniestro.

Yo, lo único que pude hacer fue esquivar los escasos ganchos que esas figuras lanzaban contra mí, hasta que todo volvió a estar en calma, sin embargo, algo estaba mal.

-¡Caesar! -gritó alguien, provocando que yo girara levemente mi rostro hacia el resto de la tripulación, sin embargo, todos ellos miraban hacia la misma dirección, el punto más alto del barco, donde el científico era retenido por una de esas cosas que nos habían atacado. Cuando Luffy se lanzó sin pensar hacia donde estaba Caesar, una nueva criatura le golpeó, provocando que el retrocediera los pasos que había recorrido para después frotar su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que la sangre huía de mi rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera hecho daño?

Mientras todos permanecíamos expectantes, el barco comenzó a bambolearse de un lado a otro, por lo que me agarré fuertemente a la barandilla hasta que la situación volvió a calmarse. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando?

-Me pregunto si estarán bien… -comentó con tranquilidad Nico Robin, consiguiendo que, con esas simples palabras, un extraño malestar se asentara en mi estómago- No por nada, los tres son usuarios…

-¿Quiénes? -me apresuré a preguntar, colocándome junto a ella en la barandilla contraria a la que me encontraba yo.

-Luffy, Chopper y Trafalgar -respondió ella clavando sus grandes ojos azules en mi rostro. Malditos idiotas… Siempre tomando decisiones estúpidas…

Con mis dientes fuertemente apretados caminé hasta el mástil del barco y me senté con las piernas cruzadas, deseando que Luffy estuviera bien. No tenía ni idea de qué había sucedido, pero ni ellos tres, ni Caesar estaban en el barco, por lo que supuse que el científico era el culpable de toda esta situación, lo que me llevó a desear partirle la cara aún más.

Ignoraba el tiempo que estuve con los dientes apretados, sin embargo, sabía que había sido un largo rato, pues mi mandíbula comenzaba a doler y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a cruzar el horizonte. Darme cuenta de esto, solo consiguió que mi angustia por saber si Luffy estaba bien aumentara.

Minutos más tarde, cuando llegué a la conclusión de que comerme la cabeza con preocupaciones no me iba a llevar a ningún lado y de que Luffy era lo suficientemente capaz de salir adelante por sí mismo, los nakamas de Luffy se reunieron de nuevo en la cubierta mirando por la borda.

Parecían bastante tranquilos, por lo que yo respiré profundamente, intentando relajarme, cosa que obviamente no conseguí, pues en mi cabeza, solo había un rostro. Un rostro que golpearía hasta el cansancio por todos los problemas que estaba causando.

Tal y como supuse, poco tardaron los tres en aparecer en la cubierta con Caesar siendo arrastrado por Law. Yo crují mis nudillos y me aproximé a estos dos últimos, intentando contenerme, intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de destrozar a ese cabrón gaseoso, pero todos esos intentos fueron en vano.

Cerrando mi puño con toda la fuerza con la que era capaz, golpeé el rostro del científico lo suficientemente rápido como para que Law no pudiera intervenir. No conté las veces que le golpeé, pero podía decir que habían sido unas cuantas, pues cuando me detuve, mi respiración era bastante forzosa.

-¿Estás loca o qué te pasa? -chilló él malherido, arrancándome un gruñido rabioso.

-Deja de causarnos problemas, gilipollas -murmuré, dándole una última patada en el estómago, de regalo, por imbécil.

Ignorando los quejidos de Caesar, me giré rápidamente y volví hasta mi posición anterior, percatándome de que los ojos de más de uno de los nakamas de Luffy me miraban atemorizados.

-Es el periódico -comentó el esqueleto caminando hasta el papel que había dejado caer uno de los pájaros mensajeros, arrancándome una diminuta sonrisa. Así al menos, su atención estaría ajena a mi persona, cosa que agradecía enormemente.

Ante esto, todos los presentes se reunieron en torno al periódico y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Yo simplemente miré por el rabillo del ojo el Den Den Mushi que descansaba a mi lado, el cual, pronto comenzó a sonar sobresaltándome, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Soy yo, renuncié a los Shichibukai -pronunció una siniestra voz al otro lado de la línea, consiguiendo que todos y cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran.

-Soy Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el próximo rey de los piratas -se apresuró a decir mi hermano, acercándose a Law y aproximando la mano de éste a su boca ignorando por completo los chillidos de su camarada el narizón- ¡Ey, Mingo! ¿Eres el jefe de ese idiota de Caesar que le hizo todas esas cosas a Chahige y los niños? ¡Te lo devolveremos porque lo prometimos, pero si lo vuelves a hacer, te patearé el trasero!

Ante sus palabras, yo solo pude rodar mis ojos ante la ingenuidad de la que era portador.

-Mugiwara no Luffy -pronunció con socarronería la voz, dándome muy mala espina- Han pasado dos años desde que murió tu hermano, y todo ese tiempo has estado desaparecido. Me pregunto qué has estado haciendo.

-No puedo decir nada de eso -se excusó Luffy, provocando que yo negara lentamente con mi cabeza. Era un bocazas…

-Deberías saber, que tengo algo que sé que desearás mucho -habló la voz, provocando que un mal presentimiento comenzara a surgir en mi pecho, sin embargo, como siempre, Luffy hizo una clara demostración de la ausencia de neuronas en su diminuto cerebro.

-¿Tan deliciosa es la carne de la que hablas? -preguntó Luffy emocionado con una expresión de loco psicópata mientras un hilillo de saliva descendía por la comisura de su boca.

-¡Mugiwara-ya, no caigas en su juego! -se apresuró a berrear Law, apartando a Luffy del Den Den Mushi. Pronto, mi hermano fue recogido por su nakama el narizón y comenzó a abofetearle, mientras mi atención seguía fija en el rostro sombrío de Law- ¡Joker! Deja de decir gilipolleces, tal y como prometimos, te devolveremos a Caesar…

-Por tu bien, deberías hacerlo -habló la siniestra voz a través del caracol- Si intentas huir después de llegar tan lejos, sabes muy bien lo que te pasará… Pero antes de todo, me gustaría comprobar que mi compañero de negocios está bien…

-¡Joker! -berreó Caesar aproximándose a la mano que Law había extendido la boquilla del bichillo- Siento que por mi culpa hayas abandonado los Shichibukai…

En el mismo momento en que el científico pronunció esas palabras, Law volvió a llevarse el aparatito a los labios.

-Ocho horas desde ahora en la isla solitaria del norte de Dressrosa, Green beat -habló el pelinegro con un gesto extremadamente serio en su rostro- Dejaremos a Caesar allí a las tres de la tarde.

-Me hubiera gustado beber contigo ahora que has crecido… -habló con un extraño tono la voz, justo antes de que Luffy llegara rápidamente al lado de Law y cortara la comunicación.

-Eso estuvo cerca… -habló mi hermano con el rostro hinchado y los ojos extrañamente transformados- He estado a punto de caer de nuevo…

-Espera… No hemos concretado los hombres que puede llevar -habló Sanji, dándole una nueva calada al cigarro que tenía entre los dedos- ¿Qué vamos a hacer si lleva a todos sus hombres?

-Eso no es problema, devolverle a Caesar solo es un señuelo -comentó con tranquilidad Law, y siguió hablando con los nakamas de Luffy mientras yo me acercaba a este último y agarraba suavemente su muñeca.

-Luffy -susurré llamando su atención, provocando que él pestañeara varias veces, lo que consiguió que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad y me dedicara una amplia sonrisa- Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad? No sé qué es lo que planea Law, pero supongo que no va a suceder nada bueno, así que ten cuidado, ¿vale? No soportaría que te pasara algo.

-Soy muy fuerte, el más fuerte -rio él, agarrando su bíceps mientras una amplísima sonrisa ocupaba sus labios- Por cierto, Torao, ¿tú has estado allí? -se volvió hacia Law, dejándome un amargo sabor de boca.

-No, es su país -gruñó Law, dejándome claro por su tono de voz que no estaba nada contento con la situación.

-Entonces ya pensaremos qué hacer cuando lleguemos -rio Luffy despreocupadamente, consiguiendo que mis labios se relajaran en una sonrisa involuntaria- ¡Aventura! ¡Aventura! Tengo ganas de ver Dressrosa, y también quiero ir a Wano… -canturreando, pasando por completo de la advertencia que le hizo Law, corriendo en dirección al comedor- ¡Sanji! ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Sándwiches -respondió el susodicho, siguiendo a Luffy del mismo modo que hicieron el resto de nakamas.

-¡No me gusta el pan! -gritó Law, provocando que yo le mirara con mis ojos sumamente abiertos antes de echarme a reír ante la expresión de su rostro. Al parecer, se había dejado envolver por la idiotez de Luffy, y ya se había dado cuenta.

Yo, sin dejar de reír, pasé junto a él y por un segundo, deseé que antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras me detuviera y me dijera algo, cualquier cosa, incluso podría reprocharme que me hubiera echado a reír por algo tan insignificante, pero nada de eso sucedió, por lo que continué hacia delante, dejando de reír, borrando la diminuta sonrisa que se había plasmado en mis labios, destruyendo paso a paso las esperanzas que había creado de que todo volviera a ser como cuando estábamos en el submarino.

Sin mirar a nadie, me senté junto a Luffy y agarré uno de los sándwiches para darle un diminuto mordisco, ignorando las quejas de mi hermano, pues al parecer, Sanji no iba a dejarle empezar a comer hasta que estuviéramos todos sentados, cosa que obviamente, yo me pasé por el sitio más sano.

A pesar de que los sándwiches estaban deliciosos, simplemente comí uno, pues el malestar que portaba en mi estómago desde la noche anterior me impedía disfrutar de nada. Sabía que mi actitud era irracional, y que Law tenía razón, me estaba comportando como una cría, pero ¿acaso él sabía lo que sus acciones provocaban en mí? No tenía claro si lo hacía intencionadamente, sin embargo, sabía que las cosas no eran así. Algo le sucedía conmigo, y todo había comenzado desde que se alió con Luffy, lo que me llevaba a la conclusión de que no era un problema conmigo, pero se sentía como si así fuera, y eso estaba provocando que la ¿relación? que teníamos antes se fuera a pique a pasos agigantados.

Cuando alcé los ojos de la superficie de la mesa, donde había mantenido mi atención durante todo el tiempo que llevaba hundida en mis pensamientos, me percaté de que el comedor estaba vacío salvo por Sanji, quien estaba fregando los platos sin despegar sus ojos de mi persona.

-No tienes muy buena cara, Andra-chan -comentó el con tranquilidad, recibiendo por mi parte una sonrisa carente de significado, únicamente esbozada para que no intentara seguir con la conversación.

-¡Veo la isla! -se oyó desde el exterior, provocando que Sanji dejara el último plato escurriendo junto al resto para salir a la cubierta. Cuando consideré que estaba preparada para afrontar lo que fuera a suceder en esa isla, salí del comedor comprobando que, a esas alturas, todos los nakamas de Luffy habían abandonado el barco.

-¿Dónde demonios están? Son esenciales para el plan -rugió Law mientras yo bajaba del barco de un salto y me colocaba junto a él.

-¡Entonces quién nos va a proteger a nosotros! -chilló Chopper, arrebatándome una diminuta sonrisa.

-Puedo quedarme yo -me ofrecí, provocando que el reno me mirara con sus ojos bañados en esperanza.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya -anunció Law, supongo que conforme con mi decisión pues no dijo nada en contra- Andando -zanjó, empujando a Caesar.

-Deberíamos pasar desapercibidos -anunció Robin con una sonrisa en sus labios- Estoy convencida de que no nos dejaran llegar a nuestro objetivo si nos descubren.

-Entonces disfracémonos -concluyó el narizón, consiguiendo que Robin, Law y él mismo volvieran al barco.

-¿Nosotros qué tenemos qué hacer? -pregunté mirando a Nami, quien miraba pensativa un papel blanco.

-Proteger el Sunny -sonrió la chica antes de guardarse el papel en el bolsillo trasero de su diminuto pantalón- ¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa? -preguntó cuándo mis ojos miraron con envidia su femenino conjunto.

-No es necesario -respondí yo con una sonrisa similar a la suya, volviendo a subir al barco junto a ella, el niño samurái, el esqueleto y Chopper- La camiseta de Luffy me cubre lo necesario.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó la chica, arrancándome una seca carcajada de lo más profundo de mi pecho- ¿A qué te refieres con cubrir todo lo necesario?

-No me gusta enseñar las manchas que cubren mi piel -confesé, observando las marcas negras que adornaban mis brazos desnudos- Son muy útiles, pero son un tanto desagradables a la vista.

-Pues creo que eso es una chorrada -comentó la chica con tranquilidad, llevando sus ojos a la puerta del dormitorio de las mujeres, de donde salió Robin con unas gafas y un sombrero que ocultaba parte de su rostro.

Poco después apareció el narizón seguido por Law del dormitorio de los hombres. Mi vista simplemente se centró en el segundo, quien había cubierto su cuerpo con el abrigo que usó en Punk Hazard, sin embargo, bajo el abrigo se apreciaban sus perfectos tatuajes. Esto me llevó a mirar a Nami, quien observaba embelesada y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas el pecho del pelinegro, provocando que mis dientes se apretaran fuertemente.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, en el barco solo quedaba el grupo de protección del Sunny, por lo que mientras los nakamas de mi hermano se dedicaban a poner en marcha el barco, yo caminé hasta la borda del barco y me agarré suavemente a la barandilla y observé la isla en la que se iba a decidir todo.

-¿Puedo echar una cabezada en vuestro dormitorio? -le pregunté a Nami cuando el barco estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de la costa y se sentaron los cuatro en el césped.

-Claro -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, me encaminé al cuarto que ocupaban ellas y me dejé caer en la cama, exhalando un leve gemido cuando mi cuerpo entró en contacto con la mullida superficie. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no descansaba? O lo que es mejor, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda como esta?

* * *

Bueno, nuevo capi subido.

Me alegra ver que esta historia cada vez llega a más gente :D Muchas gracias a todos y todas aquellas que dedicaís un ratito a leer y hacemos este grupo un poquito más grande cada día.

Sin nada más que decir, un besazo a todos.


	30. Chapter 30

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **29\. Ingenua.**

Un fuerte estruendo me sobresaltó, provocando que abriera mis ojos de golpe, de la misma manera en que me senté en la cama. Dificultosamente, pude oír como los nakamas de Luffy hablaban relajados en la cubierta, por lo que estiré cada uno de los músculos de mi espalda, estiré la colcha arrugada de la cama y me encaminé al encuentro del grupo de protección del Sunny.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que esperaba encontrar, allí en la cubierta, estaban no solo Nami, el esqueleto y el niño samurái, sino que también estaba Sanji, bastante malherido a simple vista, una señora bastante llamativa presa con unas cadenas y, por último, un Law hecho mierda, con su espada desenfundada amenazando el cuello de la señora.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunté, intentando no alterarme al ver al pelinegro en ese estado, acercándome hasta Nami, quien se agarraba al mástil con el niño samurái aferrado a sus piernas, acto al cual le encontré sentido cuando el barco salió disparado por el aire, lo que me llevó a caer de espaldas en la cubierta, chistando mi lengua ante el dolor que me causó el golpe.

-El plan no ha servido para nada -anunció Sanji, encendiendo uno de sus habituales cigarrillos, provocando que yo me repusiera una vez que el barco aterrizó de nuevo en el mar.

-¿Dónde está Law? -pregunté buscándole por la cubierta, sin hallar rastro de él, ni de la otra mujer que había anteriormente allí- ¿Y dónde se supone que vamos nosotros con este idiota? -volví a preguntar al no recibir respuesta, acercándome a Caesar, quien sostenía un corazón palpitante entre sus manos. Corazón que rápidamente le arrebaté, solo por si acaso.

-Prepara el Den Den Mushi, Chopper -habló Sanji, recibiendo el corazón de Caesar que yo le lancé, provocando que todos nos colocáramos en torno a unas cajas donde el renito colocó dos de esos aparatos.

A medida que la conversación se sucedía, un intenso miedo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. No pensaba largarme de esa isla sin Luffy, eso lo tenía muy claro, por eso, cuando los nakamas de mi hermano aceptaron la orden sin más, e ignorando que a pesar de que no quería reconocerlo, mi preocupación también abarcaba a Law, me encaminé a la barandilla del barco dispuesta a saltar para regresar a la isla, sin embargo, un gran barco me detuvo.

-¡ES LA NAVE DE BIG MOM! -chilló Chopper a mis espaldas, lo que me llevó a mirarles por encima del hombro.

-Os ayudaré con esto -comenté lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan por encima de los lloriqueos de Caesar- Pero luego volveré a la isla, y no podéis evitar eso.

-El plan de Law no es ese -protestó Sanji, arrebatándome una amplia sonrisa.

-Estoy convencida de que él es plenamente consciente de lo que voy a hacer -terminé de decir, lanzándome al agua.

Dejé que las manchas formaran las dos aletas en mis piernas al mismo tiempo que con un gran esfuerzo las uñas de mis manos se alargaron varios centímetros.

Confiando en que los nakamas de Luffy se encargarían de proteger el barco, yo nadé rápidamente hasta ese enorme buque y, con las uñas hice diez diminutas grietas a lo largo de la madera sumergida, sabiendo que eso iba a ser suficiente para retener el barco antes o después. Solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente pronto como para que pudieran escapar.

Rápidamente salí del agua y subí al Sunny, donde los nakamas de Luffy esperaban para contratacar. Yo busqué con mi mirada el gran barco, sin embargo, una espesa niebla me impedía mi objetivo.

-¡Utilizaremos el Coup de buster! -chilló Nami, lo que me llevó a acercarme rápidamente a ella.

-Yo me quedo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -le anuncié, agarrando su antebrazo suavemente para llamar su atención, a lo que ella asintió desconcertada.

-Pero no podemos volver a la isla -murmuró ella cuando yo esbocé una sonrisa y me acerqué a la barandilla del barco con toda la intención de volver a tirarme al agua.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más y con el rostro del pelinegro en mi cabeza, salté de nuevo al mar y me sumergí en el agua, no queriendo arriesgarme a que el gran barco de la tal Big Mom me descubriera y hubiera más acción de la necesaria, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa, pues lo único que quería en ese momento, era regresar a la isla y asegurarme que todos estaban bien.

Gracias a la habilidad de las manchas, en minutos estuve de nuevo en la costa de la isla, por lo que salí rápidamente del agua y escurrí la camisa de Luffy antes de restregar el dorso de mi mano por mi labio superior, retirando la sangre que comenzaba a escurrirse.

-Mierda -gruñí agachándome en la orilla de la playa y limpiando todo resto de sangre tanto de mi rostro como de mis manos. Menuda asquerosidad…

Sin querer perder más tiempo, me giré de nuevo hacia la isla y comencé a caminar lentamente imaginándome en mi cabeza todas y cada una de las situaciones posibles que me podía encontrar, sin embargo, en ninguna de ellas se encontraba la escena que apareció ante mis ojos.

Desde los peñascos que rodeaban la isla, podía ver unos hilos que destruían todo a su paso, mientras que en la parte más alta de la isla se desarrollaba un intenso incendio. Temiéndome lo peor, desplegué las alas y me lancé empicado desde mi posición hacia esos hilos, percatándome a medida que me acercaba, que esos hilos se estaban aproximando entre ellos, lo que significaba que lo que hubiera en el interior del rango de esos hilos, terminaría tal y como los escombros que estaba sobrevolando.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de esa red, vi que, a bastante distancia de mi posición, varias personas luchaban contra los hilos, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, cambié mi rumbo hacia ese grupo de personas, distinguiendo entre ellos al espadachín peliverde junto al samurái y bastantes soldados de la marina, lo que me extrañó en sobremanera, sin embargo, en esos momentos esa no era mi prioridad.

-¡ZORO! -grité a medida que me acercaba a ellos, aterrizando con torpeza frente a él al otro lado de los hilos.

-Eres tú… -gruñó él, supongo que por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -pregunté, dando pequeños pasos a medida que los hilos se movían más- ¿Dónde está Luffy?

-Se está enfrentando a Doflamingo -respondió el peliverde, recibiendo de mi parte un diminuto asentimiento de cabeza- Law estaba con él -continuó, respondiendo a la pregunta que había intentado suprimir de mi cabeza- Si no lo derrotan pronto, moriremos todos por culpa de esta mierda -rugió, provocando que yo alzara mis ojos y siguiera el recorrido de los hilos, comprobando que se unían en la zona más alta.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -murmuré más para mí misma, sin embargo, una carcajada carente de humor por parte de Zoro me hizo volver a centrar mis ojos en él.

-Ayúdanos a frenar esta mierda hasta que Luffy gane, y habrás hecho más que suficiente -comentó obviamente el peliverde, dándome a entender que ahí parada no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada útil- Hemos conseguido detenerlo por unos segundos, por tanto, es posible.

-Usted es sorprendente, Zoro-dono -aseguró Ki'emon, antes de soltar un fuerte berrido y presionarse más fuerte contra los hilos.

Yo, salté y me impulsé con las alas hacia arriba, estando a una altura suficiente como para no interferir con las labores de aquellos hombres, y del mismo modo, ellos no me molestaran a mí. Instintivamente acerqué mis manos a los hilos con toda la intención de agarrarlos y tirar de ellos, sin embargo, dos finos hilos, similares a los que pretendía agarrar, surgieron de las manchas de mis brazos y envolvieron mis muñecas, retirando mis manos de mi objetivo.

-¿Qué coño? -murmuré confundida intentándolo de nuevo, pero volvió a suceder lo mismo. Mis manos fueron alejadas por las manchas.

Indecisa, dejé caer ambas manos a los costados de mi cuerpo, mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de alternativas de lo que podía hacer. Sin embargo, todo quedó en el olvido cuando las manchas de mi pecho comenzaron a desprenderse para adquirir la forma de los hilos que habían surgido en mis brazos.

Bajo mi mirada sorprendida, cada uno de los hilos que habían surgido de mi pecho rodeó uno de esos hilos blancos, y las alas, ajenas a cualquier orden que enviaba desde mi cerebro, comenzaron a aletear en dirección a la playa.

Sorprendentemente, y a pesar de que en ese momento no era dueña de lo que estaba sucediendo, no me quejé. Si de esa forma podía ser útil, entonces bienvenido fuera.

Pasados varios minutos, un fuerte chillido escapó de mi pecho ante el dolor punzante que amenazaba mi cabeza del mismo modo que la sangre comenzaba a escurrir desde mi barbilla manchando la camisa de Luffy.

Mientras las manchas trabajaban e ignorando el dolor que comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo, yo escaneaba con mis ojos lo que quedaba de la ciudad, pensando en quién sería tan cruel, como para hacer pasar a toda una isla por ese calvario. Sin embargo, todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron cuando mis ojos enfocaron dificultosamente un Luffy inflado cual balón amenazado por gordos hilos blancos, similares a los que en ese momento brotaban de mi cuerpo.

-Luffy -el murmullo inaudible que escapó de mis labios estaba cargado de preocupación. ¿Se encontraría bien? Debía ir a ayudarle cuanto antes, pero era algo imposible a no ser que esos malditos hilos desaparecieran.

Sin embargo, todos mis pensamientos quedaron a un lado cuando Luffy creció aún más y lanzó su puño exageradamente grande contra esos hilos, los cuales finalmente desaparecieron mientras los edificios se destruían.

En el mismo momento en que Luffy comenzó a desinflarse, solté los hilos y comencé a volar en dirección ascendente. Tenía que llegar junto a él lo más pronto posible y asegurarme que estaba bien, pero esa maldita jaula no desaparecía, o eso pensaba hasta el momento en que los hilos frente a mi rostro descendieron lentamente, dándome vía libre hacia el interior de la ciudad.

Dificultosamente vislumbré una de las cúpulas de Law y cómo Luffy desaparecía en el aire, por lo que me apresuré a buscarlos, sin embargo, no estaba preparada para ver la imagen que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos.

Una niña prácticamente desnuda acariciaba a Luffy como si fuera un chucho mientras que otra mujer vestida de sevillana los observaba con una sonrisa, y para terminar la faena, Law, cubierto de sangre prácticamente seca dormitaba con una expresión tan relajada… Que dudaba seriamente habérsela visto antes.

Cuando estuve sobre el tejado en el que se encontraban, las alas volvieron a mi cuerpo, provocando que me desplomara, cayendo de cuclillas en el tejado, provocando que las dos mujeres me miraran sorprendidas, sin embargo, yo las ignoré acercándome rápidamente a mi hermano y envolviendo su rostro con mis manos, asegurándome de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo que se acentuaba al escuchar los intensos ronquidos que nos rodeaban.

Lentamente estiré mis labios en una sonrisa y observé los grandes ojos marrones de la chica que seguía acariciando a Luffy.

-Gracias por ayudarle -murmuré antes de levantarme y girarme hacia donde se encontraba Law, quien me observaba con uno de sus ojos entrecerrado.

-Se supone que debías estar de camino a Zou -comentó él, volviendo a cerrar el ojo cuando me arrodillé junto a él, recorriendo con mis ojos las numerosas heridas que recorrían su pecho, percatándome de que una de las mangas de su abrigo estaba ausente y junto en donde faltaba la tela, una venda rodeaba su brazo, haciéndome pensar lo peor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás hecho mierda… -susurré conteniendo muy difícilmente las ganas que habían surgido en mi pecho de recorrer su piel herida con mis temblorosos dedos. Sin embargo, dificultosamente me contuve agarrando el borde de la camiseta de Luffy entre mis dedos.

-Eres una idiota… -gruñó antes de que un fuerte llamado por parte de los nakamas de Luffy nos interrumpiera.

Él abrió de nuevo los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa antes de intentar incorporarse. Yo rápidamente me moví más cerca de él para ayudarle y que no se esforzara mucho, porque a pesar de no tener ni idea de medicina, estaba convencida de que no era bueno de que se moviera demasiado en su estado.

-¡Está aquí, Usopp-kun! -habló la mujer vestida de sevillana, quien se había acercado al borde del tejado y agitaba su mano con energía hacia la calle.

Yo volví a centrarme en Law, quien ya estaba incorporado e intentaba ponerse en pie. Por lo que yo agarré sus axilas y tiré de él con fuerza hacia arriba, mordiendo fuertemente mi labio inferior intentando de esa manera que las ganas de llorar que me habían invadido en pocos segundos desaparecieran del mismo modo.

Sin embargo, cuando giró levemente su cuerpo y nuestros ojos se encontraron, me resultaron inútiles todos los intentos, pues a pesar de girar mi rostro al lado contrario a donde él se encontraba y pestañear rápidamente, procurando que las lágrimas desaparecieran, éstas decidieron que era un buen momento para comenzar a recorrer mis mejillas.

Esto provocó que una intensa ola de furia recorriera mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? Si al menos tuviera una mísera razón… Pero no, no encontraba ningún argumento lo suficientemente sólido para justificar esas lágrimas, las cuales se intensificaron cuando su presencia se me hizo aún más notable al haberse acercado a mí lo suficiente para saber que estaba ahí, pero no lo suficiente como para que nos tocáramos.

-Pensé que eras una tipa dura, Andra -murmuró él lo suficientemente cerca de mi oído para poder sentir cómo su aliento rozaba cálidamente mi piel- Pero ahora te pones a llorar como la mocosa que eres…

En ese momento, me importó poco que estuviera realmente herido. Me importó aún menos el sentir la sensación cálida de la sangre comenzar a recorrer mi rostro. Y para qué mencionar a las dos mujeres presentes y a un Luffy inconsciente. Con toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada desde que habíamos abandonado Punk Hazard, golpeé su mejilla con mi mano abierta, permitiendo que el sonido sordo que nos rodeó fuera lo único que se escuchara sobre ese tejado.

-Eres un imbécil -gruñí intentando no cruzarle la cara hacia el otro lado y dejarle a juego- ¿Te crees que solo vamos a hablar cuando el señorito esté por la labor? Pues estás muy equivocado, me llevas tocando la moral desde que nos encontramos con Luffy, y ¿ahora esperas que siquiera te mire? Yo no soy como tú, Trafalgar… -cuando pronuncié esas palabras, mordí fuertemente mis labios no queriendo hablar más de la cuenta, pues si seguía hablando, iba a quedar en ridículo, más de lo que ya lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

-¿Y cómo se supone que soy? -preguntó él con una mano en su mejilla mientras comenzaba a dibujar una de sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas, consiguiendo que la furia bullera aún más en mi pecho, incentivando las ganas de tatuarle mis cinco dedos en la otra mejilla a base de tortazos. Sin embargo, cuando fui a hartarle de imbécil para arriba, él enarcó una de sus cejas y creó una de sus cúpulas, llevando a Luffy y a las dos mujeres, quienes nos miraban con sus rostros bañados en duda, junto a los nakamas del primero- Puedes continuar -murmuró con una sonrisa, reacomodando su nodachi en su hombro, provocando que un rugido, similar al de una bestia salvaje, escapara de mi garganta.

¿Este tío de que iba? ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? ¿Quería volverme loca? Porque es lo único que estaba consiguiendo.

-Deberíamos ir con los demás -me limité a decir, dejando a un lado su pregunta y pasando por su lado, no estando dispuesta a que me sacara canas antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar mi segundo paso hacia el borde de aquella azotea, el brazo de Law rodeó mi cintura para acercarme a él, permitiéndome sentir los duros y definidos músculos de su pecho.

-De verdad que eres la mocosa más tonta que me he echado a la cara, Andra-ya -susurró en mi oído, consiguiendo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran y las lágrimas volvieran a inundar mis ojos- Sé que estás molesta, pero la razón para que lo estás se me escapa… ¿Serías tan amable de iluminarme?

-Ya te lo dije antes -murmuré, revolviéndome entre su brazo, sin embargo, su agarre era demasiado fuerte y, a pesar de todo, yo tampoco ejercía demasiada fuerza pues no quería dañarle aún más- Desde que nos encontramos con Luffy no te has dignado ni a mirarme… Y mucho menos a hablarme. ¿Tienes una mísera idea de cómo me he sentido?

-¿Acaso me estás reprochando que te haya estado protegiendo todo este tiempo? -comentó con su tono de voz cargado de humor antes de presionar sus labios contra mi cuello- ¿Es eso? ¿Te molesta que te haya dejado fuera de esto para que no te sucediera nada? Y a pesar de todo, aquí estás, cuando deberías estar en el barco de camino a Zou para encontrarte con los demás…

-Que te jodan -gruñí, separando dificultosamente mi piel de sus cálidos labios- ¿Acaso en algún momento te he dado la imagen de una princesita en apuros?

-Ahora mismo -susurró antes de dar un suave mordisco en la piel que anteriormente estaba besando. Yo simplemente pude cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar de ese diminuto contacto, contradiciendo por completo mi decisión de alejarme de él- Necesito que me beses antes de que volvamos con la tripulación de Mugiwara…

-No te lo mereces -murmuré no queriendo ceder tan rápidamente, sin embargo, me estaba resultando muy complicado, sobre todo al sentir cómo la mano que mantenía en mi cintura comenzaba a hacer mayor presión para acercarme aún más a él, si eso era posible.

Sin embargo, la carne es débil, y cuando rodeó mi cuerpo, colocándose frente a mí y rozó su nariz con la mía, abrí mis ojos, encontrándome sus iris grises refulgiendo con energía, lo que provocó un intenso hormigueo en mi vientre.

-Bésame -suspiró, provocando que mis labios anhelaran los suyos cuando su cálido aliento golpeó mi rostro. ¿Por qué me estaba conteniendo tanto? Era esto lo que había buscado durante días, y ahora me lo negaba a mí misma cuando lo tenía tan cerca… ¿Por qué?- Que me beses -ordenó, soltando mi cintura para envolver mi cuello con la mano que le había quedado libre- Ahora.

A pesar de que mi cerebro insistía en no hacerlo, cuando él acercó sus labios a los míos, la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevó involuntariamente, y cuando mi rostro se acercó al suyo buscando el contacto que tanto necesitaba, mis manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente, por lo que agarré las solapas de su abrigo, disfrutando de la sensación que provocaban sus labios contra los míos y todo se intensificó cuando su lengua se hizo paso en mi cavidad bucal y la recorrió a placer, consiguiendo que un sonoro gemido escapara de lo más profundo de mi pecho.

Cuando mis pulmones ardieron ante la falta de oxígeno, me separé de él, soltando su abrigo y llevándome una mano al pecho, sintiendo las fuertes palpitaciones de mi corazón, el cual, parecía estar a punto de saltar de mi pecho.

Él, únicamente me miraba con sus labios estirados en una sonrisa, lo que provocó que mis labios reflejaran una similar, llevándome a olvidar todas las decisiones que había tomado con anterioridad respecto a él.

Sin decir absolutamente nada más, él presionó suavemente sus labios una última vez contra los míos antes de crear una de sus cúpulas y transportarnos hasta la calle, donde anteriormente habían estado los nakamas de Luffy, sin embargo, en esos momentos caminaban por la calle junto a un alto hombre que iba dando saltos.

Ante esta situación, seguimos los pasos de la tripulación en completo silencio, por mi parte disfrutando de la pequeña tregua que se había establecido entre Law y yo, caminando tan cerca de él que mi brazo desnudo rozaba contra la gruesa tela de su abrigo.

-Volviste a utilizar las manchas, ¿verdad? -preguntó él, provocando que una ligera risilla escapara de mis labios antes de girar mis ojos hacia él, encontrándome con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueeeeno -canturreé mientras con mi dedo índice rascaba mi mejilla, sabiendo que carecía de sentido mentirle, pues lo más probable es que estuviera manchada tras la pequeña disputa que mantuve con esos malditos hilos.

-Pareces sacada de una película de terror -murmuró antes de golpear suavemente mi cabeza con la empuñadura de su nodachi.

-Pues me has besado con estas pintas… -me defendí encogiéndome de hombros, sintiendo como un placentero hormigueo se asentaba en mi estómago al recordar la escena.

-Qué le vamos a hacer -suspiró antes de entrelazar su dedo meñique con el mío, provocando que mis ojos rápidamente viajaran hacia ese mínimo contacto, el cual estuvo presente hasta que alcanzamos a los nakamas de mi hermano- ¿Dónde se supone que vamos, Roronoa-ya? -preguntó Law cuando nos posicionamos a la espalda del grupo.

-A casa del soldado, nos deja pasar la noche allí -contestó el espadachín, mientras yo observaba el grupo, siendo consciente de la tranquilidad que se respiraba entre todos ellos.

A medida que seguíamos caminando, yo me percataba del mal estado de algunos de nuestros acompañantes, sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención fue el llamativo aspecto de un nuevo hombre que nos acompañaba.

-Oye, Law -susurré llamando la atención del susodicho para después señalar con mi dedo índice al hombre de largo pelo rosa que caminaba junto al samurái- ¿Quién es ése?

-Debe ser el samurái que estaba buscando Ki´emon-ya -se encogió de hombros, dejándome en las mismas- Deberías prestar más atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor, Andra-ya.

-Cállate -gruñí arrugando mis labios en un puchero. Era obvio que esa información no la tenía porque últimamente había estado demasiado centrada en mis pensamientos, así que, no podía reprocharle a nadie que en esos momentos fuera la más ignorante presente en esa calle.

-Mi casa está allí -habló el soldado señalando con su dedo una pequeña casita situada en el centro de un campo coloreado por las flores que crecían en él.

-Adelantaos -habló Law, girándose en dirección a un edificio situado en lo más alto de un pedrusco- Yo tengo algo que hacer primero.

Mientras Law comenzó a caminar hacia aquel edificio, nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la pequeña casita, donde pronto los nakamas de Luffy se acomodaron en el primer sitio que encontraron, sin embargo, yo me senté en el borde de la cama, donde Franky había dejado a mi hermano, lo que me permitió ver las numerosas heridas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-¿Hacemos algo con Luffy, o esperamos a que regrese Torao? -habló Nico Robin, quien había cambiado su vestido destrozado por una vestimenta nueva.

En ese preciso instante, entró el susodicho a la casa junto a un rubio musculoso inconsciente. Con cuidado y gracias a su habilidad, depositó a ese hombre en un rincón de la habitación para comenzar a tratar a Luffy y terminar con ese hombre, dejándolos a ambos como momias ante la cantidad de vendas que rodeaban sus cuerpos.

-¿Y a ti quien te va a curar? -pregunté esbozando una diminuta sonrisa cuando retiró el abrigo, o lo que quedaba de él, de su cuerpo dándome una perfecta visión de sus músculos definidos.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente me miró con las comisuras de sus labios alzadas antes de tender hacia mí un bote de desinfectante, un algodón y vendas. Entendiendo sus intenciones, observé por el rabillo de mi ojo a los nakamas de Luffy, sin embargo, estaban demasiado ocupados en su conversación, lo que me llevó a comprender que por eso se tomaba esa pequeña libertad…

Aspecto que no me importaba para nada, no ahora que consideraba que todo había vuelto, más o menos, a la normalidad.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo!

En verdad, me gustaría disculparme por no actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía en un comienzo, pero no era consciente de que los estudios me iban a comer tanto tiempo... ¡No tengo tiempo para absolutamente nada! Y de verdad, me ha alegrado mucho, poder subir hoy este pequeño capítulo, que no os podéis imaginar la cantidad de días que llevo escribiéndolo. Un poco hoy, un poco mañana...

También, estoy muy contenta de ver que seguís leyendo la historia, me hace realmente feliz. Así que, tener un poco de paciencia que esto sigue!

Besazos!


	31. Chapter 31

Buenas! Se que he estado mucho tiempo desaparecida, pero espero poder solucionar ese detallito lo más pronto posible, pero como compensación, os dejo este capítulo que se me ha ocurrido para celebrar que casi llegamos a las 5K leídas. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que lo disfrutéis. Besazos! Y sigamos creciendo.

* * *

 **Especial 5 K. leídas.**

 _Una isla complicada._

-Recordad que solo venimos a inspeccionar -alertó Trafalgar cuando yo ya tenía un pie en la barandilla del submarino, dispuesta a saltar a la playa. Ante sus palabras, mis labios se arrugaron en un puchero, sin embargo, no detuve mis acciones y aterricé en la cálida arena de un ligero salto.

-¡ANDRA-CHAN! -escuché que llamó Bepo, pero yo hice oídos sordos y comencé a caminar en dirección a los espesos árboles, los cuales parecían una barrera de protección ante lo que pudiera haber al otro lado de ellos.

Ignorando si el resto de la tripulación me seguía o no, comencé a apartar las espesas plantas que me impedían caminar, adentrándome cada vez más en ese bosque que parecía no tener fin. Soy mujer, y estar tanto tiempo, rodeada de tanto hombre, me agobiaba. No es que me cayeran mal, sin embargo, sus intentos de ligoteo me sacaban de quicio cada vez más. Soy mujer, y necesitaba un momento para mí. Momento que en el submarino era imposible de conseguir.

Hacía pocos días que habíamos dejado atrás la isla de las mujeres, y con ello, a Luffy junto a Rayleigh. Desde ese día, me había sido imposible conciliar el sueño, no solo por lo que había sucedido con anterioridad en Marineford, situación que recordaba cada vez que conseguía cerrar mis ojos, y cuando por fin conseguía descansar, lo cual solía ser durante el día, alguno de los piratas de la tripulación me despertaba para que me encargara de cualquier tarea insignificante y que sin ningún problema podrían hacer ellos. A esto, se le sumaba el haber dejado a Luffy con ese hombre, sin saber qué podría suceder con él, sin saber cómo estaría anímicamente después de todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo.

Pensando en toda la mierda que me invadía en ese momento, me detuve junto a uno de los árboles de tronco más grueso, apoyando mi espalda en el mismo, dejándome resbalar hasta el suelo, hundiendo mi rostro entre mis manos, permitiendo de esa manera que la tristeza, rabia y frustración que me impedían pensar con claridad, escaparan de mi cuerpo a través de las gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas, ignorantes de la cantidad de sentimientos que se llevaban con ellas.

Una vez me sentí más tranquila, limpié mis ojos con las yemas de mis dedos, me permití respirar profundamente tres veces y alcé mis ojos hinchados hacia las copas de los árboles que me rodeaban, percatándome de que a pesar de que desde que había abandonado el submarino hasta que decidí sentarme había caminado demasiado, todo seguía siendo igual que al principio.

Por muy psicópata que pareciera, estaba segura de que todo lo que me rodeaba estaba igual que cuando me adentré al bosque desde la playa, lo cual era teórica y prácticamente imposible, pues la naturaleza no está regida por una regla. Esta situación, comenzó a escamarme, y mis sospechas aumentaron cuando lo único que me rodeaba era el más simple silencio. ¿Cómo podría ser que no se escuchara ni un pájaro? ¿Ni el viento? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

Pensando en lo imbécil que podía ser a veces, giré levemente mi rostro para ver por donde había llegado a ese punto, sin embargo, todo volvía a estar tal y como había estado antes de mi paso. Ni una rama rota, ni mis pisadas en la tierra… Todo volvía a ser nada.

-Mierda -murmuré, levantándome de mi posición, volviendo a recorrer el camino por el que estaba segura de que había llegado, sin embargo, por mucho que caminaba, estaba convencida de que, para llegar a aquel árbol, no había tardado tanto. Además, podría guiarme por la posición del sol, sin embargo, las espesas copas de los árboles impedían ver más allá de ellas mismas, lo cual, comenzaba a ponerme de muy mal humor.

Cuando descarté todas y cada una de las opciones que llegaban a mi cabeza, pues a cada cual más idiota, dejé escapar un gruñido de mi garganta, pateando con fuerza una extraña planta, cuyas ¿hojas? ¿ramas? ¿una mezcla de ambas? parecían unos diminutos látigos, consiguiendo que se enroscaran en mi tobillo y pantorrilla, lanzándome contra el suelo, provocando que, en un principio, mis ojos se abrieran con sorpresa, pero a medida que mis lentas neuronas asimilaban la situación, más y más cosas se conectaban entre sí, dejándome claro, que esa isla era peligrosa. Mucho.

No dispuesta a seguir haciendo el parguela entre todas esas plantas, arqueé ligeramente mi cuerpo hacia adelante con toda la intención de desplegar las alas y poder ver la isla desde el cielo, y así lo hice, sin embargo, cuando me alcé del suelo y fui a pasar por entre las ramas de los árboles, un fuerte golpe me hizo volver al suelo, lo que me llevó a chistar con la lengua y llevarme la mano a la cabeza, donde un dolor punzante comenzaba a surgir.

Con mis ojos entrecerrados miré el hueco por el que había intentado salir, sin embargo, ese hueco ya no estaba. _"¿Qué coño pasaba con estos putos árboles?"_. Sin olvidar el hecho de que no solo los árboles, sino que también las plantas, parecían tener vida propia y que me habían cerrado por completo la vía de escape que había encontrado, volví a caminar varios metros con las manchas preparadas para cualquier imprevisto, y me alegré de ser tan precavida cuando ante mis ojos apareció un nuevo hueco entre las copas de los árboles, por lo que me lancé empicado hacia mi nuevo objetivo, recibiendo como respuesta un nuevo golpe que me devolvió al suelo, provocándome un fuerte dolor punzante en el hombro que me llevó a agarrarme la zona, percatándome de que el hombro se me había dislocado.

Mordiéndome fuertemente el labio inferior, me levanté dificultosamente y sentí cómo la frustración comenzaba a hacer mella, impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Con una gran rabia, e ignorando el fuerte dolor de mi hombro, me lancé contra los últimos árboles que me habían impedido pasar, consiguiendo únicamente que una de las ramas se enroscara en mis tobillos y me colgara boca abajo, y para mejorar la situación, mi nariz comenzó a sangrar, impidiéndome respirar correctamente, llevándome a pensar que me ahogaría. " _¿Cómo era posible haber escapado de Marineford y acabar en una situación como esta?_ " Solo esperaba poder aparármelas sola y que Trafalgar no me viera así, pues no estaba dispuesta a aguantar su prepotencia ni un solo segundo.

La situación en la que me encontraba era tan absolutamente surrealista, que no sabía muy bien ni cómo actuar, por lo que simplemente me llevé mi dedo índice a la barbilla e intenté pensar en una solución, sin embargo, la sangre acumulándose en mi cabeza impedía que mi cerebro funcionara con normalidad… Aunque debía de reconocer que mi cerebro solía funcionar en condiciones muy pocas veces.

-¡BEPOOOO! -chillé lo más fuerte que pude a la desesperada, sabiendo que de escucharme, sería él el primero en escucharme, pues al ser un oso, tendría el oído más desarrollado, sin embargo, lo único que escuché como respuesta fue nada, el maldito silencio que comenzaba a ponerme los nervios a flor de piel- ¡BEPOOOO! -volví a intentar, pero nada, todo era silencio.

Dejando escapar un frustrante gruñido, intenté alcanzar mi tobillo con mi mano buena, consiguiendo como único resultado un fuerte dolor abdominal. _Tal vez debería hacer deporte más a menudo._

-Todo lo que intentes será inútil -habló una grave voz procedente de una de las copas de los árboles que me rodeaban- Solo te liberarás cuando yo lo decida, y me parece que eso va a ser… Nunca.

Cuando las palabras terminaron de resonar a mi alrededor, el sonido de las hojas moviéndose me hizo alzar mis ojos hasta la copa del árbol que me tenía sujeta, observando cómo un musculoso hombre me observaba con una amplia y siniestra sonrisa.

-¿Y tú quién coño eres? -gruñí, siguiendo manoteando intentando llegar a las ramas que comenzaban a aprisionar cada vez más fuerte mi tobillo- Suéltame de una puta vez -rezongué cuando el dolor de mi hombro se hizo insoportable.

-Te he dicho que eso no sucederá nunca -comentó el hombre, bajando de un salto al suelo, al mismo tiempo que las ramas que me sostenían bajaban junto a él, permitiéndome ver más de cerca su rostro, realmente desagradable, debo confesar- Jamás escaparéis de esta isla.

-Eso hay que verlo, imbécil -gruñí, lanzando mi brazo en condiciones óptimas a su cuello, sin embargo, una nueva rama se envolvió en mi muñeca, parando mi movimiento.

De mi garganta escapó un chillido, que estuve convencida que se escuchó desde el East Blue, cuando una nueva rama envolvió mi otra muñeca y me colgaron en cruz, lo que provocó que mi hombro dislocado no soportara el peso de mi cuerpo y el dolor se hiciera prácticamente insoportable.

-Ni siquiera el supernova Trafalgar Law, podrá escapar de mi habilidad -siguió diciendo el hombre antes de comenzar a caminar entre los árboles, mientras las ramas comenzaban a trasladarme detrás de ese hombre.

Tras varios minutos de bamboleos de un árbol a otro, lo que estaba consiguiendo que mi poca cordura desapareciera, llegamos a una pirámide rodeada de una extraña planta con llamativas flores, sin embargo, entre los árboles que me sujetaban y esa pirámide, había varios metros únicamente de tierra húmeda.

-¿Dónde coño estamos ahora? -murmuré, cuando las ramas soltaron mis muñecas y me dejaron caer en la tierra, llevándome rápidamente mi mano derecha a mi hombro izquierdo, queriendo por una vez que el estirado de Trafalgar estuviera a mi lado para colocarme el dichoso hombro y poder escapar cuanto antes.

-Estamos en el lugar, donde uno a uno, tus nakamas, irán llegando y de donde nunca escaparéis -rio el hombre antes de que la planta que rodeaba la pirámide se lanzara rápidamente hacia mí y varias de sus raíces envolvieran rápidamente mi cuerpo para arrastrarme hasta la base de la pirámide, donde esa planta me aprisionó impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

-Cuando me suelte te voy a dar tantas hostias que las sentirán hasta tus ancestros -rugí mientras intentaba soltarme de esa dichosa planta, sin embargo, cuando conseguía que una de sus ramas me soltara, dos nuevas ramas sustituían a la anterior- Maldito cabrón… ¡Suéltame!

Sin embargo, el hombre, lejos de acatar mi orden, o si quiera darme una mínima respuesta, giró su rostro hacia los grandes árboles que nos rodeaban, lo que me hizo llevar mis ojos en su misma dirección, viendo una gran cúpula azul surgir y desaparecer tan rápido que por un momento pensé que me lo había imaginado.

Estaba tan ocupada viendo con atención las copas de los árboles, deseando que una nueva cúpula apareciera, que no me percaté cuando una de las raíces se enroscó en mi cuello cortando mi respiración, llevándome a boquear como un pez, pues no podía mover ninguna de mis extremidades. La falta de aire, y el intenso dolor de mi hombro, que a pesar de que había intentado dejarlo a un lado, me recordaba continuamente ahí, provocaron que comenzara a ver distorsionado, y poco a poco, mis ojos se cerraron, sin embargo, algo que no dejé que presenciar hasta el último momento fue la sonrisa de ese desgraciado. Sonrisa que me encargaría de borrar con mis propias manos.

-¡ANDRA-CHAN! -escuché fuertemente, provocando que mis ojos se abrieran lentamente, llevándome a chistar con mi lengua cuando el dolor lacerante de mi hombro, me hizo recordar la situación en la que me encontraba- ¡ANDRA-CHAN! -me volvieron a llamar, sin embargo, cuando fui a girar mi rostro me fue imposible. Un intenso dolor recorrió mi cabeza, llevándome a chillar como una desesperada.

Y fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de la situación. Las plantas que envolvían mi cuerpo habían perforado mi piel y hurgaban entre mis músculos, provocando que la sensación de ser devorada desde dentro me consumiera.

Pocas veces había sentido a lo largo de mi vida el miedo, sin embargo, en ese momento, no solo estaba asustada, me sentía incompetente al no saber cómo demonios actuar, lo que provocó que mis ojos se anegaran de lágrimas de frustración.

-Bepo… -susurré, siendo incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra más, pues cuando intenté decirle la situación en la que me encontraba, una gruesa raíz se adentró en mi boca, provocándome fuertes arcadas e imposibilitándome el respirar.

-¡ANDRA-CHAN! ¡Resiste! -anunció el adorable oso, sin embargo, sus palabras cayeron en balde vacío, pues lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en que prefería mil veces que Akainu hubiera acabado conmigo en Marineford y no estar sufriendo esa agonía en estos momentos- El capitán vendrá a salvarnos pronto.

-Da igual que salgáis de esta isla… Vuestro destino, ya está decidido -escuché la voz del desgraciado que me había puesto en esta situación.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas ante la sensación de ahogo producida por la raíz, y estaba segura, de que, si Trafalgar no llegaba a tiempo, la peor parada en esta situación iba a ser yo.

De un momento a otro, la raíz de mi boca dejó de escarbar dentro de mi cuerpo y en cuanto salió de mi boca tomé una gran bocanada de aire, para después, automáticamente mirar por el rabillo de mi ojo a Bepo, quien estaba en una situación similar a la mía, sin embargo, él no tenía todas esas raíces que a mí me impedían cualquier movimiento en su peludo cuerpo.

-Andra-chan -volvió a lloriquear, lo que consiguió que mis labios se estiraran en una débil sonrisa ladeada, borrándola rápidamente cuando las putas raíces de mis mejillas se movieron con fuerza dentro de mi piel.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -susurré, siendo consciente de que los niveles de dolor que podía soportar mi cuerpo estaban a punto de ser superados. Estaba a punto de caer nuevamente inconsciente, y antes de que eso sucediera, quería tener un motivo para seguir resistiendo.

-Porque puedo -escuché nuevamente la voz del tipo, sin embargo, esta vez apareció frente a mis ojos, rodeado de más raíces, las cuales, parecían bailar alrededor de sus pies, esperando una orden para atacar.

Mis ojos cansados, rápidamente se alzaron hacia los de ese hombre, viendo el rojo escarlata relucir en torno a sus pupilas. Lo que me llevó a pensar, _¿acaso era humano?_ Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento que estuviera en mi mente en ese momento, desapareció cuando en uno de los laterales de su cabeza se movió algo debajo de su piel para después desaparecer y que él esbozara una siniestra sonrisa.

Cuando mis labios se abrieron sutilmente para preguntarle qué coño había sido eso, él arqueó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante y comenzó a vomitar sangre, que pronto se vio acompañada de una diminuta raíz, igual que aquellas que me estaban torturando desde dentro, la cual se arrastró hasta la gran planta que nos envolvía en aquel momento, para unirse a ella, llevándome a abrir mis ojos con sorpresa cuando lo comprendí.

-Eres un usuario -susurré golpeándome mentalmente, principalmente porque no tenía otra forma de hacerlo en ese momento, maldiciéndome mil y una veces por haberme dejado machacar por un simple usuario.

-Exacto -sonrió el hombre pasando el dorso de su mano por sus labios, retirando los restos de sangre- Soy el usuario de la Rüto Rüto no mi. Tengo en mi poder la capacidad de manejar cualquier planta a mi antojo, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor? Esa planta que tienes dentro de tu piel es una peligrosa planta carnívora, que se reproduce mediante ese polvo que cubre vuestros cuerpos. Tú, preciosa, lo tienes más complicado, la planta se ha adentrado bajo tu piel, así que tienes ese polvo corriendo por tus venas.

Ante sus palabras, mi ceño se frunció levemente, cuando asimilé sus palabras. Daba igual que ahora mismo me liberara de esas raíces y escapara con Bepo. Daba igual que llegara Trafalgar a salvar el día. Daba igual que escapáramos de la isla, porque estaba realmente jodida. Hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a ser devorada por esa planta, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Vaya patética forma de morir -murmuré, antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en mi nuca, preguntándome qué demonios había hecho ahora para que me golpearan antes de caer nuevamente inconsciente.

* * *

 _Trafalgar Law._

El día iba de mal en peor. No solo habíamos encontrado una isla que no estaba presente en ninguno de los mapas que teníamos en el submarino, sino que la loca que se había acoplado a la tripulación pocos días antes se pasó por el sitio más sano mis órdenes, poniendo mis nervios a flor de piel. ¿En qué momento pensé que sería una buena idea tenerla en el submarino?

Cuando ella desapareció entre los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la isla y Bepo estuvo a punto de seguirla, una simple orden mía valió para que mi segundo al mando detuviera sus actos. Cualquiera, en su sano juicio, se daría cuenta que algo raro pasaba en esa isla, no solo porque no apareciera en los mapas, sino porque su distribución era un tanto ¿especial? Se notaba a la legua que los árboles, que rodeaban la isla parecían una barrera que no dejaba salir nada de lo que allí había. Y esa imbécil había ido sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que nos podría provocar su actitud de cría.

-Debemos ir a buscarla, Capitán -afirmó Bepo sin un atisbo de duda en sus ojos. Yo me limité a asentir con mi cabeza, sabiendo que ahora, ella era un miembro de mi tripulación, y por mucho que me tocara los huevos, tenía que encargarme de traerla de vuelta.

-Esperaremos un par de horas, si ella no vuelve, un grupo irá a buscarla -anuncié, sabiendo que si no había peligro, ella sola volvería. Se había enfrentado a Akainu, ¿no? Pues que se las apañara.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se notaba que los nervios entre mi tripulación empezaban a aumentar. Pero el que peor se estaba poniendo era Bepo, quien caminaba de un lado al otro de la cubierta, lo que me llevó a dejar escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-Está bien, Bepo, tranquilízate de una vez -comenté tranquilo, colocando mi Nodachi en mi hombro, reuniendo a mi tripulación con un gesto de manos- Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, Bepo y yo, iremos a buscar a esa imbécil. El resto, os quedaréis aquí y si ella vuelve, me lo comunicaréis por este Den Den Mushi, ¿entendido?

Toda la tripulación asintió con su cabeza conforme antes de que nosotros bajáramos del submarino y nos adentráramos a la isla.

Y si antes todo había ido mal, ahora era todo desastroso. No solo nos habíamos perdido entre tanto árbol, sino que el olfato de Bepo parecía impedido, por lo que ni siquiera podíamos volver a la playa. De un momento a otro, Bepo desapareció berreando el nombre de la chavala, provocando que el resto lo viéramos desaparecer, mejorando así la situación.

-¿No creéis que estamos andando en círculos? -habló Shachi a mis espaldas, provocando que un extraño malestar se asentara en mi estómago. Había estado tan centrado en encontrar el camino a la playa, que había pasado por completo de ese aspecto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil?

-Demasiado tarde -habló una voz sobre nuestras cabezas, provocando que yo rápidamente extendiera una de mis cúpulas y cortara los árboles que nos rodeaban, buscando de esta manera al tipo, sin embargo, estábamos completamente solos.

-Esto cada vez me gusta menos -susurró Penguin, haciéndome chistar la lengua. No solo habíamos perdido a la chica, sino que también habíamos perdido a Bepo. Cojonudo todo.

-¡ANDRA-CHAN! -escuchamos el grito inconfundible de Bepo, seguido por un chillido que nos puso la piel de gallina.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzamos a correr en dirección a los gritos, sin embargo, nunca había podido imaginar lo que mis ojos veían, y eso, que cosas muy raras habían aparecido frente a mí, pero esto, era inhumano, lo cual, sonó un tanto irónico en mi cabeza, pues en muchos casos, yo había llegado a hacer cosas peores.

-¡CAPITÁN! -lloriqueó Bepo, moviendo desenfrenadamente sus extremidades, sin embargo, mis ojos no podían separarse del cuerpo de la chica.

-Qué coño es esto -murmuré, examinando atentamente la situación, no queriendo empeorarlo, pues según me dictaba mi instinto, bastante jodida estaba ella, como para echar más leña al fuego. Tenía claro que el secreto para salir de la isla se encontraba en el tipo en lo alto de la planta que apresaba a mis camaradas, así que, tendríamos que empezar por acabar con ese tío.

-Parece ser, que mis intentos han sido en vano -rio con fuerza el tipo bajando hasta nuestra posición a través de las raíces que le rodeaban- Pensé que tendría más tiempo antes de que aparecieras, Trafalgar, pero veo que eres más valioso de lo que me pensaba.

-Yo acabaré con él, vosotros encargaros de liberarlos -me limité a decir, desenfundando mi espada de un rápido movimiento, dando de este modo la señal a mis tripulantes para que se encaminaran hacia la planta.

-¡NO! -chilló Bepo frenando el actuar de todos nosotros, provocando que mi ceño se frunciera al mismo tiempo que las fuertes carcajadas del tipo resonaban en el aire- ¡No toquéis la planta! ¡Se reproduce a través del polvo que suelta!

Las palabras de Bepo en mi cabeza hicieron que, de nuevo, mis ojos viajaran hasta el cuerpo de la chica, cubierto de un extraño verdín. Si era verdad lo que decía mi navegante, la situación era bastante más complicada de lo que pensaba, pues si era cierto que la planta se reproducía a través del polvillo ese, Andra-ya tendría que tener su interior repleto de esa mierda, pues no creo que las raíces que se incrustaban en su piel estuvieran de simple adorno.

-¿Qué hacemos, Capitán? -preguntó Shachi, sin embargo, mis ojos no se despegaron de la chica.

-Acabaremos con ese tipo, al parecer es usuario, pues a él no parecen afectarle los putos polvos, ya veremos qué hacer luego -me limité a decir, creando una de mis cúpulas para poder cortan gran parte de las plantas que nos rodeaban, y de esta forma, aumentar nuestro territorio y tener mayor movilidad, sin necesidad de arriesgarnos a que nos tocaran esas plantas.

-Es inútil lo que intentéis -habló el hombre, consiguiendo sacarme más de quicio, si eso era posible- Terminaréis siendo un delicioso aperitivo para mis plantas, tal y como lo han sido cada uno de los piratas que han llegado a esta isla, ¡y no podéis evitarlo!

Esa fue la señal para que comenzara la pelea.

Fue realmente sencillo acabar con semejante gilipollas, sin embargo, en el camino para conseguirlo, Penguin tocó la dichosa planta y acabó junto a Bepo, terminando rápidamente envuelto por esa planta.

-Pensé que cuando un usuario caía inconsciente, sus poderes desaparecían… -comentó Shachi, colocándose frente a la planta, lugar que rápidamente ocupé yo también, pensando en una manera de poder sacar de ahí a mis nakamas, sin tocar esa mierda.

-Parece ser, que este no es el caso -suspiré, realizando una nueva cúpula para cortar las raíces que rodeaban a los tres idiotas, quienes cayeron al suelo en el acto- Bepo, te encargarás de llevar a la chica hasta el submarino, tengo que trataros urgentemente a los tres.

Rápidamente nos encaminamos hacia el submarino, lo que me hizo percatarme que anteriormente habíamos estado perdidos por el gilipollas de las plantas, pues en pocos minutos llegamos a la costa.

Dando unas simples órdenes a la tripulación, Bepo, quien cargaba a la chavala, Penguin y yo, nos adentramos a la nave, impidiendo que ninguno más tocara esa mierda. Una vez en el laboratorio, Bapo dejó con sumo cuidado a la chica en una de las camillas mientras yo me colocaba unos guantes de latex, para después sentarse él mismo junto a Penguin en otra de las camas. A simple vista, Andra-ya tenía que estar sufriendo horrores, y no es por su ceño fruncido a pesar de estar inconsciente, sino que, desde mi posición, podía ver su hombro dislocado y cómo esa planta se movía debajo de su piel.

-Empecemos -me limité a decir, agarrando un bastoncillo y acercándome a Bepo con él, quien rápidamente comenzó a quejarse, urgiéndome por atender a la chica. Yo, simplemente le ignoré y pasé el bastoncillo por una de las manchas verdes que adornaban su rostro, arrastrando una cantidad considerable del polvo para dejarlo en un platillo de cristal que coloqué bajo el microscopio y analicé lo más rápido que podía.

Según lo que mis ojos veían, esas semillas presentaban el mismo movimiento que podía ver bajo la piel de Andra-ya. Parecía que buscaban algo, y por la dirección que tomaban los diminutos pelillos que las rodeaban, se dirigían hacia mí, por lo que deduje que les atraía la carne, lo que quería decir, que lo que esa chica tenía por dentro, la estaba destruyendo.

Con rapidez me acerqué a la estantería en la que tenía diferentes productos químicos y agarré varios de ellos, considerando que, si era una planta, había múltiples formas de acabar con ella, sin embargo, tenía que encontrar la forma de destruirla provocando el menor daño posible en el proceso, por lo que el ácido sulfúrico, estaba completamente descartado. No quería quedarme sin tres tripulantes por un gilipollas.

A pesar de que estaba convencido de que los químicos acabarían con ella, estaba bastante lejos de la realidad. Lo único que conseguía es que las malditas semillas del platillo aumentaran de tamaño y sus movimientos se volvieran más violentos. Comenzando a desesperarme, probé todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, sin embargo, nada parecía funcionar, por lo que, rendido, me separé del microscopio y centré mi atención en la chica que permanecía en la camilla.

-Parece que está despertando -habló Penguin, acercándose a la camilla donde reposaba la chica, esbozando una sonrisa cuando ella abrió los ojos- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Deshecha -susurró ella antes de soltar un inaudible gemido llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sentándose rápidamente y moviendo la otra frenéticamente sobre su muslo- Se está moviendo… ¡Está aquí! -susurró de nuevo, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Tranquilízate -ordené, agarrando con mis manos sus muñecas, para volver a tumbarla en la camilla- Estoy intentando encontrar una forma para solucionar esto, pero necesito que estés tranquila, y me dejes pensar.

Ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza, sin embargo, sus miembros seguían moviéndose desesperadamente, provocando que el polvo verde que cubría su cuerpo se esparciera en la camilla. Percatándome de que no tenía demasiado tiempo, volví a sentarme frente al microscopio y observé que la planta seguía moviéndose, pero había un detalle, que antes me había pasado desapercibido.

A pesar de que los pelillos de esa cosa seguían dirigiéndose hacia mí, la planta se había agrupado sobre el centro de la placa de cristal, en el mismo lugar donde la luz de la pequeña bombilla se proyectaba con mayor intensidad, mientras que en los alrededores de la placa no había rastros de esa mierda. Esto, consiguió que una bombilla se encendiera en mi cabeza.

Esa planta disfrutaba con el calor. Por esa razón, estaba destruyendo a la chica desde dentro. Se estaba reproduciendo gracias a su calor corporal, sin embargo, si bajábamos la temperatura del cuerpo de ella, esa planta moriría, al igual que las semillas que suponían ser el polvo verde.

-¡Lo tengo! -exclamé, levantándome rápidamente del taburete en el que estaba sentado, provocando que cayera con un golpe seco al suelo para cercarme rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación- ¡SHACHI, JEAN BART! -grité sin perder tiempo, consiguiendo que en pocos segundos aparecieran los nombrados por el fondo del pasillo, sin embargo, no les dejé llegar hasta mi posición- Vaciar la habitación congelador, ¡YA!

Ellos no respondieron y yo volví a la habitación para coger a la chica en volandas y caminar a pasos largos hacia mi destino.

-¡Capitán, se infectará usted también! -chilló Bepo a mis espaldas, sin embargo, hice caso omiso a sus palabras entrando a la cocina.

-Está todo fuera, Capitán -anunció Jean Bart, sacando el último jamón cocido, mientras el resto de la tripulación, a quienes parecían haber llamado para que les ayudaran, cosa que agradecía realmente, se situaban en las paredes de la habitación.

-Ir preparando mantas y un baño de agua templada -anuncié antes de indicarle con un gesto de cabeza a Bepo y Penguin que entraran a la nevera- Shachi, tú ve bajando la temperatura de la habitación según te vaya diciendo.

El susodicho asintió con su cabeza y se colocó frente al control de la nevera mientras nosotros cuatro nos adentrábamos a la habitación. Al instante de entrar, unas espesas nubes de vapor comenzaron a salir de nuestras bocas, mientras que, a nuestra espalda, se cerró la puerta.

-¡Baja la temperatura, Shachi! -ordené, dejando a la chica apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta, viendo cómo el color de sus labios descendía al mismo tiempo que el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Yo, me senté frente a ella, sintiendo como mis extremidades comenzaban a perder sensibilidad. A medida que descendía la temperatura, sentía como un pesado sueño comenzaba a pesar sobre mis hombros, sin embargo, ver los labios azules de la chica frente a mí, las gotas de hielo que comenzaban a formarse en su cabello y pestañas, me llevaban a tener claro que no podía dormirme. De ninguna manera, sin embargo, la tentación era demasiado grande.

Ignoraba cuantos minutos llevábamos ya dentro de la nevera, pero no creía soportarlo mucho más. El castañeteo de nuestros dientes, junto a nuestras pesadas y entrecortadas respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba a nuestro alrededor.

Quería salir lo más rápido de aquí, pues el pecho de la chica cada vez tardaba más en elevarse y descender, lo que me decía que estaba a punto de… No quería ni pensarlo. Por una extraña razón, era algo que mi mente no quería ni imaginar. Dificultosamente, llevé mis temblorosas e insensibilizadas manos al rostro de Andra-ya, palpando con cuidado sus mejillas, donde a través de la piel se veía en contorno de las raíces de la planta, sin embargo, no se movían, lo que me llevó a alzarme difícilmente, golpeando con mis puños la gruesa puerta de metal, aunque dudaba mucho que al otro lado hubieran escuchado nada.

-C-Capitán -murmuró Bepo a mis espaldas, llevándome a girar mi rostro lentamente, encontrándomelo acurrucado en un rincón, mientras que Penguin estaba en una posición similar a la chica.

-Te-tenemos que sa-salir de a-aquí, Be-Bepo -pronuncié con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, volviendo a golpear la pared de metal. Segundos después, el oso apareció a mi lado y golpeó con su pata fuertemente la puerta, recibiendo de mi parte una diminuta sonrisa ladeada.

-¡SACARLOS DE AHÍ! -se oyó la fuerte voz de Jean Bart al otro lado antes de que la puerta se abriera y nos sacaran de ahí a todos.

Rápidamente todos fuimos envueltos en mantas, cosa que agradecí, pues tenía la sensación de que se me iban a caer las partes de mi cuerpo poco a poco ante lo insensibilizadas que las tenía.

-Tenéis que meter a la chica y a Penguin en agua templada -pronuncié una vez que pude controlar los espasmos involuntarios de mi cuerpo, arropándome aún más con la manta, levantándome difícilmente del suelo, haciéndome paso entre mis nakamas- Ya podéis tocarlos, la planta tiene que estar muerta.

Aclaré, ante la reticencia del resto de la tripulación por acercarse a ellos. Jean Bart, rápidamente se acercó a ambos y se los colocó en los hombros, comenzando a caminar en dirección al baño, siendo seguido rápidamente por mí.

-Quiero un café bien caliente, Shachi -ordené, retirando la manta de mis hombros y entrando al baño, metiendo mis manos en el agua caliente de la bañera, exhalando un inaudible suspiro cuando mis dedos volvieron a responder a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi cómo Jean Bart metía a ambos cuerpos en el agua y comenzaba a rociar a la chica con un cubo con el agua mientras Bepo realizaba la misma acción con Penguin, provocando que el hielo que se había formado en su piel, pelo y pestañas comenzara a desaparecer junto a las manchas verdes congeladas, que caían en el agua sin cesar, al mismo tiempo que el color de su piel se volvía a tornar de un ligero rosa.

-¿Se pondrán bien, verdad? -preguntó el gran hombre, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por mi parte. ¿Habría sido demasiado tiempo el que habíamos estado dentro de la nevera?

-Eso espero -murmuré con los labios fruncidos, acercándome a ellos y llevando dos dedos a la yugular de la chica para tomar su pulso, esperándome cualquier cosa, sin embargo, a pesar de que era débil, ahí estaba, lo que me llevó a suspirar de alivio en mi interior. Extrañamente, y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con nosotros, esa chica se había ganado un lugar dentro de la tripulación, y a parte, tampoco quería que Mugiwara-ya me partiera la cara por haber permitido que le pasara algo por culpa de un gilipollas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Capitán? -preguntó Bepo, cuando el vapor del ambiente nos impidió ver más allá de nuestras narices.

-Tú llevarás a Penguin a su camarote y lo abrigarás bien -ordené agarrando una toalla y envolviendo a la chica, que era sujeta por Jean Bart por las axilas- Luego, ambos os daréis un baño, de esta forma evitaremos más problemas, si por un casual la dichosa planta sigue activa, está en vuestra piel, así que, os bañaréis para que se vaya por el puto desagüe, yo mientras tanto, seguiré encargándome de ella.

-Sí, capitán -respondieron ambos inmediatamente, dejándome a solas con la chica, a quién rápidamente cargué en volandas y llevé nuevamente al laboratorio.

Si bien es cierto que habíamos conseguido eliminar a la planta, o al menos, eso quería pensar, esa mierda seguía dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que debía sacarla antes de que despertara. Con delicadeza, la dejé sobre la camilla y retiré la toalla de su cuerpo, seguida por la ropa asquerosa que portaba y que no creía yo que echara mucho de menos, pues no había visto una camiseta y unos pantalones más feos en toda mi vida.

Cuando ambas prendas estuvieron en el suelo, agarré un bisturí y lo acerqué a su frente, primer lugar donde se podía distinguir un contorno raro. Con cuidado, introduje la herramienta en la piel de la chica e hice una pequeña incisión, lo suficientemente grande para poder agarrar la raíz con unas pinzas, y depositarla en una bandeja de aluminio para después, con aguja e hilo volver a cerrar la herida. Lentamente, fui analizando parte por parte el cuerpo de la chica, siguiendo el mismo proceso cada vez que algo extraño aparecía, hasta que al final, consideré completo el trabajo.

Conforme con mi trabajo, retiré los guantes de látex de mis manos y volví a taparla con la manta, sin embargo, recordé que había algo que todavía no había hecho, por lo que, con una cínica sonrisa en mis labios, agarré la muñeca de la chica mientras que con mi mano libre hacía presión en su hombro, para después colocar su hombro de un movimiento seco. Estaría hecha mierda cuando despertara, y ya tenía la frase perfecta en mi cabeza, que estaba convencido que la iba a sacar de sus limitadas casillas.

* * *

 _Andra._

A mi alrededor no escuchaba nada, por lo que resoplé fuertemente cuando un dolor lacerante palpitó en mi nuca, provocando que llevara mi mano a la zona, masajeando suavemente en círculos intentando disminuir de esa manera el dolor.

Ignoraba donde estaba y que había sucedido, sin embargo, supuse qué era lo que había pasado, cuando pequeños flashes de la isla acudieron a mi cabeza, del mismo modo que mis heridas se quejaban cuando intenté sentarme en la camilla en la que me encontraba.

-Seré idiota… -murmuré, recordando las raíces de aquella planta y como me habían revuelto las tripas. Esto, provocó que unas fuertes arcadas acudieran a mi estómago de tan solo recordar el momento.

Ignorando la tirantez de mis heridas, me bajé de la camilla, retirando la pesada manta que me cubría, percatándome de que estaba en ropa interior. ¿Acaso Trafalgar…? Le iba a partir la cara… ¿Cómo se atrevía? Vicioso, pervertido…

Pensando en mil y un insultos hacia el pelinegro, salí de la supuesta enfermería, colocándome una bata blanca que había colgada en un perchero, y recorrí los pasillos del submarino, sintiendo el leve movimiento del mismo, lo que me llevaba a suponer que estábamos en movimiento. Siguiendo los acallados murmullos que llegaban a mis oídos, llegué hasta el comedor, donde abrí la puerta suavemente, encontrándome a todos los piratas de Heart disfrutando de un buen festín.

-¡ANDRA-CHAAAAN! -chilló Bepo lanzándose sobre mí, provocando que cayéramos al pasillo de la nave y que un intenso dolor recorriera mi cuerpo.

-Apártate -rugí con mis dientes apretados, intentando controlar las ganas de estrujar su cuello.

-Está herida, Bepo -aclaró la susurrante voz de Trafalgar provocando que todos y cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran- Veo que despertaste, Andra-ya.

-Desnuda y como un muñeco vudú, pero sí, he despertado -murmuré ignorando las disculpas prácticamente inentendibles del oso, caminando hacia donde se encontraba sentado el pelinegro, colocándome en su espalda e inclinándome ligeramente hacia adelante, lo suficiente para que mi aliento rozara su piel, pero no lo suficiente como para que hubiera contacto de algún tipo- Espero que disfrutaras de verme desnuda, porque no lo vas a volver a conseguir.

-Tampoco es que hubiera mucho para mirar -respondió él, provocando que mi estómago diera un vuelco. No acababa de decir eso, ¿verdad? Entonces, observé por mi rabillo del ojo cómo la piel de su cuello se había puesto de gallina a pesar de la sonrisa cínica que adornaba sus labios.

-Sigue diciéndote eso -susurré, sentándome a su lado y queriendo borrar lo que había hecho segundos antes. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho semejante idiotez? Lo que tenía que haber hecho, era partirle la cara, por desnudarme sin mi consentimiento…

-Deberías comer algo, llevas sin ingerir nada cuatro días -habló el pelinegro como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin embargo, las miradas cómplices de los piratas que tenía delante me daban a entender que iba a ser la causa de sus cachondeos durante mucho tiempo- Luego deberás ir al laboratorio, tengo que revisarte las heridas -finalizó terminando el último bocado de carne de su plato para después levantarse, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Yo me dispuse a comer un poco de arroz con carne y relamí mis labios antes de llevarme el primer bocado a la boca y estuve a punto de tragar cuando una presencia a mi espalda me hizo enderezarme.

-Por cierto, deberías agradecernos haberte salvado el culo en esa isla, a pesar de no haber seguido ni una sola de mis órdenes, lo que nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas -aclaró la voz de Trafalgar, llevándome a rodar los ojos antes de meterme un nuevo bocado a la boca- Pero, no me importaría que lo volvieras a hacer si consigo que te pongas esa bata de nuevo -completó el idiota, esta vez en un susurro junto a mi oído, provocando que un intenso hormigueo recorriera mi vientre.

Y cuando pensé, que todo había acabado, me dispuse a tragar la comida de mi boca, ignorando por completo los grados de más que habían subido en mi rostro, lo que significaría que estaba más roja que un tomate, y las fuertes carcajadas de los hombres que me rodeaban, salvo las de uno, que seguía en mi espalda.

-Porque debo de reconocer, que sí disfruté quitándote la ropa -zanjó, pasando sutilmente sus dedos por mi baja espalda, consiguiendo que la comida se me quedara atascada y comenzara a toser fuertemente, intentando volver a respirar.

-Imbécil -gruñí, cuando me hube relajado y él abandonó la habitación, dejándome en claro que, de una forma u otra, siempre sería él el que ganaría la partida. Pues había sido evidente. Un juego que había comenzado yo, queriendo darle un escarmiento por haberme desnudado, había sido manipulado por él hasta dejarme por los suelos.

Pero esto no quedaría así. Por supuesto que no. Ya me cobraría mi venganza… E iba a ser algo muy, muy dulce.


	32. Chapter 32

Novela basada en One Piece, propiedad de Oda.

Rating M por violencia y contenido adulto, leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Leer previamente el manga y/o ver el anime.

* * *

 **31\. Agitada.**

Con manos temblorosas agarré los instrumentos que me tendía Law y exhalé un fuerte suspiro. Yo no era médico, por lo que estaba convencida de que lo único que buscaba Law, queriendo que le curara era sacarme los colores, cosa que no le iba a permitir.

Mordiendo fuertemente mis labios observé cómo se sentaba junto a mí en la cama en el poco espacio que nos dejaba un Luffy completamente inconsciente, por lo que yo me arrodillé entre sus piernas, dejándole más espacio para que estuviera más cómodo.

-Tienes que desinfectarme las heridas antes de vendarlas -dijo él, provocando que yo le mirara con una de mis cejas alzadas. ¿Se pensaba que era gilipollas?

Sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras, bañé el algodón en una cantidad generosa de desinfectante para pasarlo por los diferentes agujeros de bala que adornaban sus abdominales, sin embargo, y a pesar de que algunas de las heridas que estaba curando sí eran de bala, había otras que no me cuadraban para nada.

Ni yo le pregunté acerca de ellas, ni él se molestó en dar una explicación, por lo que, con los susurros de los nakamas de Luffy de fondo, comencé a pasar el algodón por su abdomen, disfrutando la tensión palpable en los músculos del pelinegro. Cuando terminé con su abdomen y espalda, agarré las vendas y me dispuse a rodearle enterito.

A medida que envolvía su torso era consciente de su cercanía, no solo porque mis pechos rozaran contra el suyo, sino por su pesada respiración, la cual golpeaba insistente contra mi cuello. Era más que consciente de la forma en la que temblaban mis manos, y este temblor se intensifico cuando sus labios presionaron mi cuello, provocando que me sobresaltara y dejara escapar un ligero gemido antes de que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un intenso carmín.

-Eso ya te lo puedes hacer tú -rugí devolviéndole bruscamente sus cosas al tiempo que señalaba con una mirada su cabeza, ignorando por completo la sonrisa burlona que portaba en sus labios.

Sin querer mirarle nuevamente a los ojos, escaneé la estancia y me senté en una de las esquinas, intentando controlar el calor que recorría mi pecho. Me estaba ilusionando de nuevo, lo cual, podía acabar muy bien, o, por el contrario, horriblemente mal.

Ignorando por completo a los nakamas de Luffy, quienes no se callaban ni debajo del agua, apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared y cerré mis ojos, intentando dormir, aunque fueran unos minutos, sin embargo, una presencia fuera de la casa me impidió relajarme, más bien, consiguió todo lo contrario. Con todos mis sentidos alerta clavé mis ojos en la puerta dispuesta a atacar en segundos, sin embargo, lo primero que se adentró en la casa fue una botella de sake, la que fue agarrada por Zoro, acompañada por una simple palabra.

-¡Ten! -habló una grave, pero agradable voz, lo que me devolvió a mi posición inicial contra la pared, cuando un joven chico se adentró a la cabaña.

-¡Sabo! -exclamó Nico Robin levantándose de su silla, recibiendo una gran sonrisa por parte del chaval como respuesta. Cuando Zoro le preguntó que, si le conocía, algo dentro de mí se revolvió al escuchar la respuesta de la mujer, consiguiendo que una diminuta sonrisa se esbozara en mis labios- Es el hermano de Luffy.

Ante las expresiones de sorpresa de los nakamas de mi hermano, el chaval solo rio entre dientes, provocando que mis ojos se anegaran en lágrimas.

-Me hablaron mucho de ti -susurré, estirando mis piernas en mi posición mientras elevaba mis ojos hacia él, quien me devolvió la mirada cuando se hubo sentado junto a Luffy en el camastro- Siempre. Ellos siempre hablaban de ti -seguí hablando, viendo cómo poco a poco el rostro del chaval se transformaba, dejando a un lado la gran sonrisa que adornaba sus labios para adoptar una expresión seria, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos- Me alegra conocerte al fin… Sabo -murmuré, percatándome en ese momento que las lágrimas que me impedían ver comenzaban a fluir sin control alguno por mis mejillas.

-Leí los periódicos -sonrió él de nuevo antes de exhalar un pesado suspiro- Yo también me alegro de conocerte… Andra.

Mientras yo intentaba controlar los sollozos que me impedían respirar con normalidad, ellos comenzaron a hablar, sin embargo, yo no prestaba atención a su conversación. Sólo podía pensar en lo alegre que estaría Ace de saber que el hermano que había dado por muerto estaba vivito y coleando.

Y una vez más, tal y como sucedía cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido, la culpa y los remordimientos volvían a mi cabeza, provocando que las ganas de retroceder en el tiempo y solucionar las cagadas que había hecho en Marineford volvieran a mi pecho. Porque sí… A pesar de que habían pasado más de dos años, seguía recordando aquel día como si fuera ayer.

-Crees… Que si tú también hubieras estado allí… ¿Podríamos haberle salvado? -interrumpí su charla, percatándome de que Sabo ya estaba levantado, con todas las intenciones de irse. Él, simplemente agachó su cabeza sin darme una respuesta, consiguiendo que más lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas- Lo siento -susurré, sabiendo que lo que había sucedido era culpa mía.

Era culpa mía, por ser débil. Por no saber sobrellevar correctamente la situación. Por no saber controlar mis sentimientos.

En definitiva… Por ser una idiota.

-Eso es algo que nunca sabremos -respondió él, acercándose hasta donde yo me encontraba, colocando su mano enguantada sobre mi cabeza y revolviendo sutilmente mi pelo- No dejaré que algo parecido vuelva a suceder. Ni a Luffy, ni a ti, porque sé, que eres importante para él -comentó señalando a Luffy con un movimiento de cabeza- Y también lo eras para Ace… Por eso os protegeré. No importa donde esté, si me necesitáis, iré al fin del mundo a echaros una mano -siguió diciendo el rubio, recibiendo únicamente un asentimiento de cabeza por mi parte, pues era consciente de que ahora mismo, era incapaz de abrir mis labios y decir nada coherente.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera contarle nada. Antes de que pudiera conocerle, aunque fuera un poco… Desapareció de la cabaña, dejándome con mil palabras entre mis labios, que, estaba segura, no iba a ser capaz de decir, pero que aún así, hubiera deseado con todo mi corazón poder decirle.

-Mierda -gruñí, reprochándome interiormente lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser a veces. Rápidamente me levanté, tropezando con mis propios pies y me lancé contra la puerta de madera, dispuesta a detener al chaval, aunque solo fueran dos minutos, sin embargo, ya había desaparecido.

Maldiciendo mil y una veces mi incompetencia e imbecilidad, volví a entrar a la cabaña, sintiendo sobre mí las miradas extrañadas de los nakamas de Luffy, sin embargo, yo los ignoré y me tumbé junto a Law, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, sabiendo que estaría dolorido, sin embargo, poco me importaba. Le necesitaba conmigo, y sin querer molestarlo, este era el único medio que había encontrado para conseguir lo que quería.

De esta forma, escuchando los apagados murmullos de los que aún estaban despiertos y sintiendo la constante pero pausada respiración de Law bajo mi cabeza, poco a poco fui quedándome dormida.

Un ligero cosquilleo en mi espalda me hizo abrir lentamente los ojos, percatándome de que a pesar de que todos seguían dormidos, mi improvisada almohada no era así, cosa que confirmé cuando levanté lentamente mi cabeza y dirigí mis ojos hacia los de Law, quien esbozó una diminuta sonrisa cuando me incorporé y fruncí mi ceño.

-Ni siquiera hecho polvo como estás vas a dormir más de tres horas -me quejé en un susurro, viendo cómo aún en el exterior reinaba la oscuridad. Él simplemente chistó su lengua, lo que me llevó a apretar fuertemente mis dientes, sin embargo, todo reproche que tuviera hacia él desapareció cuando su cálida mano viajó hacia mi nuca y acercó mi rostro hasta el suyo, consiguiendo que nuestros labios quedaran a una distancia muy, muy reducida.

-Necesito besarte -susurró antes de rozar sus labios con los míos, provocando que un excitante hormigueo recorriera mi vientre.

Ante sus palabras una diminuta sonrisa ocupó mis labios, por lo que no queriendo hacerle daño, pero dispuesta a cumplir su petición, me enderecé y apoyé mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, colocando mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo sin apoyarme en ningún momento sobre él para finalmente, retirar su gorra y presionar suavemente mi boca contra la suya, moviendo mis labios suavemente mientras su lengua me provocaba para asaltar mi boca, cosa que con mucho gusto le permití, sintiendo cómo su lengua recorría la mía, consiguiendo que simplemente con esa acción la humedad bañara mi ropa interior, lo que involuntariamente que llevó a presionar mi parte baja contra él, sintiendo su dureza a pesar de las capas de ropa que nos separaban.

-No podemos -gruñó suavemente cuando me enderecé en mi posición y balanceé mis caderas sobre él, esbozando una sonrisa cuando los músculos de su cuello se tensaron ante mis acciones.

-Solo hay que ser silenciosos -susurré ladeando ligeramente mi cabeza, mientras una de mis manos se apoyaba sobre su pecho vendado y la otra viajaba hasta dentro de sus pantalones.

-Quieta -ordenó sujetando mi muñeca con su mano, mientras que la otra se colocaba en mi cadera frenando mis movimientos, lo que me llevó a dejar escapar un gruñido de frustración.

Rendida, me liberé de su agarre y me dejé caer junto a él dándole la espalda, sin embargo, eso no me impidió escuchar una risilla por su parte, antes de sentir la gruesa manta que le cubría a él sobre mi cuerpo, y a continuación, su fuerte brazo rodeó mi cintura colando sus dedos entre mi ropa, hurgando entre mis piernas, provocando que una ola de calor recorriera mi cuerpo al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a envolverme.

-Tienes que ser silenciosa -susurró sobre mi oído, realizando un ligero movimiento circular en mi entrepierna, consiguiendo que un ahogado gemido escapara de mis labios- Has sido tú quien lo ha dicho… Silenciosos.

-Law -gemí, sintiendo cómo él frotaba su dureza contra mi trasero al mismo tiempo que su dedo hacía movimientos más bruscos en mi feminidad.

-Estás empapada, Andra -susurró con humor, demostrando sus palabras al introducir uno de sus dedos en mi interior, lo que me llevó a morder lo primer que tuve a mano… Su antebrazo en el que apoyaba mi cabeza- Eres una salvaje -murmuró antes de morder mi cuello y meter un dedo más en mi interior acentuando sus movimientos, provocando que mis manos comenzaran a temblar y un nuevo gemido escapara de mi garganta- Ahora están todos dormidos, pero si sigues así, no puedo asegurarte que todo siga igual dentro de dos minutos.

-Eres un cabrón bastardo -murmuré, apretando fuertemente mis ojos, al sentir como el placer comenzaba a arrebolarse en mi vientre, deseando ser liberado.

-¿Acaso quieres que pare? -preguntó antes de pasar la punta de su lengua por la sensible piel de mi cuello, deteniendo al mismo tiempo todos sus movimientos, provocando que un gruñido de frustración vibrara en mi pecho- Veo que no -volvió a torturarme, en esta ocasión, levantando mi pierna y colocándola sobre su cadera abriéndome y facilitando de este modo el asalto a mi sexo, el cual, ya estaba hinchado y a punto de darle lo que estaba buscando.

-Me corro -susurré, provocando de esta manera que sus movimientos fueran más bruscos mientras su mano libre cubría mis labios, impidiendo de esta forma que ningún sonido escapara de mis labios cuando los espasmos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo.

El siguió frotando mi sexo hasta que el último de los espasmos sacudió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que dejaba húmedos besos en mi piel expuesta, provocando que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Una vez mi cuerpo se relajó y él sacó su mano de mi entrepierna, bajé mi pierna de su cadera y giré mi cuerpo para quedar frente a él, encontrándomele con una sonrisa ladeada y perversa en sus labios, mientras que entre ambos colocaba la mano que había utilizado para regalarme uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido a lo largo de mi vida, consiguiendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo ante su lascivo gesto.

-Lo necesitabas, ¿verdad? -susurró, juntando y separando sus dedos, enseñándome de esta manera mis propios fluidos, y cómo su mano estaba completamente empapada- Abre -ordenó, pasando su dedo índice por mis labios, provocando que yo frunciera mi ceño- Abre -insistió cuando no le hice caso, sin embargo, no iba a chupar esos dedos, ni muerta, sin embargo, él ignoró por completo mis pensamientos, metiendo el dedo en mi boca, paseándolo por mi cavidad, obligándome a saborear mi gusto, esbozando una sonrisa cuando una de mis manos agarró su muñeca y la otra viajó a sus pantalones.

¿Quería jugar? Pues íbamos a jugar.

Yo seguí lamiendo su piel mientras mi mano le acariciaba bajo la tela vaquera, sintiendo cómo segundo a segundo palpitaba cada vez más en mi mano, lo que me llevó a intensificar mis movimientos.

-Tenemos que ser silenciosos -le recordé cuando un gemido más alto de lo normal escapó de sus labios haciéndome sonreír.

Cuando consideré que su mano estaba limpia de cualquier fluido, dejé su mano a un lado y pasé a torturarle, tal y como había hecho él conmigo.

-Mierda… -susurró apretando fuertemente sus labios cuando mi mano viajó aún más abajo en sus pantalones, acariciando con la yema de mis dedos sus testículos, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a repartir suaves besos por las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban a mi alcance, hasta que tras pocos movimientos más de mi mano, su cálido y espeso líquido cubrió la palma de mi mano, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Lo necesitabas, ¿verdad? -repetí sus mismas palabras, viendo cómo la sonrisa que habían adoptado sus labios, desaparecía cuando con el dedo índice de mi mano libre recogí un poco de líquido seminal de mi otra mano y lo acerqué a sus labios, disfrutando su horrorizado rostro, sin embargo, lejos de permitir que se librara de esto, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y llevé el dedo índice a mis labios bajo su atenta mirada para después apoyar de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora -susurró él, volviendo a recorrer sutilmente mi espalda, consiguiendo que mi sonrisa se ampliara antes de limpiar la palma de mi mano con la lengua y volver a alzar mi cabeza hacia la suya, presionando suavemente mis labios contra los suyos e introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, consiguiendo que exhalara un pequeño gemido- Dime que no lo hiciste -susurró separándose de mí, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo.

-Lo hice -susurré depositando un suave beso en su pecho, dejando escapar una pequeña risilla cuando un nuevo gruñido se escuchó en la habitación, siendo silenciado por los ronquidos de los nakamas de Luffy- Por cierto, no tienes que sentir nada -susurré, volviendo a mi posición, envolviendo su cintura con mi brazo- Sé que tengo una personalidad un tanto complicada, y no te culpo por nada.

-Qué tonta puedes llegar a ser a veces -respondió él, consiguiendo que mis labios se estiraran en una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que, a pesar de negarlo, junto a él, me sentía completa.

No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo duraría esta tregua que habíamos establecido, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a aprovecharme de ello hasta que un nuevo problema se mostrara ante nosotros.


End file.
